The Other Side of Possibility
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: It has been over a year since Superman has returned to the past & Brainy had isolated himself from the others. During a mission he falls through a wormhole that takes him to a dimension where Krypton had not been destroyed & another KalEl is there. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Hello All. This is the story that has stolen all my mojo from Broken Gears, which probably won't be continued as long as I'm working on this one. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

READ IF YOU WANT IT TO MAKE SENSE!: This story is based on the animated series. This is not connected to Broken Gears but I am continuing to use the idea that Brainy is part organic, meaning that he still needs to sleep and eat and all that and that his mechanical parts we see in the show were added to him - not born with it. This, like Broken Gears, is a slash/yaoi story, that means two boys in love. I shall add more information above the chapters if there are any further questions.

Also, I am openly begging for reviews. They're what keep the ideas coming and my fingers typing and lets me know I'm actually writing something people care about. Enjoy.

The Other Side of Possibility

Chapter 1

It had been nearly a year. Precisely it had been ten months, two weeks, five days, 3.5 hours and ten seconds and counting. Not that Brainy was keeping track.

It wasn't as if the Legion hadn't been busy during that time. They had to deal with the Fatal Five trying to escape, twice, the Legion of Super Villains trying to escape four times, succeeding once, recapturing them, nearly a hundred robberies of a dozen different kinds on fifteen different planets and two natural disasters. No, it would be three since everyone seemed to count the heat streak in Metropolis with a broken air conditioner five weeks ago as a natural disaster.

Despite all of the activity, Brainy felt bored. It was as if the world had suddenly had become dull and grey. He had no desire to work on things in his lab, except for when he had to work on his clothes due to his steadily increasing height, and an even smaller desire to spend time with his fellow legionnaires. Most of his free time he spent in his room, staring at the wall and occasionally failing in his attempts to read.

Saturn Girl was the first to voice her concerns. She said it wasn't healthy for Brainy to be spending so much time alone, especially doing nothing. Everyday she tried to lure Brainy into doing some sort of activity; physical exercise, games with the group, arts and crafts or simply talking to her.

For the most part, she had little success. The most Saturn Girl could get Brainy to do was to leave his room and walk around with her. Sometimes he would talk to her too, but it was rarely of any importance. It was always about the last mission or an idea for an invention that he hadn't started yet.

When all of her attempts failed, Saturn Girl turned to the other girls for help. Triplicate Girl tried to cheer Brainy up with lots of extra attention. She made him sweets, talked with him about nothing in particular and gave him a hug nearly every time she saw him when they weren't battling someone. She slightly succeeded in getting him to leave his room more and talk a little more, about more then nothing, but Brainy didn't approve much in his depression. He still stared off into space for long amounts of time and he would never speak up unless spoken to, not even during a mission.

Phantom Girl tried her best to help, but she wasn't sure on what to do. She tried following Triplicate Girl's example, but when she failed at all of her attempts at baking she accidentally blew up at Brainy about being as depression as a black hole when he stumbled in on her in the kitchen. She spent twenty minutes outside his door apologizing without any answer before giving up. For the following two days, she bided her time and when she saw her opportunity she phased out of the wall behind Brainy, hugged him with a soft "sorry", and promised never to try to bake him anything ever again.

There was something about Phantom Girl's hug that got to Brainy. Before all his hugs came from an energetic Triplicate Girl that lasted a very short period of time. This hug was just as sudden and out of nowhere, but this hug was gentle and she didn't let go of him as she rested her head on top of Brainy's. He knew that if he hadn't pulled away when he had he might have started crying.

That was when the girls recruited the help of the boys. The girls talked the boys into a boy's night out. It wasn't required that they get a heart felt confession from the genius as long as they tried to make Brainy have fun and relax, to feel accepted and know that his friends were there for him. Under no circumstances were they to flat out confront Brainy on had was going on.

With a little hesitance, the boys agreed. When they first approached Brainy on the idea of going out, he had flat out refused.

"Come on Brainy, you never leave Headquarters anymore unless there's a mission," commented Lighting Lad.

"I don't see the point in going out unless something needs to be done," stated Brainy, without looking away from his wall.

"What if I order you to?" asked Bouncing Boy.

"Since its not Legion business, you can't," said Brainy.

"We can do whatever you want," insisted Timber Wolf.

"I want to stay here," said Brainy.

"That's it," exclaimed Lightning Lad, looking ready to strangle someone. He bent down, scooped Brainy off his bed, tossed the genius over his shoulder and stomped out of Legion Headquarters.

They realized just how serious it was when Brainy didn't protest or threaten them with his laser canons once. His expression hadn't so much as flickered in recognition that he had been abducted in any way.

They tried going to all the places Brainy usually went; the electronic bookstore and part shops but Brainy, instead of looking around, just followed the other boy's around as they looked. It was clear to them that even though Brainy wasn't protesting or demanding to go back, he wasn't going to participate unless forced.

"What's something relaxing but not requiring a lot of effort?" asked Timber Wolf.

"Stuff at the park is pretty nice. We could feed the ducks or something," said Bouncing Boy.

They tried that but it wasn't worth the flight over. Even though Brainy tore up the bread they had forced upon him and tossed it to the ducks, he made no outward sign that he was enjoying it in the very least.

"There's supposed to be some year round rides and games at the center of the park," said Bouncing Boy.

"Or we could walk on some of the trails," suggested Timber Wolf.

"I don't think he cares either way," said Lightning Lad.

While they were talking, Brainy finished tossing the bread to the ducks and walked away from them. He went to a nearby play set and sat on one of the swings with his back to them. Loosely holding onto the chains, he moved his foot back and forth in the sand and wondered how much longer this was going to continue.

"I've never seen the little guy so sad," said Bouncing Boy.

"I didn't think he could be sad," admitted Timber Wolf.

"That's right, you two weren't there," said Lightning Lad.

"Weren't where?" asked Timber Wolf.

"Do you remember us telling you about the whole thing with Alexis?" asked Lightning Lad.

"The rich girl that Superman hung out with for a while and when he wouldn't spend all of his time with her, she tried to destroy the Legion?" asked Bouncing Boy.

"The very one," said Lightning Lad.

"What about her?" asked Timber Wolf?

"Well the first time Superman went to hang out with her we had a fight with the scavengers. Brainy tried calling Superman for help but he hung-" started Lightning Lad but then his eyes widened in realization. Without finishing or saying what he was doing, he turned away from the other boys and went over to where Brainy was. He walked around so he was in front of Brainy before taking hold of the chains and slightly shaking them so he'd get the genius's attention.

Brainy looked up, wondering why Lighting Lad suddenly looked so concerned.

"Hey," started Lightning Lad softly. "You know you're going to have to get used to life without Superman, right?"

Not saying anything, Brainy looked back down at the sand.

"Come on Brainy," said Lightning Lad, trying to use his joking voice. "It's not like you were in love with him."

It hadn't so fast Lightning Lad wasn't sure what had happened. One second he was hovering over Brainy, the next he was on the ground and his face hurt. He stared up at the now standing Brainy in shock. The first expression he had seen Brainy have in ages; hurt, angry, embarrassed and near tears with his skin a very dark shade of green told Lighting Lad all he needed to know.

"Brainy…"

Unable to take it, Brainy took off flying before Timber Wolf and Bouncing Boy could join them on the play set.

Brainy didn't return to Legion Headquarters that night. He hadn't really gone anywhere at all, simply flew for a while and then walked around aimlessly. It wasn't as though he was worried about hitting Lighting Lad, legionnaires had come to blows in personal squabbles before, but now that they knew, he saw no point in returning.

It didn't surprise him in the least that it was Saturn Girl that found him a few hours after morning. He mostly wondered why she had bothered.

"Come for my Legion ring and belt buckle?" asked Brainy, already reaching up to slide the ring off his finger.

"Oh Brainy, you idiot," Saturn Girl almost whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't give Brainy the chance to protest or ask questions. She wrapped her arms around Brainy, holding him tightly around the shoulders and placing the shorter boy's head on her shoulder.

Listening to Saturn Girl trying not to cry and with her holding him so close, Brainy couldn't even consider breaking away from her. Without that protection of physical separation, he joined her in her tears.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" asked Saturn Girl after they had calmed the other down. Instead of flying, they decided to walk back to Legion Headquarters.

"Are you kidding?" asked Brainy. "I can imagine how smoothly that conversation would have went. 'Hey Superman, not to bother you or anything but I just realized that I'm love with you even though we're from different time periods, I'm descended from the android that is partly responsible for the destruction of your planet, whom you will fight many times to save Earth, and out of curiosity are you attracted to men at all? I only ask this because according to history texts you were practically tripping over yourself in your love for Lois Lane. Have fun in your own time period. Tell Ma and Pa I say hi'."

"You've become cynical in isolation, Brainy," said Saturn Girl, wishing for the thousandth time she had tried harder to reach Brainy sooner.

"It's called being realistic," said Brainy. "The chances of Superman returning any of my affection beyond friendship is below 25 and the chance of his being horrified and not wanting to be anywhere near me ever again a good 75."

"Where do you get these percentages?" asked Saturn Girl.

"Putting numerical value to past interactions, conversations, references in history texts and body language and comparing them to what I have researched about relationships and-" began Brainy.

"You can't research relationships, Brainy," said Saturn Girl, almost scolding.

"Human, or human based, behavior is fairly predicable especially in a time period where social patterns are already set due to the fact that they already occurred," said Brainy. "It's more likely that Superman would have feelings for Batman then me."

Saturn Girl paused, as if to consider it and blushed when she tried to imagine it. She pinched her cheeks in an attempt to get rid of it before turning her attention back to the young genius.

"You still don't know what would have happened if you had said something. We both know very well that Clark is a very accepting person. Even if he didn't feel the same there's no way he would have rejected you."

"There is no point in having this conversation anymore," stated Brainy. "Clark is gone, back in the time period he belongs and a relationship between us would have been impossible. Not to mention completely destroyed the moment he met Brainiac in his time."

This was a subject Saturn Girl knew better to argue. No matter what she or any of the others said, Brainiac was the source of all of Brainy's sins. There was no way to convince him otherwise.

They arrived back at the Headquarters in silence.

"I should probably find Lightning Lad and apologize," said Brainy.

"Too late," shouted Lightning Lad, landing from the air above them and crossing his arms and glaring at him. "There is no way you can apologize for what you did."

At that moment Brainy was almost thankful that Lightning Lad wasn't leader of the Legion anymore.

"You had me worried sick," exclaimed Lightning Lad.

_What_, Brainy's mind questioned, not sure if he was hearing right.

"Not coming back all night, what were you thinking?" questioned Lightning Lad, imitating a motherly voice and shaking his finger at the genius. "Now you march straight to the lounge and watch a movie with us as you think about what you've done."

Not sure what to make of it Brainy turned to Saturn Girl, who was trying very hard not to giggle.

"I said MARCH," said Lightning Lad, his motherly voice breaking when a laugh forced his way through.

As Brainy, as confused as can be, started to _march_ back into Legion Headquarters, he jumped slightly when Lightning Lad tossed an arm around his shoulders.

"In all seriousness," started Lightning Lad, back to his normal voice, "Don't do that again. We don't care if you're in love with Superman and we all know you had the right to hit me on more then one occasion so I won't hold it against you this time, but we're not going to tolerate you shutting us out like this Smarty Pants."

Brainy's lips twitched in an almost smile. Only Lightning Lad had the nerve to call him 'smarty pants' and act like it was an affectionate nickname. He wasn't being rejected.

"And," cut in Lightning Lad, pulling Brainy into the headquarters, with Saturn Girl smiling behind them. "You ever not come back to headquarters like that again and I will chase you with a butterfly net if I have to."

"Why a butterfly net?" asked Brainy.

"First thing I could think of," admitted Lightning Lad with a guilty smile.

Just as the trio walked back in the alarm went off.

"We got an emergency stress call from planet Thairood," explained Bouncing Boy as he piloted the cruiser on the way there. "They're famous for a stable wormhole that leads to the other side of the galaxy that is right outside the asteroid belt that surrounds their planet. To get straight to the point one of their mad scientists is causing multiple wormholes to appear and disappear all around it and throwing asteroids into the planet and none of their authorities can reach him."

"Mad scientist, Bouncy?" asked Triplicate Girl.

"Their description, not mine," said Bouncing Boy.

"So how are we supposed to get close to this guy?" asked Phantom Girl. "It's not like we're any more asteroid proof then they are, besides me that is."

They all turned to Brainy, who was typing away at one of the consoles with his back turned to them.

"Any ideas Brainy?" asked Saturn Girl.

Typing in a few more keys, Brainy stood and went to the protector where it was showing an image of the asteroid belt.

"According to my calculations we'll have to leave the cruiser on the planet's moon to avoid damage. As for ourselves, it should be easy for all of us to get to the main wormhole since we have the flight rings. However, to save on some time, Phantom Girl shall use her powers to take myself and Triplicate Girl through the asteroids as quickly as possible. Phantom Girl and Triplicate Girl should be more then enough to distract a scientist with no known advantage long enough for me to disengage his machine.

'Just in case we need backup, Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad and either Bouncing Boy or Timber Wolf will be able to follow us with Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad alternating between Saturn Girl's mental blasts and Lightning Lad blasting asteroids out of the way."

"Sounds good, but like you said we don't know if this guy does have any advantages. Phantom Girl will take you and Triplicate Girl right away as you said but the rest of us aren't waiting behind as backup. We need to stop those asteroids from crashing into the planet," said Bouncing Boy.

"Someone still needs to stay with the ship," pointed out Timber Wolf.

"Oh, right. I guess that's me," said Bouncing Boy.

It was easy enough for Phantom Girl to get Triplicate Girl and Brainy to the asteroid in front of the main wormhole with her power to phase through solid objects, but what they found was a very odd sight. The asteroid in front of the main wormhole, which was bigger then the moon, was equally huge and steady like a platform, unaffected by the wormholes all around it. There had to be about thirty different wormholes that had appeared, surrounding the asteroid like a dome. They were of all different sizes and there were even more appearing, staying for only a few seconds before disappeared again.

Then there was a huge pile of treasure in the middle of the asteroid of many different kinds. There was gold, silver, old fashioned books, even older scrolls, jewels, paintings, furniture and even a huge pile of newpapers. The scientist was nowhere in sight.

"At least the machine is unguarded," said Phantom Girl, pointing to something that looked like a console behind the pile of loot.

"It appears that way," said Brainy. He activated the communicator on his Legion ring. "The scientist is no where to be seen."

The trio flew into the space of the asteroid but as soon as they did they began to be sucked into one of the smaller wormholes.

Brainy put his feet on the ground in attempt to stop the pull but as soon as he did, the pull stopped.

"Put your feet down!"

The two girls quickly did as Brainy instructed, with Triplicate Girl nearly falling down to get away from the wormhole at her elbow.

"Why should I put my feet down?" asked a confused Bouncing Boy on the other side of the communicator.

"Sorry Bouncy, not you," said Triplicate Girl.

"As soon as you get to the asteroid land or you'll be pulled into one of the wormholes," announced Brainy, before turning the communicator off.

Just then a man wearing a suit that seemed to be made of badly put together technology jumped out of one of the wormholes and carrying a small statue on a man's head. He noticed them right away and smiled as the wormhole he came out of closed.

"So they sent the Legion after me, did they?"

"Yes, so do yourself a favor and surrender," said Phantom Girl.

"I can't do that, my dear. I have too much to learn," said the scientist.

"Learn? You're stealing," said Triplicate Girl.

"Perhaps, but not in the way you think," said the scientist. He pointed to the main wormhole. "This wormhole only takes you across distance." He suggested to the smaller ones. "These take you across time and space. 'What if' portals if you will."

"Explain," said Brainy.

"Gladly," said the scientist, holding up the statue he had just required. "This is the statue of the greatest Elizabethan playwright from an Earth where William Shakespeare was never born." He put it down and suggested to the rest of his pile. "These are all coins from different planets and times where events had happened differently. Different rulers, presidents and wars. All of them less then an Earth dollar in their original location. A painting that was going to be born in a revolution. Books that would have been lost at sea. Thrown away newspapers, disregarded furniture and jewels that had no worth where they came from except that they looked pretty."

"You're only taking things that no one will miss," stated Brainy.

"Exactly," said the scientist. "Sadly not all the portals stay open very long so I can only grab and go without actually getting to study the differences."

"You're still causing asteroids to be thrown into the planet with all of these wormholes," exclaimed Triplicate Girl.

The scientist blinked.

"I am? Why hasn't anyone come and told me?"

"No one else could get to you," said Phantom Girl.

"That explains why you're here," said the scientist. "But I'm afraid the machine is on a timer. I'm not sure I can turn it off manually or what cause it will have."

"We'll have to try," commented Brainy and started to walk toward the machine. Out of curiosity he glanced down at the pile as he passed. Upon closer inspection, he realized that nothing looked to be of any worth besides the jewels and painting. He looked over the titles of the newspapers.

**Cosmos Ink**: _Star Shower Spectacular!_

_**Intrigue**_: _The Latest Love of Pop Star Britney-Britney._

**The Daily Planet**: _The Death of Superman._

It felt like Brainy's heart had suddenly stopped and his brain turned off. His eyes would look away from it, from the photograph of Superman's torn cape on a stick in the middle of a giant pile of rubble.

_It can't be. It couldn't. Not Superman_, Brainy's mind tried to reason but another part of his mind knew that in a world in infinite possibilities that Superman could have died in millions of different realities. The thought only served to horrify him further.

"Brainy, look out," shouted Triplicate Girl.

Without realizing it, Brainy had actually started to take a step away from the pile. Unable to stop himself in his haze, his foot landed on something that wasn't the ground and he started to fall backwards.

With Brainy in midair, even for that tiny moment, a small wormhole was able to latch onto him and pull him in.

That last thing Brainy saw of his dimension was that of the newspaper and of the entrance to the wormhole closing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There weren't many options for a situation like this. The entrance to the wormhole had sealed itself and Brainy was being pulled to the unknown at the other end. He had no way of turning himself around or reopening the wormhole if he could even get to his point of origin. It was probably just as hopeless to try to stay in the wormhole by some miracle the others were able to find a way to pull him back before he reached the other end.

Brainy tried to bring his arm up so he could see the scan devices in his forearm. He wanted to get as much information about the wormhole as he could in case he needed to find his own way back.

As it turned out, moving had been a very bad idea. The moment Brainy started to move his arm it changed the direction his body was moving in. He was sent crashing into the side of the wormhole with the force of a speeding hover car. This only caused his direction to change again and he was thrown against the other side.

It was like hitting a moving wall that was going in the opposite direction that you were going in and gave off something kin to an electric shock that felt like you were being set on fire. Brainy imagined that he was experiencing something similar to that as the metal ball in a pinball game. Every hit against the wall only caused him to go faster and hit another part of the wall at another angle.

Each hit was making it harder for Brainy to breathe and during a particularly painful hit to his side his left arm went flying out and hit the wall on its own. The force may have just broken the arm of a normal person but with the technology throughout Brainy's body it caused a chain reaction that force his arm to explode all the way up to his shoulder.

The only good thing about the explosion was that it forced Brainy's body to move straight forward again and, possibly as another side affect, he landed on normal ground. He wasn't sure if he had been forced out of the side of the wormhole or if he had reached the exit without noticing through his torture but he didn't care.

Brainy was barely able to lift his head up off the soft ground, along this some of his upper body, before he was sick from the shock from the repeated abuse to his body. He retched up everything he had and dry heaved a few times before his stomach would let him be. He rolled onto his side away from it, exhausted.

With his other arm gone, Brainy had to activate the communicator on his ring with his chin.

"Hello anybody. Can anybody hear me?"

Silence was all that answered him. The communication device then faded out with a crackle, damaged in the wormhole. It had been a futile hope but Brainy would have given anything to hear any of their voices at that moment. His stomach threatened to make him sick again.

Brainy forced his eyes open and saw that he was laying on sand and he was facing the water of some ocean. He quickly noted that it was night time on whatever planet he was one and the waves were getting closer.

His entire body screamed with agony as Brainy tried to sit up. He forced his way up, ignoring the screams, and made it to his feet for about five seconds. His legs were unable to support him and he feel to his knees. He stayed like this for a long time, on his knees with his forehead resting on the sand. He was only able to force himself to try again when a splash of water hit the side of his face.

Making his way up to his feet again, Brainy was able to stay on them this time, admit a bit shakily. He looked around and quickly spotted some stairs that leaded to normal land. Even though he doubted he'd be able to make it up that far, he'd at least be able to get away from the water.

The seemingly short walk took an eternity. Every few steps Brainy would stumble and have to stand still a moment to catch his breath. He even tripped twice and it got harder and harder each time to get back up again.

By the time Brainy reached the stairs, the water had risen to his ankles. He fell after the first fleet of stairs and laid on the flat part in exhaustion. His eyes fluttered shut and concentrated on breathing. He felt like if he even considered moving again, he would die instantly.

The sound of rapid thumping reached Brainy's ears and he forced his eyes open again. His vision was bleary and he could barely make out a figure running down the stairs toward him.

_Please help me_, thought Brainy before darkness overtook him.

When Brainy opened his eyes again his head felt heavier then it ever had before. He tried to close his eyes and will it away but the harder he tried the heavier it felt. Giving up he opened his eyes again to take in his surroundings.

The room was dark, light barely creeping in through closed curtains on the far side of the room, but Brainy felt immediately grateful that he wasn't in some sort of lab. At least he landed in a place where he wasn't going to be studied for being organic and mechanical. Then again, the person who found him might not have realized what Brainy actually was just yet.

His eyes adjusting to the dark, Brainy noted that the room didn't look much different then any spare room he could have found on Earth. The room was basically bare, with an exception of the bed he was in, a desk and chair and a few boxes of storage in the corner. In the dark he couldn't tell what material the furniture it was made off, but if he was in another dimension it was very possible he wouldn't recognize what any of the material there was composed of.

Bringing his line of vision closer, Brainy looked at the bed he was in. It was much bigger then he was used to, possibly a bed meant for two people plus some space in between and he had been placed right in the middle. Then there were at least two thick blankets tucked securely around him, making it hard to move.

It took Brainy a moment but he wiggled his arms free, in the process realizing that his damaged arm had regenerated while he was asleep. He noted that his mind must not be completely functional that the moment if it took him that long to realize that he had use of both of his arms.

This thought process continued when Brainy noticed that his Legion ring was gone and that someone had changed his clothes. He was partly impressed that someone had figured out how to get his clothes off, but mostly horrified that someone had done it. Now he was just wearing a long light blue night shirt of some kind.

First thing was first, Brainy needed his Legion ring. If his fellow legionnaires managed to come after him he would need the ring to get contacted by them with. The ring had been damaged and needed repairs. Then he needed his clothes back.

Brainy debated with himself for a long time whether or not he should try calling for someone. His throat felt sore so it was possible he wouldn't be able to make the sound required to get anyone's attention. Then there was the possibility that he didn't want to get anyone's attention. It might be better to sneak out and retrieve his things before anyone noticed he was conscious.

Trying to sit up, Brainy realized there was no way he could try to sneak out even if he wanted to. Though not in nearly as bad as condition as when he arrived, his body protested the movement and his head began to swim in dizziness. He was immediately forced to lay back down.

Brainy began to access the damage done to himself. Nearly everything was bandaged in a material he couldn't recognize by touch. It almost felt like metal integrated into clothe much like his own clothes, but still as soft as regular clothe. The material was on his legs, around his entire torso, his arm that hadn't exploded and his forehead. The only noticeable parts of him that weren't covered in the bandages were his face, and hands.

Part of Brainy's mind was urging him to return to sleep, but he couldn't stand the thought without knowing more about what had happened. Where was he? Possibly, when was he? Did the person who found him realize he was from a different plain of existence?

Just as Brainy's eyes began to drift closed against his will, the door began to creek open and he had to shut his eyes to block out the light from the hallway.

"Be careful with that, dear," said a woman's voice.

"Yes Mom," replied a younger male.

The voice had sounded familiar but there was something wrong with it, or possibly what they had said. But what could be wrong with those two words?

The door was shut again so only a very small amount of light entered the room and Brainy was able to open his eyes again. He couldn't fully see the figure approaching him with some tray in his arms.

"H-hello," Brainy choked out. His voice was dry and scratchy.

The other boy nearly dropped his tray.

"You're awake!" He hesitated. "Are you fully awake this time?"

"This." Breaths in deeply. "Time?"

"You've fallen in and out of consciousness about four times this cycle and you've been pretty out of it each time. Hold on a moment."

As the boy walked back to the door, Brainy considered the boy's words. Cycle? Was that their word for month? Had he really been sleeping for a month? Gone from his friends for a month?

The boy put down the tray on the desk and rushed back out of the room. Brainy could hear him say something to his mother, probably that Brainy was awake, before returning with a glass of water. He offered it to Brainy.

Taking it, Brainy drank the entire glass before handing it back and saying his thanks in his normal voice.

"Don't mention it. My Mom is going to get you something to eat," said the boy, setting the glass down on the desk. "Can you lean forward? I'm going to change the bandages around your head."

Brainy tried to sit up again, but his sides protested and he groaned in agony, but didn't allow himself to fall back onto the bed.

"Careful," exclaimed the boy, reaching out to steady Brainy.

With some help from the boy, Brainy was able to sit up and move closer to the end of the bed to allow the boy better access. With everything the boy said, and with every touch the boy seemed more and more familiar to Brainy. He already felt safe around him, probably why he hadn't questioned the contents of the glass, like he knew him.

Removing the bandages, the boy gently touched the back of Brainy's head.

"It seems the bump has gone down. You probably don't need a re-wrap."

"How can you tell with the lights off?" questioned the woman from earlier in the doorway. She turned on the lights by waving her hand over a panel.

Brainy blinked at the boy, feeling whatever comfort he was getting from the boy's familiarity ran away from him with wild abandon.

"Clark?"

Standing before him was Clark, only not Clark. He looked the same age as when Brainy last saw him, if not slightly older, but he wasn't wearing his fake glasses, jeans or sweater vest. He was wearing Kryptonian clothing.

"He's still calling you that Earth name?" asked the woman's voice, but Brainy was unable to pull his gaze away from the Clark double.

"Before I thought it was because he was delirious, but I must look like this Clark human," said the boy.

"Clark is a nice name, though. Perhaps I should put it on the list," said the woman, causing Brainy to look at her. It was Clark's biological mother, he recognized her from Brainiac's memories, with her long black hair, the blue eyes she passed down to her son along with the curl of her bangs. She hadn't aged much in comparison to Brainiac's last image of her. The main difference was her round belly.

The last son of Krypton was going to be a big brother.


	3. Chapter 3

FIRST CHAPTER OF NEW YEAR!

Thank you to everyone to has reviewed, especially those who normally don't and a BIG thanks to Yu-Gi-Ah who reviews all my LOSH stories every chapter. gives her cyber cookie & hug

To girl1213 I like your idea for the baby's name but I already have one picked out. Do you mind if I use it for another baby that may or may not come into the story later on?

And to anyone who is wondering everything about Kryptonian or Coluan traditions, beliefs, slang, sports or birth incubation periods I made up myself. If they say otherwise in the comics I'm sorry because I'm not that much of an expert.

Please don't let there be any spelling mistakes... -- ENJOY!

Chapter 3

Laura walked into the room, carrying a tray of food. She smiled at Brainy's shocked expression and patted her belly.

"I'm eight cycles along."

"Only two more cycles of peace and quiet," joked the Clark look a like.

From Brainiac's memory, Brainy knew Kryptonians had ten month pregnancies. He just couldn't get over the fact that he was with the Clark doppelganger and his mother, who were both wearing Kryptonian clothes.

"Is this- Am I on Krypton?"

"Yes. Are you a Brainiac of some sort?" asked Laura

"Mom," protested the doppelganger.

"You have Brainiac here?" asked Brainy. He thought that, since Krypton was still there in this world, that, perhaps, this Krypton never created Brainiac.

"Yes, and Dad hates him," said doppelganger. "Thinks he's untrustworthy."

"Brainiac is not a he, Kal-El," said Laura. "It's just a computer and it helped your father save Krypton-."

"-Before I was old enough to remember. I know," said doppelganger, Kal-El.

Laura, rolled her eyes and placed the tray of food on Brainy's lap. She then inspected Brainy's head herself, not knowing that she was making Brainy feel very uncomfortable.

"It looks like Kal-El was right but we'll have Jor-El, my husband, look at you when he comes home. My name is Laura."

Brainy hesitated. He was clearly already associated with Brainiac, but what would confirming that connection do?

"I-I'm Brainiac Five."

"There's four more of you?" asked Laura.

"Not exactly," sighed Brainy. "It's complicated."

"You can explain later. You should eat something first," said Laura, suggesting to the food that she had brought.

"You should be resting," Kal-El told his mother.

Laura sat on the bed next to Brainy and smiled at him.

"I never get a rest from resting with such protective men in my life. If it's not them, it's my father. Go on, eat, before it gets cold."

Brainy looked down at the food. Normally he didn't have to eat very often, but if he was correct it had been a month since he had eaten anything and the sight of food, even though he wasn't sure what it was, made him all the more hungry. He ate it, not really noticing the taste. His mind was too busy trying to process everything that he had learned, and the two Kryptonians around him.

He was in a world that, even though Krypton had been threatened, Krypton had not been destroyed. Brainiac had, in fact, insisted in it's survival instead of keeping the danger in the dark in order to save himself. This Clark, Kal-El, had never been sent to Earth and never developed powers of any kind. Even though Krypton was safe, he worried about the fate of Earth when there was no Superman there to protect it.

"You're Coluan, aren't you?" asked Laura.

Brainy looked at her in surprise. He had no file that said the Kryptonians ever had any contact with the Coluans.

"It's hard to tell with so much technology integrated into your system, but you still look like them," commented Laura. "We just encountered them and made a peace treaty in the last decade, so I was wondering if you were part of the treaty we didn't know about."

"I am Coluan, but I have nothing to do with the Colu you know," said Brainy, not sure how to explain it.

"There is only one Colu, as far as we know," commented Kal-El. "So how does that work?"

"He's from another dimension," said a new male voice.

The occupants of the room looked up and saw Jor-El, a near perfect representation of how Kel-El would look when he was fully grown. In his hand was something that made Brainy's stomach want to reject everything he had eaten; Brainy's backup disk.

"That explains the light I saw," said Kal-El, unwittingly letting Brainy know that it had been him that found Brainy at the beach.

"Yes, but I need to speak to Brainy alone," said Jor-El, suggesting for his wife and son to leave the room.

Brainy noticed Kal-El watching him as he was forced to leave but Brainy couldn't look up to meet his gaze. He hadn't been able to look at Kal-El again since he was able to tear his eyes away to look at Laura earlier.

"Do you want a little longer to work on this sweetie?" asked Laura, suggesting to the food tray, of which less then half its contents had been eaten. When Brainy shook his head, she took the tray with her. She stopped next to her husband and kissed his cheek. "Be nice." Shooting one last smile at Brainy she left and closed the door behind her.

Jor-El walked over and sat on the desk chair next to the bed. He then placed the disk on the desk and slid it towards Brainy.

"I'm sorry I looked at this, but I had to make sure that you were safe to be around my family."

Brainy nodded, unable to trust his voice. There was no way of knowing how much Jor-El looked at, how much he knew. Since he was apologizing it was probably safe to say that Jor-El thought Brainy was 'safe' but there was no way Jor-El could have missed what the Brainiac in Brainy's home dimension had done. How would that effect the events of Krypton's new-extended timeline?

"Look up," instructed Jor-El, taking out a small flashlight from some unnoticeable pocket. When Brainy did so, he turned on the flashlight and shined it into Brainy's eyes, somewhat surprised when Brainy instinctively closed them. "I would have thought that with all of your upgrades they would have adapted your eyes to light changes."

It would have been easy to point out that his people had never intended him to leave his lab, let alone his planet, but Brainy didn't feel the need.

"Didn't you learn that when you looked at my backup disk?"

"I tried to avoid things that were personal," said Jor-El, turning the flashlight off and putting it back in his pocket. He took hold of Brainy's bandaged arms and began to unwrap it. "To be honest I did look at a good deal of it and I have to say that I'm rather impressed with you."

Brainy knew from Brainiac's memories, that Brainiac hadn't thought highly of Jor-El. To the original Brainiac, Jor-El was respectable for his intelligence but regarded mostly as a stubborn nuisance. Brainy on the other hand had always admired Jor-El for his scientific brilliance, his involvement in his government, his bravery when that government had almost been overthrown and not standing down when all of Krypton rejected his theories about Krypton's destruction. To have Jor-El impressed with him, especially when he openly hated Brainiac, was quite an honor. One that Brainy hoped wasn't visibly showing on his face.

"Among other things its hard to imagine the Legion succeeding without you," said Jor-El, examining Brainy's arm. When Brainy didn't say anything, he continued. "But there isn't going to be a you in this world, is there? Not with Brainiac remaining a computer on Krypton. There might not even be a Legion one day because my son was never sent to Earth."

"Most likely," admitted Brainy. He knew a lot of things were going to be different without a Superman. Lois Lane would be dead within the first week Superman would have arrived in Metropolis, for one thing. More maniacs, including Lex Luthor, would have run of the city and many people would die. Then there was the possibility that the Justice League would never be formed. The Earth would be invaded and conquered, possibly several times.

"I've been able to keep you a secret from the rest of Krypton so far, but we'll probably going to have to meet with the Council to get the resources to find a way to get you back home," said Jor-El, releasing Brainy's arm. He looked up at Brainy, concerned. "That would mean you'd have to meet Brainiac."

Brainy began to examine his own arm to avoid answering. He didn't want to meet any version of Brainiac. He didn't want to meet anyone else on Krypton. He didn't belong there, he shouldn't be interfering. Still, he needed to find a way home.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"I'm afraid not," said Jor-El.

In the end they decided it was best to wait to introduce Brainy to the council until Brainy was completely healed. His head and arms had finished healing but his legs were still weak and his entire torso was still sensitive.

After Jor-El had finished checking all of Brainy's injuries, they began to discuss theories of how to get Brainy back to his own dimension. Their debate only furthered Brainy's opinion of the Kryptonian scientist. Krypton, during Earth's 21st Century, had made scientific breakthroughs parallel to Earth's 28th Century, but Jor-El's ideas were nearly 30th Century worthy. Still, Brainy wasn't sure how much of 31st Century technology and concepts he could introduce to the planet. It may come to the point where he had to, but there was no need to just yet.

There was a knock on the door and Kal-El poked his head in.

"Dad, are you going to hog Brainy to yourself all night or are you two going to join us for dinner before Mom explodes?"

First Brainy glanced towards the window, noting that the light that had been peeking out from behind the curtains were gone. He tried accessing his internal clock but it was of no use. It keep racing back and forth in, not only hours and seconds, but years. Then Brainy, looked at Kal-El without making eye contact, wondering what he meant by Jor-El 'hogging' him. Did it have the same meaning as on Earth, and if so why would Kal-El care about how much time Brainy spent with Jor-El.

"Kal-El, how dare you suggest that I would explode. I. Do. Not. Explode. I am a very calm and collected person," Laura suddenly exclaimed from behind Kal-El.

Jor-El chuckled at Brainy's surprised expression and Kal-El's wince.

"We can have dinner, but its probably not a good idea for Brainy to leave the room just yet."

"Then dinner is coming to Brainy," declared Laura, still behind Kal-El, but Brainy was sure it was her that suddenly yanked Kal-El away from the door.

Jor-El turned back to Brainy.

"I know from your disk that you don't need to eat all the time but do yourself a favor and never refuse food around Laura. She'll find a way to guilt you into eating more then she originally offered."

Kal-El came in carrying two chairs and sat them to his father's side.

"Mom was worried when neither of you came out after an hour so she worked out her frustrations by cooking. Be prepared to have thirds of everything plus desert."

Oblivious to the conversation, Laura directed the floating, overflowing, dinner table into the bedroom with a remote. She set it in between Brainy's bed and the chairs.

Brainy worried that the person exploding would be him.

If Brainy thought Saturn Girl was motherly, he had no idea what being truly motherly was. In comparison to a pregnant Laura El, Saturn Girl was his fourth cousin, twice removed through marriage. She loaded Kal-El and Brainy's plates for them, instructed them on how to eat each thing, reloaded their plates with the healthier foods as soon as they had finished it, constantly asked Brainy how he was feeling and even tried to wipe some food off Kal-El's cheek for him.

As much as Kal-El looked like he was struggling not to say anything, Jor-El looked like he was struggling not to laugh. He had been smart to have his son sit in between him and his wife. It allowed him the view without the hazards.

"Mom, _please_, no more food. You're going to stuff us to death," said Kal-El, seeing that Laura was about to put more of some vegetable on one of their plates.

Laura put down the spoon for the vegetables but then gave Kal-El a giant slice of what looked like chocolate cake.

Kal-El seemed to give a silent prayer before he began to eat it.

When the meal was over Laura directed the table out and Jor-El carried the chairs. As soon as they were out, Kal-El closed Brainy's door and leaned against it. If his expression was any indication, he was contemplating putting the desk against it.

"Two cycles can't end soon enough. If it wasn't for Ringlets I would have to be rolled around by now."

It took a moment, but Brainy looked up what Ringlets was in his mind. It was a Kryptonian sport that was like a cross between Earth (American) football, basketball, lacrosse, and a arcade game. There was ten players on each team and one ball. They ran back and forth across a area like a football field, tossing a round ball to their teammates with sticks like lacrosse. The other team could tackle anyone with the ball like football but couldn't physically touch anyone else. At the end of each field, in an area like an end zone, there were three baskets of different heights that moved back and forth the width of the field, occasionally lining up so all three baskets connected. Getting the ball in the first basket was five points. The second highest was ten points and the highest was fifteen points. If you managed to get the ball through all three baskets, your team won no matter what the score. Otherwise the game ended when one team got to one hundred points.

According to Brainiac's memory getting the ball through all three baskets, known as an ultimate, had only happened in a professional game twice in the game's history. When Krypton had been destroyed in Brainy's dimension the game had been around for nearly a thousand years.

"Are you on a team, or do you do it just for fun?" asked Brainy, directing his gaze at Kal-El's shoulder.

"A little of both. I have a team but we're not in the big leagues yet. We're in the minor league where there are official competitions and people come see us play but our wins don't count as much," said Kal-El.

"Like school sports," said Brainy.

"I guess you could put it that way, but its not my school that runs it," said Kal-El. "I'm graduating later this year."

Kryptonian education lasted longer then what was required on Earth, remembered Brainy. Kryptonian schooling also required participating in all fields, including music, art and cooking, until your last year in which most of your time was concentrated on thing you might want to do professionally.

"What are you taking?" asked Brainy.

"Mostly science, but a few creative writing classes and police force training," said Kal-El, noticing how Brainy was softly smiling. It was the first time he had seen even the slightest upturning of the dimension traveler's lips. He pushed himself off the door and walked over to the bed and offered his hands. "Let's see if we can get you walking a bit."

The first thing Brainy thought of was how he was having difficulty looking at Kal-El and didn't know how he could handle touching him. Then he realized that he should at least try to walk a little. He had been in a bed for about a month and his legs needed to be used before they became useless.

Very slowly, Brainy put his hands into Kal-El's. With the other boy's help he was able to get to his feet but when Kal-El let go, his hands still hovering close by, Brainy was unable to stay balanced and fell forward. Straight into Kal-El's chest.

As Kal-El wrapped his arms around Brainy, to help straighten him, Brainy had to chant 'not Clark, not Clark, not Clark' over and over in his mind to try to calm the racing of his heart. _It may be him, but it's not him. Not the one I care for... Stupid heart! Stop reacting to him!_

In the second attempt, Kal-El wrapped his arms around Brainy and under the shorter boy's arms to support him.

_Not Clark. Not Clark. NOT CLARK_, Brainy's mind screamed as his heart started to beat faster and his face started to heat up.

Brainy's legs were shaky when they started out, but since he healed quickly, he was able to walk on his own by the third trip around the room.

"Wow, you jump back quickly," commented Kal-El.

Brainy thought of Superman's invulnerability but then he remembered the newspaper and sat back down on the bed from dizziness.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Kal-El, continuing after Brainy's nod. "Since you're from another dimension and you kept calling me Clark does that mean that I am Clark in your dimension?"

Brainy didn't see the point in lying so he nodded.

Kal-El considered this carefully with an expression Brainy couldn't read. He seemed to make a decision about something before wishing Brainy good night.


	4. Chapter 4

As always I'd like to thank everyone who reviews, especially those who know me from other sites. All your comments are what give my stories life! You must be hugged! -hug-

Chapter 4

Brainy quickly learned how life in the House of El worked. In the morning the family, which now included him, had breakfast together. Jor-El would then go to work and Kal-El would go to school. Laura, even before her pregnancy, stayed home and wrote poetry for publication, probably the reason Kal-El was taking creative writing classes. Now, instead of writing, she spent her time with Brainy.

For the most part Laura was very calm and interesting to talk to. She didn't have as much of a scientific mind but she could understand basic concepts fairly way and always had a creative way of summing them up. She would occasionally become emotional, at such odd moments it had to do with her pregnancy, but other then surprising Brainy when they occurred they didn't bother him in the least. It was only meal times that Brainy dreaded her company.

When Kal-El got done with school and Ringlet training, he would come home and talk to Brainy and Laura about his day. He sat on Brainy's bed next to him and described what he had done, usually with hand gestures and facial expressions. It was the first big difference Brainy noticed between Kal-El and Clark, seeing that Clark rarely used hand gestures at all and he never made faces other then the ones he made naturally.

Laura left the conversation right when it got interesting for Brainy; Ringlet practice. Brainy was fascinated by the sport, more then any sport from Earth or any other planet he had visited. He loved hearing about Kal-El's near hits and goals and how, when he ran past the other players, he felt like he was flying.

That was another difference between Clark and Kal-El. Clark had never been able to participate in sports. He had always been too afraid of exposing his abilities or hurting someone by accident.

Jor-El would return from work a few hours later, but Brainy didn't see him until dinner. The older man always brought his work home with him and was also trying to work on ways to get Brainy home and introduce him to the council without incident. A week after Brainy had woken up he discovered that Jor-El had fixed Brainy's clothes and flight ring using the information from his disk. Brainy felt grateful but still didn't like the thought of anyone even glancing at his files.

After dinner Kal-El would stay with Brainy until it was time to go to bed. Kal-El mostly told Brainy about Krypton and all of the things that had happened during his lifetime. He still didn't know that Krypton had been destroyed in Brainy's timeline and Brainy wasn't going to offer the information. Still, Kal-El asked a lot of questions about Brainy's home dimension. All of which Brainy, struggled not to answer.

"What kind of things have you invented?"

"Due to the difference of scientific breakthroughs of our dimensions I wouldn't tell you even if you had the months to spare to listen to me list them all."

"Just give me a harmless example."

"My ring."

"You invented rings?"

Brainy gave Kal-El a look that clearly stated, 'you are stupid'.

"What are your friends like?"

"All of my friends are different so I couldn't describe them all to you in a general sense and I can't describe them to you in a specific sense due to the time difference."

"How did they integrate technology with your organic systems?"

"Very carefully."

"Am I ever going to get a straight answer about anything?"

"Most likely not."

It was during Brainy's second week of being awake, just two days before Brainy had to meet the council, that Kal-El asked a questioned that surprised him.

"Where you courting anyone in your dimension?"

Brainy stared at Kal-El in surprise.

"I believe on Earth they call it baiting," said Kal-El.

"They call it dating," corrected Brainy.

"Why? Baiting makes much more sense to me," said Kal-El.

"I wasn't around when they invented the language so don't ask me," said Brainy.

"Okay, but you still haven't answered my previous question," said Kal-El.

"No."

"No what?"

"No, I wasn't dating anyone."

"By Krypton! A straight answer!"

"And I'm already regretting it."

"Did you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Date someone?"

"…"

"Oh, I see. Did they not feel the same way about you?"

"Never found out."

"Why?"

"If you must know, I never told them how I felt about them."

"Why?"

"That is none of your business."

"Okay. Their loss either way."

Two days later Brainy was back in his own clothes, belt and flight ring. Somehow the belt had managed to not be damaged in the wormhole, so he was unsure if Jor-El knew its true purpose. Still, he felt more comfortable in his usual garb, more confident about having to face the council that once controlled Brainiac's existence in his dimension and still did in this one.

"Does the belt do anything?" asked Kal-El from the doorway to Brainy's room.

"That's a strange question," said Brainy.

"And that's you avoiding the question," said Kal-El.

"And this is you being late for school," said Jor-El coming in from behind Kal-El.

"This is the day your introducing Brainy to the council. Can't I miss just one day and come with-" began Kal-El.

"Go to school or ask your mother," said Jor-El.

Kal-El made a face. He then turned to Brainy.

"I guess I'll see you after school."

Brainy nodded, though he might have been making a face too. That would explain why Kal-El then walked up to him and took him by the shoulders.

"You're going to be fine."

Though there was no way Kal-El could quarantine that, Brainy nodded anyway.

The ride to the council had been awkward with its overbearing silence. No one besides the House of El had seen Brainy, not even Laura's father that often came to visit. No one would see him until he was in the council chamber, Jor-El had arranged for that. Still both scientists were nervous. There was no telling how the Kryptonian Council would react to Brainiac Five.

Nothing that Brainy could recall looked as foreboding as the towering doors to the council chamber.

"You ready?" asked Jor-El, placing his hand against the door in preparation to knock.

Brainy tried to nod but it came out as a very crooked nod that would qualify more as a shake of the head.

"You'll be fine. Just remember to breathe," said Jor-El.

As Jor-El knocked, Brainy sincerely hoped that he would remember to just that. Otherwise this was going to be a very short conversation.

They were called in and the chamber, which had been bustling with activity moments before, sank into silence as Jor-El and Brainy walked to the center of the chamber in front of the council.

"Jor-El, what is the meaning of this," demanded the man in the center, the head of Kryptonian's Council.

"If it pleases the council, I shall introduce Brainiac Five," said Jor-El.

Brainy bowed his head slightly as he was supposed to and tried not to wince when the spectators became to roar with outrage.

The Head Councilman signaled for silence and got it.

"No one gave you permission to go dabbling in Brainiac's workings, Jor-El. What made you think we would approve of you giving a computer humanoid shape, let alone doing it five times?"

"Brainiac Five is no creation of mine, Head Councilman," explained Jor-El. "He is from another dimension where things had happened differently on Krypton and Brainiac's program left our world and developed a body of his own. After many centauries Brainiac found a way to pass down his codes through genetics and had a child with a Coluan woman. Brainiac Five is that Brainiac's great-great grandson."

The spectators began to speak again. Some angry. Some curious. Some even sounded frightened.

The Head Councilman again signaled for silence and had to wait a moment longer to get it then before.

"What is he doing here?"

"He was forced here by circumstances outside of his control with the aid of a scientist that had found a way to open wormholes into many alternate realties. He needs our help to find his way back," said Jor-El.

"I say nay," said another of the councilmen. "If it truly is a Brainiac then it belongs to Krypton and should stay here."

Many of the spectators seemed to agree.

"He is not a thing," protested a councilwoman. "He is a descendent of what we created that evolved beyond us. He has the same rights as any other sentiment being so you shall not call him 'it' again."

More of the spectators agreed with her.

"If it took so long for Brainiac to evolve to the stage that he could have descendents do we even have the technology to get Brainiac Five back," questioned another councilmen.

"It shall stay here," said the first councilman.

"We shall help him home," said the first councilwoman.

"We should study him first," said another councilwoman.

"We have a treaty with the Coluans. They can assist us," said a councilman.

"In sending him back or making more of him?" asked the second councilman.

As the councilmen argued, so did the spectators. It was getting so loud that Jor-El couldn't get the council's attention and Brainy was feeling the urge to flee.

"Ask Brainiac," shouted a spectator, making Brainy's urge stronger to the point his feet twitched when the spectators began to chant it.

The Head Councilman signaled for silence and had a battle of wills to get it.

"Brainiac. What do you say on the matter?"

Brainy felt his blood freeze and heart become louder then the crowd had ever been when he heard that mechanical voice behind him.

"I would like to look at him," said Brainiac.

"Go to the screen Brainiac Five," ordered the Head Councilman.

Brainy turned to Jor-El and, though he looked just as unhappy about it as Brainy, he nodded.

Having avoided looking around the chamber, Brainy felt very small when he turned and saw the wall that was Brainiac's screen. It towered higher then the chamber's doors and stretched as wide as the room. And even though this Brainiac had no eyes to speak of, just the circles in an inverted triangle connected by green lines that pulsed with Brainiac's energy, Brainy could feel them burning into him as he approached.

A green light sprang out of Brainiac's screen and scanned Brainy. Brainy almost ran right then but he planted his feet as firmly as the ground would allow and looked up at the emblem of Brainiac.

The light vanished and Brainiac spoke.

"He is indeed what Jor-El claims he is. He is Coluan entwined with advanced Kryptonian based technology. I cannot access his mind but my emblem on his forehead is a result of his birth. Brainiac Five is the descendent of Brainiac."

Brainy felt physically ill at how excited the spectators sounded at the news.

"As such," continued Brainiac. "He is a son of Krypton. The option of staying is open to him but the desire to leave cannot be denied."

"Well spoken Brainiac," said the Head Councilman.

Brainy turned to walk away from Brainiac, back to Jor-El, but the giant screen spoke again.

"I would like to make a connection with Brainiac Five and download all of the information he contains."

_I'd self destruct first_, thought Brainy.

"As a son of Krypton, Brainiac Five is not a computer to be accessed or a thing to be studied or copied as we wish. He should received what any son of Krypton would receive, including the help of the council when it is needed," intervened Jor-El.

"Agreed," said the Head Councilman. "You shall lead the project and I'm assuming that Brainiac Five has been staying with you and your family?"

"That is correct," said Jor-El.

"The he shall continue to do so," said the Head Councilman. "But I do not want Brainiac Five at any of the science labs."

"Head Councilman, surely you're not serious. How can we find the right portal without him?" questioned Jor-El.

"If Krypton is not to know anything of Brainiac Five's world then he should be equally left in the dark about our world," said the Head Councilman.

Jor-El kicked the wall the moment he and Brainy were out of the chamber and the doors had closed the door behind them.

"He's just trying to force you to download your information to Brainiac."

"There is a way around his decree," said Brainy.

"How so?" asked Jor-El as they walked back to their transportation.

"He said I couldn't be in any of the labs but he didn't say you couldn't bring any of the things you were working on to me," said Brainy.

Jor-El smiled and patted Brainy on the shoulder.

"You know, I find it hard to believe you're descended from any version of Brainiac."

"Thank you," said Brainy.

"Thank Krypton, you're here," exclaimed Kal-El, bursting into Brainy's room where he was trying to re-learn everything he knew about Kryptonian technology. He ignored Brainy's startled protest as he jumped onto the bed and hugged Brainy, knocking them both down in the process with Kal-El on top of Brainy.

"Kal-El, you're squishing me," said Brainy. He thought Kal-El was lucky that Kal-El had Brainy's arms pinned or he would have hit Kal-El with his giant mechanics book for the invasion of his personal space. He really hoped that he wasn't blushing.

"Don't care," said Kal-El, not letting go. "You have no idea how worried I was. I kept thinking about what the Council would do to you all day and scarring myself. I even blew up one of my projects as an excuse to skip Ringlets."

"This from the Kryptonian that said I would be fine," said Brainy.

"I lied to make you feel better," said Kal-El, tightening his hold.

"Obviously. Now let go," demanded Brainy.

"No," stated Kal-El, laying his head on Brainy's chest.

"This isn't funny," said Brainy, knowing for sure that he was blushing now.

"It isn't meant to be," said Kal-El.

"Sprock it, Kal-El, let go," demanded Brainy.

"Sprock it? Is that your version of swearing? Brainy, I'm shocked," said Kal-El, but Brainy knew from the tone of his voice that he was smiling.

"No you're not. This is your last warning," exclaimed Brainy.

"How about a trade? I'll let you go for a kiss," said Kal-El looking up at Brainy with a big grin.

"That is the least funny thing you have ever said," said Brainy, his face probably so green at this point that you could fry an egg on it.

"I think he means it," said Jor-El from the doorway.

Brainy hated Jor-El's knowing smile.

"Don't encourage him and get him off of me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brainy wondered how long Kal-El would have held onto him for if Laura didn't come in, took one look at them and went running, as fast as a pregnant woman could run, looking for the Kryptonian version of a camera. Kal-El let go of Brainy so fast at this that he fell of the bed. Brainy, in turn, ran out of the room in attempt to get away from Jor-El's laughter and the possibility that Kal-El would latch on again. The worst part was Laura's disappointed expression when she discovered he missed her chance to preserve the moment. Brainy really hated seeing her upset.

For the next few days Brainy was successful in his attempts to avoid being alone with Kal-El. The first few days Brainy spent his time in the living room with Laura, reading Kryptonian texts as she read as well or wrote poetry. He knew that Kal-El wouldn't try anything with his mother right there, her camera within reach.

After that Jor-El started to bring back parts of the machine they were working on to open wormhole to send Brainy home. Jor-El set up a workspace for Brainy in his workroom so Brainy could work on the parts and write whatever notes he needed in order to explain to Jor-El how the new adjustments work. Most of the time Jor-El could leave parts with Brainy for a few days.

During the days he had the parts, Brainy would work on them until he wasn't sure he could do any more with it and go sit with Laura for a while. After a few minutes he would get new ideas and go work on them some more. About two weeks of this, Brainy realized he never actually needed to take a break from the parts. He had been, subconsciously, making a point to check in on Laura regularly. He still wasn't sure if he was doing it for her sake or his own. He reasoned with himself that it was for Laura since, by that point, she only had one cycle left before her baby was born.

Brainiac had never formed an opinion of Laura El. At least not one that Brainy could recall, but Brainy couldn't help but like the woman. A little overbearing and emotional, but she was creative and didn't mind just being in the room with Brainy without talking. All of Brainy's friends in the Legion did nothing but try to talk and get him to talk back as if they couldn't enjoy his company otherwise. And occasionally, when they were both working on their separate projects, she would hum old Kryptonian songs similar to nursery rhymes.

Despite Brainy doing everything in his power to keep them from being alone together, Kal-El didn't stop hanging around the shorter boy. He'd join Brainy and his mother in the living room after school and tell them about his day like he did before. On days he didn't have school he disturbed the usual silence Brainy and Laura enjoyed and followed Brainy into the lab but was forced to keep his distance because when Brainy worked on the parts, it usually involved sparks.

It was on one of those days Kal-El had off that he came into the lab when Brainy was working on a part and made a suggestion.

"You should take a break."

"Why, so you can talk while I'm trying to read?" asked Brainy, not ceasing in his work. He wondered if Kal-El ever bothered Jor-El like this.

"Not one of your so called breaks where you're checking up on my mom," said Kal-El, knowing that Brainy was probably blushing by the way the shorter boy's body tensed up and paused in its work. "I mean leave the house and do something."

"No offense Kal-El but I have no desire to walk among a people where I'm either an it to be controlled and studied or an extension of Brainiac," said Brainy.

"I don't get why you seem to hate Brainiac so much. He's like your Great-great Grandpa," said Kal-El.

"It's better that you don't know," said Brainy.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually," said Kal-El. "Sort of like why you've been avoiding being alone with me without flying sparks to protect you." He smiled when Brainy answered by returning to work. "Dad told me how touchy Coluans are about touching. Hugs and stuff are reserved for people who are extremely close, like family, or married. You don't have to worry about me hugging you for no apparent reason."

"I still have work to do," said Brainy.

"That's you avoiding me again. Turn around and look at me," said Kal-El.

"I don't see the point-" began Brainy.

"Turn around and look at me," insisted Kal-El.

Sighing, Brainy put down his tools and turned in his chair so he would be facing Kal-El. Really, he should have known better. For the next then he knew was being lifted into the air, tossed over Kal-El's shoulder and carried out of the room.

"Kal-El!"

"This isn't a hug. It's abduction," said Kal-El. He walked into the living room. "Mom, I'm kidnapping Brainy."

"Have fun," said Laura.

"Laura, you're not helping," exclaimed Brainy.

Kal-El carried a protesting Brainy until they were off the El property. Putting Brainy down he smiled.

"Don't even think about escape. You're my captive, got it?"

Brainy rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you caught me. What did you 'kidnap' me for anyway?

Kal-El didn't tell Brainy where they were going, only that it he was going to have fun whether he liked it or not.

As they walked the streets of Krypton, Brainy tried to ignore the people stopping, pointing and staring at him. None of them even tried to keep their voices down.

"Hey Brainiac Five," a man called out to him.

Before Brainy could even consider whether or not he wanted to answer, Kal-El grabbed hold of Brainy's hand. Brainy was able to look at Kal-El's grin for just a moment before Kal-El began to run, pulling Brainy with him.

It was in that moment, with them running together, away from their audience, that Brainy realized that Kal-El was right. When they ran past them, it felt like flying.

"This is it," announced Kal-El, leading Brainy into some sort of building. When they got through the doors it was revealed to be a Ringlets field.

Brainy looked around it in wonder.

"Is this where you play games?"

"Most of the time," said Kal-El. "But this isn't the best part." He whistled.

Out from the stands a bunch of Kryptonians, Kal-El's age began to emerge. With them they carried Ringlet sticks and the ball. There were eighteen of them.

"These are my friends from school," said Kal-El. "Everyone, this is Brainiac Five."

"We can tell, Kal-no-duh," said one of the girls. She turned to Brainy. "Nice to see that the rumors were true. I'm Zel-Kar. I'm on Kal-El's Ringlet team."

"Pleased to meet you," said Brainy, shaking her hand.

"My Dad was there when you met the council," said Zel-Kar. "He agrees with the ones that think you should be kept here and studied." At Brainy's worried expression, she smiled. "But between you, me and the entire planet, my Dads an idiot."

"Did we come here to talk politics or to play," asked an annoyed boy.

Kal-El took two of the sticks from someone who had helped carried equipment and offered one to Brainy.

"You in?"

Brainy knew the game fairly well and had gotten very curious about it through Kal-El's storied. He took the stick.

Kal-El and Brainy teamed up with Zel-Kar, three other members from their usual Ringlet team and the rest were his friends from school. No one had brought their uniforms with them so they told the teams apart by wearing colored handkerchiefs as arm bands. Brainy almost laughed when Kal-El jokingly tied his red handkerchief around his neck, making it look like a little cape.

When the game began it took Brainy a while to get used to running with the stick. He had to hold it in such a way that he wouldn't hit people with it or trip himself. Then he had to figure out how to make the quick adjustments to catch the ball, which resulted in him dropping the ball twice and immediately getting tackled when he caught it the third time but didn't start running quick enough. Throughout the game he was able to get four shots in the lowest basket and nearly got one in the third.

Brainy couldn't help but smile each time Kal-El complimented him on his 'beginners luck'.

In the end their team lost by five points, but it had been so much fun Brainy hadn't cared. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so physically active, running and throwing the ball, along with thinking quickly to dodge other players and attempt baskets. Then there was the light heartedness of all the players. Everyone complimented good moves, even when they weren't on the same team, and joked with each other as they ran around as if the game didn't matter at all.

"With more practice, I think you could be a real challenge," Zel-Kar taunted Brainy with a wide smile. She poked Brainy's chest with the end of her stick without the net in a mockingly menacing matter. "You shall play with us again."

By the end of the game it had started to get dark. All the players rejoiced in the greatest moments of the game as they said their goodbyes. They had even taken to calling the 'great Brainiac Five', Brainy.

"See, wasn't that better then working in Dad's lab all day?" asked Kal-El as they walked back towards the house.

Brainy couldn't help but return Kal-El's smile.

"Yes, yes it was. I give you permission to kidnap me again sometime."

"I'm holding you to that," said Kal-El, returning Brainy's smile.

"Hey, that must be Brainiac Five," exclaimed a female voice.

Both boys looked to its source, surprised when four girls, a little older then they were, approached them.

One of the two blonde girls got very close to Brainy, examining his mark.

"It's him alright."

"Are you really as smart as Brainiac?" asked the red haired girl.

"Smarter," said Kal-El, but the girls ignored him.

"Would you like us to show you around, Brainiac Five?" asked the brunette, pushing the blond out of the way so she could lean in very close to his face.

"Sorry, but we have plans," said Kal-El, grabbing hold of Brainy's hand. He held their hands up so the girls could see and stuck his tongue out at them for he pulled Brainy away on another running spree.

Brainy could have sworn he heard one of the girls call Kal-El a 'cutie hog'.

When they stopped, Kal-El looked around.

"It seems that I ran in the wrong direction." He turned to Brainy. "While we're out do you want to get a meal that doesn't involve eating to the point of ridiculousness?"

"Sure, but why did you run like that?" asked Brainy.

"Did you want to stick around those girls?" asked Kal-El.

"No, but-" began Brainy.

"Then it doesn't really matter," said Kal-El.

Brainy wanted to question it further but a loud noise started to fill the area. It sounded similar to a siren back on earth.

"What is that?"

"Sounds like there's a fire," said Kal-El.

Legion instincts took over. Brainy began to scan the skies, stopping only when he spotted the smoke rising into the sky from a distance. It was too far away to run.

"Brainy, what's with the look?" asked Kal-El softly.

"Sorry, but we'll have to avoid eating with Laura for another time," said Brainy, taking off into the air and ignoring Kal-El's calls from below.

Brainy arrived at the fire, someone's house, before anything like a fire truck did. He couldn't recognize anything that could be a hydrant either. He saw people running out and grabbed hold of one of them.

"Is there any water around here we can use to put out the fire."

The man Brainy had grabbed looked frightened and confused.

"No. The Extinguishers bring the foam with them."

"Is there anyone still inside?" asked Brainy.

The man looked around and spotted his wife and two children.

"Where is Kris-Tal?"

"Thankfully at a friends house," answered his wife.

"No, she came home because they had a fight," exclaimed the man. He turned to run back in but Brainy held him in place.

"Where is her room?" asked Brainy.

"Top floor, on the other side," said the man.

Brainy let go of the man and flew through the closest top floor window. He had to shield his eyes from the smoke but looked around the room before moving on in case Kris-Tal wasn't where her parents thought she would be. When he got into the hallway, he spotted a teenage girl passed out on the ground with a brown dog pulling at her sleeve trying to get her to move.

As Brainy approached her there was a crash from below followed by a sound similar to fizzing. Smoke was filling the air faster now and something white and thick was climbing up the stairs and putting out the fire. The foam didn't look like it would care whether it put out fire or someone's life.

Brainy grabbed the girl, making the dog growl at him. When he reached for the dog it snapped its teeth at him and growled louder. Extended his arm, Brainy wrapped it around the dog's middle and took back to the air as the foam was approaching their feet. He flew them back out the way he came. When Brainy landed he released the dog, which immediately bit his arm, and laid the girl on the ground.

The dog was pulled away from the man Brainy had spoken to earlier, and a man in a grey uniform came to give the girl what Brainy assumed was air. A moment later the girl coughed and her family cried for joy, her mother saying 'thank you, thank you' over and over again as she cried.

Standing back up, Brainy looked at the Extinguishers. They all wore grey uniforms that didn't look like they were very fire resistant, and were blasting foam from their cruiser into the house very calmly. Did they not care that there had been a girl inside?

"Does the foam harm people if they're trapped in the house?" asked Brainy.

"The foam's toxic," said the Extinguisher treating the girl.

"Did you not know there was something inside?" asked Brainy.

"It's the families responsibility to make sure everyone in the family is out. We just put out the fire," said the Extinguisher.

It took a lot of willpower not to punch the Extinguisher as hard as he could, but Brainy couldn't stop himself from glaring. Were Kryptonians without powers cowards? Did they not care if people were harmed as long as they got their job done? Earth Fire Fighters had less advanced technology and were physically weaker then Kryptonians, even with a red sun, but they would still run into a burning building to help someone in trouble.

"Brainy," called Kal-El. He ran past the crowd to his friends side but stopped just short of reaching him. For a moment he stared at the soot on Brainy in wonder, saw how thankful the family looked and the girl on the ground. "You went in after her?"

"Rather stupid for a Brainiac," said the Extinguisher.

"So says the coward," said Brainy, walking past him and Kal-El and back towards the El house.

Kal-El quickly caught up so he was walking besides Brainy.

"I think you're the bravest person I have ever met."

Brainy considered that rather ironic considering who his counterpart was and all the people that Kal-El had met in the Justice League.

"Your hurt," exclaimed Kal-El, noticing the dog bite. "I'll one of the Extinguishers."

Grabbing hold of Kal-El's arm, Brainy shook his head.

"I don't want any help from them."

Kal-El hesitated but nodded and they continued on their way again. After a period of silence, long after the Extinguishers were physically left behind, he turned to Brainy.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't believe they would just leave her to die like that," exclaimed Brainy, angrily. "Krypton has the technology to make going into a burning building perfectly safe but they'll do nothing! Earth fire fighters run in without hesitation and they're putting themselves in as much danger as the person as they're trying to rescue. I just don't get it! I thought Krypton was supposed to be perfect."

Kal-El wrapped his arm around Brainy's shoulder for the rest of the walk.


	6. Chapter 6

For those of you who would like to know, it's my birthday next month, March 7. -smiles brightly- All I really want are comments on what everyone thinks of my stories, what they liked, etc... but for those of you who really want to make me happy, or just want a chapter dedication, can draw me fanart of my stories or just fanart of Brainy or especially fanart of Brainy/Superman. -giggle-

Chapter 6

Many Kryptonian reporters came to the El House to talk to Brainy about the fire, but Brainy flat out refused to talk to any of them. When they didn't go away after several warnings Laura showed them how scary a pregnant Kryptonian woman with a broom could be. Jor-El admitted to hoping that they did an article about it just so he could see the pictures the scared senseless photographers took as they were chased off the property.

It was made impossible for Brainy to leave the house, even with his flight ring. If people spotted him, they followed him until he landed or went somewhere they couldn't reach. Some even shouted up at Brainy, most questioning his claim as a Brainiac as few congratulated his bravery.

"You took a step in the right direction Brainy," Jor-El had told him when he spotted Brainy looking out the window at the reporters at the edge of the property. "Hopefully it will cause change."

Not even going to play Ringlets was an option anymore. The first time Brainy managed to get to the field without being spotted the other players questioned him relentlessly about the fire. When Zel-Kar insisted that they get on to the game no one wanted Brainy to play.

"He can fly," exclaimed one of the players. "He could cheat."

"I think you'd notice if I started floating in midair," said Brainy.

"Besides, if Brainy cheated we would have won last time," said Kal-El.

"He was way too good for a beginner," said another player.

"Some people actually have talent," said Zel-Kar.

The argument went on for ages and most of the players left. With the people who remained that were willing to play with Brainy, they barely had enough for two teams of five. The game wasn't nearly as challenging and there was a tenseness between all the players that hadn't been there before.

The second time Brainy managed to get there only Zel-Kar showed up.

"I'm sorry Brainy," said Zel-Kar. "With so many people refusing to play with you the others just don't have fun with such a small number."

"I understand," said Brainy.

"We can practice free shots," said Kal-El, suggesting the games version of free throws when a player was tackled without having the ball.

"No thanks. I'm just going to go back to work," said Brainy.

Even working had become hard for Brainy since Jor-El was having a harder and harder time sneaking parts home for Brainy to work on. Most of the time he just worked on theories on how to target his home dimension.

It had been two weeks since the fire with only one week left to go before Laura was due. She was spending more time resting, without being begged to do so, and setting up the baby room. It wasn't her fault but while Kal-El was at school and Jor-El was at work Brainy found himself alone with nothing to do.

Brainy had taken to sitting on the roof instead of in his room, looking out at the surrounding city. He was almost beginning to wonder if he'd be looking at this view for the rest of his life.

"Thought I'd find you out here," said Kal-El, joining Brainy by the railing. "Two Earth pennies for your thoughts."

"The phrase is 'a penny for your thoughts'," corrected Brainy.

"Yea, but your thoughts are worth more," stated Kal-El.

Brainy felt himself lightly blush and continued to look out at the city.

"I was just thinking about the differences of this Krypton compared to the one back home, besides the obvious one you don't know."

"Give me an example," said Kal-El.

"For that I'd have to tell you why I hate Brainiac," said Brainy.

"I've been wanting to know that too," commented Kal-El.

"Your father has good reason to mistrust Brainiac," said Brainy. "In my dimension he had done something terrible to the people of Krypton."

"Not write post cards after he left?" asked Kal-El.

"There had been no one to write postcards to," said Brainy, unable to look at Kal-El but hating the silence that followed that statement. He had promised himself that he would tell Kal-El the truth, but he hesitated.

What if Kal-El began to associate that awful deed with Brainy? What he hated Brainy for it? What if he told Laura and she hated Brainy as well? Brainy had been shocked when Jor-El had accepted him, but Jor-El was a scientist. He was more logical when it came to these matters.

"The Krypton in my world," Brainy began again, but began to bite is lower lip. He forced himself to take in a deep breath. "That Krypton had been destroyed when you were too young to remember but Brainiac had made everyone think they were safe and they trusted him over your father. He did it because he didn't want to waste his time making evacuation plans in a situation he deemed hopeless and downloading himself to a satellite to save himself. Only you had been saved because your father's rocket ship."

"So I-Clark was-" began Kal-El very slowly.

"Raised on Earth by a very kind human couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent. They raised him as their own son, teaching him morals and values that even most humans took for granted," said Brainy.

"What's he like?" asked Kal-El.

"Kind," began Brainy, not sure why Kal-El had asked but Brainy had promised himself to be honest. He would answer all of the other boy's questions. "Understanding and accepting. He has the tendency to over worry a bit and is a little shy, but he'll grow out of it for the most part. He'll put himself in danger time and time again to rescue complete strangers and nothing pains him more then failing to save someone or feeling like he betrayed someone even when the situation was out of his control."

Even though Brainy was panicking on the inside about Kal-El's reaction, and painful memories about the newspaper threatened to come to the surface, Brainy couldn't help but softly smile. He had been avoiding thinking about Clark and it felt good to be able to speak openly about him.

"I never met anyone with a bigger heart. He is Earth's greatest hero."

"So alternate me turned out well," commented Kal-El. "That's good. What is this Earth going go be like without it's greatest hero?"

"I've been wondering that myself," admitted Brainy. "Clark saved the city he lived on from near destruction countless times and teamed up with other heroes from Earth to save the entire planet on nearly as many occasions. Earth may not last long enough to get to the time I came from without him."

"Maybe there's something Krypton can do to help Earth," said Kal-El.

Brainy shrugged. He didn't want to say how unlikely he thought that was. The people of Krypton wouldn't save one of their own from a burning building. How can any of them be expected to protect a planet? Then Brainy remembered Kris-Tal's father. If

Brainy hadn't of held him back then he would have went in after his daughter. Perhaps he had jumped to a conclusion too soon?

"And I'm guessing that you don't take after your great-great grand-jerk at all," said Kal-El, surprising Brainy. "At least not in personality or judgment. I don't think you would even consider putting yourself before someone in trouble, let alone an entire planet." He turned to Brainy, who hesitantly met his gaze, and smiled. "You're the bravest, kindest person I've ever met."

A deep blush consumed Brainy's face at those words and relief washed over him. He had no idea what to say.

"Oh sprocket," hissed Kal-El, imitating Brainy's curse word.

Turning around, Brainy saw one of Brainiac's spy satellites zoom away and all of his previous relief had been replaced by terror.

Kryptonians didn't have television in the sense that Earth had television. TV shows and commercials were unheard of on Krypton but the news wasn't. When there was a public announcement or important news, a screen would appear in the living room of every Kryptonian house and start playing automatically.

When Kal-El and Brainy had run down from the roof and into the living room, that was exactly what Laura and Jor-El were watching. On the screen was a recording of Kal-El and Brainy's entire conversation with the title "The Truth About Brainiac Five". As soon as it ended it started playing again this time with people debating what should be done about it.

One argued that Brainy should be locked away for that Brainiac's crimes to for the safety of the society. Another argued that Brainy was a hero and had done nothing to make Krypton think otherwise. One of them made analysis's about the two boy's body language and how painful it had been to talk about for Brainy and that he didn't approve of what Brainiac had done at all. Another demanded Brainiac be taken offline. Another questioned Brainy and Kal-El's relationship. Yet another was talking about what should be done about Earth and how Krypton's survival threatened Earth's destruction. Two of them didn't care about what happened to Earth. Two more were making suggestions on what could be done; one suggested an alliance while the other wanted to conquer Earth for it's own good.

Their words started to blur together in Brainy's mind. Then the world started to spin before completely disappearing.

"Brainy? Brainy, are you okay?" Kal-El's voice called out to Brainy as he made his way back into consciousness. He sat on Brany's bed next to the not-yet fully there boy, watching him struggle to wake up with worry clear on his face.

"No," said Brainy in defeat. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Why did he have to tell Kal-El anything? Why didn't he take the conversation inside. He knew the council often sent Brainiac to spy on people. He knew the council wanted his information, especially after what happened with the fire. Why had he been so careless?

"They've stop playing it now," said Kal-El, hoping the news would be some comfort to his friend.

"The damage has been done," said Brainy. "They all know. They're talking about conquering Earth. I put them all in danger."

"Hey, no one is going to conquer Earth," stated Kal-El. "Krypton had never occupied another planet and never will. That's just Zel-Kar's Dad being a pain in the neck for the sake of it again."

"Did they ever make a decision on what they were going to do?" asked Brainy.

"They're just debaters. They can't decide anything. In fact the argument threatened to get violent and they had to cut it off," said Kal-El. He absently brushed Brainy's bangs out of his face. "And they won't do anything to you. They have no power to punish you for something that never happened here that you weren't even alive during."

"I never should have told you," said Brainy.

"I'm glad you did," said Kal-El. "I wish Brainiac hadn't recorded it and shown it to all of Krypton but it made me really happy that you were so honest and open with me. It gave me some insight about you and reaffirmed my decision."

"And what decision would that be?" questioned Brainy.

Kal-El hesitated. He opened his mouth to try to say something, but no sound came out. The second time he tried Brainy realized Kal-El was blushing.

A knock came at the door and Jor-El came in. His expression was screaming his worry and he almost sighed when he saw Brainy was awake.

"Brainy, the Enforcers are here."

When the three of them left Brainy's room they were immediately assaulted by the sight of Laura yelling at two Enforcers, Kryptonian police.

"He hasn't done anything," exclaimed Laura.

"This isn't an arrest madam," said one of the Enforcers. "The Council had just requested Brainiac Five's presence." Though by the way he said it was clear that it wasn't really a request at all.

"Then why can't my husband go with him?" demanded Laura.

"There are to be no spectators at his meeting," said the Enforcer.

"He's underage. I refuse the request," said Laura.

"You are not his mother and don't have that right," said the Enforcer.

"As long as he's here I am his mother," declared Laura, not knowing how much Brainy's heart swelled at that statement.

Ignoring her the second Enforcer looked behind Laura and saw who they came for. He presented their version of a badge.

"Brainiac Five, the Council requests your presence."

Laura looked ready to refuse again, but remained silent when Jor-El placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. She glared at him for a moment before rushing over to Brainy and wrapping her arms around him.

"Listen to what the Council has to say, but remember you don't have to agree to anything. When they're done you come right back here, alright?"

Tears nearly swelled in Brainy's eyes as Laura released him and kissed his forehead. He could barely manage a nod.

It may have not been an arrest but Brainy still had to sit in the back of the cruiser where prisoners were kept. During the flight, the Enforcers tried to ask him questions about the destruction of Krypton but he ignored them.

The building that contained the Council Chamber seemed abandoned, even though it was the middle of the day. When the Enforcers opened the doors, the silence coming from the Chamber was deafening. The following slamming of the doors behind him made him feel like he wouldn't be able to keep his silent promise to Laura.

Walking to the center of the chamber felt like, as cliché as it sounded, walking to his execution. Every step Brainy took was echoed throughout the chamber, sounding like the chiming of a grand clock, announcing the death of the last hour.

Once in the center, Brainy had to force himself to look up at the councilmen and women staring down at him like vultures.

"Brainiac Five," began the Head Councilman, "Have you reconsidered downloading your information to Brainiac?"

Brainy blinked and almost felt like laughing. That was what this was all about? Did they think they could guilt him into it because of what he had told Kal-El?

"I won't be downloading anything to Brainiac."

"Pity," said the Head Councilman, shaking his head.

That's when Brainy noticed that the councilwoman that had stood up for him at their first meeting looked angry. Yet the anger wasn't directed at him. She was glaring at the Head Councilman as if she wanted to kill him.

"Brainiac, take the information from him," ordered the Head Councilman.

To Brainy's horror the sound of the chiming grand clock came again and he swung around. Behind him was Brainiac, but not Brainiac on the screen where he was nothing more then a brain with a voice. No it was Brainiac the android, looking exactly as he did when he built his own body in Brainy's home dimension. Brainy's own body felt frozen.

"You shall comply with the download, Brainiac Five," said Brainiac coldly.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow... I never gotten so many comments so quickly before. REVIEWERS! ...I wuv you... HERE is your reward!

Chapter 7

Brainy wanted to scream. Not anything in particular, just scream and scream until his voice gave out on him. He was scared. He was furious. Everything was moving so slowly but his mind was moving so fast.

There was no way Brainy could allow the download. Not only would it interfere with Krypton's natural progress but it would give them way too much insight about Earth's history and its future. If Krypton ever did decide to invade they would have everything they needed, including the weakness of Earth's heroes.

Then there was Brainiac himself to consider. Who knows what this Brainiac would do with the information of what that Brainiac had done? He could try to follow in his alternate self's footsteps; gathering a world's information and then destroying it. He would be unstoppable because there would be no Superman to stand in his way.

Still, what would happen if Brainy disobeyed the council? They might stop the project that was trying to develop a way to get Brainy home. They could lock him away or throw him off the planet. Worse yet, what if they tried to punish the House of El for it? There was no way Brainy could ever forgive himself if he let anything happen to them.

If it came to that, Brainy would protect them. Right now he had to concentrate on keeping Brainiac away from him.

Seeing Brainy's widened eyes return to his usual expression, Brainiac began to reach towards his alternate self's descendant.

"You shall comply."

"The Hell I will," exclaimed Brainy, turning his arm into a canon.

"Resisting me shall get you nowhere," said Brainiac.

Ignoring him, Brainy fired the canon and hit Brainiac directly in the chest. To his horror, it barely made a dent.

"You shall submit," said Brainiac.

"Listen to your Great-great Grandfather, Brainiac Five," taunted the councilman who had called Brainy and 'it' at their last meeting.

A few of the councilmen laughed as Brainy found himself backing away from the ever approaching Brainiac.

"I won't stand for this," shouted the councilwoman that had defended Brainy. "Remove the chip with his emblem from his head. It contains all that is Brainiac."

"Councilwoman, remove yourself from this chamber at once," shouted the Head Councilman, but it was too late. Brainy already knew Brainiac's weakness.

"Don't worry, Head Councilman. It will never get to the chip," said the councilman, referring to Brainy as 'it' yet again.

Brainy fired his canon at Brainiac's head, only making the council laugh again as it didn't even make a scratch.

_I need time to plan_, thought Brainy, returning his arm to normal just as his back found itself against the council's stand. _I need to slow him down, if only for a moment. Here goes nothing._

Throwing his arms in front of him, Brainy extended his fingers, attaching them to Brainiac's front and sending electricity through them. He pulled back the moment Brainiac began to shake from it, knowing full well it wouldn't last long, and ran for the doors.

"Enforcers stop him. Stop him," shouted the Head Councilman as Brainy threw open the doors and flew out of the Enforcer's immediate reach.

When the Enforcers began to fire on him, Brainy broke through the nearest window and went upwards where he hoped Brainiac couldn't reach him.

What was Brainy going to do? His weapons were useless against Brainiac and he didn't have any of his usual backup. He had never desired any sort of superpower before but now would have been a very good time for one to miraculously develop.

There was a thudding noise and just as Brainy turned Brainiac leapt off the Enforcer cruiser and latched onto Brainy and with his added weight they both started crashing to the ground. How had the cruiser gotten so close without him hearing it?

Brainy couldn't even scream when they made a crater into the ground. All of the air had been knocked out of him and he suspected he had hit his head because things were starting to blur.

Unaffected Brainiac stood, towering over Brainy.

"This shall be over in a moment." He began to reach for Brainy when something hit him in the back of the head. He looked up to see a bunch of people had gathered around the crater with rocks in their hands.

"Leave him alone," shouted a girl, who Brainy, after his vision began to clear, recognized as the girl from the fire named Kris-Tal. Her entire family was there, along with people Brainy had never seen before.

All of the gatherers started to throw their rocks at Brainiac, but none of them made a dent.

"You shall not interfere," said Brainiac, raising his arm and making a small laser come out of his wrist.

Just as Brainiac was about to fire, Brainy reach out and grabbed Brainiac's ankle. He pulled as hard as he could, forcing the android to fall to the ground. He got up as quickly as he could and faced the cheering crowd.

"Get out of here, it's dangerous."

The crowd ran from sight as Brainiac made his way back to his feet.

Not wanting to be trapped in a hole with him, Brainy quickly flew out and landed a few feet away. There was nothing to plan, no back up to call in. He would just have to fight and if that failed… he would self destruct.

Climbing out of the crater, Brainiac began to walk back towards Brainy in a very calm matter.

"It isn't very wise of you to resist me."

"I have to have at least one moment of stupidity in my life," commented Brainy, scanning Brainiac as quickly as he could, trying to find some sort of weakness.

"I know your weakness," said Brainiac.

"And that would be?" asked Brainy, prying for more time.

Brainiac stopped just short of arm's reach of Brainy.

"You care about these people."

Without warning Brainiac again lifted his arm and brought out his laser. For a moment he had it pointed at Brainy but then, without even looking, he threw it to his right and fired. His shot hit a building, making it explode and fall apart instantly with what remaining beginning to burn.

"This is your planet," exclaimed Brainy, praying that no one had been in there. "They made you!"

"Only information is important," said Brainiac. He pointed his laser at another, not even glanced at, target. "You shall comply."

The Enforcer cruiser landed between Brainiac and Brainy and quickly jumped out with their weapons. They pointed them a Brainiac.

"Brainiac, you are charged with firing on a pedestrian building. Put down the laser and surrender," ordered one of the Enforcers.

There wasn't time to even blink before Brainiac turned his laser on the Enforcers and shot their cruiser.

Brainy quickly stretched out his arms, grabbed the Enforcers and threw them as far as he could behind him, managing to get them nearly a block away, as the cruiser exploded. Now, from his perspective, it looked like Brainiac was surrounded by fire.

"Comply," ordered Brainiac, choosing another random target.

Complying wasn't an option for Brainy. Very slowly, he reached up and touched his forehead. All he would have to do was press on the center circle and make the command in his mind. Then there would only be ten seconds before the information Brainiac demanded was gone. Would it be possible to take Brainiac out with him?

"Comply this," shouted a female voice.

Shots from an Enforcer weapon hit Brainiac from the direction of the burning building. Each shot made sharp indents in Brainiac's side.

Both of the fighters turned and Brainy thought his brain temporarily turned off at the sight of Zel-Kar, her Ringlet stick strapped to her back, with one of the thrown enforcer weapons, firing on Brainiac. He blinked and his mind returned. He quickly turned, looking for the other enforcer weapon. His heart sank when he saw that it had been turned into liquid metal during the cruiser's explosion.

Zel-Kar fired shot after shot, for once grateful that her dad dragged her along on all those hunting trips. She concentrated her shots on Brainiac's arm, finally blasting off his laser on the fourth shot. Just as she began aiming for his head, her weapon ran out of juice and she muttered a very colorful Kryptonian curse word.

Highly damaged, Brainiac shook a little in his movements. He turned to fully face Zel-Kar and lifted his undamaged arm, making his other laser come out.

Brainy brought back out his canon and blasted Brainiac again to get his attention.

"Your fight is with me."

"Comply or I'll kill the girl," said Brainiac.

Running up from behind Brainiac, Kal-El threw his entire bodyweight against the android's back, forcing him to the ground.

As Zel-Kar cheered, Brainy knew he was having a heart attack.

Kal-El grabbed his Ringlet stick that he had strapped on his back and used the basket end to crush the remaining laser.

"Get away from him," shouted Brainy.

Brainiac sprang to his feet, knocking Kal-El to the ground because of his closeness. He turned, grabbed Kal-El by the front of his clothing and lifted him into the air with his good arm.

"Kal-El, son of Jor-El. You should not have interfered."

Brainy's mind raced desperately for an idea, looking around for anything that could help.

"Like that was going to stop me," commented Kal-El, having the nerve to grin.

"Are shall be terminated," stated Brainiac.

"Wait," shouted Brainy. He stood glaring at Brainiac, with his hands behind him and visibly shaking. "I-I'll comply."

Kal-El looked like he was going to protest but he didn't get the chance. Brainiac threw him a good few feet and he landed rather painfully on his back.

Brainiac approached Brainy somewhat unsteadily with his damaged side.

"After the download I'll have to eradicate you."

Zel-Kar ran over to Kal-El and kneeled by his side.

"Stop him," Kal-El pleaded as loudly as his lack of breath would allow.

"I can't," sobbed Zel-Kar.

"There can only be one Brainiac," stated Brainiac, now standing before Brainy.

"Agreed," said Brainy followed by a sudden beeping.

Brainiac looked down to see that Brainy had placed one of the Enforcer's time bombs onto his stomach and it was counting down from thirty seconds.

"And it won't be you," said Brainy. He took off into the air, away from Brainiac and to his friends.

No matter how hard Brainiac pulled on the bomb it wouldn't come off.

Brainy landed next to Kal-El and Zel-Kar as Brainiac screamed and the bomb went off, sending debris everywhere.

When the smoke began to clear, Brainy let down the force field generated from his belt that protected him and the two Kryptonians from the explosion.

"Stay here," Brainy ordered his companions and he began to walk around the debris until he found Brainiac's head.

"You-you-you w-wi-will comply," stammered Brainiac's head.

Not saying anything Brainy tore the head in half and found the microchip. He dropped the head and stared at the emblem on the chip between his thumb and forefinger for a moment. If he destroyed this it would guarantee that Brainiac would never be a threat to anyone ever again. But if he did that it would also guarantee that there would never be a line of Brainiac descendants in this dimension.

The sound of more Enforcer cruisers approaching reached Brainy's ears and he closed his eyes. Without any further hesitation he crushed the chip.

"Arrest him," ordered the Head Councilman.

All around them were at least fifty Enforcers, all of whom were pointing weapons at Brainy. The council, except the one that had helped Brainy, stood slightly behind them.

"He hasn't done anything," shouted Zel-Kar, helping Kal-El stand.

"Are you mad? Look at all the damage it's done," said the councilman.

"He's not an it," said Kal-El.

"And he didn't do any of this," said Zel-Kar. She pointed at what remained of Brainiac's torso. "That thing did!"

"Brainiac was just following orders," said one of the councilmen.

"To blow up buildings? Point weapons at civilians? Blow up a Enforcer cruiser? Threaten to kill me and Kal-El and to terminate Brainy? Those are some orders," hissed Zel-Kar, glaring at the council.

The Enforcers looked at each other in confusion.

"The girl lies," said a councilman.

"She's telling the truth," said one of the Enforcers that Brainy had saved from the exploding cruiser, helping his partner walk. "Brainiac did all of this."

"If Brainiac Five had complied with our orders to begin with, then none of this would have happened," said the Head Councilman.

"The Brainiac of my dimension was a bastard," shouted Brainy, ignoring the shocked looks he was getting. "You know what he did after Krypton? He went to other worlds, gathered all of their information and then destroyed them leaving no survivors. Hundreds of planets, countless amounts of people and histories gone just so the information would be more valuable. Your Brainiac said nothing but information was important. If he knew of the things the other Brainiac had did what would have stopped him from repeating that history?"

"That-that is absurd," said the Head Councilman. "Arrest him."

"Over you dead body," said Kal-El, putting up his Ringlet stick. Both he and Zel-Kar stood in front of Brainy and held their Ringlet sticks like swords, blocking him from the council and their Enforcers.

The two Enforcers that Brainy protected came and protected his back, with only their hands to fight with.

"You're being ridiculous. He can't fight us. We're your rulers," exclaimed the Head Councilman.

"We fought Brainiac and he was twice as scary as you," said Zel-Kar. She smirked at him. "But not nearly as ugly."

"Arrest them. Arrest the lot of them," shouted the Head Councilman.

"Don't touch them," shouted Kris-Tal. She ran through the Enforcers and stood in front of Kal-El and Zel-Kar with her arms spread out like an eagles wings.

"Step aside," ordered one of the councilmen.

"No. He saved my life when not one of the Extinguishers cared that I was still inside. I will not throw him to dogs," said Kris-Tal.

Many more people forced their way through the bewildered Enforcers and stood around Brainy. Kris-Tal's family, people that had shouted admiration from the street, players from the Ringlet game and people that Brainy didn't recognize at all. He had never felt so cared for by so many people before.

"Arrest all of them," shouted the Head Councilman.

"Delay that order," shouted back the councilwoman that had helped Brainy. She walked up to the Head Councilman with many more Enforcers following her.

"What are you planning Councilwoman Pri-Nox?" questioned the Head Councilman, eyeing her with suspicion.

Pri-Nox ignored the question. She looked at all the people surrounding Brainy and when she caught his eye she smiled. When she turned back to the Head Councilman, with a renewed glare, she pointed at him.

"I hereby accuse the Council with the willing endangerment to a child. With actively creating a menace to the society. With that act resulting in the endangerment of Krypton's citizens and with refusing spectators at a official council meeting."

The crowd began to whisper among themselves and the armed Enforcers that had came with the council lowered their weapons.

"Pri-Nox, you can't do this," warned the Head Councilman, now looking around fearfully, but she ignored him again.

"I hereby charge the council with heresy against our laws and call for disbarment from present and future government," declared Pri-Nox. "Who seconds me?"

The crowed around Brainy cried, "I."

"Arrest them," said Pri-Nox, lowering her finger.

As the crowd cheered, Brainy watched in wonder as the Enforcers put their versions of handcuffs on each Enforcer, including Pri-Nox. He ran up to the Enforcer cuffing her.

"Why are you arresting her? She's the one who helped us."

"When one member of the council is charged, all members are charged," replied Pri-Nox, allowing the Enforcer to cuff her. She smiled softly at Brainy. "Don't worry about me. You just find a way home."

Brainy found himself unable to say anything as the Enforcers loaded up the council and took off in their numerous cruisers.

Kal-El came and stood next to Brainy as the others who had stood with them continued to celebrate, song of them singing songs of victory.

"The entire council may have been charged but they all get individual trails. I'm sure she'll be okay."

"I don't think I'll ever understand how things work around here," admitted Brainy, hating the feelings that still coursed through his entire being. He looked down at the crushed microchip that he still had in his hand.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Kal-El.

"Find a way home," replied Brainy, crushing the bigger parts of the chip until they were nothing but dust. Then he swung on Kal-El. "And yell at you for being stupid. What were you thinking getting so close to Brainiac like that? He could have killed you!"

"It wouldn't have mattered if he had killed you," said Kal-El.


	8. Chapter 8

-smile- Again, I love all you reviewers. You really know how to get the inspiration going with all your comments. Here is your reward! -plugs fingers in ears to protect self from fangirl screams-

Chapter 8

The way Kal-El said those words made Brainy's heart begin to race and his face flush an impossibly deep shade of green. He almost backed away out of surprise.

The words had been barely above a whisper and Kal-El's eyes were looking at Brainy in such a way that reminded Brainy of a movie the girls had forced the guys to watch with them back at the Legion. It had been at the part where the leading characters… were confessing their love for each other.

At first Brainy thought he had to be misreading the situation. There was no way Kal-El could feel that way about him. Yet Kal-El continued to look at him with eyes that could melt a steel wall without heat vision and Brainy's heart continued to pound.

_There has to be some sort of mistake_, thought Brainy desperately. _This is Kal-El we're talking about. He could just be messing with me, or acting this way unintentionally. Either way why am I reacting like this? No matter how much they look alike, even if they're technically the same person, Kal-El is not Clark._

"Kal-El," called one of the Enforcer's that had stood with them and was left behind by the others.

For a second it looked like Kal-El wanted to shout at the Enforcer to leave him alone but sighed heavily and turned to face him anyway.

"I'm Kal-El."

The Enforcer walked up to them.

"I just got word that your father has been looking for you for the last two hours."

_Two hours? Has it really been that long_, wondered Brainy.

"Your mother has gone into labor," said the Enforcer.

"What?!" shouted Kal-El and Brainy together.

"Which way is the hospital?" asked Brainy.

The Enforcer pointed to the west.

Looking around Brainy spotted Zel-Kar twirling her Ringlet stick.

"Zel-Kar, Laura's in labor. We got to go."

Not waiting for Zel-Kar's reply, Brainy grabbed Kal-El's shoulders and turned him around so Kal-El's back was facing him. He wrapped his arms around Kal-El's middle, under his arms, and took off into the air.

Since he had gotten no warning, Kal-El let out a loud, 'what the-' as they took off into the air. He threw his arms out as if trying to balance himself but, realizing that it was pointless, chuckled and let them drift back down.

"I don't know which building the hospital is," said Brainy.

Kal-El looked around and pointed at the second biggest building in view and that's where they flew.

When they got to the Hospital the nurses took one look at Brainy and Kal-El and began to yell at them. Kal-El was dirty from when he had been thrown and Brainy was one roll in the mud from being absolutely filthy. They forced the boys to shower and Kal-El to wear spare doctor's clothes. Brainy didn't have to because his clothes were self cleaning and were spotless by the time they were done.

"Too bad the showers weren't all connected," joked Kal-El, as a nurse lead them to where his mother's room was.

"Thank goodness they were," said Brainy, very aware that the nurse had taken to glancing back at them regularly. Also hard to ignore was the return of the pounding.

Room 326 was filled with the sound of cooing and baby talk, mostly coming from Jor-El. He stood, bending over his wife's bed and talking to their new child who was safely tucked in Laura's arms. Laura, looking tired, still manage to beam and laugh at her husband's attempts to teach their child words so early on.

It was Laura who saw the boys in the doorway first.

"There you are. Come meet your new sister," said Laura.

Kal-El rushed over but slowed down the moment he was in reach of his mother. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before reaching forward and slowly taking his little sister from Laura.

The baby barely acknowledged the move. She glanced at Kal-El, shook her little fists, which were tucked under her pink blanket, and closed her eyes.

"What's her name?" asked Kal-El.

"Martha," replied Laura. She turned to a surprised looking Brainy. "The moment I heard you say the name of Clark's adoptive mother, I loved it. Besides it's a little 'thank you' to her for raising my son so well."

"I like it too," said Kal-El. He tore his eyes away from his sister and smiled at Brainy. "It's like having a bit of your world here."

"Kal-El, let Brainy hold her," suggested Jor-El.

The idea that he might one day hold a baby had never occurred to Brainy. He had never even been around one before. He still knew how to hold one, but what if he hurt her? His hands and arms weren't as soft as completely organic people.

Not giving Brainy the option of protesting, Kal-El walked over to Brainy and eased Martha into his arms, softly instructing Brainy as they went.

Before Brainy knew it, he was holding Martha on his own. He stared down at her, feeling like he was holding a bomb, but there was something strangely nice about it. As Martha, with her black hair and impossibly blue eyes, repeated her actions from when she had been passed to Kal-El, Brainy found himself smiling.

"Brainy," called Jor-El, waiting until he had the boy's attention before continuing. "We'd like to ask you something."

Laura smiled and took hold of her husband's hand.

"We'd like you to be Martha's second brother."

On Krypton they had a tradition similar to Godparents. It was called the Succession of Seconds. When a baby was born the parents chose people they trusted to form a second family, all from different families. A second father, mother, brother and sister. If anything happened to the baby's parents, they'd go first to a sibling unless they weren't old enough. Then they went to the second father and if something happened to them, the second mother and so forth. That was why orphans on Krypton were such a rare occurrence.

As second brother Brainy would be fourth in line to take care of Martha, only in front of the second sister. And once he was back in his own dimension, he would never see Martha again and wouldn't be able to do the position's duty if the need ever arisen. Still it was a great honor and it showed great trust for it to be offered.

Brainy looked back down at Martha, who was now gumming on the edge of her fluffy blanket. He gently pulled it out of her mouth and smiled again when she looked up at him in wonder. He looked back up at Laura and Jor-El.

"I'd be honored."

"Good, because 'no' wasn't an option," said Laura. She turned to Jor-El. "That's everyone but the second sister."

"May I make a suggestion?" asked Kal-El.

"Of course," said Jor-El.

"Zel-Kar," said Kal-El.

"She would be perfect," said Laura.

"Isn't she the girl who you practically grew up with at school and Ringlets?" asked Jor-El, trying to remember who they were talking about.

"She's the one who said that Kal-El was her brother whether he liked it or not and if he didn't, she'd beat him up," said Laura.

Brainy was trying very hard not to laugh.

"We were six," exclaimed Kal-El, blushing.

"We'll have to invite her for dinner to ask her properly," said Laura.

"Hopefully Mom is over her feeding frenzy," Kal-El whispered to Brainy.

No longer able to contain it, Brainy began to laugh, grateful when Kal-El started making faces for his sister to cover the true reason for his laughter.

That night Brainy felt exhausted. His body, along with his emotions, had been tossed around wildly and they were both very sore, especially his back. He couldn't lay on it without causing further pain so he laid on his stomach.

Still, Brainy couldn't sleep. Martha was crying and he could hear her and Laura trying to comfort her. Even without the noise he doubted he'd be able to sleep. His mind was racing with memory of what had happened but so dulled with sleepiness that he couldn't think clearly about any of it.

There was a soft knock and Brainy looked up at Kal-El opening the door, wearing his pajamas.

Kal-El half smiled in the doorway.

"Can't sleep either."

Brainy sleepily shook his head.

"May I come in?" asked Kal-El.

Brainy yawned, then nodded.

Walking in, Kal-El closed the door behind him. He walked in and crawled into the bed next to Brainy, also laying on his stomach, facing Brainy.

"It's amazing how something so cute and small can be so loud."

Becoming less and less aware of what was happening around him, Brainy had the vague notion he had been asked a question. He had to think about the blur of words he heard for a moment before he nodded.

"I can only think of one person cuter," said Kal-El.

By this point, Brainy was aware that Kal-El was talking but could no longer make out any of the words. He closed his eyes and allowed the numbness to take over the rest of his mind and could practically feel himself falling asleep.

Kal-El, even though he realized that Brainy was no longer listening wasn't going to stop until he said what he came to say. He scooted closer to Brainy and wrapped his arm around him, careful not to agitate his back.

"I'm in love with this person. They're smart, gentle and brave and I love to make them blush. I can't touch them as often as I'd like but when I do I feel like my entire body is on fire and my heart could soar with joy."

Kal-El softly pressed his forehead against Brainy's and squeezed shut his eyes in a desperate attempt to keep tears from forming.

"I feel that way right now but I'm so scared that you're going to leave me the first opportunity you get. I don't know what I'd do if you left."

Choking back a sob, Kal-El removed his arm from around Brainy for a moment to caress the side of Brainy's face.

"Please don't leave me. I love you. I love you, Brainy. Please, stay with me."

Oblivious to Kal-El's pleas, Brainy slept on.

Brainy woke up feeling like he was still sleeping. He knew he was awake but his head was still heavy from sleep and he was far too comfortable to move. It was a strange sort of comfort though in the way that it was unfamiliar. He was warm and he felt like nothing bad could happen as long as he stayed right where he was.

Still anything unknown intrigued Brainy and the feeling of curiosity was not something he could easily resist. He sleepily opened his eyes and the moment he saw what was in front of him he was wide awake.

Directly in front of Brainy's face was Kal-El's sleeping face, their foreheads practically touching. Around Brainy's body was one of Kal-El's arms while the other had, somehow, ended up as Brainy's pillow.

Eyes widening, blush coming in full blast and heart racing, Brainy almost shouted and pushed Kal-El away from him as quickly as he could. In those few seconds of consideration of doing these things, Brainy noticed something and reconsidered. He raised a shaky hand to Kal-El's shoulder and gave it a little shake.

Kal-El's eyes fluttered opened and, instead of being shocked like Brainy had at their proximity, smiled.

"Good morning sweetheart."

Besides blushing, Brainy ignored him.

"Are you alright?"

The smile of Kal-El grew into his heart warming grin. He pulled Brainy closer so their foreheads were touching.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're eyes are puffy," stated Brainy.

Instantaneously, Kal-El's grin vanished and he pulled away, sitting up.

"It's nothing."

Brainy sat up as well.

"Crying isn't nothing. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," said Kal-El. "And I wasn't crying."

"Unless you've suddenly become allergic to me, explain why your eyes are puffy," challenged Brainy.

Kal-El blinked in confusion. He turned to face Brainy.

"What's 'allergic'?"

"You're just proving my theory," said Brainy.

Rolling his eyes, Kal-El looked away.

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"I'm sorry," said Brainy suddenly.

"What for?" asked Kal-El, surprised, looking at Brainy again.

"You came in here last night and I fell asleep," said Brainy.

"Don't feel bad about it Brainy," insisted Kal-El. "It was actually easier to say with you asleep."

"So you admit there was something you wanted to talk to me about," said Brainy.

"If I promise to tell you again later, much later, when I'm ready, will you promise not to worry?" asked Kal-El.

"I'll worry less," said Brainy.

Kal-El chuckled and said, "That's better then nothing I suppose."

"We have a deal then?" asked Brainy. "You promise to tell me later?"

"I promise," said Kal-El, grinning mischievously. He quickly leaned forward and kissed Brainy's forehead before Brainy could figure up what he was up to.

It was by far the deepest blush Brainy had ever experienced.

Kal-El had barely managed to escape Brainy before the shorter boy threatened to get revenge. He had no idea what a Coluan would consider a proper revenge for getting kissed like that but he somehow doubted he'd be getting a kiss in return.

"How come you can get away with showing him affection and I can't?" Kal-El asked Laura in the living room as his mother feed Martha a bottle.

"Because I'm his mother," stated Laura, not knowing Brainy had walked in right as she said it.

Kal-El almost laughed at Brainy's second biggest blush ever as he snuck back out of the room before Laura could notice him. Still, it made him curious.

"I know Coluans aren't big on physical affection, but isn't affection between family members acceptable?" asked Kal-El as he joined Brainy on Brainy's favorite place of the El home to think, the roof.

Brainy took a paranoid moment to look around them for spy satellites.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because you always seem," said Kal-El, taking a moment to think of the right word. "confused whenever Mom shows you affection, almost like you appreciate it but you don't know what to do with it. Didn't your parents ever spend time with you?"

"No," stated Brainy.

Kal-El immediately felt bad for asking.

"Sorry, did they die?"

"No," said Brainy. He looked up at the sky. "I never knew who my father was and my mother abandoned me when I was very young. I was raised by the government that practically worshiped the Brainiac line. Showing me affection was unofficially taboo."

"Horrible substitute parents," stated Kal-El. "If you can ever call them that, but my parents really like you and, even if you never admit it, you like them too."

"It's not a secret that I care for your family," commented Brainy, though he doubted he could gather up the courage to say it to anyone besides Kal-El.

"You could join our family. Officially that is," said Kal-El softly.

"Really? And how would I do that?" asked Brainy, thinking it was a joke and turning to look at Kal-El.

"You could marry me," said Kal-El, looking directly into Brainy's eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow. So many people commenting, I feel so loved. I MUST SHOW THE LOVE BACK!

Chapter 9

"I take what I said before back," said Brainy. "THAT is the least funny thing you have ever said!" He shot Kal-El a glare and went back inside without giving Kal-El a chance to say anything either way. He couldn't understand why he felt so mad about the suggestion, but he wanted to get away from the Kryptonian boy before he punched him which, under a red sun, would really hurt him.

"There you are," said Jor-El when he saw Brainy come down the stairs from the roof. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that with the council on trail, all of their charges against you have been dropped."

"That's good," said Brainy, having completely forgotten about there being any actually charges against him to egin with. "What's the bad news?"

"The temporary head of government told the Coluans about you. Their Royal Family is here and they're demanding to see you," said Jor-El.

"Nothing ever stays calm on Kyrpton, does it?" asked Brainy.

"Never," sighed Jor-El.

Since Brainy had been staying with the El family the temporary head of government, known simply as Chairman, had arranged for Jor-El and Laura to be Brainy's official guardians as long as he was on Krypton. This was, so far, a good thing because it allowed the El family to be present while Brainy was forced to meet with the Coluan Royal Family and the Chairman.

On the one hand it would be very interesting to meet Coluan Royalty. Though Colu had always been a planet devoted to knowledge it had been ruled by one family throughout history until Brainiac had came to the planet. With his mass knowledge of other worlds Brainiac became like a God to the Coluans and the Royal Family had been dethroned and replaced by a government where the most intelligent ruled, but the Brainiac line was held up against all others. Many Coluans claimed to be descended from the former Royal Family, because they had the red hair the royals had been famous for but there was no way to tell anymore since after the family had been dethroned they married into many different families and red hair became as common as blond or brunette.

The other hand was weighed down by what Brainy knew of the Coluan Royal Family. For the most part they believed in Coluans being with Coluans and that all other species were inferior. The idea that Brainy had spent the last three months on Krypton probably repulsed them. They'd probably try to force Brainy back to their planet and wouldn't help him leave so he could go back to living on Earth with many different humanoid species. Most of all, they were used to getting their way.

"I don't that much about Coluan customs," said Laura, holding a sleeping Martha as they waited for the Royal Family to arrive. "What if I insult them?"

"We probably won't be expected to talk," said Jor-El. "They may have a peace treaty with us, but they don't think highly of us."

"Whatever you do, don't hug them or show them affection in any way," said Kal-El, more on the lines directed to Brainy then to his mother.

"Just stay far away from them as possible," Brainy replied.

A completely organic, brown haired Coluan entered the meeting room wearing something similar to that of a court jester of Medieval Earth history.

"Introducing King Logic, Queen Patience and Princess Wisdom!"

Brainy blinked in surprise at the names. He knew that all members of the Coluan Royal Family were named after Coluan virtues, and renamed after one when they married into it, but he recognized one of their names from history.

Queen Wisdom, or Princess Wisdom as she was now, was the equivalent to Earth's Queen Elizabeth I. She was the only royal, male or female, to never marry or have children, which resulted in the throne being passed to her cousin Prince Reason when she died. While ruling the planet in Coluan's greatest age before Brainiac, or greatest age _period_ in Brainy's mind, she made over half of Coluan's most significant scientific breakthroughs, herself, and created an army even though Colu had never had a war. She was celebrated in particular for this since it saved the planet from conquerors during King Reason's reign. Her portrait was the only painting of the Royal Family that still remained in the Coluan Hall of Government.

_Perhaps this wasn't such bad news after all_, thought Brainy. He had always admired Queen Wisdom from the history texts and found it a slight shame that he would meet her before her rule on Colu. It would have been interesting to discuss some of her theories with her.

The Coluan Royals began to walk in. They were all wearing long robes of purple and blue, which would have made them look like sorcerers on Earth. None of their skin below their necks could be seen and their hands were kept folded in front of them in giant sleeves to show how no one was allowed to touch them. The King and Queen walked on each side of their daughter, a shield that would keep others from interacting with her unless they allowed it. She was allowed to step out of the shield without their permission, but it was considered dishonorable to do it without an important reason.

The Chairman, who had only been a doctor of law before his temporary promotion was very nervous. He bowed, a little too low to be considered appropriate when the Royals stopped before him.

"It is an honor to meet you, your majesties."

"The honor of our acquaintance is an unnecessary emotional response," stated King Logic. "The purpose of our presence has no need for your presence."

"We would be most grateful if you were to stand aside as we speak to he that is Brainiac Five," said Queen Patience.

"O-Of course," said the Chairman. He motioned for Brainy to step forward. "This is the boy I told you about, Brainiac Five."

King Logic eyed Brainy with distaste.

"You have been tampered with."

"It could be the way things are done in his alternate plain of existence," pointed out Queen Patience.

"Too late to do anything about it now, anyway," said King Logic.

As the King and Queen continued to analyze and debate about the technology throughout his body, Brainy risked a glance at Princess Wisdom, who looked like she was the same age as he was.

The Princess had long red hair in three separate braids, entwined with golden ribbons. Two smaller braids framed her face, the left one going to about her eye while the other went to her chin. Traditionally this was to show how intelligence weighed against emotion, the lengths of the braids showing how intelligent or emotional the girl wearing them was. The longer the braid, the more you were of something and the girl was the only one allowed to cut them or let them grow. Traditionally it was best if the right braid of emotion was none existent, but Brainy liked how Wisdom was willing to admit that she had emotions. The long braid that went the entire length of her back was to symbolize her status in the family, which only the parents could cut. The length showed that she was in very good standing since, on Colu, hair wasn't allowed to grow any longer then that.

Noticing Brainy looking at her, Princess Wisdom returned the gaze. Her dark magenta eyes regal and serious until she openly rolled them.

The eye movement surprised Brainy. It meant that she was willingly admitting to him that she thought the entire thing was ridiculous.

"What is your level of intelligence, Brainiac Five?" asked King Logic.

This was something that Brainy had been avoiding. He never mentioned his twelfth level intelligence to anyone in this dimension because it would be even a bigger deal then normal. Kryptonians and Coluans on average had eight level intelligences and both were considered planets of great intelligence. Still, Brainy couldn't lie about it. To pretend to be less intelligent then you were was considered a large sin in Colu tradition.

"Twelfth level, your majesty," said Brainy.

It was almost worth saying it to see the shocked expressions on the King, Queen and Chairman's faces and the smile on Princess Wisdom's. He was almost grateful he couldn't turn to look at the El's faces though. He didn't want to be looked at differently.

"You shall be a great asset to Colu, Brainiac Five," said King Logic.

"Who says he's going anywhere with you?" demanded Laura, forgetting that she was told not to talk during this meeting.

"Logic does, Kryptonian," said King Logic in a way that made Brainy want to alter the course of the dimension and kill the Colu King for talking to Laura as if she was an underdeveloped insect. "He is Coluan and belongs on Colu."

"You can't take him," stated Laura, handing Martha over to a flabbergasted Jor-El before marching over to stand beside Brainy. "I'm his mother and I won't allow it."

"You, his mother?" laughed King Logic. "You, a Kryptonian-"

"Consider your words wisely, King," hissed Brainy. "You insult her or any other member of my Kryptonian family and I'll make it so you'll never speak again." He changed his arm into his canon to illustrate his point, not surprised when the Chairman looked like he was going to faint.

Instead of looking angry or threatened, King Logic looked absolutely delighted. He turned to his wife.

"You see that?"

Queen Patience nodded.

"Marvelous. Absolutely marvelous. One of a kind. We must acquire him."

Brainy suddenly felt like livestock.

King Logic turned to the Chairman.

"You. Do you wish to strengthen our treaty?"

"I-I wouldn't object to that," said the Chairman, nervously.

"Then I propose a marriage. Brainiac Five to my daughter," said King Logic.

_What was this? Propose to Brainiac Five Day_? Brainy wanted to scream. He looked at Laura and Wisdom, both of whom looked as furious as he felt about it.

King Logic turned to Princess Wisdom, just missing the glare she had been sending him. Then he pointed at Brainy.

Stepping forward, Princess Wisdom stopped when she was less then a foot away from Brainy. She removed her right hand from her sleeves and extended it out to Brainy, palm down.

This was an official offering of marriage. If Brainy kissed the top of her hand it would be an acceptance of the proposal. If he turned her hand over and kissed her wrist it would be a rejection without any sentiment involved.

Taking Wisdom's hand, Brainy turned it over and kissed her palm. This was a sign of great respect.

As Brainy released her hand, Princess Wisdom was smiling softly at him. She reached behind her braid of emotion and removed a silver loop with a small blue gem that must have been hooked on the upper part of her ear. She stepped closer and hooked it onto Brainy's right ear.

This was a tradition that had rarely been practiced in this part of Coluan history, and only once in the Royal family. Unmarried women of high standing always wore a loop of silver with a blue gem on their right ears until they were proposed to or offered to a man. If the proposal went through the woman would give it to the man to signify their engagement. In this case, since Brainy rejected the proposal and she gave it to him anyway, it meant that she swore to never marry anyone else. And, since she had put it on him herself instead of just handing it to him, it signified respect and gratitude.

"Brainiac Five," howled King Logic. "You shall give that back to my daughter this instant!"

If Brainy returned the loop, then she would be forced to marry whoever her parents chose for her. He shook his head.

"She gave it freely. I shall keep it freely."

"Wisdom, you have shamed us," said King Logic, turning away from her.

As if this was a sign, Queen Patience took her own right hand out of her sleeves, along with a knife that must have been tucked away up there. She approached her daughter and took hold of Wisdom's long braid. Without hesitation, she cut it off.

With the end of the braid gone, the rest of the braid came undone. Wisdom ran her hand through it, seemingly unaffected by what just happened, and glanced at what remained of it. Her hair was now the same length as Brainy's. She nearly smiled.

"Nothing more is to be gained or lost here," said King Logic and he turned to leave without his wife or daughter standing beside him.

Queen Patience returned her hand and knife to her sleeves and followed him.

Princess Wisdom glanced at her retreating parents before turning to face Brainy once more. She slightly bowed her head.

"Thank you."

"It was my honor," said Brainy, returning the bow.

Without putting her hands back into her sleeves, Wisdom followed her parents out of the meeting room.

"Am I the only one who has no idea what just happened?" asked Kal-El, a few moments after the Royal Coluans and their jester were gone.

"I'm not getting married," stated Brainy.

"Not yet and not to her anyway," said Laura, brushing back Brainy's hair to look at the earring. "What does her giving you the earring mean?"

"She won't be marrying anyone either," said Brainy.

"Please don't let the treaty break over this," pleaded the Chairman to some invisible force.

They ignored him and started to head out of the meeting rooms themselves.

"Thank you for standing up to the King for me, Brainy," said Laura.

"Don't mention it," said Brainy. He took in a deep, courage building, breath. "I couldn't let him insult my mother."

Laura hugged Brainy so fast and so tightly that he felt very light headed afterwards.

--------------------------------------

"Are you going to wear that earring forever?" asked Kal-El, standing in the doorway to Brainy's room as Brainy sat on his bed reading after dinner.

"It's a sign of respect to Princess Wisdom," said Brainy, not looking up from his book. He was trying to remember how Kryptonian law worked.

Since Brainy wasn't objecting to his presence, Kal-El walked into the room and sat on the end of Brainy's bed.

"Did you like her?"

"If I liked her I would have married her," said Brainy.

"You seemed to like her," said Kal-El.

"She's one of the greatest historical figures of my dimension. I have great respect for her," commented Brainy.

"I still don't get how the whole hand thing works. If you kiss the top of someone's hand it means you're going to get married?" asked Kal-El.

"It has to be in context and it's only one day to propose," said Brainy. "For example, since King Stupid proposed the marriage I knew what she was offering her hand to me for. If she had just offered me her hand and I kissed it, it wouldn't have meant anything besides showing respect to royalty. Another way to propose is to ask permission of the parents and then offer the person you want to marry a gift, usually something of great value or rarity. There are other ways but those are the most common."

"I'm really happy you didn't accept the proposal," said Kal-El.

No longer able to concentrate, Brainy put down his book.

"Why?"

"For one thing, I'd never see you again," said Kal-El. "And it would make my Mom really sad and, and I'd really miss you."

"I'd miss you too, but you do realize that I'll be returning to my home dimension one day, right?" asked Brainy.

"What's so great about your home dimension?" demanded Kal-El standing, shouting with such a force that he shocked Brainy into dropping his book. "You said it yourself that you don't have a family there. Here you do with a mother who couldn't love you more if you were really her son, a father who put all of his other projects aside to help you and now a sister who will need someone like you in her life."

"I may not have parents but I do have a family," protested Brainy, standing as well. "My friends in the Legion need me. They are my family and I can't let them spend the rest of their lives wondering what happened to me."

"Then stay for me," shouted Kal-El. He wrapped one arm around Brainy and used his other hand to hold Brainy's face place. "I love you."

Without waiting for Brainy to respond Kal-El kissed Brainy full on the mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm glad everyone seems to like Princess Wisdom and the gutsy move by Kal-El. Let's see what happens, shall we?

Chapter 10

There was no ignoring this. No pretending that he had misunderstood or that it was some sort of joke. This was real and it was happening.

Kal-El's lips caressed Brainy's with a certain urgency. He licked Brainy's upper lip and nibbled on the bottom. Passion and desire were radiating from him with such intensity it was making Brainy shake with the force of it.

Their lips separated suddenly and Brainy almost fell over with the lost of contact. He looked up in a daze.

"Kal-El?"

Not responding, Kal-El desperately dived into a second kiss.

Very slowly, Brainy began to respond.

The moment their tongues touched both boys moaned and the kiss deepened. They only separated when a loud 'eek' erupted from the door. They turned in time to see Laura's back retreating.

"Should have closed the door," said Kal-El, turning a bright red.

That was when horror struck Brainy. What was he doing kissing Kal-El? He was still in love with Clark!

Pushing Kal-El away, Brainy couldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry."

Not able to face Kal-El or what he had done, Brainy ran from the room. He ran straight of the house, not even sure if he had passed anyone, and flew into the sky.

It was late and not many people were out anymore. Brainy landed in the Ringlet stadium and sat in the middle of the field.

What had he done?

He had kissed Kal-El. Twice. Not even a short kisses. He hadn't even objected. He even participated.

Brainy felt sick. Kissing someone you weren't in love with was one of the worst things you could do on Colu. Kissing someone when you were in love with someone else was even worse.

Why had he even kissed Kal-El back to begin with? Was it because he was so similar to Clark?

No. Kal-El and Clark may technically be the same person but they were different people. Brainy always got a sense of kindness and the feeling that no matter how bad things got that they would turn out alright as long as Clark was around. Kal-El, while kind, gave off a great energy and confidence and when things got bad he couldn't always make things better himself but he would try and do whatever he could to make the situation seem better if only for a moment.

When was it that Brainy started to look Kal-El in the eye when he talked to him? When did he stop constantly reminding himself to say 'Kal-El' instead of 'Clark'? When did he start enjoying Kal-El's company? When did he start to care for Kal-El? When did he become attracted to him?

Brainy had to backtrack his thoughts. He was attracted to Kal-El?

Thinking of Kal-El's smile, his grin, the excited way he talked about Ringlet, how much of himself he put into Ringlet, his jokes and all the times they had touched, even when Brainy thought Kal-El was joking around with him he realized it was true. He was attracted to Kal-El.

But did that attraction mean he was in love?

No, he loved Clark.

He loved Clark, but could he love Kal-El as well?

Suddenly the object of Brainy's torture plopped down on the grass in front of him. Kal-El was panting, probably from running.

"You are no fun to track down, yea know that?"

Brainy wasn't ready for another confrontation so soon. He began to stand to go back into the air but he was held down by Kal-El grabbing hold of his wrists.

"Please," Kal-El begged, looking up at Brainy pleadingly. "Please stay."

Defeated, Brainy sat back down but stared down at the grass between them.

"I'm sorry," said Kal-El. "That was probably a really bad time and the worst way to say how I felt about you and then to jump you like that… I'm sorry. But I'm not sorry about how I feel and I won't take any of it back. I meant every word."

"Is that what you were crying about last night?" asked Brainy softly, still looking down at the grass.

"Yes," admitted Kal-El.

"I'm sorry," said Brainy.

"Don't be. We can't control how we feel and even if I could, I like being in love with you," said Kal-El, half smiling when he could still see Brainy blush even when he was trying to hide his face. "You know, you never asked how I found you."

"You said you saw a light. I assumed you saw it and came to see what it was and found me," said Brainy.

"That's only part of the story. Let me tell you the whole story, uninterrupted okay?" asked Kal-El.

"Okay," agreed Brainy softly.

"I'll start from the very beginning, back when the school year started. I had to pick classes that would eventually decide my career and traditionally children follow the career of one of their parents. I took mostly science because of Dad, threw in some creative writing because of Mom and Enforcer training to see what it was like.

'I don't think I want to do any of them as a career. I'm okay at known science but I don't think in a way that I can advance science, which makes me uncreative so writing was out. Enforcer training is kind of fun but its only training. I can't deal with people as rough as I would need to and I can't stand the thought of shooting at someone. I felt like I was drifting through school. Even Ringlet became uninteresting.

'Then came the day you arrived. I woke up feeling like there was something waiting for me. All day I kept waiting for something to happen and for the first time in ages I felt like I was alive. I was excited about it.

'After school and Ringlet practice I wasn't sure what to do when nothing happened and the feeling only grew stronger. I started to walk around, going wherever the feeling took me and I ended up at the beach. I walked around the beach for ages. I was even sitting in the spot you landed when the sun went down.

'Even though nothing had happened yet, I began to think that my parents would worry about me. I started heading home, thinking I would came back later. The further I got away from that spot the more I kept looking back, feeling like I should run back and plant myself there but I forced myself to keep going.

'When I got to the top of the stairs I looked back one last time. That's when the wormhole appeared. It did give off a light but it was so small I never would have noticed if I had my back turned to it. When the light was gone I saw a figure on the sand.

'At first I couldn't believe it. Something had actually happened and I was the only one around. I was scared for a moment, wondering if I should get an Enforcer, in case you were dangerous.

'Then I saw you trying to walk to the stairs. I saw how injured you were and forgot about you possibly being dangerous. I ran back and down those stairs as quickly as I could and you were unconscious at the bottom by the time I got there," said Kal-El, his thumbs softly caressing Brainy's wrists as he told his story. He let go of one of them and tilted Brainy's face up and held it there until Brainy looked at him.

"I instantly thought you were beautiful," said Kal-El, barely above a whisper. "I must have stood there an awe for ages, but then I noticed one of your arms were gone and I became frantic at the thought you would die from blood loss. I ran the rest of the way to you and imagine my surprise when you weren't bleeding from your arm at all. It didn't even register that you were part mechanical until later.

'I picked you up and nearly took you to the hospital but that's when I noticed the symbol of Brainiac. I thought maybe you were some sort of experiment of the government that got hurt trying to escape them so a public place would be the last place you would wan to be. I snuck you to my house and begged Dad to help me attend to your injuries and keep you a secret.

'I'll admit that he was skeptic at first but when we were done bandaging you up he took a good look at you. I think he was shocked at how young you looked. He has a weakness for kids and he wasn't going to let anything happen to you, Brainiac or not. He found a disk on you and told me and Mom to be careful around you until he was done looking at it.

'I stayed with you for as much as I could get away with. I felt anxious when I wasn't with you, worried that you would disappear if I wasn't there. After two sleepless nights I actually started sleeping next to you.

"It was around the first week that you woke up the first time when I was sleeping next to you. You were having a panic attack, scared of where you were and what happened to Clark. I thought it was because of your panic that you clung to me and called me Clark, begging me not to be dead.

'That was when I realized just how much I wanted to protect you. I pretended to be Clark and convinced you he was alright and held you until you fell back asleep. Then I found that I couldn't let go. I didn't want to.

'It was between the second and third time you woke up that I realized that I was in love with you. I felt stupid at first, thinking that I barely knew anything about you. By the fourth time you woke up, the time before you fully woke up, I realized that I didn't care. I was in love with you and I didn't want anything to happen to you.

'I think Dad realized it before I did. He kept warning me that you wouldn't be around forever and he seemed even more relieved then I thought he would be when he learned that you were a good person. In a way, I think he even approves but I don't know for sure. I've been too embarrassed to flat out ask him.

'After you woke up I fell even more in love with you. You're smart, fun to tease because you're very cute when you blush," he smiled when Brainy did just that, "and every time there was a hint of a smile on your face or whenever I touched you I felt like I could die of happiness. I didn't want to share you with anyone, but I hated you by yourself all the time. Ringlet was more fun then ever before with you and Zel-Kar got along with you instantly. She's my best friend, my _sister_, so it made me really happy.

'Then there was the fire and I was so scared you were going to get hurt. I kept beating myself up for taking you outside the house, but I got to see how brave you were and I fell in love even more. You opened up to me and I loved you even more. I nearly lost you to Brainiac and that damned council and I loved you even more, but it made me all the more scared that I was going to loose you. That's what I had been crying about last night and that's what caused that outburst earlier."

It had been more then Kal-El said he was going to say, but he was silent now. He let go of Brainy's face and went back to holding Brainy's wrist, almost nervously caressing it with his fingers as he waited for Brainy to respond to his story.

Was there a way to respond to that? Kal-El had just opened up to Brainy, poured himself out to him without holding anything back, and Brainy had no idea what to say. Everything he thought of saying sounded hurtful and that was the last thing he wanted to do to Kal-El.

"I don't need you to protect me, Brainy," said Kal-El, as if reading Brainy's thoughts. "I just need you to be honest."

"I don't know how I feel about you," admitted Brainy.

"Good news for me," said Kal-El, surprising the other boy. "That means there's something to consider."

"It's more complicated then that," commented Brainy.

"Because of Clark?" asked Kal-El, nearly smiling at the look of complete shock on Brainy's face. "Those times you woke up you thought I was him, remember? You didn't say anything but its obvious he means a lot to you."

There was no point in denying or confirming it. Still, Brainy had to make it clear. He wanted to be honest.

"I don't think it would be wise to get into any sort of relationship with you beyond friendship," said Brainy. "You two are very similar. I wouldn't want you to become some sort of replacement for him."

"I wouldn't care," stated Kal-El.

"What?" questioned Brainy in disbelief.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to be the number one person in your life. What person in love doesn't? But I decided, back when you said I was Clark in your dimension, that I didn't care. I rather be second and have you with me then demand to be first and be without you," said Kal-El, letting go of Brainy's wrists to hold onto his face.

The pounding of Brainy's heart returned and he knew his face was burning yet again. He knew he never blushed like this around Clark, but he had never been in situations like this with him so it was unfair to compare. Then there was the way his heart still pounded when he thought about Clark. He thought it was very fickle of his own heart to react such a way to two different people, even if they were technically the same person.

Emotions were far too confusing. Brainy was still trying to figure out how they all worked and how to respond to them even though he had been on Earth, where he could experience emotions freely, for several years now. Was it wrong for him to even consider such a relationship?

Kal-El sighed and released Brainy's face.

"I didn't mean to dump this all on you at once. I guess once I started I had to get it all out." He stood and brushed himself off. "There's no need for you to give me an answer right now. I know how you like to analyze things before analyzing it again and again before making a rough draft and giving it further thought before starting over."

The tone was teasing and Kal-El was smiling, but Brainy noticed how it was Kal-El who was the one not looking him in the eye now. Was he going to be the cause for him to cry again?

Kal-El offered his hand to Brainy.

"Let's go home."

Not wanting to push Kal-El any further away then he probably had, Brainy accepted the hand. When he was standing and they separated, his hand tingled.

"I hope Mom went to sleep," said Kal-El as they began to walk off the field. "Otherwise we're going to have some explaining to do."

In all of the internal torment, Brainy had forgotten that Laura had seen them kiss. He vaguely wondered if she had told Jor-El.

"What do you think she's going to say?"

"Probably ask us what cake we want for our wedding," joked Kal-El.

Trying to ignore the idea of Laura planning a wedding for them, Brainy was silent until they were back under the starry sky.

"I could fly us back if you don't want to walk."

"Brainy," said Kal-El, with such seriousness that it surprised the genius. "I was barely able to hold myself back the first time and we were rushing to find Mom. If you touch me like that again for that long I won't be able to stop myself from kissing you."

Brainy blinked, blush reheating his face, and looked up at the sky.

"It's a nice night to walk."

"I thought you'd say that," sighed Kal-El.

They walked the rest of the way in heavy silence.

When they arrived back at the house, it was dark and silent.

"Even Martha must be sleeping," said Kal-El.

Brainy thought it was best to keep his 'thank goodness' to himself.

"Good night," whispered Kal-El.

"Good night," whispered back Brainy.

They stood awkwardly around each other for a moment in silence.

"I guess I'll go this way," said Kal-El, pointing in the direction of his room.

"Okay," said Brainy.

Still, they both stood there.

Taking in a deep breath, Kal-El reached behind Brainy and placed his hand on the smaller boy's back to pull him closer and kissed his forehead.

As Kal-El released him, Brainy touched his forehead in surprise.

"I-I just…" began Kal-El, but he couldn't find the words. His blush was visible, even in the dark.

Curious, Brainy waited.

"Good night," said Kal-El quickly, and he rushed off to his room.

Brainy's back and forehead tingled.


	11. Chapter 11

This story is offically OVER 100 pages long! YAY! -dances-

In the comments for the last chapter Essenze made a comment that I've been thinking for a while now. I thought it would be a good time to say that I think "Everything you want" by Vertical Horizon is like Kal-El's theme song for this story. I have other songs in mind for this but I wont say them until later when I think they're better suited for the chapter I'm posting.

Also, this is like the most I've EVER posted in one month. I've been posting, like, once a day since the 21- so that would be six posts in a row so far (since it's the 26) and I like for it to continue. I guess what I'm trying to say is that all of your marvelous comments are what makes this possible and thank you all for the inspiration. -hugs-

Chapter 11

Brainy stood in the living room for a few minutes after Kal-El had left. He had no desire to go back to his room where this awkward situation had started and it would be uncomfortable, to say the least, to stay in the living room all night. It was strange being in there without one of the Els, almost sad.

Walking around, Brainy tried to be silent, not wanting to wake anyone up. As he walked past Martha's room he heard something and peeked his head in. He didn't see anything out of place, but walked in when the noise came again.

The room was slightly less dark then the rest of the house with Martha's nightlight that projected little stars and moons on the walls. Soft music came from it, playing the tune that Laura would often hum to herself when she and Brainy would sit together in silence. A few feet from it was Martha's crib and Laura's rocking chair.

Moving towards the crib, Brainy glanced down at the sleeping Martha when the noise happened again. It was Martha gargling while she kicked out her leg. Did this mean that she was dreaming?

_I really need to learn more about infants_, thought Brainy but then he reconsidered his thoughts. He acted as though he would be around long even to need to information.

Sighing, Brainy sat in the rocking chair. It felt like months ago that he had been called in by the council and had to face Brainiac instead of days. It vaguely reminded him that Martha would be two whole days old tomorrow afternoon.

Shaking his head, Brainy rubbed his eyes. Even without Kal-El's love confession he had grown so attached to this family. He enjoyed talking and working with Jor-El and admired him even more for the qualities that Brainiac had been unable to see. He had grown accustomed to Laura's maternal nature and wasn't sure how he would feel about never seeing her smile again. He already adored Martha, despite how short she had been around for and wanted to see her grow up. Then there was Kal-El…

Pushing back those thoughts, Brainy closed his eyes and leaned back. He thought then of his friends. Gentle, kind and understanding Saturn Girl who had been like a mother to him since he first joined the Legion. Rash and forceful Lightning Lad that had been there for him when he needed him on so many occasions. Cheerful and affectionate Triplicate Girl who, after getting used to her lack of respect for personal boundaries, had been like a big sister to him. Energetic and open Bouncing Boy who had never been afraid to disagree with him or stuck up for his ideas. Sarcastic and witty Phantom Girl who would never allow his ego to get too big. Honest and brave Timber Wolf who had risked his life for him after the Coluan alignment. Superman…

Forcing that train of thought to a close, Brainy probably would have screamed if Martha hadn't been there. No matter what he chose someone would get left behind.

_Brainy was small, age wise. He was standing next to a bench and his head was just above its seat. The logical thing seemed to be to pull himself up onto it but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to gather the strength to accomplish it._

_"Silly Querl," laughed a woman, calling Brainy by his real name. "Trying to get up and sit next to Mommy?"_

_Hands came from Brainy's side and lifted him up, placing him on the bench in a sitting position._

_Looking up to the source of the hands, Brainy could see the outline of the woman, his mother, but he couldn't make out any of her details. Only that she had long blond hair, past her elbows, and that she was smiling at him. She tapped him on the nose and made a funny nose, causing her toddler to giggle and her to laugh in return._

_Curious, Brainy stood on the bench and looked around him. In the distance there was someone distinctly not Coluan who was watching him and his mother with some sort of box in their hands. Their skin was white, hair black, eyes blue and wearing all black clothing with a silver 'S' on the chest._

_Brainy hadn't been taught yet that non-Coluans weren't welcomed on Colu, and waved to them. He was surprised when the person didn't wave back and ducked behind something to hide themselves only to peek out of his hiding place at him. He giggled. Was this person playing some sort of game?_

_Suddenly, Brainy's mother stood, snatching Brainy from the seat as she did so. She glared, not at the person - having not noticed he was there, but at a group a male Coluan a few feet from the bench at their left._

_"Go away," Brainy's mother shouted at them. "I can take care of my own son. I don't need you following me everywhere I go!"_

_Used to the men following them, Brainy ignored his mother lecturing them and turned back to where the person had been but he was gone._

_The men continued to follow them everywhere, to the point Brainy's mother never left their house anymore. It made her restless and she walked around the house, nearly constantly, as Brainy sat in the main room with his mind puzzles. After a while, she started to mutter to herself._

_"I hate it here. No privacy. They don't trust me with the next Brainiac. I can't go anywhere. Who needs four when they have five?"_

_One day, shortly after Brainy had turned three, the walking had changed. Now she was grabbing things as she went. Perhaps she was cleaning?_

_Suddenly she stopped and kneeled down in front of Brainy and stared at him. He looked up at her, offering her a piece of his puzzle, but when she didn't take it he continued working on it without her. The staring lasted a long time, but when she looked away she stood and headed for the door of the house._

_This was something new. Not only was she leaving the house, but she was going somewhere without Brainy and she hadn't done that before._

_"Mommy," called Brainy, but all he got in reply was the door closing behind her. He waited and waited for her to come back, but when the door opened it was the men who had always followed them around. When one of them picked him up he began to cry._

Brainy opened his eyes, but the sound of crying continued. He blinked and realized that he wasn't the one crying, but Martha. He stood and lifted Martha from her crib, surprised when she stopped. He began to put her back down but it only caused her to start crying again. When she was back in his arms, the crying stopped again.

"I've heard about this," commented Brainy. "You're just one of those babies that liked to be held, aren't you?"

If it wasn't impossible for babies so young to smile, Brainy would have sworn Martha did just that before taking to sucking her thumb.

Unless Brainy wanted to make Martha cry, which was the last thing he wanted, Brainy really had no choice in the matter. He sat back in the rocking chair, with Martha in his arms, and began to rock back and forth.

Unwilling to return back to sleep so easily Martha looked around herself in wonder, occasionally looking at Brainy as if to laugh at his efforts. After a few moments she rested her head on his chest, but continued to look around.

Not sure of what else to do, Brainy tried to remember what he had been dreaming about. He could recall thinking that Martha's crying had been his own but the only time he could recall crying in his entire life was when Saturn Girl came after him after he was sure he would be kicked out of the Legion for being in love with Superman. Looking at back on it, it was very illogical but that's what emotions did to people.

Thinking of that moment with Saturn Girl, Brainy wondered what she was doing at the moment. Did time move at the same rate between the dimensions? Did she even know he was gone, or had she spent the last three months worrying about him? What if something happened to Saturn Girl, or any other members of the Legion, while he was gone and he had missed his chance to say good bye or do something to save them?

It made Brainy think of Jor-El's words when Brainy had first woken up in this dimension. Jor-El had said "Among other things its hard to imagine the Legion succeeding without you." Without Brainy the Legion could not make more flight rings for new members and if Computo malfunctioned only Brainy knew how to fix it. What if there was another incident like the sun eater that they needed Brainy's inventions and strategies?

Martha made a little noise, almost like a hum, bringing Brainy's attention back to her. He wondered what would happen to Martha if he was ever able to return to his home dimension. He had made no great impact on her life particularly yet, but he had affected the family in general. What if the government tried to punish them for the things he had done, such as destroying Brainiac and refusing the engagement to Princess Wisdom, once he was gone?

"Martha, your second brother has no idea what to do. Any suggestions?" asked Brainy, but she had fallen back to sleep. He smiled and placed her back into her crib without incident. "Thanks for the suggestion."

Leaving the nursery, Brainy was surprised to find Laura in the living room, sitting on the couch with her body half turned so she was facing him.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"A mother knows when there's something wrong with her children," said Laura. She turned so she was facing forward and patted the seat next to her.

Sitting next to her, Brainy gave her a look of confusion.

"I got Martha to go back to sleep."

"I wasn't talking about Martha," said Laura, giving Brainy a meaningful look.

Though Brainy had heard Laura say such things before, it didn't stop him from blushing. His blush worsened when Laura pulled him closer so his head was on her shoulder and held it there.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Laura gently. When Brainy didn't say anything, she began to play with his hair. "I can sit here all night if I have to."

"I-" began Brainy, but he didn't know where to start or if he should pretend there was nothing wrong at all. Then he remembered that Laura had seen the kiss. "I don't belong here."

"Oh?" asked Laura, in an almost amused tone. "What makes you say that? Just because you weren't born somewhere, it doesn't mean you don't belong."

"My friends, people who need me at back in my home dimension," said Brainy.

"You have friends and people you need you in this home," said Laura.

"I miss them," said Brainy.

"We'd miss you if you left," said Laura.

"I-I'm in love with Clark," said Brainy.

"And Kal-El is in love with you," said Laura.

"It's not the same," said Brainy.

"Perhaps not, but have you ever considered why you ended up here in the first place? Why it was Kal-El that found you?" asked Laura, leaning her cheek upon Brainy's head. "Have you ever considered that falling in love with Clark had just been practice for the person you're really meant to be with?"

"I don't even know how I feel about him," admitted Brainy.

"Give yourself time. Your heart will figure it out," said Laura.

There was lots more Brainy wanted to say. How he cared about them and would miss them if he did leave. How grateful he was for all that they had done. How, even though he desperately wanted to go back, he desperately wanted to stay. Yet his voice had hidden from him.

"No matter what you choose Brainy, I will always love you," said Laura, and kissed his forehead.

Still unable to find his voice and even less able to hold it back any longer, Brainy cried on Laura's shoulder as she held him close.

Brainy only vaguely remembered thanking Laura before she sent him off to bed. It didn't stop him from feeling like the moment he closed his eyes it was morning. He could hear Laura in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Jor-El running around the house looking for the papers he had forgotten to gather the night before as always and… he couldn't hear what Kal-El was doing. That wasn't good.

Opening his eyes, Brainy nearly fell off the bed when he saw Martha's face right in front of him.

"Attack of the killer baby," exclaimed Kal-El, holding Martha above Brainy's face before preceding to make growling noises.

Martha gurgled.

Bringing Martha back into his arms properly, Kal-El gave her a serious face.

"Martha, what did I say about acting cute?"

The way Martha gummed on her tongue made it look like she was sticking it out at him in defiance.

"Fine, you can act cute if you must, but don't think I'll always let you get away with it," said Kal-El, sighing dramatically.

"What are you doing?" asked Brainy, sitting up as he watched the siblings.

"Waking you up in a round about way," said Kal-El, sitting on the end of the bed and placing Martha in his lap. "And warning you that Zel-Kar will be coming over soon." He lifted Martha's arms and moved them in a menacing fashion. "Beware… Beware…"

"Why would I have to 'beware' anything?" asked Brainy, feeling safe around Kal-El since he doubted the other boy would do anything with his sister there.

"That's right," said Kal-El slowly, as if just realizing something. "You've never seen Zel-Kar around a baby before."

It was like a queue from a play where, upon hearing those words, Zel-Kar rushed into the room and snatched Martha from Kal-El without a second glance at either of the two boys. She then continued to coo, cuddle and speak to Martha in baby talk as if it was the only language she knew. It might have not been so bad to witness and listen to if it wasn't for how overly excited she was. The only understandable words were on the lines of 'cute', 'adorable' and more 'cute'.

Not sure what to make of it, Brainy turned to Kal-El.

"It's creepier when she gushes over babies she doesn't even know," said Kal-El.

Zel-Kar took a break from her 'gushing' to smack Kal-El's shoulder. She then turned back to Martha.

"You'd think your big brother would know better by now, wouldn't you?"

Martha, in response, sucked on her thumb.

If Brainy thought the gushing had been strange, he hadn't considered what her reaction would be when Laura and Jor-El asked her to be Martha's second sister at breakfast. She practically jumped from her chair, making a thank you speech that would have made a beauty pageant winner look ungrateful and leaped to hug and kiss every one at the table's cheek, including Brainy, before covering Martha's entire face with kisses.

"I'm scared to know what she'll be like when she has kids," Kal-El whispered to Brainy, unprepared for when Zel-Kar swung on him and hit his shoulder again.

"I'm going to be an excellent mother and you better be a good second father or I'll maim you beyond recognition," exclaimed Zel-Kar.

"I feel sorry for whoever the actual father will be," said Kal-El, running from the table as Zel-Kar gave chase to hit him again.

After Jor-El had left for work, Zel-Kar sat with Martha in the living room with her new second sister on her lap. She sat with Laura to her immediate left and Brainy, sitting between her and Kal-El for Kal-El's own protection, on her right.

"Are you ready for the naming of the seconds?" Zel-Kar asked Laura.

"Just a few things left to arrange," said Laura.

The naming of the seconds was a Kryptonian ceremony similar to that of a Christian baptism. It was held the second week of a new baby's life and it was where they get introduced to family and friends and the parents announce the second family. The second family then pair off and dance…

"Oh sprock," muttered Brainy, causing Kal-El to snort and fall over in laughter.

"I don't get it," said Laura. "What's so funny?"

"I can't dance," said Brainy

"It's easy enough to learn," said Laura.

"You don't understand. Coluans don't dance. It's improper," said Brainy.

"It's improper to dance with your sister?" asked Zel-Kar.

"It's improper to dance with anyone you're not in love with," said Brainy.

Kal-El stopped laughing immediately. He sprang up and wrapped his arms around Brainy from behind, resting his chin on Brainy's tensed up shoulder.

"Then Brainy will just have to dance with me."

Without warning, Kal-El kissed Brainy's cheek. With just as much warning, Brainy blushed at Laura and Zel-Kar's stares and elbowed Kal-El in the gut.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so glad people think Martha is cute and route Kal-El on with such passion. -smile- Thank you everyone for commenting! -blows all the commentors kisses-

-QUESTION! From GinPetals: I really love the royal family and the traditions you wrote for them. Are they real traditions somewhere or did you just make them up? Because they were bloody brilliant.

-ANSWER! All of the Coluan Traditions in this story are ones I made up. Thank you GinPetals for liking them. -hug- And calling Kal-El "Kally" is pretty cute. -giggles-

Chapter 12

"Chocolate or vanilla?" asked Zel-Kar, watching Kal-El over dramatically clutch his stomach on the ground.

"For what?" asked Laura.

"Kal-El and Brainy's wedding cake," clarified Zel-Kar.

"I vote for chocolate," said Laura.

"I second the motion," said Zel-Kar.

"I veto you both," exclaimed Brainy, standing. "There will be no cake."

"You can't have pie at a wedding Brainy," scolded Zel-Kar.

"There will be no cake because there will be no wedding," said Brainy.

"I absolutely forbid you to elope," said Laura sternly.

Unable to yell at Laura, or scream in general, Brainy wondered if there was something about Kryptonians in general that drove him insane. He announced he'd be in Jor-El's workroom and left as the two women laughed.

There wasn't anything in the workroom that Brainy actually needed to work on, having taking apart, analyzed, reassembled and improved all the parts Jor-El had been able to leave with him, but he just couldn't deal with the teasing. The only up side to that humiliating episode was that he know knew Zel-Kar wouldn't object to a relationship between him and her self proclaimed brother.

Sighing, Brainy started to examine one of the parts to make sure his improvements were holding. He didn't know why he bothered considering any relationship with Kal-El at all. He still didn't know if felt anything for him beyond friendship and annoyance. There had to be some way to know for sure.

Walking into the room, Kal-El kept his distance, seeing that Brainy was working with some dangerous looking tools.

"You better come back out here. They want to put pink frosting on our cake."

Somehow, Brainy didn't doubt it but he ignored Kal-El anyway. He was still trying to think of a way to test the nature of their relationship.

"Personally I want a green cake," said Kal-El. "I could say something perverted here, but I'll refrain myself."

Trying to stop himself from trying to think of what Kal-El meant by that, Brainy continued to think of possible tests. He once heard an old earth song that said 'love was in his kiss' but he already knew that Kal-El loved him. The kiss had left no doubt in his mind it was true, but it didn't help him figure out his own feelings.

"I thought for sure I'd get a response out of that," said Kal-El.. "Should I tell you what I was alluding to?"

Putting down what he was working on Brainy turned to face Kal-El, again unsurprised by the defensive position the other boy had taken. How should he phrase this?

"Do you want to go on a date?"

Kal-El's defensive stance fell, along with his teasing expression. They were replaced by shock.

"What?"

"A date. I believe you called it baiting," said Brainy.

"Is this some sort of trap?" asked Kal-El, backing away slightly. He looked towards the living room. "Mom put you up to this, didn't she?"

"She didn't put me up to anything," said Brainy.

"Zel-Kar threatened you into it," gasped Kal-El. "When did she have the time? I thought you were safe as long as Martha was around."

"Zel-Kar didn't do anything," said Brainy, starting to get annoyed.

"Don't tell me that Dad-" started Kal-El, looking more horrified by the second.

"Jor-El did nothing," exclaimed Brainy. He swung back around to face the project he had previously put aside. "Forget it."

"No wait," exclaimed Kal-El, rushing over to Brainy, forgetting about the tools the genius had on hand. "I would love to go on a date with you." He knelt down besides Brainy's chair, putting his hands together in a pleading fashion and looked up at Brainy with big eyes and pouting lips. "Please?"

Having made the mistake of looking at what Kal-El was doing, Brainy couldn't help but blush at the expression and his heart began to pound. He silently cursed it and looked away.

"Sure."

Kal-El practically flew back to his feet and threw his hands up in celebration, shouting the Kryptonian equivalent of 'yay,' which was 'asher' and proceeded to kneel down and kiss Brainy's cheek, his grin growing at the darkened blush he left behind. He ran out of the room saying he would be right back.

Did that mean Kal-El meant for the date to be as soon as he came back? Brainy didn't know much about dating, only a few things from observation. Dates normally happened a few days after the request was made and girls normally took longer to get ready, but he supposed that part was unimportant. Stereotypically dates contained dinner and movie, but movies didn't exist on Krypton. What did Kryptonians do while courting one another? It could be completely different from what he was expecting. Perhaps he should call the whole thing off?

"You," exclaimed Zel-Kar, running into the room, surprisingly without Martha. "Why are you sitting around for? You have a date! Wash up, eat a breath mint, do something!"

"Zel-Kar," began Brainy, half wondering why she was so excited about this and half wondering if he should get a running start before cancelling the date.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you," exclaimed Zel-Kar, suddenly armed with a brush. She ran over and began to brush Brainy's hair in the time it took him to blink.

"Zel-Kar, I can brush my own hair," said Brainy, trying to force down the urge to run. This was the first time he and Zel-Kar had touched for more then just a brief instant. He might have been more used to unnecessary touching then most Coluans but he still needed time to get used to a new person.

"I wanna do it," said Zel-Kar. Once she was done, she pulled Brainy out of the chair and began to circle around him. "Do you have any other clothes?"

"I don't need any other clothes," said Brainy, quickly realizing that he had gotten more then he bargained for. Really, he should have known better. If Zel-Kar and Laura started to plan their wedding after a kiss on the cheek he should have known how they would react to a date.

"Oh well. At least these clothes show off your cute butt," said Zel-Kar.

"Pardon me?" questioned Brainy, unsure if he heard right.

"You have a cute butt," repeated Zel-Kar, grinning sneakily. "Hard not to notice when we were playing Ringlet together."

Brainy didn't know if he should be more horrified about Zel-Kar saying such a thing point blank or that seventeen other people, including Kal-El, could have been staring at his butt during the entire game.

Not giving Brainy time to think about it, Zel-Kar pushed Brainy out of the room back to where Kal-El was talking to Laura and Martha.

"Let the date begin!"

Just as Brainy was about to call it off, he noticed something. Kal-El had the same "I'm so happy" grin that Brainy adored about Clark that he never wanted to fade away. That had to be some sort in inter-dimensional cheating.

"Ready?" asked Kal-El, the grin only widening as if it knew Brainy's weakness.

Since he didn't trust himself not to scream out his own stupidity, Brainy nodded.

Once they had said their good byes, Brainy unable to meet any of the girl's eyes, they headed out.

"So," began Kal-El slowly, as the house disappeared behind them. "What do earthlings do on dates?"

"Not enough data for me to say anything for sure," said Brainy. "What do Kryptonians do?"

"If my parents are any indication they walk around holding hands, reciting poetry and I don't know any poetry," said Kal-El.

"It's hard to imagine Jor-El reciting poetry," admitted Brainy.

"He didn't. My Mom did," said Kal-El.

"Its usually the other way on earth," said Brainy.

"Here too, but do you think that would stop my mom?" asked Kal-El.

"I don't think anything stands a chance against Laura," said Brainy.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Kal-El.

"I don't know what's all on Krypton," said Brainy. "You pick."

"If I picked, it would involve kissing you," said Kal-El.

"Pick something else," said Brainy.

Kal-El thought about it a moment before grinning.

Like when Kal-El took Brainy to the Ringlet field, Kal-El didn't tell Brainy where they were going until they were practically there.

"It's the most beautiful place on all of Krypton," exclaimed Kal-El, as they walked over a hill. "Or at least it will be once you get there."

Blushing yet again, Brainy knew that he would never get used to all of these compliments. He was glad it was impossible to blush so much that it melted your face off.

At the top of the hill they could look down see what looked like the entrance to a nature preserve. It seemed to span further and wider then the city they had just left behind.

"It has everything," said Kal-El. "Trees, flowers, animals, mountains, rivers, lakes, waterfalls and small fields. I've been coming here for years and I still haven't seen everything there is to see."

Walking down to the entrance, Kal-El held out his wrist for the gate keeper, allowing him to put a thick metallic band on him. He held it up for Brainy to see.

"It's a tracker. If we get lost, we just press a button and someone comes and gets us. It can also be used just to call in to the gate keeper for directions."

Though Brainy could easily fly out of the preserve if he got lost, he saw that no one was allowed in without one. He held up his wrist, waited for the gate keeper to pull out another tracker from the shelf under the counter, and allowed him to put it on. He looked at it, the material feeling odd against his skin.

After leaving the gate keeper, they went to the only sales stand in the preserve to a map and get their lunch for later. They then headed out to some of Kal-El's favorite locations that he wanted to show Brainy, including a couple of the waterfalls and places where some very interesting looking animals were said to graze. There were even a couple of species that had developed since Kal-El was a child and that Brainy had no record of from Brainiac's memory.

When Brainy commented on this, Kal-El asked, "So does that mean you know everything Brainiac knew?"

"Not really," said Brainy. "I know basic information since my mind is mostly mechanical but actual memories are harder to access. There are times where the memories will come to be if they're triggered by outside sources, which causes me to freeze up for a while, but trying to access the memories on purpose is dangerous. The possibility that Brainiac's original programming might try to take over my own is far too great."

"I guess its just another reason to add to the 'Why Brainiac is a Jerk' list," commented Kal-El. He took out the map. "Is there anything you want to see?"

Stepping closer to Kal-El, Brainy looked over the map. Feeling eyes on him he looked up, seeing Kal-El staring at him.

"What?"

"Do you do this on purpose?" asked Kal-El.

Brainy was going to ask what Kal-El meant by that, but he didn't get the chance. His question flew away when his lips were covered by Kal-El's own.

Not wanting to get killed, Kal-El forced himself to make the kiss chaste. His lips had barely touched Brainy's when he wrenched himself away, still feeling himself blush from the contact.

Brainy stepped away, feeling his own face grew hot. As much as he hated it, he had to admit that Kal-El was right. He had to be doing something to make Kal-El react to him this way. Then there was an even more bitter pill to swallow; he was starting to enjoy Kal-El's signs of affection.

"So," said Kal-El, clearing his throat. "Where do you want to go?"

Without a specific destination in mind they started to walk around, occasionally stopping when they saw something interesting. A few hours they stopped at the edge of a field and sat under on of the trees surrounding it for lunch.

"Is the preserve always so empty?" asked Brainy, eating the sandwich he was offered. He had gotten so used to eating regularly that he stopped pointing out that he didn't need to eat very often and ate as if it was normal for him.

"Its never empty in here," said Kal-El. "This place gets over a thousand visitors a day. Its just so big that your rarely run into anybody here. Out of the last dozen times I've been here I've only ran into another person once."

"Isn't it dangerous to be in here alone?" asked Brainy.

"Not with the trackers," said Kal-El, holding up his wrist. "The only danger in here is the animals and they leave you alone if you leave them alone. And if they do attack for whatever reason all you have to do is push the button. Not only will someone come and get you but it makes a noise that will drive the animal away."

Leaning against the tree with Kal-El, Brainy looked around the field before them. The grass wasn't very long and you could see a variety of flowers that would have looked like a child's drawing on Earth. There were yellow triangles, orange squares, blue diamonds and green circles with red stems.

The most commonly sighted animals there were birds, which looked like they were all some sort of combination with another animal. Earlier they had saw a bird under the water of a lake, as if it thought it was a fish and another popping it's head under its underground burrow like a rabbit.

Of the bigger animals Brainy had been amazed to see a creature straight out of Earth's mythology; a hippogriff. It had come out of the sky and landed on the ground before them try and eat the rabbit-bird. When its prey got away the creature only spared them a glance before jumping back into the sky.

Brainy was sure that he could spend a lifetime visiting this place and still be amazed every time. But if he stayed here, he would never soar through the stars again. Kryptonians only had in emergencies only space travel. He wouldn't be able to go see a super nova or study a newly developed star.

Then there was Earth. It might be at the wrong time period right now, but Brainy loved Earth. It was the first place he ever felt safe. Felt free.

Realizing he was only depressing himself, Brainy forced the thoughts away. He turned back to Kal-El, who was watching him. He debated raising his hands in defense.

As if reading Brainy's mind, Kal-El chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on attacking you with another smooch. I was just thinking how cute you are when you're in deep thought."

Blushing, Brainy looked away and wondered what Kal-El would think if he knew that every other thought he had was about staying versus going.

"Hey, when we're done here we should go see the big waterfall in the center," said Kal-El. "It's only about another hour away."

The center waterfall wasn't big width wise but it was taller then any building Brainy had ever seen. The waterfall itself wasn't very impressive, but it was where the water came from that caught his attention. There was no river of any kind feeding it. It was just a giant mountain that had water coming out of its top and created a river below it that flowed off into the distance.

"The water comes straight from the ground," explained Kal-El. "Scientists have been studying it for ages but they don't know where the ground source is or how there could be so much pressure that it makes a constant waterfall all year round. People call it Miracle Falls."

"Its amazing," said Brainy, staring up at it.

"There's a myth that goes along with it," said Kal-El. "They say if you declare your love or if you propose to your soul mate in front of it and splash your face with the water that you will find happiness together."

"Then why are we the only ones here?" asked Brainy, turning to Kal-El.

"It gets crowded at night because people think its more romantic, but I think daylight is just fine," said Kal-El. He fully faced Brainy, kneeling down and taking hold of Brainy's hands. "I have Mom's permission. I love you, please marry me?"

Brainy's heart felt like it was being electrocuted and he screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

You like me... you really like me. -sniff- Or rather you like Kal-El and Brainy but I'm ignoring that fact. -giggle-

A couple of people have drawn me fanart, I posted the links in my profile because for SOME reason it won't let me post links here. They're people who read my stuff at other accounts BUT this chapter is for them anyway. Darkj3, RSB5 and Instant-Rhaspsody THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! I hope you'll take a look and give them their well deserved comments.

ON TO THE DRAMA!

Chapter 13

Brainy wrenched his hands away from Kal-El before whatever was electrocuting him could reach Kal-El. His heart felt like it had literally stopped, he couldn't breathe, his body was coursing with pain and his vision was becoming bleary. No longer able to support himself, he fell to the ground.

Rushing to Brainy's side, Kal-El didn't hesitate to try and touch him but whatever was hurting Brainy kept shocking his hands away. He could do nothing as the love of his life was screaming and writhing in pain right in front of him. He felt like someone had hollowed out his soul and left him empty.

"What's happening?"

There was a laugh from the direction they had came in and Kal-El looked up to see the disbarred Head Councilman. No longer in his green robes that symbolized his former status, he wore clothes befitting of a prisoner. He was dirty, as if he had been hiding in the preserve for days, but it hadn't even been that long since his arrest. In his visible hand was some sort of remote.

"Yes Brainiac Five, tell that blasted son of Jor-El what's wrong," mocked the former head of the council, continuing to laugh.

Rage filled Kal-El, standing to glare at the wretched man.

"What are you doing to Brainy?!"

"Paying him back for my humiliation," said the formal head councilman, with such glee it was a wonder that his face wouldn't become frozen with his grin. "He refused to go along with my request. Mine, the Head of the Kryptonian Council!"

"You're not head of the council anymore," shouted Kal-El.

The grinning man ignored him and continued on his rant.

"I had no choice but to have Brainiac force him to comply. It was all for Krypton's own good. With Brainiac Five's knowledge we would be ahead of any technology invented on any planet. We would have a road map to history. Krypton could rule the galaxy and be the greatest empire ever known."

"Krypton is not an empire," shouted Kal-El. "And hurting Brainy won't bring back your position. You're going right back to jail."

"I don't think so," laughed the grinning man. "I still have friends in all offices. How do you think I escaped? How I got the technology to target Brainiac Five's tracker and use it as a weapon against him? Aren't his screams wonderful?"

"You fucking bastard," shouted Kal-El, running forward to attack him.

Revealing his hidden hand, the former head of the council aimed his laser at Kal-El, laughing when Kal-El was forced to stop.

"Stupid boy. Are you really willing to risk your life for a hunk of metal and wires?"

"It just goes to show how little you know about him. Look at him," demanded Kal-El. "He's screaming, he feels pain. He's no different from you and I. At least not me. Your clearly not as Kryptonian as you think you are."

"I am more Kryptonian then you could ever dream to be," shouted the lunatic, firing his weapon.

Kal-El never had the powers he would have had if he had gone to Earth. He had never seen a yellow sun and did not know what it was like to have super speed. He had no chance of dodging the shot.

Extending his arm with the tracker, Brainy was able to push Kal-El out of the way, wincing when Kal-El screamed from the electricity coming from him. His own screams seemed to grow when the shot hit his arm and it exploded, causing a chain reaction that went nearly to his shoulder.

Now Brainy had barely a stub of that arm left and he had lost his flight ring. The tracker was no longer affected him but he still felt the damage it had already done. He couldn't see straight, he was woozy, nauseous and his entire body wanted to give out. He doubted he could make it to his side, let along his feet.

"I'm slightly impressed Brainiac Five, but you can't possibly hope to accomplish anything else," said the former head councilman. "That shock affected all of your systems. You won't be able to add two plus two."

Brainy was struggling not to loose consciousness. To try to focus on something to get him standing, but memories kept rushing to his mind. At first he thought of the legion and how Saturn Girl had told him that they were a family. He remembered Triplicate Girl's hugs and Phantom Girl's sarcasm. He remembered Lightning Lad's smile and Bouncing Boy's laugher. He remembered Timber Wolf, how determined he was to prove himself when he first joined the Legion.

Then he thought of Jor-El, how he had accepted him, despite being a Brainiac. He thought of Laura's affection and Zel-Kar's blatant honesty. He thought of Martha looking up at him with her curious eyes and Kal-El's grin.

_"Long live the Legion!"_

The former head councilman's laughter stopped when he saw, to his horror, Brainy getting up to his feet.

"B-b-but-"

"I am Legion," Brainy said to himself, ignoring the man trying to form words. "I can do this." He struggled to breath. "For Kal-El."

"Y-you stay away," shouted the former head councilman, shaking as he pointed his laser at Brainy. "I-I'll fire."

Brainy tried to take a step forward, but his knee gave out on him and he fell to his knees, barely able to support himself with his remaining hand.

"That's right," declared the lunatic gleeful again. "Stay down." He happily aimed the laser. "I'll kill you and bring back the parts. With the recovered data I shall recover my rightful position."

Running up from the side, Kal-El tackled him to the ground just as the shot was being fired.

The former head councilman flew, furiously, back to his feet and aimed his weapon at Kal-El.

"You insolent little-"

Not giving him the chance, Brainy used all of his concentration to lift his remaining arm and extend his arm and fingers. The moment he touched the former head councilman's chest with the tips of his fingers, he sent a shock of electricity through him. He smirked at the lunatic's shocked expression.

"Four."

Just as the mad man was loosing consciousness he shot wildly at Brainy.

The shot hit Brainy in his uninjured shoulder and he fell back into the river.

Brainy woke up coughing up water with a dripping wet Kal-El hovering over him. His entire body, particularly his head was screaming in pain. It was very possible with any blinking of the eyes he could fall back into unconsciousness, but he wasn't able to stop himself from smiling. For a moment there he thought he would never see Kal-El again.

Kal-El's entire body was shaking and he managed a weak smile in return.

"Thank Krypton, you're alright."

Taking in two desperate breathes, Kal-El collapsed onto Brainy.

"Kal-El, you are-" began Brainy weakly began, his voice scratchy from screaming, as he tried shake Kal-El, but stopped when his hand came in contact with Kal-El's side. He lifted his hand and looked at it, nearly throwing up at the sight.

Blood.

Feeling light headed Brainy forced himself to remain focused and managed to get Kal-El off of him by rolling them both over. He shakily got to his knees and began to inspect the damage.

The laser got gotten Kal-El in the side. He had been shot but he had still dived into the water after Brainy.

Brainy's body began to shake more, but this time it was with rage. He knew the former head councilman was alive. He barely had the energy to put him out, let alone do any permanent damage. But at that moment Brainy wanted to kill him. He never wanted to kill anyone before in his life but the thought of strangling that man was so appealing…

Shaking these thoughts away for the moment, Brainy tried to remember medical texts. His mind wouldn't comply, bringing up the fact he had nothing to use to treat Kal-El even if he knew how. He needed help.

Grabbing hold of Kal-El's wrist, Brainy shivered at how cold it was. He examined his tracker only to find that it was broken at some point during the struggle.

_I need to get Kal-El to someone_, thought Brainy. He tried shouting for help but he couldn't make a sound beyond a rasp. He thought, for a desperate moment, that he could fly but then he remembered his flight ring had been destroyed.

_I'll have to carry him_, thought Brainy, but when he tried to stand he fell under his own weight. He nearly cried. _He's going to die and it will be my fault…_

Then Brainy remembered something; his bigger, stronger and more robotic looking self. It wasn't much stronger then he was normally in a physical sense but it could be just enough. It had to be enough.

Closing his eyes, Brainy felt the familiar transformation he hadn't experienced in month. He grew bigger, wider and stronger. He was still missing an arm, but he could stand. He could lift Kal-El, very carefully, and hold him in his arm.

Still greatly injured and drained, Brainy wobbled uneasily with Kal-El in his arm in the direction he thought the gate was in. He prayed that he wasn't so turned around that he was only heading deeper into the preserve.

Needing something to concentrate on besides Kal-El's blood loose and the former head councilman's dying breath, Brainy tried to think of how long it would take him to get to the gate. It had taken an hour to get to the waterfall from the field. They had moved around the first half in a disordered fashion but going straight it should take only two additional hours to get to the gate.

No, that didn't make sense. The preserve was much bigger then that.

Even so did Kal-El have those hours?

Did he even have an hour?

There was a woman's scream and Brainy turned to see a small group of teenage Kryptonians not too far from him. Their campfire looked like-

Brainy lost his track of thought when the woman screamed again.

"It's a monster," shouted one of her companions.

"It has a kid," shouted another.

They ran towards him, throwing whatever they had. Food, pots and kettles, sticks and a few stones.

Putting down Kal-El, Brainy shrank back into his smaller form, only half realizing their shouts had died with the transformation.

"Please… help…"

Everything became dark.

This time when Brainy woke up he was somewhere warm and someone was touching his hair. For a moment he thought of Saturn Girl, but as he opened his eyes his heart sank at the sight of a weeping Laura.

"T-thank Krypton you're alright," sobbed Laura, standing and wrapping her arms around Brainy in the hospital bed.

At the touch, Brainy felt like something inside of him died.

"Please. Don't."

Backing away, Laura eyed him fearfully.

"I'm sorry. Did I, did I hurt you?"

"No," said Brainy softly, his voice barely hearable. "I don't deserve your kindness."

"What are you talking about?" asked Laura.

"Kal-El got hurt because of me," said Brainy. "He was after me and Kal-El-"

"Kal-El loves you," shouted Laura. "He wasn't about to let you get hurt. The Enforcers found that-that-"

"That councilmen Dick Head," exclaimed Zel-Kar from behind Laura. "They say he went insane. That he'll probably get off easily! Those fucking bastards. If I had the power he would die the most painful death possible!"

Brainy tried to ignore their tear streaked faces of rage.

"How is Kal-El?"

"In surgery," said Laura weakly. "They say he'll be fine. T-that those kids got the preserve services to you just in time, but he lost so much blood." She broke off crying.

"If I ever see that Dickhead again," muttered Zel-Kar, looking venomous with her puffy eyes. She sniffed and walked closer to Brainy's bedside. "How are you?"

"I'll live," said Brainy.

Jor-El came into the room, with puffy red eyes that rivaled his wife's, carrying Martha and a smile on his face.

"The surgery was a success. They said he'll be fine!"

"Thank Krypton," cried Laura.

Relief washed over Brainy and he rested against the pillow thanking Krypton, along with anything else he could think of, that Kal-El was alright.

Walking over to the bed, Jor-El peered down at Brainy.

"How are you feeling?"

Looking up, Brainy was assaulted by Jor-El's image, the image Kal-El would adopt as he grew older. If Kal-El was given the chance.

"Jor-El, I don't think I should live with your family anymore."

"What," shrieked Laura, swinging towards him. "You must be joking."

"I'm a danger to your family. I think today proved that," said Brainy.

"It was just that Di-," began Zel-Kar, but stopped herself at Laura's glare. "That demented maniac. He won't be able to get out a second time."

"What about the other council members that were against me, or people we don't know about? As long as I stay, I'm a threat," said Brainy.

"Where would you stay?" asked Jor-El.

"I don't know. Perhaps wherever the project is to get me home? I don't need to sleep or eat that often. I could work on it nonstop," began Brainy, but was cut off when Martha began to cry.

Before Jor-El or Laura could try to see what was the matter, Zel-Kar took Martha from her father's arms and placed her into Brainy's.

They were all surprised when Martha stopped crying and latched onto Brainy's hospital gown, sucking on her thumb as if she had done nothing remarkable at all.

"If that isn't a reason to stay, I don't know what is," said Zel-Kar.

Brainy had been forced to stay overnight in the hospital for observation. He laid awake long after three of the Els and Zel-Kar left, staring straight ahead into nothing. He was awake for when his arm grew back, long after the nurse's called for lights out. When he was still awake a few hours later he snuck out of the bed.

It was easy to find out where Kal-El's room was after finding a unattended computer and hacking into it. Brainy was nearly spotted when he erased all tracks of his hacking, but the rest of the trip was made without incident. He snuck into the room and sat beside the bed. Very carefully, he took Kal-El's hand into his own.

Feeling the change, Kal-El woke up and turned his head towards Brainy. Since he didn't need a breathing tube, he was able to give him a small smile.

"Hey, the last three days have been hectic, huh?"

"I'm sorry," said Brainy.

"For what?" asked Kal-El.

"My answer is no," said Brainy.

"No to what?" asked Kal-El.

"No to your… proposal," said Brainy.

"Oh," said Kal-El. He glanced up at the ceiling. "I guess it was a little too soon to ask. You just told me yesterday that you didn't know how you felt. Or is it the day before yesterday now? I have no idea what time it is. Anyway, I'll just have to ask you again sometime."

"I'll still say no," said Brainy, sighing. Why did Kryptonians have to be so stubborn?

"And I'll ask again and again and again, even if I get a lifetime of 'no's," said Kal-El turning back to Brainy. He grinned. "You have to remember that we didn't just splash our faces. We were in it from head to toe. Our happiness might come late, but I know it will come."

"Why are you so sure?" asked Brainy.

"You're still holding my hand," stated Kal-El, grinning.


	14. Chapter 14

ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS/STATMENTS!

From Niver: "Though as a side note, in the comic series Brainiac 4/Brainy's mom can't feel emotions." Thank you and, even though I knew that, since they never talk about her in the cartoon I thought I'd take some liberties with her character. For others who don't know much about the comics Brainiac 4 abandonned Brainy when he was an infant. I made it older in the story for the drama. Yes, I'm all about the drama as you will see in this chapter. -wink-

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! -blows you kisses-

Chapter 14

Since Krypton's medicine and health care was more advance then Earth's, Kal-El was able to go home after two nights of observation. He would be allowed to go the school, but was forbidding from playing Ringlet until the end of the month.

"I get to go to school but I can't play Ringlet," said Kal-El moping on the couch. "Why can't it be Ringlet and no school?"

"If you're well enough to play Ringlet, you're more then well enough to go to school," said Laura.

"I think if you're well enough to play Ringlet, you're more then capable of being able to run the school," commented Jor-El.

"How many credits do you think that would be worth?" asked Kal-El but both if his parents ignored the question.

Brainy, who had been guilted into staying, sat on the floor with Martha, who was, in turn, laying on her back and gazing up at her floating toys. He had been released from the hospital a day earlier then Kal-El, after Jor-El forbid the doctors from studying Brainy to see what made his arm grew back and what allowed him to take his bigger robotic form. He hated how the Els now knew about it, but so far none of them had mentioned it. Perhaps it was because none of them had actually seen it or knew how those teenagers had thought he was a monster.

"How many credits do you think running a school would be worth, Brainy?" asked Kal-El, gazing at the boy a few feet out of his reach.

Shrugging, Brainy tapped the arch placed around Martha so the toys attached would jingle. He, not only knew nothing about Krypton's credit system, but he really hadn't felt like talking lately.

In the days that followed Kal-El's return Brainy spent most of his time with Laura and Martha. To be honest he was beginning to feel paranoid about their safety. In the span of three days he had been attacked by Brainiac and the former head of Krypton's Council, aptly dubbed 'Dickhead' by Zel-Kar and both times Kal-El was put in harms way. What would stop a supporter of the former council from attacking the house to get to him?

The day he had returned to the house and the day Kal-El returned, Brainy planned and read some law books to assure that the family couldn't get in trouble for his actions. The following day he spoke briefly with Jor-El about adding security measures to the house and what materials he had access to. It took another day but Jor-El agreed, probably due a conversation he had with Laura that Brainy overheard.

Laura didn't think the security measures were necessary but she wanted to allow Brainy to make them anyway. She believed making them would make Brainy feel better about the whole ordeal with 'Dickhead' and it would give Brainy something to do since Jor-El could no longer leave parts of the project meant to get Brainy home at the house. She thought of Brainy as being restless.

On the one hand Brainy didn't like the idea that they were humoring him like a child but he reasoned that it was to his advantage in this case. Plus it didn't make sense for him to argue against something he wanted to do in the first place.

The materials they provided him weren't that much by their standers but they had never fully seen what Brainy's twelfth level intellect could do. Whenever he wasn't with Laura and Martha he was working on making the house safe. He used the materials to create a facial recognition system that would alert the family whenever someone unfamiliar, or on the known danger list, came onto the property. He also put some standard weapons into the wall that could only be opened by the families or his hand print. He also included Zel-Kar since she had a habit of getting involved with dangerous situations and came to the house frequently since she was named Martha's second sister.

During her visits Zel-Kar would bother Brainy relentlessly. Constantly asking Brainy what he was doing, how the things he were making worked, what did that button do and other such things. When he ignored her, or gave her short answers, she would continue to ask more annoying questions such as 'where did his cute personality go', 'who stole his smile' and 'why don't you kiss Kal-El, already'?

For the most part, Brainy was able to ignore these questions entirely. It wasn't until Zel-Kar accidentally swore in front of Martha that he joined Laura in yelling at her.

By the time Brainy finished installing the face recognition and the hidden weapons, he realized that even though he was still living with the Els he had begun to distance himself from them. He no longer asked Jor-El how the project was progressing, or sat with Laura for very long and he avoided Kal-El entirely. The only member of the family he wasn't cutting himself off from was Martha, if only for the reason she started to cry when she didn't see him for long periods of time and he had taken to spending the nights in the chair by her crib. He hadn't stepped one foot in the room they had given him since he returned from the hospital. On that note, he hadn't slept more then an hour a night since then either.

In the few instances where Brainy wasn't working on something or checking in on Laura and Martha, where he was actually alone with his thoughts, he began to miss his home dimension more desperately then he ever had before. Once he had even fooled himself into thinking he had heard Saturn Girl call for him from another room.

Sometimes when Brainy was working one something high up, he would try to fly up only to remember that his flight ring was gone. He'd look at his empty finger and try not to sigh at the lost because Laura had taken to asking him if he was alright whenever he did. When the urge passed he'd think about extending his arms but the echoes of 'monster' rang through his mind and he'd use a ladder like anyone else.

The upgrades to the house ended when Brainy ran out of materials and that left him with nothing to do again. He tried reading more Kryptonian books but found himself unable to concentrate on any of them.

When there were only two more days to go until the Naming of Seconds, Jor-El came back looking-

"P-Oed," asked Zel-Kar, having to refrain from swearing since Martha was sitting directly on her lap.

"Yes, I am," said Jor-El in a tone Brainy recognized from when Jor-El had taken Brainy to meet the council for the first time. "That idiot Chairman wants to reconstruct Brainiac."

Everyone, besides Martha, looked at Jor-El in a mixture of astonishment and anger at the news.

"He can't be serious," said Laura.

"Brainiac tried to kill people and attacked Enforcers," exclaimed Zel-Kar.

"He can't have the authority to do that," said Kal-El.

"Until the trails against the old council are done and a new council is elected then he has the power to bring the idea to the people. There will be a vote and if the idea is passed then he can rebuild Brainiac all he wants," said Jor-El, angrily. "And most people think Brainiac is the best thing for Krypton as long as he stays a computer instead of giving him a body again."

"He can't do much damage as a computer, right?" asked Laura hopefully.

"You'd be surprised at how much damage a computer can do," said Brainy.

"It gets worse," said Jor-El gravely.

"Worse then a killer computer?" asked Zel-Kar.

"They want to scan Brainy's mind and use him as the basis for the new program," said Jor-El.

"I thought it was declared that Brainy wasn't a computer to be studied or copied," exclaimed Laura, angrily.

"The former Council decided that. Since they were accused any decision they made can be overturned," explained Jor-El. He sighed in defeat. "If the vote goes through they can force him to comply under the law."

"I rather be sent to the Phantom Zone," said Brainy darkly.

Everyone, besides Martha, looked at Brainy in horror.

"You can't be serious," protested Laura.

"The most dangerous criminals of Krypton are there," exclaimed Zel-Kar.

"You could be killed," said Kal-El, appalled by the idea.

"I know perfectly well what it's like. I've been there," said Brainy and instantly regretted it. The looks he was getting vaguely reminded him of the terrified faces of the campers when they saw his bigger robot form.

"You, you've been there?" asked Laura, as if she didn't believe her ears.

Brainy felt like a criminal under their gazes and, for the first time, he felt anger building in Laura's direction.

"Yes! I was sent there along with the rest of the Legion, besides Superman, when a child born in the Phantom Zone escaped," said Brainy and added, "And, yes, children can actually be born there" when he saw Laura's shocked face. "He was demented and cruel but who could blame him after being raised in a hell like that. A place where people spend the rest of eternity, unable to feel happiness, unable to die."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Brainy realized that he had began shouting at them and Martha was crying but he found himself unable to stop.

"I don't know why I was so shocked that Extinguishers don't bother looking for people in fires. Any race that can create a place like the Phantom Zone and send people there and call justice must have some kind of cruel streak."

As Brainy finished he was panting and shaking with all of the frustration he had been holding back. He realized that he had just said, in a room full of Kryptonians that he cared about, that their race was cruel. That he had just yelled at them, making Martha cry and Laura tear up, but he couldn't take those words back. He couldn't control the anger boiling inside of him. When did his emotions start take over his logic? When did he start loosing control over himself?

_When you fell in love with Superman. When you grew to love this family_, a voice in Brainy's head seemed to laugh at him.

_Damn love to hell_, thought Brainy. He, very slowly, walked passed an open mouthed Jor-El and out the door. He looked at the setting red sun, wishing he had his flight ring so he could escape this place all the faster.

"Brainy," called Kal-El from inside.

_Go away_, Brainy's mind shouted as his feet sprang into action. He was at the edge of the property before Kal-El reached the door.

"Damn it Brainy, come back here," Kal-El shouted after him.

Ignoring him, Brainy ran faster. He ran past people, who stared and called after him, animals, buildings and signs and into completely unfamiliar territory. Yet he kept running with no destination in mind, just towards the sunset.

Long after Brainy thought his legs would give out on him he found himself at the beach. The very beach where he had first arrived in this dimension. He recognized the stairs that he had tried so desperately to reach that night.

Running down those stairs, Brainy nearly tripped twice, but instead of slowing down he ran faster. When he reached the bottom he went to where he thought he first landed. There was no way to tell, he had been very out of it at the time, but he stood there all the same as he regained his breath.

Looking around, Brainy noticed a few rocks that had washed up on shore. He stared at them a while before giving into the impulse to grab one.

Without thinking Brainy spun around and threw it towards the sunset, into the ocean. He watched the splash it made before doing it again, throwing it harder.

"Take me back," shouted Brainy, grabbing the rocks and throwing each as hard as he could. He didn't know who he was talking to but he let himself shout whatever came to mind. "Was this some sort of joke? Send me to a place that could have been if my ancestor wasn't such an asshole? Hand me over to people I'll grow to care for only to put them in danger? I don't belong here! I'm a useless hazard to everyone around me. I can't do anything without hurting someone. A monster! A freak!"

Running out of the rocks, Brainy fell to his knees and clutched at the sand.

"Think you're real funny don't you?" asked Brainy, in a softer voice now but it still shook with rage. "Throwing Kal-El in my face was the cherry on the sundae, wasn't it? Offering me someone wonderful in so many ways, but make him look like the first person I've ever loved so I feel guilty whenever I look at him."

Brainy's words where then choked back as a sob forced its way out his throat. His body now trembling as sadness took over his rage. He thought of how he had yelled at the Els and Zel-Kar and sobbed again.

"Why did I say those things?" Brainy asked, his voice barely at its normal volume. "Why couldn't I have just drowned here?"

"Don't you ever say that," shouted Kal-El, making Brainy turn to see him standing beside him looking angrier then he had ever seen him before. He fell to his knees and grabbed hold of Brainy's shoulders, shaking them in desperation. "Don't you dare ever say that!" He ceased shaking Brainy and looked him straight in the eye. "Don't you even think about it!" He leaned in to kiss Brainy.

Realizing what was about to happen Brainy squeezed his eyes shut and pushed Kal-El away. He opened them again to see Kal-El fallen on the sand before him, but quickly getting back up.

"Stay away from me."

"No," said Kal-El firmly, grabbing hold of Brainy's shoulders again. "I love you and I'm not going to stop loving you. No matter how many times you reject me and push me away. Even if you never love me back I'll love you. I want to always be with you. I'll follow back to your own dimension if I have to, you're never getting rid of me." He half smiled. "I love you. Even if everything I just said makes me sound like a stalker-"

Brainy weakly chuckled at that.

Kal-El's smile grew and he said, "I really do love you." Leaning in, he kissed the side of Brainy's tear streaked face and began to wipe away the tears. "You really should stop crying or I'm going to get sand all over your face."

"I don't want to go back," said Brainy softly.

"Mom will kill me if I don't bring you back," said Kal-El.

"Even after that I said?" asked Brainy.

"Even if you had said worse," said Kal-El.

The walk back had been agonizing. Brainy kept feeling the urge to run again take over him, but Kal-El held him in place by gently squeezing his shoulder.

Practically the moment they arrived back, a sobbing Laura grabbed Brainy and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Brainy. I knew you where hurting but I never thought." She choked back a sob. "To think I thought if you just worked through it with your project you'd be-" She held onto him tighter. "I-I'm a horrible mother!"

"No," said Brainy, fighting off the urge to cry again. "You're a wonderful mother. I'm so sorry, I-"

"Not another word," interrupted Jor-El, placing his hand on top of Brainy's head and ruffling his hair. "You had a right to be angry with the way we responded to the fact that you'd been in the Phantom Zone. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. We're the ones that should be sorry."

Brainy was going to protest but didn't get the chance when Laura let go and Zel-Kar punched him in the shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how freaking worried I was?" demanded Zel-Kar in a way that reminded Brainy of Lightning Lad. "Don't you dare, ever do that again. It's bad for my health. And my curfew." She said a quick good bye and, much to Kal-El's annoyance, kissed Brainy's cheek before running towards her home.

Laura reached down and brushed some of the sand off Brainy's cheek, sadness clear in her eyes though she had stopped crying. She kissed Brainy's forehead and announced that everyone should go to bed.

Once his parents had left the room, Kal-El dragged Brainy into his room.

This was the first time Brainy had ever been in Kal-El's room. It was messy, with clothes and Ringlet equipment all over the place, but somehow it suited him where such a room would have been out of character for Clark.

"I know you've been spending the night in Mom's rocking chair," said Kal-El. "Tonight, you're going to sleep and I'm going to make sure of it."

Brainy was surprised but didn't resist when Kal-El pulled him into bed with him, but felt himself blushing when Kal-El pulled the cover over them and wrapped his arms around him. Still, the added warmth revealed to him just how exhausted he was and he began to fall asleep.

"Brainy," called Kal-El, almost nervously. "Do you really think I'm wonderful?"

Thinking that it was a silly question Brainy didn't answer. He just wrapped his arms around Kal-El in return and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

As always I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope everyone likes the nice, quiet, no plot twists chapter... -bursts out laughing-

Chapter 15

Kal-El didn't get a chance to ask Brainy again the next morning. They were woken up early by Laura, who didn't comment on their sleeping together but was failing at hiding her grin, and sent to work with Zel-Kar.

It was the day before the Naming of the Seconds ceremony and the house was filled to the brim with woman. Traditionally the mother of the newborn and all of her female friends spent the day before the ceremony cooking. The father and his male friends decorated the hall the ceremony was going to take place, arranged the furniture and set up the place the band would play while the siblings of the newborn, biological and seconds, were in charge of watching the newborn and decorating the cookies that everyone would eat after the newborn was introduced.

Brainy didn't really understand why the traditional sweet for this was cookies, but he supposed it was like their wedding cake for baptisms, no matter how weird it sounded. Still the siblings would frost the cookies the woman baked, and none of the cookies were allowed to look the same, sort of like snowflakes.

"We could just number them all," said Brainy, knowing that they were to frost about five hundred cookies.

"That's no fun," commented Zel-Kar, grabbing the yellow frosting. She carefully squeezed out the frosting and presented her finished creation to the two boys. "Look, I made a yellow star."

"Now what should we do for the other four hundred and ninety-nine cookies?" asked Kal-El.

"Well, we could do the star idea with each of the colors we have available," said Brainy, looking at the frosting containers. They had yellow, blue, green, red, purple, orange, white, and pink. "That will take care of seven more cookies."

"Okay, but what should we do for the other four hundred and ninety-two cookies?" asked Kal-El.

"Don't you have a single creative bone in your body?" asked Zel-Kar, getting annoyed with him.

"Yes, but I was just wondering how many times I can ask before you loose it," grinned Kal-El.

Glaring, Zel-Kar pointed the yellow frosting at him threateningly.

"Don't make me hurt you in front of your sister."

"Why not? You've been hitting me in front of yourself for years," said Kal-El.

Instead of retorting, Zel-Kar smiled happily at him.

"Awwwww. You just called me your sister."

"I have to under your death threat, remember?" asked Kal-El.

Ignoring him, Zel-Kar frosted some cookies with blue and pink stars since Brainy had already done the other colors while they had been talking.

They continued to do circles, triangles, squares, diamonds and rectangles in all of the colors.

"So what should we do for the other four hundred and fifty-two cookies?" asked Kal-El.

Remembering his earlier thought about the cookies being like snowflakes, Brainy took some of the blue and white frosting and mixed them together for a lighter blue. He put it in a empty squeezable tube with an smaller nozzle for finer detail and proceeded to use his memory and perfect precision to recreate a snow flake he saw once in frosting on one of the cookies.

"That's amazing Brainy," exclaimed Zel-Kar. "What is it?"

"It's a snow flake," said Brainy.

"It's so pretty," sighed Zel-Kar. "I've never seen snow before."

"I did once when I was real little," said Kal-El. "Back in the frozen north when Dad was doing research up there."

"Most people have never seen snow before," commented Zel-Kar. "I bet everyone will want the snow flake cookies you make. How many designs do you know?"

Brainy thought of all the snowflakes he had ever seen.

"About a thousand."

"Wow," stated Zel-Kar. "We should still try to use the rest of the frosting though." She turned to Kal-El. "Any ideas?"

"Just one," said Kal-El.

Just as he said that, Brainy felt something on his cheek. He glanced at Kal-El's mischievous grin before touching his cheek and glancing at his fingers. The green frosting almost blended in perfectly with his skin.

Before Brainy could consider why Kal-El had done this, his mind completely froze as Kal-El grabbed hold of Brainy's face and… licked his cheek.

As Kal-El released his face and he heard Zel-Kar's gasp, Brainy felt like he was about to find out if it was possible for him to blush to death.

"I think you fried his brain," commented Zel-Kar, trying not to giggle.

"Think I can get away with doing it again?" asked Kal-El.

"Well, since the frosting _is_ green, I can't tell if you got it all," said Zel-Kar.

"That was the point," stated Kal-El.

"I'm going to go wash my face," exclaimed Brainy, running out of the room and ignoring Zel-Kar's 'darn it'.

After ridding his face and hands of the green frosting, Brainy stayed in the bathroom with his face still burning and touching his cheek. He could still _feel_ Kal-El's tongue there. How was he supposed to go back in there and act like nothing had happened? That it hadn't affected him?

Long after he knew he had been there much longer then needed, Brainy forced himself out of the bathroom. He passed many of the woman running back and forth from the kitchen to the hall where the ceremony was going to the place where they would keep everything warm, or cold, until it was ready to be served. As he got to the less crowded area of the house, where the frosting was going on, he heard Kal-El sigh.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back, Zel-Kar. Every time I look at him I just want to kiss him, but that's against his culture. I'm barely allowed to touch him and every time I do I only want more. They need to invent something stronger then a cold shower soon or I'm going to jump him," exclaimed Kal-El.

_I should have stayed in the bathroom_, thought Brainy, his face heating up again as he became frozen in the spot where he could hear them, but couldn't see them. He tried to will his feet to move away, but they refused to obey.

"I'm surprised you haven't already," commented Zel-Kar. "I mean you've practically been in love with in your entire life."

"What are you talking about? I know I sensed him coming the day of his arrival, but I didn't know he existed before that," commented Kal-El.

"Don't you remember your imaginary friend from when we were five?" asked Zel-Kar, sounding annoyed.

"I don't remember ever having a imaginary friend," said Kal-El. "I was too busy running away from you to need one."

"You have a horrible memory," stated Zel-Kar. "The first day we met you introduced me to your imaginary friend, Smarty."

"Smarty?" asked Kal-El, laughing. "What kind of name is that?"

"One thought of by a five year old," said Zel-Kar. "Don't you think it sounds a lot like 'Brainy'?"

"Well…" said Kal-El, slowly.

"And you told me he was from another universe, and he had green skin and the was the smartest boy in the whole wide world," said Zel-Kar, imitating a child's voice when she repeated the list.

"Now you're just pulling my leg," said Kal-El.

"I'm dead serious," said Zel-Kar. "My mom kept the picture you drew of us playing tag with him. Green skin, blonde hair, labeled Smarty. I'll have my mom dig it out if you desire further proof."

"How come my parents haven't said anything about this?" asked Kal-El.

"You never talked about Smarty at your house. He was your extra super secret that you only told me about and I told my mom before you cried and forbid me from telling anyone else," said Zel-Kar. "And you just stopped talking about him when we turned six. Mom said you just grew out of it and not to mention him again."

"Wow," said Kal-El. There was a sound like someone had moved a chair. "Are you sure you're not pulling my leg?"

"You can come to my house and watch my mom dig out that picture if you so desire," said Zel-Kar.

"Ah, no. If you're willing to go that far, I'll believe you," said Kal-El. "What do you think it means?"

"I think it means you two were destined to meet and be together, but that's just me," said Zel-Kar. "It's the whole reason I accepted Brainy right off the back. I mean, I like Brainy for his own merits now that I've gotten to know him, but there was no way I was going to make a bad first impression on my future brother-in-law."

Kal-El laughed softly and said, "I don't think you can make a bad first impression." He paused. "I wonder what happened when I was six that I stopped thinking about him."

"I'd rather know what made you think of him in the first place," commented Zel-Kar. "Someone with green skin isn't exactly all that common around here."

"Do you think I should tell Brainy?" asked Kal-El.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea," said Zel-Kar. "It might freak him out, or he could get jealous of Smarty. Who knows?"

"I doubt he would get jealous," said Kal-El with a sigh. "I'll think about it some more later. We really need to finish these last two hundred cookies."

"At least I can assure Brainy that he's safe when he comes back," said Zel-Kar. "I used up all the green on trees and flowers."

"You mean besides the frosting you flat out ate?" asked Kal-El.

"Yea, besides that frosting," said Zel-Kar.

It felt like an eternity that Brainy stood there after they started to talk about other things. He really had no idea what to think about the whole Smarty thing, but he knew he couldn't avoid Kal-El forever. He took in a deep breath and walked back into the room.

"Hey Brainy," greeted Zel-Kar, grinning. "Fall in?"

"Several times," said Brainy sarcastically, rolling his eyes and silently praying that he wasn't blushing anymore. Instead of moving back to where he had been before, he stayed on the other side of the table and began working on another snowflake cookie.

"What are you doing over there, Brainy?" asked Zel-Kar sweetly.

"It's safer over here," stated Brainy.

Kal-El pouted as Zel-Kar laughed.

They finished frosting all of the cookies just as Laura came back and announced it was time for everyone to go to bed. It was actually quite early but the celebration started at midnight with the beginning of the new day so everyone went to sleep early in order to stay awake for the party later.

"Sweet dreams little sister," said Zel-Kar, as Laura carried Martha away. She then turned to the boys. "That goes double for you two." She winked at Kal-El and headed back to her house.

"Good night," said Brainy, heading towards his room.

"Where are you going?" asked Kal-El.

"To bed," stated Brainy.

"Well, I thought," started Kal-El, but trailed off nervously. He swallowed. "I-I thought you'd be sleeping with me from now on."

How was Brainy supposed to explain that he was removing temptation and that he needed time to be alone to think about everything he had overheard?

"Oh," said Kal-El, blushing at Brainy's expression. "You heard."

There was no point in lying so Brainy nodded.

"I see," said Kal-El. "Does the idea of Smarty creep you out?"

"I'm not sure what I think about it," admitted Brainy. "I'm having a hard time imagining that there can be such a big coincidence unless our dimensions are somehow connected."

"Don't you mean if 'we' are somehow connected?" asked Kal-El.

"Perhaps," sighed Brainy.

"Don't sound so happy about it," said Kal-El.

Brainy didn't comment on the way the Kryptonian had said it in a near growl. Instead he started to walk away as he was doing before this conversation started.

"Brainy, wait," called Kal-El, rushing after him and grabbing hold of his hand to keep him from going any further. "Please stay with me."

"I don't see the point in," started Brainy, pausing to think of an appropriate word. "_Tempting_ you."

"Oh, so you heard that part too," said Kal-El, blushing. "I don't suppose you're susceptible to begging?"

"Why do you want me to sleep with you so badly?" asked Brainy.

"You mean besides the fact I'm in love with you?" asked Kal-El, smiling when Brainy blushed. "Because I've slept with you in my arms. I don't think there is a better sleep possible or a more enjoyable way to wake up."

_There goes my heart again_, thought Brainy has it began to pound. Yet his mind fought for control.

"Do you promise not to," he cleared his throat nervously, "_jump_ me?"

"I promise not to jump you," said Kal-El, grinning. After Brainy nodded he added, "At least not tonight."

Brainy decided to take a page from Zel-Kar's book and give Kal-El a well deserved smack on the arm.

As it turned out it was highly awkward laying in bed with Kal-El, with his arms wrapped around him, when Brainy wasn't exhausted to the point of falling asleep the moment he closed his eyes. His heart was pounding and his mind was yelling at him for ever agreeing to this in the first place. He jumped when Kal-El started to stroke his back.

"Relax," whispered Kal-El, continuing to run his hands over Brainy's back. "I promised not to do anything and I won't."

Not sure how to respond, Brainy remained silent.

"Would you feel better if I did something and then, since I did something, you wouldn't have to worry about something happening?" asked Kal-El.

"That makes no sense," commented Brainy.

"I'm a very illogical person," said Kal-El.

"I've noticed," said Brainy in a tone that caused Kal-El to laugh.

"Brainy?" called Kal-El. "Can I kiss you? Good night that is?"

"You're actually asking?" questioned Brainy, looking up at Kal-El.

"I promised not to jump you. I'm assuming that includes kisses," said Kal-El before grinning and leaning in slightly. "Or was I mistaken?"

"It definitely includes kisses," stated Brainy.

"I thought so," said Kal-El. "So what's your answer?"

"That's a rather awkward question," said Brainy.

"Perhaps I should be more specific," said Kal-El.

"That would help," said Brainy.

"Can I kiss your lips?" asked Kal-El.

"No," blushed Brainy.

"Can I kiss your cheek?" asked Kal-El.

"I rather you not," said Brainy.

"How about your temple?" asked Kal-El.

"If you must," said Brainy.

Leaning in, Kal-El placed a soft kiss on Brainy's temple and another one on his cheek. Grinning he said, "You didn't say no to the cheek."

"I'll remember that for next time," said Brainy.

"You mean there will be a next time?" asked Kal-El, excitedly.

"With your track record, yes," commented Brainy, making Kal-El laugh again. He hesitated a moment but then kissed Kal-El's cheek. He blushed at the happy daze on Kal-El's expression. "Don't read too much into it," Kal-El said something on the lines of 'too late', "it was just a good night kiss."

"I love good night kisses," said Kal-El. "Hey Brainy."

"What?" asked Brainy.

"You know you have full permission to jump me whenever you want," said Kal-El.

"Go to bed Kal-El," sighed Brainy.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to everyone who review with special thanks to keyko101 for the longest review I've ever gotten that wasn't through an e-mail. -hug-

I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Rabidfangirl (Brainiac6Techgirl) for drawing me adorable fanart for this story which you can find the link to in my profile.

Chapter 16

Everyone got up and started getting ready two hours before midnight. During the naming of seconds, everyone was to wear their best clothing. Seeing as Brainy only had one set of clothes, and was just fine with that, he really had nothing to do to get ready.

Laura's clothes looked very similar to her regular clothes but the black material on her arms was transparent and flowed more freely. She rushed over to Brainy with a small box in her hands, grinning. She held it out to him.

"Surprise!"

Feeling just that, Brainy took the box and, with a nudge from Laura, he opened it. Inside was a set of Kryptonian clothing, purple and black with the Brainiac insignia on the chest. She either have to had special ordered it or made it herself.

"Laura-"

"If you say 'you didn't have to' or refuse to accept it, I'll cry," warned Laura.

"Thank you. I'll go put it on, right now," said Brainy quickly.

Smiling, Laura kissed Brainy's forehead and rushed off to change Martha, but not before telling Kal-El to change out off his ringlet uniform.

Jor-El and Kal-El's, proper, clothes matched, looking the same as what they usually wore, but with the small difference that they now wore their family crest on their chests. It was odd, to say the least, to see the symbol he always associated with Superman on Kal-El's chest. Odder yet was seeing the two men stand next to each other. It was like seeing past and future Superman in the same spot.

All of these things reminding Brainy of Superman did nothing to ease the longing for his home dimension. Worse yet was when he had finished putting the clothes Laura had given him over his normal clothes. He did it incase something happened at the ceremony and with his luck he didn't doubt something would happen. Still, with the two layers of clothing, he felt like he had a really bad secret identity. He was lucky that Kryptonian clothes were baggy enough that no one would notice he was still wearing his belt underneath.

Shortly after Brainy finished, Laura came out with Martha, whose dress looked similar to a baptism gown Brainy had seen once but instead of white it was red and it didn't include a bonnet. She didn't seem to notice a difference between her usual clothes, only laid her head against her mother and continued to doze.

The ride there was quick and they went straight to the back stage of the hall. There was Zel-Kar, her long brown, almost black, hair down from her usual ponytail, letting it flow down her back like a river. She, instead of donning an alteration of her usual Kryptonian clothing, wore a yellow dress lined with silver that sparkled whenever she moved. The sleeves were short, the neckline was in the shape of a 'V' and around her shoulders was a matching yellow, transparent shawl.

"Wow," said Kal-El slowly. "You actually look like a girl!"

Zel-Kar stomped Kal-El's foot with her heel, smiling when he cursed.

"You look lovely," said Brainy.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Kal-El.

"You're a very pretty girl," replied Zel-Kar.

Joining them was a man and a woman that Brainy had never seen before.

"Greetings Kal-El, Zel-Kar and Brainiac Five," said the man, pleasantly.

"Nice to see you both again and a pleasure to meet you," said the woman, first tipping her head to Kal-El and Zel-Kar and then to Brainy.

"Brainy, this is my Dad's friend Galen-Tar," introduced Kal-El, suggesting to the man. "He works with Dad at the labs."

"I'm helping with the project to get you back to your home dimension," said Galen-Tar. "It's a very interesting process and we've been able to open a wormhole, but not one that anyone can get through just yet. Once we are able to open one, we need to find a way to target your dimension."

Brainy shook Galen-Tar's hand with a smile. He could tell this was a man who loved science and solving problems.

"And this is my Mom's cousin Tara," said Kal-El, suggesting to the woman.

"I'm a painter," said Tara. "And I feel that I must be blunt. I would love to do a portrait of you."

Surprised Brainy restrained the desire to pull his hand away.

"Why?"

"Because its you," exclaimed Tara. "Not only are your origins unique but you're already a revolutionary. Rescuing people from fires, going against the Council and all that. You're going to go down in history and I would love to be the one to capture your image for the books. Not to mention that you're Coluan and I'd be the first Kryptonian to paint one. And, to be blunt again, you're just plain nice to look at."

As Brainy felt his face heat up, Kal-El laughed and commented on how much of an understatement that was.

Laura walked up to them, still holding a dozing Martha.

"Everyone knows what we're doing, right?"

"We pair up, wait for our names to be announced, go onto the stage, take a bow, go off stage and wait for everyone to be done before the dance," announced Kal-El by memory since Laura had practically told them constantly in the last week before the ceremony. "Then we're free to do whatever we want."

"That's right, but with a small change," said Laura. "Since dancing is against Coluan's culture in this instance I've asked the band to play an older, more traditional song. Instead of dancing everyone will briefly circle with their partners without touching."

"Thank goodness," sighed Galen-Tar. "I'm a horrid dancer."

"So am I, but I like to do it anyway," said Tara, looking at Galen-Tar in all seriousness. "I'm abducting you for a dance later."

Just before midnight, the naming began. The announcer called out Jor-El and Laura, for the parents came first. Then the second parents and then the second siblings. Then came out Kal-El, carrying Martha.

The guests held up their cookies and waited for the clock the chime at Midnight. With the first tone they all declared, "To Martha. May she live well and long." Then they ate their cookies.

Once the chiming had finished the music began and the second family circled around each other. The song had been very short, giving them about enough time to circle each other about three times before it was over.

New music began then and everyone was allowed to dance. Those who didn't take immediately to the dance floor, crowded around Laura and Jor-El to congratulate them and take turns holding Martha to give her their blessings. A few of the girls, for whatever reason, decided to crowd around Brainy and giggle.

"Are you really from another dimension?" asked one of the girls.

"Yes," said Brainy, wondering where Zel-Kar had ran off to.

"Is it true you're a twelfth level in intelligence?" asked another.

"Yes," said Brainy, wincing when they all squealed in delight.

"Dance with me?" pleaded a girl, leaning in towards Brainy.

"No," said Brainy. "It's improper."

"Why?" asked the girls collectively.

"Coluans only dance with people they're in love with so back off," declared Zel-Kar, charging through the crowd to Brainy's side.

"Who died and made you his girlfriend?" asked one of the older girls.

"No one did. I'm not his girlfriend," said Zel-Kar. She looked at all of them threateningly. "I'm his bodyguard, so take a few steps back or you'll regret it."

"What makes you think you can take all of us?" asked a girl.

"I play Ringlet," declared Zel-Kar.

The affect was immediate. Most of the girls ran away, a few backed off but stayed within watching distance and two girls didn't move. They played Ringlet too.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm an excellent shot," asked Zel-Kar, patting her side as if she had a weapon there.

Though it was obvious to Brainy that she had no such weapon, the two girls very grudgingly backed away.

"You have no idea how thankful I am," said Brainy as they walked away from their angry and longing gazes.

"Don't be too thankful," said Zel-Kar. "My services don't extend to protect you from Kal-El."

"I've noticed that much, but thank you anyway," said Brainy.

"Call if you need me," said Zel-Kar. "I see someone I have to annoy." She walked off towards a group of boys about their age. Brainy only recognized one of them from the small Ringlet game when the others accused Brainy of cheating.

Now that Brainy knew what to expect from the girls that approached him, he was easily able to avoid being surrounded again. That didn't stop some of the adults from pulling him aside and introducing him to other people.

Tara was the first to grab Brainy and take him to a group of people from her and Laura's artistic community. He was fine with meeting more poets, painters, sculptures, musicians, actors and writers but he didn't like how the conversation turned on him.

"Surely one of you can help me convince Brainiac Five to let me paint him," said Tara, sighing dramatically.

"The idea that you wouldn't allow it is absolutely absurd. Tara can capture the soul and place it on a canvas in such a way you'd think she actually ripped it from your body," said one of the writers.

"You'd have to be careful not to stray into the abstract. It wouldn't suit his being," said a painter, walking around Brainy in examination.

"I would much rather _not_ be painted," said Brainy.

"The world will want to know what the famous Brainiac Five looks like," said an actor. "And then history will want to know."

Brainy was just thinking he'd like the ground to crack open and swallow him up when the band started a particularly noisy song. As the artists looked towards the band, he made his escape.

He was about to think about thinking it was safe when Galen-Tar pulled him over to meet some other scientists. Some of them were from the project meant to get him home. Others were from the building Galen-Tar and Jor-El worked in and studied a variety of fields. The conversation was pleasant enough, even enjoyable when they began discussing theories about targeting his home dimension, but like the last group the conversation turned on him.

"I am curious," began one of the engineers, examining Brainy with a look similar to the painter. "How exactly do you work, Brainiac Five?"

"Pardon?" asked Brainy.

"You appear completely mechanic," continued the engineer. "There are even stories going around about you having the ability to make yourself bigger, even more robotic looking. Yet I saw you eat a cookie earlier. There are stories of you being injured, bleeding no less! You appear to be both mechanical and organic." He became serious. "How do you work?"

"It does bring up a rather large assortment of questions," said a woman, who Brainy believed was a psychologist. "Dealing with both the physical and the mental. For example, since you eat, how does your digestion system work? Can you even taste? How does being part mechanical effect your emotions? Or they stronger, normal or dulled by it? Quite frankly you strike me as the type that holds back emotions, if you even realize you're feeling something, until they threaten to explode."

"Now Jan-La, I doubt Brainiac Five wants to be analyzed like this," stepped in Galen-Tar, noticing that she was about to go on.

"It is my understanding that Brainiac Five doesn't wish to be analyzed at all," said a man who dabbled in several sciences. "A friend of mine who works at the hospital says he refused to be studied when the doctors wanted to know how his arm _grew_ back."

"Brainiac Five is a person and, from want Jor-El has told me, a fine young man. Surely you can understand not wanting to be tested and prodded like some sort of animal," said Galen-Tar, glaring at the man.

"Perhaps," said engineer that had started this part of the conversation. "But isn't the issue for debate whether or not he actually is a person?"

"Outrageous," exclaimed the psychologist, Jan-La.

"It most certainly is not up for debate," said Galen-Tar. He turned to Brainy. "I'm sorry I brought you over here, Brainiac Five. I had no idea that the conversation would," he eyed the scientists, "grow so sour."

"It is your impartial reasoning that has gone sour, Galen-Tar," laughed a theorist. "Yours and Jor-El's. Imagine letting his entire family get attached to this machine? Naming it second brother to their daughter of all the outrageous things to do."

A couple of the scientists laughed and Brainy remembered the campers. Their shouts of "monster" as they threw things at him.

"That is quite enough," said Galen-Tar. He turned to Brainy. "Feel free to abandon these idiots in their stupidity whenever you wish."

As the idiots protested, Brainy fled from them but still felt their words echoing in his mind. He looked around but could spot no one that he knew, but he saw a door. Making his way past the strangers, their conversations and stares he slipped through the door and leaned against the other side.

On this side of the door was a hallway filled with other doors, all silent in comparison to the dimmed chaos that was the party behind him. He almost wanted to scream 'sanctuary' and nail shut the door behind him. Instead he removed himself from the door's support and went to see where these other doors lead.

The closest doors were the bathrooms, followed by a coatroom and a currently empty Nursery. Then there was a storage room filled with chairs and tables and then a music room.

Slipping inside the music room, Brainy was amazed by all the Kryptonian instruments kept there. All different shapes in sizes, many similar to Earth instruments but most were vastly different if only for the material they were made out of.

Recognizing one, Brainy picked up the Kryptonian lirit, which was similar to a Earth violin. A lirit and violin shared the same basic shape and was held the same way, but under the strings of the neck was a keyboard, for on a lirit you didn't press your fingers against the strings to change the tone. Instead you pressed your fingers on the keyboard and the keys would change the inside of the instrument. Each of the four keys controlled a panel of wood inside and whenever you changed the position of the panel your changed the sound. The wood would stay in place until you released the key and returned to its original position when you released it.

On Colu Brainy had studied some of Krypton's history and memorized how the lirit was played. Later, when he came to Earth he discovered that the violin was similar and attempted to play it once in a store. It had been a bad idea to do this in front of Saturn Girl, who followed him a lot in those early days of his membership, for after she had heard him she had gotten him a violin and tried to convince him to do it regularly. He still had the violin, but he rarely touched it and when he played it was only for Saturn Girl. He had made her promise to never tell the other Legionnaires for fear they, meaning Lightning Lad, would tease him.

Finding the bow, Brainy positioned the lirit under his chin and experimentally ran the bow over the string a few times, pressing on some of the keys to see how it sounded. After tightening some of the strings he tried playing one of the songs he knew for the violin. It sounded different, deeper like a cello but almost softer at the same time.

When he had finished he was surprised to hear clapping. He released the lirit from his chin, turned and saw Kal-El in the doorway.

"That was," began Kal-El, lost for words. His smile lit up his entire face. "You do realize that I'm never going to fall out of love with you, right?"

For the first time Kal-El said something like this, Brainy didn't blush. Instead he felt himself smiling.

"Thank you."

"For what?" asked Kal-El.

"For not thinking I'm a monster," said Brainy.

"Who thinks you're a monster," demanded Kal-El, now angry.

"Perhaps I used the wrong word," said Brainy slowly. "I've just been feeling like I'm a _thing_ to be ogled, feared or studied lately and I just… I just wanted to thank you for not being one of them. For seeing me as a person."

"You're much more then a person to me, Brainy," commented Kal-El walking over to him and grabbing hold of Brainy's shoulders. "You're thee person." He leaned in and gently kissed a non-protesting, unresisting Brainy on the lips.


	17. Chapter 17

TGP is this story's 100th reviewer! Wow... I've never gotten 100 reviews before...

And for those of you wondering the lirit is an instrunment I made up. It would be cool if they made a real one... BUT STILL it was my idea. -wink-

Oh no... IT'S MONDAY! I hate monday. I have pretty much have class all day until 9pm... Hopefully I'm not completely drained from it all that I'll see you all tomorrow.

Chapter 17

It was a very small kiss but both blushed and turned away from each other in embarrassment once it was over.

"So…" began Kal-El slowly, finding the floor very interesting, "are you going to tell me who made you feel bad so I can kill them?"

Brainy looked at Kal-El out of surprise.

"If you phrase it that way, no."

Kal-El turned back to look at Brainy with a goofy smile.

"What if I promise not to maim them? Not seriously, at least?"

"Nothing that would get you arrested," said Brainy, stepping away from Kal-El and putting the lirit back where he found it.

"How about really nasty letters?" asked Kal-El.

"Just forget about it," said Brainy.

"But I can't," whined Kal-El, wrapping his arms around Brainy from behind and leaning against him. He smiled when he saw the side of Brainy's face darken. "What if I ask real nicely?"

His mouth no longer working Brainy wondered what it was about Kal-El that made his brain stop functioning.

Grinning, Kal-El softly blew into Brainy's ear.

The action restarted Brainy's mind as it made him blush even deeper.

"Quite it!"

Not listening to him, Kal-El proceeded to kiss Brainy's jaw just below his ear.

Failing in his attempt to pull away, Kal-El's arms having moved from around his shoulders to around his middle, Brainy felt like a five year old scared of cooties. His heart was pounding and he was sure it wasn't possible for him to blush any deeper. That was until Kal-El's following kiss on his neck.

"I love you Brainy," whispered Kal-El against Brainy's skin.

The pounding of Brainy's heart increased and his hands instinctively reached up to touch the arms around him.

Kal-El was always saying such things. Saying that he loved Brainy, proposing to him, but Brainy, once he knew it wasn't a joke, rarely responded. When he did, it was long after the fact and always a negative. Could he say something different now?

"And me without my popcorn," said a familiar voice.

Kal-El and Brainy turned, shocked and embarrassed that Zel-Kar was watching them in the doorway.

"The meal is going to start soon," continued Zel-Kar, grinning at them. "If you don't want to be hunted down by Laura, I suggest you come back."

Looking at how closely the two boys stood, still in the position they were in when she walked in, Zel-Kar smile widened. She added, "At least some time soon" and then winked and left the room.

"Zel-Kar and my mom have the worst timing in the known universe," stated Kal-El, glaring at the doorway.

Glancing down at where his hands where touching Kal-El's arms, Brainy couldn't find the will power to release his hold.

"Could you let go of me?"

Securing his hold around Brainy, Kal-El rested his chin on Brainy's shoulder.

"I could never let go of you, Brainy."

Trying hard not to blush, Brainy counted to ten before responding.

"I meant will you physically let go of me at this moment."

Kal-El seemed to think about it.

"No."

"I'm sure if Laura comes, she'll have her camera," said Brainy.

"Darn your logic," sighed Kal-El. "But I'm going to steal one more kiss before giving back your ability to run away."

Brainy turned his head to protest, but was silenced when Kal-El's lips touched his. He was blushing again when Kal-El pulled away and released him.

"I hope I never run out of things to do to make you blush," commented Kal-El.

Just thinking about the things that Kal-El could do to make him blush made Brainy blush more and Kal-El laugh.

They left the music room and returned to the main room shortly after. The room had been filled with round tables and chairs for the guests with one long table by the farthest wall with the chairs facing the others for the family and second family.

Everyone was moving to their seats so Kal-El and Brainy went straight for the long table. Brainy couldn't help but notice how people either seemed to stop talking, or talk more when they walked by.

Seeing them approach, Zel-Kar grinned and patted the seat next to her for Brainy. After he sat she suggested for him to lean in and she whispered to him, "All those girls still think I'm you're girlfriend. They are very annoying and I would love to piss them off, so do me a favor and smile as if you're enjoying our conversation."

Brainy's smile came naturally. He had been worried Zel-Kar would tease him about what she had seen, but all she wanted was his cooperation in annoying those other girls. He could honestly say he had no problem with that.

Zel-Kar could barely hold back a snicker.

"Don't look now, but they're furious. This is so much fun."

It wasn't really what Brainy would call fun but he was glad that Zel-Kar was enjoying it.

"If you really wanted to piss them off, you could kiss me," whispered Kal-El, leaning into their conversation from his seat next to Brainy.

"They'd probably die from the tragedy of it all," said Zel-Kar. "Do it!"

"Sorry Zel-Kar, but no," said Brainy, ignoring both of the Kryptonian's pouts.

Laura took the seat remaining next to Kal-El and Martha sat in her high chair between her mother and father. Second father Galen-Tar sat next to Jor-El and Tara sat on the other side of him. At the very end, sat Laura's father, Soren.

Soren was a scientist like Jor-El while his hair and beard were grey and his robes green and black instead of the El red. He had often visited the house when Brainy had been asleep when he first arrived in Krypton. For whatever reason he hadn't been back to the house since then. Sometimes Brainy worried it was because of his presence in the house that he hadn't returned, not even to see his new granddaughter, but this was his first time seeing the man and he had no idea what he would think of any form of Brainiac being around his daughter and her family.

It made Brainy wonder what Soren would think of his grandson having feelings for Brainy. Just because Laura approved it didn't mean Soren would. Brainy didn't even know what Krypton's thought of homosexuality as a whole.

_It's too bad I don't know everything that Brainiac knew_, thought Brainy but instantly took it back. There was no way he wanted any of Brainiac's memories of collecting information, destroying planets or fighting the Justice League.

_Especially not fighting the Justice League_, thought Brainy but it only served to remind him that the league may never exist in this world.

If surviving historical rumors were true it was Batman that created the League Headquarters but it was Superman's idea. The original members included the two previously mentioned, John the Martian man hunter, the Green Lantern, the Flash, Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl. If Superman didn't exist was it possible that the others wouldn't come together as well?

The supposed murder that claimed Batman's parents that created his desire to fight crime might never happen or might claim Batman's life as well. And while this Krypton survived its destruction that befell its counterpart in Brainy's world it was possible that Mars would survive as well and John would never come to earth. John Jones, which was believed to be that Green Lantern's name, might never be chosen to receive the Green Lantern ring. The Flash might never develop his powers or his fast metabolism could kill him or he could start moving too fast to exist in normal space. Wonder Woman might never leave Themyscira or Hawk Girl might never leave her home planet. There was also the possibility that none of them would even be born.

All of the possibilities of what could be different were infinite. It was enough to make even a Brainiac's head hurt.

Jor-El stood and lifted his glass and everyone else in the room became silent and did that same.

"The beginning of new life is the greatest treasure imaginable. So is the gathering of family," said Jor-El, nodded to his wife, "extended family," he nodded towards Galen-Tar and Tara, "new family," he looked at Martha, but Brainy thought for a moment that Jor-El winked at him, "and friends." He raised his glass higher and some of the audience cried, "Here, here."

"Let us partake in the feast my lovely wife and her friends have made for us this fine day," said Jor-El with another round of, "here, here" to follow.

Everyone began eating and Zel-Kar took Laura's place in overfilling Brainy's plate with food. He couldn't tell if she did it for the same reasons Laura did or if she was still trying to annoy those girls from before.

"Stop trying to mother my future husband, Zel-Kar," growled Kal-El in a whisper.

Brainy turned to glare at Kal-El, blushing, unable to ignore the fact that Laura had heard and was grinning to herself.

"Stop trying to ruin my revenge, Kal-El," growled back Zel-Kar, putting on another scoop of vegetables on Brainy's plate out of spite.

"Stop trying to stuff me like a turkey," muttered Brainy, now glaring at his plate.

"Why would I stuff a turkey?" asked Zel-Kar.

"What is a turkey?" asked Kal-El.

Sighing, Brainy had to resist pounding his head against the table.

The meal lasted two hours, everyone going back and forth between eating and talking. At times people would leave their seats to talk to other people and even sit at other tables if a chair was available. By the second half hour Brainy doubted anyone was in their original seat any more besides those at the head table. Around the beginning of the second hour some people began to come up and talk to people at the head table. A few older men brought their chairs and sat at the end of the table to speak with Soren. Others stood and spoke with the adults for a few minutes before going back to the smaller tables. Only a couple of kids their age came to talk to Kal-El, Brainy and Zel-Kar and most of their brief conversations had been about arranging a Ringlet game, with Brainy invited to play. They stopped coming to the table when dessert started.

For Brainy the meal was fairly enjoyable. He enjoyed talking with Kal-El and Zel-Kar, pretending to like Zel-Kar to make the girls mad and smacking Kal-El whenever he made a attempt at flirting.

The worst part was when Kal-El got a slice of cake with green frosting and Zel-Kar refused to switch seats with Brainy. Having too much fun at Brainy's expense, Kal-El ate the cake as slowly as Kryptonianly possible and made a great show of enjoying it.

"Mmmmmmm, green frosting," said Kal-El in a dreamy fashion, trying hard not to laugh at the way Brainy was refusing to even look at it.

"I will get you for this," muttered Brainy.

"That's what you said about that first kiss I gave you," said Kal-El.

"Thanks for reminding me," said Brainy.

"Digging your own grave," taunted Zel-Kar.

"You be quiet," said Kal-El.

"Make me," said Zel-Kar, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Children behave," ordered Laura.

"Yes Mom," said Kal-El and Zel-Kar together.

"Why are you calling her mom, Zel-Kar?" asked Kal-El. "Isn't your own good enough for you?"

"My mom is as sweet as morning sunshine," declared Zel-Kar.

"Then what happened to you?" asked Kal-El.

Ignoring him, Zel-Kar continued by saying, "Now that I'm Martha's second sister and you're my brother, until The. Day. You. _Die_, I'm a part of you're family. From now on I'm calling Laura, Mom, Jor-El, Dad and Brainy, brother-in-law."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" asked Brainy.

"No," stated Kal-El and Zel-Kar together.

"You can feel free to call me 'Mom' Brainy," pointed out Laura sweetly.

Brainy blushed and distracted himself by taking a drink of his water.

"Good luck with that," said Zel-Kar. "And when you succeed in that, can you try to get him to call me, sister-in-law?"

As Laura said, she would consider it after she got Brainy to call Jor-El 'Dad' Brainy wondered how he would ever survive this family.

After the meal was finished people continued to walk around and talk to one another. It wasn't for another hour that people began to leave.

"How long do these parties usually last?" asked Brainy.

"Normally about four to five hours but children of famous people or those in political power can last much longer. My Mom said that the Naming of the Seconds Ceremony of the firstborn child of the Head Chairman when she was a little girl actually lasted two days," said Zel-Kar. "People can leave whenever they want but it doesn't end until all that is left but the family and the second family."

"The way my Dad tells it, it was a week," said a female voice.

The trio looked up to see a woman with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. Something about those eyes reminded Brainy of Kal-El, but her robes were blue and black instead of the El red. She looked like she was in her twenties and she was holding a little girl that looked like her and was about three.

Brainy thought she was pretty and oddly familiar.

"Really? That's much less then his usual exaggeration," commented Kal-El. "Brainy, Zel-Kar, this is my cousin Kara and her daughter Carol."

_Supergirl_, realized Brainy as he shook her extended hand. He had forgotten that Kara would have been, was older then Kal-El since Krypton hadn't been destroyed and Kal-El hadn't grown up while Kara was in stasis.

"Pleased to meet you, do you mind if I call you Brainy?" asked Kara.

"I don't mind," said Brainy.

"Good, because no wasn't an option," said Kara.

"I hear that a lot in this family," said Brainy.

Kara laughed and adjusted Carol in her arms, who was reaching for Kal-El.

"Yea, we of the House of El are the most stubborn people around."

Kal-El stood and took Carol from Kara before sitting back down.

"How are you, Carol?"

"Good," said Carol softly. She glanced at Brainy and Zel-Kar and buried her face into her second cousin's neck, holding onto him tightly.

"Sorry, she doesn't like strangers," said Kal-El.

"Then why on Krypton does she like you?" asked Zel-Kar. "You're the strangest person I've ever met."

Carol, glanced at Zel-Kar again before pulling away from Kal-El and reaching for Kara again crying, "Mommy!"

"Awww, poor sweetie," said Kara, taking Carol back. "You know that Kal-El is strange." She ignored his protest. "Do you wanna go back to Daddy?" She watched as Carol nodded and said her goodbyes before heading back to the tables.

"Who is she married to?" asked Brainy.

"Her husband, why?" asked Kal-El.

"Stop being jealous all the time," said Zel-Kar. "He's only curious."

"Curiosity killed the griffin," muttered Kal-El.

Brainy wondered why it was 'griffin' and not 'cat' but he thought it was best not to ask with the subject of the conversation what it was.

The party finally ended about a half an hour later making the party a little over five hours long. By the time they got back from the party it was nearly six o' clock in the morning and Martha was cranky from all the people wanting to hold her. Laura announced that everyone was to go back to bed before going to the nursery to change Martha.

"Good night," said Brainy, heading towards his room.

"Where are you going?" asked Kal-El.

"To my room to sleep," said Brainy.

"Am I going to have to beg you to sleep with me every night?" asked Kal-El, ignoring the fact his father was still in the room and how he awkwardly exited.

"Don't bother. I'm sleeping in my room," said Brainy, "it's my revenge."

"That is just cruel and unusual punishment," cried Kal-El.


	18. Chapter 18

As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm so glad so many people like Zel-Kar. -hugs-

Chapter 18

After attempting to read instead of going to sleep, and being scolded by Laura, Brainy laid in the bed wondering if he was somehow punishing himself by taking his revenge on Kal-El.

Since he arrived on Krypton, his sleeping patterns had been completely messed up. First he slept for pretty much a month, and then he had been forced to sleep regularly when he would have stayed up for as long as possible, sometimes weeks, back in his home dimension. He had become accustomed to, perhaps even depended upon, regular sleep but then came the incident at the preserve. For nearly two weeks he barely slept an hour a night and the first time he was able to sleep decently again he had been in Kal-El's arms.

Now alone in the room where he hadn't so much as entered since the preserve, Brainy found himself unable to relax. His mind kept going back to unpleasant things. The former council. The former head councilmen's attack on them. His fear that Kal-El was going to die. His desire to kill councilmen dick head.

Sighing, Brainy rolled to his side and tried to keep his eyes closed. He had to find a way to sleep on his own.

It was strange. Kal-El was the most annoying person in his life, constantly keeping him on his toes and embarrassing him. Yet at the same time Kal-El was the person he was the most relaxed around, the happiest and the most alive.

Brainy's eyes snapped open at the realization. Being around Kal-El did make him happy. As annoying as he could be, no matter how embarrassed he got he still wanted to be around him. He…

He was in love with Kal-El.

Sitting up, Brainy wanted to scream. He couldn't possibly be in love with Kal-El. He was still in love with Clark.

"I love Clark," said Brainy, he waiting until his heart stopped racing and his face returned to it's normal color. "I love Kal-El."

The heart racing and blush returned. Both of them rang true. He was in love with both Clark and Kal-El. How could he be in love with two people?

_Hearts are evil organs_, thought Brainy, folding his knees to his chest and resting his forehead upon them. _How can I be in love with two people?_

Clark and Kal-El may technically be the same person but they were different people. Brainy had thought so before. It almost seemed like an insult to them to be in love with them both.

"Brainy!"

Head snapping up, Brainy looked around the room in confusion. That had sounded like Saturn Girl. Why was he hallucinating again? He wasn't that tired.

"Brainy!"

Jumping out of the bed, Brainy rushed towards where the voice came from. He threw open the door and listened but nothing came. Was his mind playing tricks on him due to tiredness or was he just going crazy?

Refusing to consider the second option, Brainy held up his arm and began to scan the area around him. There was a spike of energy in the house. Following it, it peaked in the kitchen.

Adjusting his eyes, Brainy examined the spot where the energy was highest. It wasn't noticeable by the normal eye but everything was out of his normal alignment by .05 percent of its normal positions. The main focus of the energy was actually level with his chest but was only as big as a fist.

There was no why to test it with his instruments. He would just have to take the Lightning Lad approach and hope it didn't kill him.

Reaching forward, Brainy touched the energy with the tips of his fingers and, like the energy, his finger tips became transparent. He pressed on it a little and the energy began to pull at him. Quickly retracting his hand he then examined his fingers. They had become out of sync for about 2 seconds before returning to normal.

"Saturn Girl?" questioned Brainy and he got a small, un-understandable, echo in return that still sounded like the one he had called for.

The energy was shrinking and the echo getting softer.

Brainy's mind raced with options. There was no why to know whether or not Saturn Girl could understand him since he couldn't understand her so a verbal message was out. A hand written message would most likely be torn apart along with a disk with any information he would want to send.

The energy shrank again and the echo had become silent.

A signal with a short message was the only probable option of success. Brainy quickly changed his arm into a transmitter, trying to think of what to say. He knew the first thing they would want to know was his condition and then his location.

**I'm safe**, transmitted Brainy, hoping that they would have a way to receive the message on the other end. He didn't have a chance to think of a way to explain where he was before the energy had completely dissipated.

"Brainy, what are you doing?" asked Kal-El from behind Brainy.

Turning, Brainy realized he hadn't returned his eyes to normal when he saw how strange Kal-El looked. He covered his eyes with his hand as he returned them and his transformed hand back to normal.

Taking hold of Brainy's hand, Kal-El lowered it so he could see Brainy's face. He was confused, but only concern showed on his face.

"Brainy, what's going on?"

"My friends are trying to reach me," said Brainy.

"What?" asked Kal-El.

"I heard Saturn Girl calling me," said Brainy.

"Who?" asked Kal-El.

"My friend," said Brainy. "I heard her calling me and there was a energy anomaly in here. I think they somehow opened a small portal from my dimension and was trying to get in contact with me. By the time I got and here and finished scanning it, it was starting to fade. I was able to send them back a short message telling them I was safe, but I'm not sure if it got through."

"Your friends from your dimension called you," said Kal-El slowly. He placed his hands on Brainy's shoulders a moment and tried to say something. Unable to, he pulled Brainy close to him and held him in place.

It really didn't seem to be the right time to tell Kal-El that he was in love with him.

After Jor-El and Laura woke up, Brainy downloaded all the information he had scanned into a small hand held computer pad and gave it to Jor-El. Laura was partly excited about the concept, but annoyed that Brainy gave the pad to Jor-El just as they were going to sit down to eat.

"Now we won't get a non-work related word out of him and he'll make a bigger mess eating then Martha," said Laura as Jor-El proved her right by trying to read the pad and feed himself at the same time, missing his mouth. She rolled her eyes despite her smile and wiped her husband's face off with her napkin.

Most of the meal consisted of Jor-El mesmerized by the data Brainy gave him. He made comments like, "fascinating" and half mumbled theories about how to reproduce it. Sometimes between thoughts Jor-El would ask Brainy to repeat what happened. By the fourth time Jor-El asked, Brainy thought Kal-El looked ready to take up knife throwing.

"With this new information it should be much easier to open a portal to your dimension, Brainy," commented Jor-El. "It should only be a matter of making it big enough for you to go through."

Kal-El was reaching for his knife and glaring at the pad when the facial recognition alarm went off. Someone unknown was entering the premises.

Not giving the El's time to question, Brainy ran from the table and accessed the screen that would show him who was coming. His jaw dropped.

"I don't believe it."

"Who is it, Brainy," asked Laura, picking Martha up from her high chair.

"Princess Wisdom," replied Brainy.

"The Coluan princess?" questioned Laura in shock. She put Martha back down and straightened her clothes before turning to her son. "Kal-El, brush your hair!"

Still glaring at the pad, Kal-El reached up and messed up his hair as much as he could before the door bell interrupted his mother's scolding.

"Which one of us should answer it?" asked Laura.

"For Krypton's sake, it's our house. Why does it matter who answers?" asked Kal-El, getting up from the table and dodging his mother's attempts to flatten his hair. He opened the door and forced a smile at the Coluan princess and her assistant. "May we help you, your highness?"

"I wish to speak to Brainiac Five if my presence isn't too bothersome," said Wisdom firmly.

"We're in the middle of eating," said Kal-El.

"Kal-El, mind your manners," scolded Laura, pulling the door further open and smiling at the Coluans. "Please come in."

"Thank you, Laura El," said Wisdom, bowing her head slightly. She walked in and stood immediately in front of Brainy. She glared at the assistant that followed her before reaching into her sleeve and pulling out a dagger similar to the one her mother had used to chop off her hair.

Holding it firmly in her dominant hand, she cut the palm of her other hand and said, "With this offering of what makes me, me, I hold out to you an extension of the branch on which I sit."

Brainy was so surprised by this, he almost didn't take the dagger when Wisdom offered it to him. Taking it, Brainy mirrored her actions. "I take and offer in return so we may always sit together."

Clasping their bleeding palms together, Wisdom and Brainy used their other hands to hold the dagger together other them. They stayed like this a moment longer, holding onto the other's gaze, before Brainy released his hold on her hand and dagger and watched as she returned it to her sleeve.

Holding up her clean hand, Wisdom snapped her fingers.

The assistant reached into her own sleeve and pulled out a beautifully embroidered handkerchief, placing it into her lady's waiting hand. She winced as Wisdom tore it in half and looked away when Wisdom tied one of the halves around Brainy's bleeding hand.

"Leave us," ordered Wisdom, allowing Brainy to tie the other half onto her hand.

"But my lady," began the assistant.

"Please," insisted Wisdom, turning to her assistant.

"Very well, my lady," sighed the assistant and went to stand outside the house.

"Please tell me you just didn't get married," pleaded Kal-El.

"Of course not. I never wish to marry anybody," said Wisdom, nearly laughing.

"The exchanging of blood is the traditional way to claim someone as your sibling," explained Brainy.

"It's the only way my darling nanny would have left me alone with any of you," Wisdom further explained.

"So you're siblings now?" questioned Kal-El. "Zel-Kar is going to be pissed."

"I don't care if one of your friends needs to use the loo," said Wisdom, wondering why Kal-El looked like he wanted to laugh. "What I came for is most urgent." She turned back to Brainy. "You must come back to Colu with me for the alignment."

"Alignment?" questioned Brainy, feeling himself pale.

"Brainy isn't going anywhere," exclaimed Kal-El.

"Kal-El, stop being so rude," exclaimed back Laura.

Entering the room with Martha, Jor-El looked sympathetic towards his son's plight and his wife's frustration with him.

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice. The Coluan alignment is very serious."

"What is it?" asked Laura.

"It's basically a mind link where Coluans share information with each other that happens once every three years. Not being a part of it can seriously mess with their minds," explained Jor-El.

"And I just went through it a little over a year ago in my own dimension. There's no way of knowing how it will affect me this time and I don't have the materials to make another containment chamber," said Brainy.

"Another containment chamber," questioned Wisdom, looking impressed.

"I," began Brainy, not sure how to explain. "I was no longer a member of Coluan society during my last alignment."

"I see," said Wisdom. "But like you said you don't know how it will affect you this time and you wouldn't have the time to build a containment chamber even if you had the materials. You need to come back to Colu with me."

"But being a part of the alignment isn't a good idea," said Brainy. "I can't possible share all my information with Colu. Not only would it be a roadmap to history but all the technological advances Colu and other planets have made. Just the ones that I made since I left Colu would be dangerous."

"But you going insane would be even more dangerous," commented Wisdom. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Of course," said Brainy, ignoring the way Kal-El was glaring at Wisdom.

"You and I shall partake in a narrowed alignment between just the two of us. Nothing you know shall go beyond me and nothing I know shall go beyond you. You can even restrict what information goes between us but we still have to be on Colu," explained Wisdom.

"How do we know this isn't some sort of trick to get Brainy stuck on Colu?" asked Kal-El.

"Kal-El," scolded Laura.

"If you're worried about that you're welcomed to come," said Wisdom. "It would probably be better anyway. Father wouldn't risk trying to get Brainiac Five _stuck_ on Colu if it meant keeping a Kryptonian citizen captive. He wouldn't risk a war."

"Then I'll go," said Kal-El.

"But you have school," said Laura.

"The alignment is tomorrow for ten hours. They'll both be back by tomorrow night," said Wisdom.

"Brainy has to go for the alignment and I would feel better if he wasn't alone, but I don't like the idea of both of them going without one of us," said Jor-El.

"But you have to go to work and I have to take care of Martha," said Laura.

"I'm graduating soon. I think I can handle going to another planet," said Kal-El.

"No Kryptonian had ever been to Colu," protested Laura.

"Someone has to be the first," said Wisdom.

"Colu doesn't like outsiders," said Brainy.

"He'll be fine as long as he's with one of us," said Wisdom.

"Would this discussion be over if I said that I'm going no matter what anyone says?" asked Kal-El.

The other Kryptonians, minus Martha, and the two Coluans turned to Kal-El and looked at him as if they forgotten he was there.

"I like the way you think Kryptonian," said Wisdom.

"My name is Kal-El," said Kal-El.

Wisdom shrugged and turned to the parents.

"If we want to get there in time we must leave soon."

Laura turned to Jor-El, "I don't suppose we can send a babysitter with them?"

"Mom," exclaimed Kal-El in disbelief, blushing.

Laura sighed and hugged Kal-El.

"I swear ever since you were born I've turned into such a worrywart."

"I think you were born that way," said Kal-El, smiling.

"Try not to make me worry too much," said Laura, still holding onto him. "Promise you won't go around trying to anger any Coluans, that you'll be polite and try to stay out of trouble."

"I promise to try," said Kal-El.

Laura kissed her son's forehead and went over to Brainy and hugged him, not noticing the bewildered look Wisdom was giving her.

"I know you won't do anything stupid," said Laura, ignoring Kal-El's protest. "But be careful anyway and watch out for Kal-El."

"That's what I do anyway," said Brainy, allowing Laura to kiss his forehead.

"What am I four?" asked Kal-El, shrinking back from his family's looks.

As they joined Wisdom's Nanny and went to the Royal Coluan spacecraft, Wisdom pulled Brainy aside and asked, "You really love that family, don't you?"

"Yes I do," said Brainy, glancing in Kal-El's direction.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm so glad people seem to like Wisdom and the upcoming Alignment. I hope it lives up to expectations. -blush-

As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed. You people are what keep the story going.

Chapter 19

"Ragnarok!" exclaimed Kal-El, throwing a card on top of the pile.

"Kal-El, the point of the game is to prevent Ragnarok, not cause it," scolded Brainy, embarrassed about how happy Kal-El looked about his mistake.

"But Coluan mind puzzles are too hard," said Kal-El, "besides; 'Ragnarok' is just plain fun to say."

"Ragnarok," exclaimed Wisdom, throwing down a random card. She looked at the pile a moment before turning to a surprised Brainy. "He's right."

"Princess, a lady must always keep her voice as soft as the gentle breeze," Wisdom's assistant and Nanny scolded.

"Ragnarok," shouted Wisdom, throwing her remaining cards in the air.

"Ragnarok," shouted Kal-El, all too happy to join her in making a mess.

Brainy sighed when both Wisdom and Kal-El looked expectantly at him.

"Ragnarok," said Brainy, tossing his cards. "Wee…"

Wisdom and Kal-El looked at each other and laughed. During the three hours, they'd been on the ship together they started to get along in a way that almost frightened Brainy. It could only be worse if Zel-Kar had been there to further the chaos.

"My lady, we'll be arriving shortly. Please regain control of yourself," said the nanny, rushing about to gather the cards.

The moment the nanny's back was turned Wisdom bit her thumb in the nanny's direction. Like back in Earth's Shakespearian times, it was the Coluan equivalent of flipping someone the bird.

Not knowing this, Kal-El turned to Brainy with a questioning look and Brainy just shook his head.

Uncrossing her legs, Wisdom stood up, straightened her robes and put her hands back into her sleeves before sitting back down. She took in a deep breath and relaxed her face into an expressionless state.

"Creepy," commented Kal-El.

"Necessary," corrected Wisdom.

When they arrived on Colu there was a huge crowd of civilians waiting for them, forced to stand back by fences that would shock them if they got too close to the path Wisdom and her companions would be walking on. It was very strange to see, to Brainy, ancient Coluan civilians treated like cattle, but Brainy figured that it was to ensure the princess's safety. Before them there was a royal red carpet that lead to the castle.

"Brainiac Five," called the nanny, standing between them and the exit. "You shall walk a few feet behind the princess and I behind you." She turned to Kal-El. "_You_ shall bring up the rear."

"Brainiac Five shall be walking with me," announced Wisdom, lacing her arm with Brainy's. "And Kal-El shall walk beside us. _You_ shall bring up the rear."

The nanny looked horrified, staring at their arms as if afraid that it would somehow kill her charge but she shakily nodded her head.

"Brainiac Five, now that you are my brother, may I call you 'Brainy' as your adoptive family does?" asked Wisdom as they began to walk towards the exit.

"My lady, he's a commoner," exclaimed the nanny, regaining her strength. "You don't need to ask his permission for anything."

"You be silent," ordered Wisdom, not even turning to the nanny.

Bowing her head, the nanny became silent.

"_May _I, brother?" asked Wisdom.

"I would be honored," said Brainy, fearing the nanny would have a heart attack.

Allowing herself to smile for a moment, Wisdom signaled to both Brainy and Kal-El to be silent as they exited the ship. Her face returned to being expressionless and she waved to the cheering crowd.

The trio, and the nanny, were silent the entire walk to the castle. It made it all that easier to hear what the crowd was saying. Most were curious about Brainiac Five and asked each other questions as if Brainy couldn't hear them. Many of them were outraged at an outsider's presence and some of them shook the fence despite the pain it caused.

King Logic and Queen Patience were waiting for them within the castle. It was almost funny to see their eyes twitch at Wisdom and Brainy's interlaced arms.

"Brainiac Five, so happy you could join us," said King Logic still looking at their arms. "You'll stay longer then the alignment, I hope."

It sounded more like an order then a request.

"I fear that I can't," said Brainy. "Kal-El needs to be back for school the day after the alignment."

"Kal-El," repeated King Logic, looking up. It must have taken a lot of concentration to keep that vein in his forehead from bursting. He looked to Wisdom. "I see. Perhaps another time?"

Brainy didn't bother responding to that.

"Show our guests to their rooms," Queen Patience ordered the nanny.

"I'll show them mother," said Wisdom, leading Brainy and Kal-El away before either of her parents could protest.

Waiting until they were out of earshot of the king and queen, Brainy turned to Wisdom and asked, "Were you ordered to bring me here alone?"

"Maybe," said Wisdom.

"No offense, but your dad makes funny faces when he's trying to keep his head from exploding," said Kal-El.

"You should see him when he is exploding," said Wisdom, playing with the ends of her shortened hair with her free hand. She lead them to a corridor on the third floor and opened a door opposite of a statue of a man reading a book. "This shall be your room."

"Which one of us?" asked Brainy.

"Both," said Wisdom. "You saw the way people reacted to Kal-El. We can't leave him alone."

"I should be hated by society more often," said Kal-El cheerfully.

"Interesting one, your Kal-El," commented Wisdom, releasing Brainy's arm. "I'll come fetch you in the morning for the alignment."

After Wisdom headed back down the stairs, Kal-El grinned at Brainy.

"Your Kal-El?"

Brainy blushed and contemplated saying 'yes' but just went into the room wishing he knew why Wisdom had said that and that he had the ability to yell at her for it.

"You're so cute," commented Kal-El, walking into the room behind him and closing the door.

"I wish you'd stop saying such things all the time," said Brainy.

"How about half the time?" asked Kal-El.

"Forget it," said Brainy.

"So I can say such things all the time?" asked Kal-El.

"Go to bed," said Brainy, throwing one of the bed's many pillows at Kal-El.

Catching the pillow, Kal-El chuckled. He tossed it back onto the bed before turning to Brainy.

"I suppose that would be a good idea. I don't know about you but I wasn't able to get any sleep earlier. I guess it was because I was lonely."

Avoiding Kal-El's eye, Brainy firmly told himself there was no way he was going to admit to having similar problems. He began to take all the extra pillows off the bed, wondering what the point of having them all were.

Kal-El helped by, not taking them off one by one like Brainy, knocking them all to the ground with one energetic swoop.

Brainy turned to yell at Kal-El, but whatever he was going to say was forgotten when Kal-El grabbed hold of his face and captured his lips with his own. He had no time to think about what had just happened when a moan escaped him from Kal-El's gentle yet urgent caressing of his lips.

When Kal-El pulled away they were both panting and their faces were flushed. Still, he hadn't released his hold on Brainy's face.

"Have I told you that I love you yet today?"

"Yes," stammered Brainy, his face burning more then ever before.

"Oh, when?" chuckled Kal-El, kissing Brainy's cheek.

"Back in the music room when you saw me playing the lirit," whispered Brainy.

"Too long ago," murmured Kal-El, softly caressing Brainy's lips as he spoke. "I love you, Brainy."

_This would be a good time to say something_, Brainy told himself. _Open your mouth and tell him you feel the same._

Brainy did open his mouth but he didn't get the chance to speak. Kal-El took the opportunity to initiate a battle between their tongues, moaning when Brainy clung to him. The next thing either of them knew they were on the bed, kissing and caressing each other.

Kal-El moved his mouth up to Brainy's ear, licking the lobe before nibbling on it. At the same time his hands were moving further down Brainy's body.

Gasping at the unexpected touch, Brainy's eyes shot open, allowing him to notice something on the ceiling. Panicking, he pushed Kal-El off of him.

Pounding his head on the bed, Kal-El moaned in defeat.

"Stupid hand… no patience…"

Not sure whether or not it was wise to comment, Brainy sat up and shook Kal-El's shoulder. When he had his attention he pointed at the ceiling.

In the center of the ceiling was a flower that looked like it was just part of the ceiling's engraved design. Only while the rest of the ceiling was white, it was grey.

"What is it?" asked Kal-El.

"A warning flower," said Brainy. "Back in this time they had them in all bedrooms, especially those of nobles and royals. It's basically." He paused, unsure how to phrase it. "It's basically a virgin protector."

Kal-El stared at Brainy in disbelief.

"A what?"

"It protects the virginity of anyone in the room," said Brainy nervously. "It turns grey when things start to, ah, 'heat up' and if it gets to black then someone in charge of whoever is staying in the room would be notified and they would come to… stop it before it gets too far. See, it's going back to white now."

Kal-El glared at the flower.

"How does the stupid thing even knows that we virgins?"

Blushing, Brainy really didn't want to answer that but he knew he probably wouldn't be left alone until he did.

"I'm not sure if it would work for non-Coluans but when a Coluan is a virgin they, ah, they smell different."

"Smell different?" questioned Kal-El, now looking at Brainy.

_This couldn't be anymore embarrassing unless Zel-Kar was here to make jokes_, thought Brainy.

"When Coluans are virgins they have a scent unique to them, like fingerprints or irises, but when they loose their virginity they take on some of the scent of the person they lost their virginity to. I don't know if a non-Coluan could tell the difference, but that's why Coluans almost always marry the person they loose their virginity to," explained Brainy, looking anywhere but at Kal-El.

"Out of curiosity, what would happen to the scent if a Coluan had sex with someone besides who they lost their virginity to?" asked Kal-El.

_Stop asking me embarrassing questions_, Brainy mentally demanded, but didn't voice any of this out loud.

"It, it depends on the situation. If it was consensual then the scent changes to the new, the new person. If not then the scent gets added on top of the original scent," said Brainy wishing for a black hole to swallow him up.

Not saying anything, Kal-El sat up and pulled Brainy to him. He wrapped one arm around Brainy's back, holding him in place, while his other hand buried itself into Brainy's hair. He then tucked his face into Brainy's neck and breathed him in.

Blushing and heart pounding madly out of control, Brainy didn't know what to say or do. He didn't think he could say anything even if he could think of anything to say. His heart was pounding far too loudly for the words to be heard.

"Perhaps we should use all of those pillows to make a barricade between us on the bed so I don't loose what little self control I have," said Kal-El, barely above a whisper with his lips still against Brainy's neck.

Brainy wanted to say that he didn't want to. That he was struggling just as much not to throw away his own self control and attach himself to Kal-El forever. That he was in love with him but none of these things came out. He rested his head on Kal-El's shoulder and simply held onto him, scared to let go.

When Brainy awoke the following morning he was again in Kal-El's arms, the barricade of pillows being tossed aside sometime during the night. At first he wasn't sure what woke him, wanting nothing more then return to his slumber and the warmth of their shared embrace.

Seeing that Brainy was about to drift off again, Wisdom shook his shoulder.

"Brother, it is time to awaken. The alignment begins shortly."

Not for the first time, Brainy cursed the alignment as he grudgingly pulled away from the still sleeping Kal-El.

The moment Brainy was no longer in his arms, Kal-El almost whined in disappointment. He reached out for him but when nothing could be found he rested again in the spot that still held Brainy's warmth.

"He loves you very much," commented Wisdom, smiling at Brainy's embarrassed smile. "And do you return that affection?"

"More then I thought imaginable," said Brainy, wishing that he knew how to say it to the one from whom those feeling grew.

"Then perhaps your arrival in this dimension was more then a chance but lady fate working her magic," said Wisdom. "Come, we can't be in a room with anyone else if we are to have a narrowed alignment."

When they left the room, Wisdom's Nanny was waiting for them outside in the hallway.

"You shall guard this room with your life," ordered Wisdom. "If anything happens to the Kryptonian inside, I shall see you hanged."

The Nanny nervously nodded and went to stand before the door as her princess and Brainy walked away.

"Why do you seem to hate her so much?" asked Brainy softly.

"Many reasons," said Wisdom, lacing her arm with Brainy's as they walked up the stairs. "But I suppose you shall see during our connection."

In all the worry about letting anyone see his memories, Brainy had forgotten that Wisdom would be sharing just as much of herself with him.

"Thank you for doing all this," said Brainy.

"Think nothing of it," said Wisdom, smiling gently up at him. "You are, after all, my brother."

Brainy returned her smile and thought of how much he already cared for this girl he had only met once before. He supposed much of it came from his admiration of her from history but there was something about her he immediately felt connected to.

They found a small empty sitting room and sat themselves on cushions facing each other in the center of the room.

"Father doesn't know that we're having a narrowed alignment," said Wisdom. "So be prepared for someone trying to intrude on our connection. If you feel any presence but mine push them out by concentrating on me. Understand?"

Brainy nodded, feeling more worried then before. Not for himself, but for Wisdom. Just how much was she risking by helping him?

"Don't worry about me, brother," said Wisdom. "I am his only heir. If anything happened to me, _he_ would be executed and one of my cousins would assume the throne."

"I know he can't kill you, but-" began Brainy.

"The worst he can do is send mother to cut my hair and yell at me of how disappointed he is, as if that's anything new," said Wisdom, rolling her eyes.

A clock somewhere in the next room began to announce the new hour.

Wisdom took hold of Brainy's hands and leaned forward so their foreheads were pressed together.

"Concentrate on me. Only on me. You shall see all that I know, all that I am but you will immediately be alerted if something you don't want me to know begins to come to my mind. To stop it just order the memory to stop and something else will come to me instead. I will never share you with anyone else so please don't feel as though you need to hide from me. You are safe here, my brother."


	20. Chapter 20

VIRGINITY PROTECTING FLOWER!

Yes, I am weird and Kal-El does hate botany... LMAO!

I hope nobody minds that this is a Wisdom centered chapter since everyone seems to like her.

Chapter 20

What Brainy saw first was Wisdom's earliest memory. She was about two years old in a nursery filled with toys and a few scattered mind puzzles. Besides her stuffed dragon, she ignored most of her toys and spent her time with her puzzles, having put them together and taken them apart in more ways then the creators had thought of.

With Wisdom was her nanny, but not the nanny that Brainy had seen before; young and proper but a older woman with graying hair and a broad smile. This nanny encouraged Wisdom to think differently, speak her mind and express herself. This nanny would sing silly songs and tell Wisdom stories, even those that weren't Coluan in origin.

"Nana, how do you know so many things?" asked Wisdom, who sat in her nanny's lap as she read or worked on embroidery.

"My father was an ambassador," said the nanny, who Wisdom lovingly called Nana. "I got to travel to many different planets with him for most of my life. I saw people who look nothing like us and a species that looks similar called the Martians of Mars. There's an old legend that says we used to be the same species of a different planet but when the time came to leave those that valued their telepathy and the power of transformation and flight went one way and those who valued knowledge went another. There's no way of knowing whether or not it was true since it supposedly happened so long ago and Coluans don't seem to have the same abilities as Martians."

"So Martians could be our cousins?" asked Wisdom.

"Who knows? Last I heard there might not be any Martians left," said Nana.

"That's so sad," cried Wisdom, cuddling her dragon, which did look similar to the Martian reptilian form to Brainy.

Wisdom did many things with Nana that she wasn't supposed to, like work in the garden and get dirty or sneak down to the kitchens to see Nana's husband the head chief who Wisdom had dubbed Cookie. She loved Nana and Cookie more then anyone else and, until she was three, she even thought they were her real parents since she hadn't even seen the king and queen since she was born. She only learned that Nana and Cookie weren't her real parents when Wisdom accidentally called Nana, 'Momma' in front of Cookie's cooking staff. She was quickly corrected and the staff became wary of her visits.

It was on her fifth birthday that Wisdom met her parents for the first time since she was born. They were so big, towering over her in their robes that covered so much of them Wisdom wasn't sure they were even truly Coluan. And as they stared down at her, she began to cry, thinking that they were going to eat her, and reached for Nana.

Nana was fired and she and Cookie were banished from the castle. Long after they had vanished Wisdom continued to look for them, asking her new nanny where they had gone. Her new nanny only scolded her and told her that she shouldn't care for someone so beneath her.

That began to days where there were no more silly songs, days in the garden or visits to the kitchen and the fact that Wisdom was a princess was brought up often.

"A princess does not speak out of turn," said the nanny.

Wisdom wasn't allowed to speak unless spoken to.

"A princess does not act in such a manner."

Wisdom wasn't allowed to dance, giggle, make a mess or say hello to servants.

"A princess does not engage in such trivial things."

The Nanny threw away Wisdom's mind puzzles and dragon.

Less of a year of this had gone on and Wisdom became determined to leave. She spent weeks getting the nanny used to her disappearing at hours at a time. She spent even longer memorizing when the guards were at what times.

Wisdom's first attempt to run away was stopped by a guard, who thought Wisdom had merely gotten lost in the garden without her nanny. He was kind to her, carried her back to the castle on her shoulders and sang her a song about horses that lived on the clouds. When he brought her brought to her nanny, her nanny was outraged and the next day the guard disappeared from the ranks.

It was almost enough to scare Wisdom into abandoning her hopes of escaping and seeing her Nana and Cookie again, but it wasn't. She tried again a month later when her nanny was helping the castle prepare for her sixth birthday party. She had gotten out of the castle grounds because she was still small enough to squeeze through the iron gates.

The realization that she was finally away from that horrible place made Wisdom so happy that she cried.

Other children, not knowing who she was, saw her and invited her to play. She played games she never knew visited before and laughed more then she had in ages. She asked the children if they knew her Nana and Cookie, but no one knew those names.

Wisdom made the mistake of trying to ask a grown up, who immediately recognized her. They grabbed her, struggling and screaming, and took her back to the palace and handed her over to the gate guards.

That nanny, the manipulator, made it so word of her escape never made it back to the king and queen. After forcing Wisdom to clean up and change she tried to act sweet. She held Wisdom in her lap and asked what she wanted for her birthday.

"I want my Nana," shouted Wisdom, kicking and hitting the nanny as much as she could. She even pulled the nanny's hair.

This was when the nanny made her mistake. She struck Wisdom for behaving that way and for attacking her. She couldn't hide that from the other servant who had seen and rushed away to tell the king and queen.

That nanny was banished as well and there was no time for another one to be found before Wisdom's sixth birthday. She was there alone with her parents, seeing them again for the first time since her last birthday.

"Did you get everything you wanted, daughter," King Logic asked in a uncaring tone that would have made Laura maim him for speaking such a way to his child.

"P-please sir," said Wisdom softly, trying with all her might not to cry for she still thought of him as a creature that would eat her if given the chance. "You can have all these things back and never give me anything again if you'd bring back Nana and Cookie."

"Nana," said King Logic, voice raising in anger which caused Wisdom's resolve to break and the tears to come flowing out. "Cookie? If you ever ask for those two again, if you so much as mention them, you will see them both hanged!"

Wisdom took these words to heart. She never mentioned them again and gave up her plans to escape. Her fear of her parents only grew from the anger in Logic's voice and how Patience had violently cut off her back braid for the first time.

Over the years Wisdom went through two more nanny's before getting the one she has today. The first replacement was sent away because other servants reported that Wisdom spent all her time crying. They had no idea it was because of the memory of what her parents had done and nothing the nanny did. The second one fled the castle on her own accord for that was when Wisdom began to rebel against everything they tried to force Wisdom to be.

"If you know so much about being a princess, why don't you take the job," Wisdom had shouted at that second replacement, when she was ten. She made messes on purpose and made it out to be that nanny's fault and ran off for hours on end, not responding when people came looking for her.

At that time of her life Wisdom's hair was always short and she spent most of it in the library. She would climb to the top of the bookshelves and lay on top of them and read. At first she read fairytales that reminded her of Nana's old stories but then she discovered books about math and science. Thing that had been hidden from her, her entire life thus far.

How fascinated she was by these subjects. Greater then magic and more powerful then her parents in the grand scheme of the universe.

She began to theorize, made equations and scientific experiments all on her own. Most of the time she was correct in her assumptions and guesswork, but there were times where her experiments got out of hand. The time she blew up a combination of chemicals she thought would turn into crystallized smoke was the day that second nanny ran away.

Furious, King Logic came and tore up all Wisdom's notes, got rid of all of her experiments and physically struck her, himself. He yelled and yelled for hours until his voice gone out and Wisdom's neck was actually bleeding from how closely Patience had cut off her hair.

At the age of thirteen, Wisdom felt like she had already died. She gave up her reading and experiments and behaved like a princess should. Over the years, her hair grew out to the length Brainy first saw but she could still feel the scar underneath her hair, on her neck as a constant reminder to behave.

Then came the day the Coluan Royals went to Krypton to see Brainiac Five. Logic and Patience were discussing what advantages such a Coluan could bring to their world. The knowledge of history, advance science and other cultures they had yet to encounter were all very appealing to the king and queen.

Throughout their discussion, Wisdom sat silently imagining a noose being put around Brainiac Five's neck like a leash and being strolled around as a trophy like her parents had done to her when she learned to obey. And he would learn to obey, as she had, no matter how much it hurt.

Seeing Brainiac Five awakened something in Wisdom she hadn't felt in years; curiosity. He looked so different from what she was used to and he stood with those that were different in every way. She remembered the Martians and thought that, maybe, Brainiac Five had some sort of magic in him.

She pretended not to be looking when Brainiac Five's gaze turned to her. She could sense curiosity in him too. She felt daring, she wanted to connect with him. She met his gaze and rolled her eyes, butterflies soaring through her when he looked surprised.

Twelfth level intelligence! Twelfth level! How wonderful it would be to have such a mind, to be able to reach the stars and explore the unknown.

The passion of the Kryptonian woman surprised Wisdom. She reminded Wisdom of her Nana. And then Brainiac Five stood up for her as Wisdom had never been able to do for Nana. Nothing could be more wonderful then to be friends with this boy.

"Then I propose a marriage. Brainiac Five to my daughter," said King Logic.

Rage filled Wisdom and she could not stop herself from glaring at her father. As wonderful as Brainiac Five seemed to be she never wished to marry. She would not have an empty marriage and treat a child with such cruelty as her parents had shown her. She would rather die.

Still the fear of disobedience filled Wisdom. She held out her hand for Brainiac Five, heart pounding and wanting nothing more then to be rid of her crown.

It couldn't have turned out any better if Wisdom had been dreaming. Not only had Brainiac Five turned down the marriage but he respected her. That was enough to make her heart soar with more feeling then she had ever felt but could she ask for more? She would risk it.

Reaching behind her ear, Wisdom gave Brainiac Five her betrothal earring and waited. Her fate was in his hands.

"She gave it freely. I shall keep it freely."

Then came the dagger and Wisdom's hair was gone again. She touched it and had to keep herself from smiling. She could disobey. It wouldn't be the end of the world.

"Thank you," said Wisdom, trying not to cry in gratitude and bowing to him.

"It was my honor," said Brainiac Five, returning the bow.

Brainiac Five gave back her courage. He had been her salvation from death. She would never allow anything to harm him.

Sometime during the alignment Brainy and Wisdom had gone from holding each others hands and having their foreheads pressed together to having their arms wrapped around each other and resting their faces on the other's shoulder. Both were crying.

"I never thought Colu could more cold then it is now," murmured Wisdom. "How could those men, who claim to care about the Brainiac line, do all those things to you? How could your mother leave you with them?"

"I can't believe you never even saw your parents until you were five," said Brainy. "How could they expect you to know who they were?"

"We're both children who were abandoned by those who were supposed to care for us and held at arms length by those who took care of us," said Wisdom. "At least I had Nana. Who did you have?"

Brainy couldn't remember enough of that part of his life to give an answer. He had his mother, for a short time, but she had loved him then, hadn't she?

"I wish I could meet the Legion," said Wisdom, saving Brainy from having to think further on the subject. "They seem like very kind, amazing people."

"They are," agreed Brainy. He wondered what would happen to them if he never returned.

Pulling away slightly, Wisdom looked into Brainy's eyes, smiling gently has she returned to holding his hands.

"I believe they would be happy for you."

"How do you know what-" began Brainy.

_We are related to Martians_, Wisdom told him mentally. _We used to be able to do all that they could do but we had forgotten how in our quest for knowledge. Ironic, no?_

_Very_, thought Brainy, noting from Wisdom's widening smile that she had heard him. _But how are we doing this?_

_We aren't,_ corrected Wisdom. _I am the one making the connection and allowing us to speak this way. I've been practicing in secret ever since Nana told me about our possible relation to Martians. I succeeded in reading people's minds only a year ago. Without it the narrowed alignment never would have been possible._

_So no one knows about this except me_, thought Brainy.

_Of course. Who else would I trust with such a thing? But since you trust Kal-El so full heartedly you may tell him __**after**__ you're away from Colu_, Wisdom told him in a almost teasing fashion.

_Do you think I could do this one day, _asked Brainy.

_With your mind I think you could do this in a week_, said Wisdom.

Brainy felt himself blush. It was embarrassing being looked up to in such away by the very person he had so idolized back on his own Colu.

_I remember seeing that during the alignment_, said Wisdom, her internal voice sounding as if she discovered the not-so-lost city of Atlantis. _You used to want to build a time machine so you could go back in time and marry me. And then when you did, you went back for someone else. You have a thing for historical figures, don't you?_

"Not funny," said Brainy, the image of Superman flying through his thoughts.

"Does it pain you to think of him?" asked Wisdom, abandoning mental communication.

"It did for a while," admitted Brainy. "Now it's only confusing."

"Because of Kal-El?" asked Wisdom, pausing to watch Brainy nod. "Are you scared that you only care for Kal-El because you care for Superman?"

"No," said Brainy. "Even though I still love Superman I love Kal-El differently. No, not differently. If it was different it wouldn't be so confusing. I love them both the same and neither over the other, but they're different people even if they are the same person. Am I making any sense at all?"

"Love is just one of those things that never makes sense," commented Wisdom. "But I'm not sure if I understand. Kal-El loves you, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but-" began Brainy, but stopped when Wisdom raised her hand.

"And did Superman love you?" asked Wisdom.

"I never found out," said Brainy, "but I don't think so."

"If you had to chose between them then I could see why your conflicting feelings would be a problem, but you don't have to chose," said Wisdom. "Forgive me for saying this but Superman is literally in another dimension in another time. Kal-El is here, with you and he loves you. Why don't you just stay here, with him?"

"But what about the Legion?" asked Brainy.

"This isn't about them," said Wisdom. "It's about what would make you happy and I hope you will stay." She smiled. "If not for the completely selfish reason that I'm here and I want you to stay where I can see you occasionally."

Unable to help it Brainy chuckled but with his laughter came a sudden dizziness. He let go of Wisdom's hands to hold onto his head in an attempt to steady himself.

"The alignment must still be affecting you," said Wisdom. "Why don't you lay down and I'll get Kal-El? I need to speak with him anyway."

Feeling too out of it to argue, Brainy allowed Wisdom to gently push him back on the cushion so he was laying down. He watched her start to walk away but there was something he wanted to say before it escaped him.

"I think you would be a wonderful mother."


	21. Chapter 21

Welcome back to The Other Side of Possibility everyone! It's good to be back, especially with how well Broken Gears ended. I'm SO happy that BG mangaged to get to the 100 review marker with some new readers commenting on earlier chapters. I'm really looking forward to what everyone thinks of all the stuff from the past in this chapter. So, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 21

When Wisdom arrived back at the room she and Brainy had left Kal-El, her nanny was leaning against the wall looking exhausted. She wondered if her nanny had so much as sat during the last ten hours.

"You may go rest now," said Wisdom.

Standing up straighter, the nanny suddenly looked alarmed.

"Princess, what happened to you and Brainiac Five during the alignment? Your father is going to-"

"Cut my hair himself? How tragic," said Wisdom, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now leave."

"But princess-" began the nanny.

"Leave," shouted Wisdom.

After a quick bow, the nanny rushed away.

Wisdom turned to the door and tried to open it only to discover it was locked. There were no internal locks in any of the rooms except the main royal chamber so the nanny must have locked Kal-El in the room.

"And the idiot left with the key," sighed Wisdom. She concentrated on the lock, smiling when it clicked open. Walking in she was surprised by the mountain of pillows in the shape of a pyramid.

Coming out from behind the pillow pyramid, Kal-El looked relieved.

"Thank Krypton! I was so bored."

"So you built a pyramid," said Wisdom, somewhat impressed since all of the pillows were different shapes and would have been hard to keep together.

"Several times. You've been gone a long time," said Kal-El and he tried to look behind Wisdom. "Where's Brainy?"

"Sleeping upstairs. The alignment exhausted him," said Wisdom. "We'll fetch him in a moment but I wanted to talk with you."

"What about?" asked Kal-El, moving out from behind the pillow pyramid.

"Brainy," said Wisdom simply. "Do you remember meeting him before?"

"Meeting him before what?" asked Kal-El, confused.

"Before he came to Krypton this time," explained Wisdom.

"This time?" asked Kal-El. "You think he travels between dimensions frequently?"

"No, only once before, though that time it was without his body," said Wisdom.

"You're not making any sense," commented Kal-El.

"Are you saying you don't remember Smarty?" asked Wisdom.

"I get how you may know about Smarty through the alignment but what does it have to do with Brainy? Smarty was my imaginary friend a long, long time ago. I don't even remember him," said Kal-El.

"Imaginary friend," laughed Wisdom. "Is that how you explained it to yourself?"

"Wisdom, if you have something to say, say it," said Kal-El.

"Brainy and Smarty are one and the same," said Wisdom.

"I think Brainy would have said something if he had been Smarty," said Kal-El.

"He wouldn't if he didn't remember," said Wisdom.

"I don't understand how any of this is possible," said Kal-El.

"You don't remember Smarty and Brainy doesn't remember much of anything before the procedure that made him the hybrid he is today," said Wisdom. "Why is it so hard to believe?"

"We're from different dimensions! How could he have been here as my imaginary friend back when we were kids?" asked Kal-El, trying hard not to shout at her.

"I don't know how, but I can show you that it did happen," said Wisdom.

"How?" asked Kal-El.

"Think of it as a miniature narrowed alignment," said Wisdom.

"But I'm not Coluan and the alignment is over," said Kal-El.

"True, but what if I said I had mental super powers and could create a miniature narrowed alignment between us anyway," said Wisdom.

"I'd say that I learned to expect anything from Coluans but I don't like the idea of your messing with my mind," said Kal-El.

"Kal-El, if I wanted to mess with your mind I wouldn't be asking your permission," said Wisdom.

"Wow," said Kal-El.

"What?" asked Wisdom.

"I think that's the first time you've called me by name," said Kal-El.

"Do you want to know about Smarty or not?" asked Wisdom, agitated.

"Has the alignment made our little princess cranky?" asked Kal-El in the voice he usually used when talking to Martha.

"Don't make me hurt you," threatened Wisdom.

Kal-El made his, "oh, I'm so scared" face and laughed.

Glaring at him, Wisdom gathered up her mental abilities and blasted Kal-El into his pyramid of pillows with a thought.

Sitting up Kal-El threw his arms in the air in surrender.

"If I rebuild the pyramid, would you do that again?

"You certainly are a strange one," sighed Wisdom, anger gone. It was truly hard to stay mad at Kal-El. She imagined it must be very frustrating for her adoptive brother to deal with this Kryptonian on a daily basis.

"Thank you," grinned Kal-El, getting out from his destroyed pyramid. "Can we still do that narrowed alignment thing?"

"Sure I won't mess with your mind?" asked Wisdom.

"No, but since Brainy trusts you, so do I," said Kal-El.

"The same goes for you," said Wisdom. "Sit on the bed."

Doing as he as he was told, Kal-El hopped on the bed and crossed his legs into a pretzel. He jokingly put his fingers together as if he was going to meditate.

Sitting across from him, Wisdom stared at Kal-El's hands. She, like most Coluans, were uncomfortable with touch outside family but she was determined to do this for Brainy. She nervously ran her hands across her lap, trying to get rid of the sweat that developed there.

_For Brainy, for Brainy, for Brainy_, Wisdom mentally chanted, trying to will away the lessons that other species were idiotic and diseased.

"You okay?" asked Kal-El, watching her fidget with her hands as she stared at his.

"Fine, fine," insisted Wisdom. "Hold out your hands, press your forehead against mine and close your eyes. The memories will come shortly.

"Wisdom, I know Coluans don't like touching. You don't have to do this," said Kal-El, moving his to rest his hands on his own lap instead of reaching for Wisdom's.

The concern on Kal-El's face reaffirmed Wisdom's decision to do this. Not only for Brainy, but for Kal-El as well. She took hold of Kal-El's hands from his laps and held them firmly in her own. She leaned forward and closed her eyes.

Not wanting to make Wisdom feel uncomfortable Kal-El did as he was told, touching their foreheads together and closing his eyes.

Brainy was scared. He couldn't remember ever feeling so scared. His mother had gone somewhere and no one would tell him when she would be back. Then those men had came and took him to a dark and cold place and told him he would be sleeping for a long time yet he wasn't sleeping. He wasn't even the same place as before.

Only three years old Brainy sat in the middle of a different dark room and though this one was warmer it didn't stop him from being scared. He was crying, trying not to make a noise in fear something would come out of the dark and get him.

"Hey," called out a soft voice, making Brainy stifle his crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Looking up Brainy saw someone who was clearly not Coluan. Next to him was what appeared to be a boy his age with pale peach colored skin, black hair and blue eyes. Though he looked concerned, Brainy was still scared.

"Don't be scared," said the boy, sitting don't next to Brainy. "I won't hurt you. My name is Kal-El, what's yours?"

"Q-Querl," stammered Brainy, tears temporarily forgotten out of curiosity about the strange being next to him. He thought the boy looked strangely familiar, but when did he ever see a non-Coluan.

"Nice to meet you," said Kal-El. He tried to say the Coluan name but it wouldn't form properly on his undeveloped tongue. "Do you have another name?"

"Mommy says I'm the fifth Brainiac," said little Querl, his eyes tearing up again at the thought of his mother.

"I'm not allowed to say that name," said Kal-El. "There's a computer with that name that Daddy really hates. Do you have another name?"

Querl shook his head and put his head on his knees, sniffling.

"Being one of those mean you're really smart, right?" asked Kal-El.

Though Querl wasn't sure what the other boy meant by 'one of those' he nodded.

"Mommy says that I'm the smartest boy in the universe."

"That's amazing," exclaimed Kal-El. "My mommy says I'm the cutest."

Looking up at Kal-El, Querl wasn't sure if cute meant the same thing in this alien's language as in his but he thought Kal-El was certainly interesting looking.

"Can I call you 'smarty'?" asked Kal-El, smiling brightly.

It was the first time Querl ever saw someone other then his mother smile at him and this was the first time in a long time he saw any smile at all. Wanting it to stay in place, he nodded.

"Asher," exclaimed Kal-El happily. "So what's wrong Smarty?"

"I don't know how I got here," said Querl. "Or where my mommy is."

"Well until we find you a ride home you can stay here with me and my mommy can be your mommy," said Kal-El. He hugged his new green friend, amazed how similar the mark on Smarty's forehead, three white unconnected circles, looked like that computer's marking. Maybe his parents wouldn't notice?

Since it was late at night, Kal-El said they had to go back to sleep. They crawled into Kal-El's big boy bed and he pulled the covers over the two of them.

"Don't worry Smarty, I'll take care of you," said Kal-El as the two boys drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Kal-El practically bounced out of bed, waking up Smarty in the process, and ran to the kitchen shouting, "Mommy, Mommy, come meet my new friend!"

"New friend," asked Laura excitedly. "When did you meet a new friend?"

"Last night, he appeared in my room," exclaimed Kal-El, grabbing hold of Laura's hand and dragging her into his room. He pointed at Smarty, who was sitting up and sleepily rubbing his eyes. "See?"

Laura looked around but didn't see anything.

"Kal-El, did you dream your new friend?"

"No," protested Kal-El. "He's right there!"

Seeing Laura look straight at him, Smarty nervously waved.

"Sweetie, I don't see anybody," said Laura.

Kal-El and Smarty exchanged looked, both equally confused.

"Never mind," said Kal-El, letting go of his mother's hand. He waited until she was gone before turning back to Smarty. "You must be invisible to everyone but me."

Alarmed, Smarty looked at his hands, relieved when he could still see them.

"If Mommy can't see then Daddy probably can't either," said Kal-El. "We'll have to keep you a secret."

"Why?" asked Smarty.

"So people won't try to make you go away," said Kal-El.

And so they kept Smarty a secret. Talking in secret and super secretly making plans to leave the planet so they could get Smarty home.

"I don't know how to fly a space ship," said Kal-El. "I guess I'll just have to learn how to fly like a bird."

"I think we should wait for my mommy to come get me," said Smarty. "We shouldn't leave the planet on our own."

"But what if your mommy doesn't know where you are?" asked Kal-El.

"She'll find me. My mommy is the greatest at playing hide and seek, you'll see," said Smarty confidently.

They learned soon enough that Smarty didn't need to eat. He never felt hungry and when Kal-El tried to feed him some food from his plate during dinner, the food fell through his mouth and onto the floor. They felt bad about making Laura clean it up so they decided not to try again.

Smarty followed Kal-El wherever he went. He sat next to him in the hovercraft, with Kal-El holding onto him so he wouldn't fall over, and attended daycare with him. Since no one could see or hear Smarty he would often help Kal-El in the games, but never helped with the work.

"I can't know things for you. You gotta learn it," said Smarty.

Time went by and life with them always together became second nature to them both. They slept together, played together and Smarty would talk to Kal-El when it was time to eat and splash him whenever Laura wasn't looking during bath time. On more then one occasion they thought Jor-El discovered their secret. They would freeze, wait for Jor-El to make the first move, and be relieved when he only said to "have fun". Over time Smarty even started to call Laura, "mommy" and Jor-El, "daddy" even though they couldn't hear him.

When they were five they met Zel-Kar when Smarty pushed away am older boy that was bullying her. Since she was the only one who didn't believe the wind did it they told her about Smarty and she became a keeper of their secret. Her and her mother since she told before she knew it was secret.

Though Zel-Kar couldn't see or hear Smarty like everyone else she became just as much his friend as she was Kal-El's. She talked to him, waiting for Kal-El to tell her what Smarty had said, and played many games with them. She even cried once because she wanted to be able to see Smarty too.

"Smarty, when is your birthday?" asked Zel-Kar.

"I don't know," said Smarty.

"He doesn't know," said Kal-El.

"Why not?" asked Zel-Kar.

"We don't celebrate birthdays until after the procedure," said Brainy.

"His people don't celebrate birthdays until after the procedure," said Kal-El.

"What procedure?" asked Zel-Kar.

"I don't know what it is, but it's suppose to be a good thing," said Smarty.

"He doesn't know but it's a good thing," said Kal-El. "Can we play something else know? Or at least include me in the conversation besides being the note passer?"

When they were six Kal-El and Smarty were in their room playing with their toy rockets when Smarty suddenly dropped his.

"I don't feel so good," said Smarty, his image slowly disappearing before it completely vanished.

Brainiac Five woke up on a slab with many other Coluans standing over him. He regarded them for only a moment before looking at his own hand. It was harder then normal flesh and he instinctively changed it into several different tools. The procedure had been completed.

"Come this way Brainiac Five and we'll show you your lab," said one of the Coluan's beckoning the boy who no longer remembered anything before that day.

Kal-El re-opened his own eyes, feeling them immediately tearing up. He remembered now. He remembered being so panicked when Smarty disappeared. He called for him to come back and cried for weeks. Nothing his parents could say consoled him because he wouldn't tell them what would happen and he stayed home for ages.

When Smarty didn't return Kal-El thought that maybe Smarty had never existed at all. He stopped looking for him and stopped talking about him and when Zel-Kar didn't say anything he thought that Smarty had never existed after all. He buried the memory of Smarty deep in his mind and never thought of green boys from other worlds until Brainy appeared on the beach that fateful night.

Separating Wisdom pulled out a handkerchief from her sleeve and dabbed Kal-El's eyes with it. She said, "Those were deeply buried memories so Brainy doesn't know anything about this. I trust you'll be able to determine when the best time to tell him is."

"I'm not sure if there is a good time," said Kal-El. "But thank you for showing this to me. I know now, more then ever before, that Brainy and I were meant to be together. I'm never going to let him go."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Brainy woke up feeling as if he was dreaming. His head was heavy and everything was a little blurry but he had the feeling that he couldn't be there anymore. Sitting up, he looked around the room, trying to remember where the exit was.

After tripping on one of the cushions, Brainy made it to the door. He rested his head against it, feeling like he could fall back asleep right there but an approaching noise kept him from it.

Someone, no, two people were talking, heading towards the room he was in. He knew they were walking, specifically, to this room.

Moving to the side, Brainy waited for the door to open so he would be hidden behind it as the two people, two men, walked in.

"How how you think the princess and Brainiac Five got out of the alignment?" one man asked the other as they walked into the room, not noticing Brainy behind the door.

"They say Brainiac Five is a twelfth level intellect," commented the other man. "He probably made something that blocked their minds from us."

"Would he have had the time? I hear that Brainiac Five didn't even now the alignment was coming," said the first man.

"What do you think happened?" the second man asked.

"I think the princess cast some sort of spell," said the first man. "She's a creepy child, always staring at people and being by herself. She could be a sorceress."

Slipping out from the behind the door, Brainy slammed it shut behind him and holding it shut with his superior grip. He glared at the door as the two men began to pound on the other side to get out. "You shall leave Wisdom alone and be silent."

The other side of the door suddenly became quiet and the door clicked, locking itself.

Not thinking anything of it, Brainy walked down the hallway trying to remember how he had gotten there before with Wisdom. His head was beginning to feel heavier and he contemplated sitting on the floor but he found the staircase they had walked up earlier that day. Holding onto the railing, he began to swagger down the stairs, occasionally having to stop for breath.

What was wrong with him?

"Brainy?" called a familiar voice.

Looking further down the stairs Brainy saw Kal-El and Wisdom rushing up towards him. Sitting on the stairs, he waited for them to get to him. He was relieved that he didn't have to walk anymore.

"Brainy, what are you doing here?" asked Kal-El, kneeling down on the step below Brainy so he could look up into his love's face.

"Two guys came to the room so I snuck out," said Brainy. He had the feeling there was more to it but he couldn't remember. He looked up at Wisdom. "I feel strange."

Shooing Kal-El out of her way, Wisdom took his place on the stair before Brainy. She felt Brainy's face with her hands.

"Your face is really warm. Maybe having two alignments so close together has made you sick?"

"I'm not supposed to be able to get sick," said Brainy.

"You're not supposed to have an alignment more then every three years," said Wisdom. She stood and faced Kal-El. "I'm going to get a communication panel for you to take back to Krypton with you. You can call me if he doesn't improve or to talk about the weather. Anything is better then my darling nanny and loving parents."

"Now tell us how you really feel," said Kal-El. He bent down and picked Brainy up bridal style. "No complaining; I'm carrying you and that's final."

"'Kay," mumbled Brainy, resting his head against Kal-El's chest and finally giving into the urge to fall back asleep.

Kal-El and Wisdom exchanged surprised looks.

"Do you think I can dare to dream that he didn't protest and fell asleep so quickly because he loves me?" asked Kal-El.

To agree would have been the nice thing to do, especially since she knew that Brainy did love the Kryptonian before her, Wisdom enjoyed teasing Kal-El far too much to do so.

"He was tired."

Cursing softly, Kal-El started back down the stairs.

"So will you be riding back with us to Krypton?"

"Of course, I have to make sure the pilot actually takes you back to Krypton like he's suppose to," said Wisdom.

"Do you actually think they'd dump us somewhere else?" asked Kal-El.

"No, but I wouldn't put it past you to talk the pilot into taking a few side trips and then you'd never be back in time for school tomorrow," said Wisdom.

"Curses, you foiled my wicked plan," said Kal-El.

"Be that as it may I hope our little project works the way you want it to," said Wisdom.

"Me too. Either it will make Brainy really happy or he'll kill me," said Kal-El. "I'm really hoping it's the first one."

Brainy slept the entire way back and didn't stir when they got back to the El house. He was unaware of Laura ordering Kal-El to let Brainy rest in his own bed and oblivious to Kal-El sneaking in later that night to sleep beside him.

Only after Kal-El had returned from school the next day, coming back into the room to sit beside him, did Brainy return to the land of the living. He felt like something was pressing against his temples though he could feel Kal-El's hand absently playing with his bangs, brushing against his boiling forehead.

"Kal-El," called Brainy, though he wasn't sure what he was calling for.

His hand stilling, the rest of Kal-El jumped at the sound.

"Brainy? Thank Krypton you're awake! I mean, it's only been a day and not a month like before but that time we expected you to sleep a while because you were hurt and how we're worried because you're sick and… I'm ranting. Are you thirsty? The one time I don't bring a glass of water in here with me. I'll go get some water."

"Just stay," pleaded Brainy, holding onto Kal-El's sleeve.

Kal-El stared in wonder, but he settled himself beside Brainy and went back to playing with Brainy's bangs.

Relaxing against Kal-El, Brainy drifted back to sleep.

When Brainy woke up again it appeared to be night for Kal-El was sleeping next to him. He almost found it funny that Kal-El was now the one cuddled up against him.

Noticing the blanket had drifted down to Kal-El's waist, Brainy reached out to pull the blanket back up. He blinked and suddenly the blanket was no longer, where he was reaching but pulled up to Kal-El's shoulder.

_What just happened?_

Dismissing it to feeling strange and equally as exhausted as he as the first time he woke up back on Colu, Brainy wrapped his arms around Kal-El and drifted back to sleep.

The next time Brainy woke up it was to the sound of voices.

"But he's sick," protested Kal-El. "He needs me."

"I'll be here," pointed out Laura.

"You have Martha to take care of, besides he wants me," said Kal-El.

"Kal-El, you are not missing another day of school and that's final," said Laura.

Brainy opened his eyes and saw Jor-El placing a glass of water on the end table.

Feeling eyes on him, Jor-El turned and smiled at Brainy.

"Don't worry about them. Just rest, okay?"

Brainy nodded and watched Jor-El leave the room to escort his son out of the house and to school on his way to work. Though he was still tired, the water on the end table drew his attention. Sitting up, he reached for the glass, stunned when the glass inched away from him.

_That did not just happen_, thought Brainy, his mind starting to feel clear for the first time in ages.

Reaching forward, Brainy's eyes widened when the glass inched away again, becoming dangerously close to the edge.

_You get back here_, thought Brainy, not wanting the glass to break.

Just as Brainy thought that, the glass zoomed into Brainy's out stretched hand, splashing some of the water in the process.

_Not happening_, Brainy's mind insisted as he picked up the glass and looked at the spilt water. _After I drink this, I'll have to get something to clean that up_.

The water on the end table quickly evaporated.

Trying to ignore what just happened; Brainy drank the water and looked away from the end table. He wondered if he was somehow tricking himself into thinking he was awake when he was really dreaming.

Not wanting to look at the table again, Brainy tried to put the glass back without looking at it to do so. He knew he had failed when he heard the glass tip over.

"Don't-" began Brainy, swinging his head to look at the glass, brain seeming to freeze at the sight of the glass in mid air along with the remaining water.

Very hesitantly, Brainy reached forward to touch one of the droplets of water, amazed when it didn't fall but moved as if it had gained its own gravity.

_Am I insane or is everything doing what I want it to do?_ questioned Brainy remembering how the glass had come to his hand when he thought of not wanting it to fall and stopped in the air when it tipped over.

"Back to where you were," said Brainy, trying to sound commanding.

The water poured itself back into the glass and the glass placed itself onto the table, a safe distance from the edge.

"I've gone insane," said Brainy, staring at the glass as if it was responsible.

_We're related to Martians_, Brainy remembered Wisdom saying.

Was that it? Did the narrowed alignment somehow awaken the part of his mind that Coluans shared with Martians? Was moving things with his mind only the beginning?

_I need help_, thought Brainy, resting his head in his hands and tried to think of how he could get in contact with Wisdom again.

Laura came into the room, carrying Martha.

"Good to see you awake; you were giving us a bit of a scare."

Walking over to Brainy's bedside Laura waited until Brainy looked up at her before rearranging Martha so she could hold her daughter in one arm and used her now free hand to feel Brainy's forehead.

The moment their skin touched Brainy felt different, like part of himself had closed off while another part opened. Suddenly he was filled with feelings of concern, mixed in with happiness and a gentle adoration.

It took only a moment for Brainy to realize he was somehow sensing, feeling what Laura was feeling instead of his own emotions.

Pulling back from the touch, Brainy's own worry returned and he held up his hands so Laura wouldn't touch him again.

"There's something wrong with me."

"You're recovering from being sick," commented Laura.

"No, something stranger," said Brainy. He pointed to the glass and when Laura looked at it he moved it by thinking the glass should moved forward a little. He almost regretted looking back at Laura's stunned face. "I need to get in contact with Wisdom."

"O-of course," said Laura. "Kal-El brought back a communication pad from the princess in case you needed to get in contact with her. I'll go get it, hold Martha."

Before Brainy could say anything, Martha was in his arms and Laura had left the room. Like before foreign emotions came to Brainy's mind, closing off his own. Martha's happiness flowed through him freely along with the sensation of not having a care in the world and the joy of being held.

For a moment, Martha and Brainy's smiles mirrored each other.

When Laura returned with the pad, she wasn't sure what to make of it. She had scarcely seen Brainy smile; in fact, she had rarely seen any emotion at all. She regretted that most of the emotions she had seen were those of worry, sadness, desperation and anger. The only real positive emotion she could remember was Brainy smiling and laughing the day Martha had been born. She walked over to them and waved her hand in front of Brainy's face, worry increasing when she got no response.

"Brainy?"

Unaware of her presence, Brainy continued just to gaze down at Martha and smile as she did.

Taking Martha out of Brainy's arms, Laura was surprised when Brainy seemed to blink back to normal.

"Brainy?"

"What just happened?" asked Brainy, trying to rub the building tension out of his forehead.

"You, you were smiling strangely and you didn't respond to me calling you," said Laura, her face watching Brainy's for any sign of what had just occurred.

"I think," began Brainy but paused, unsure how to phrase it. "That when I touch someone I feel what they feel."

Laura's eyes widened and she moved, as if to hug Brainy, but then thought better of it. She chewed her bottom lip and sat on the end of Brainy's bed, adjusting Martha in her arms.

"Do you think the alignment did something to you?"

Brainy nodded.

"Do you think the princess will be able to help?"

Brainy nodded again.

"Would you like me to leave while you talk to her?"

Brainy shook his head.

Laura smiled softly and reached out to touch Brainy's face but remembered that she couldn't and brought her hand back to herself.

Sighing, Brainy activated the communication pad and acting as it tried to make a connection with its partner.

"Finally awake I see," said Wisdom, her image appearing on the screen. "You had your Kryptonian worried."

"I'm afraid I have cause for more worry," said Brainy, ignoring Wisdom's word choice when she spoke of Kal-El. He noticed that Laura seemed to be listening even more carefully then before at those words though.

"Oh?" said Wisdom, looking as though she was trying to examine his image on her screen for any physical sign of something wrong.

"I, I've, somehow, been moving things with my mind and when people touch me I've been feeling what they feel," said Brainy.

"I had my suspicious that something happened when that guard found those idiots locked in the room we had been in and they treated me with respect," mumbled Wisdom.

"What are you talking about?" asked Brainy.

"I think you accidentally altered two idiot's minds to like me," said Wisdom.

"I don't remember seeing anyone," said Brainy, wracking his brain for anything on Colu after the alignment but he drew a blank.

"Don't worry about it. I, unfortunately, fixed them so they're back to grudgingly respecting me while talking about me behind my back," said Wisdom. "But we can't let you run around not knowing how to use your new mental abilities. Try not to touch anyone and I'm on my way."

The screen went blank before Brainy had the chance to thank her.

"At least it sounds like she'll be able to help you," said Laura. "In the meantime would you like something to eat?"

Brainy shook his head.

"I'm just… tired."

This seemed to worry Laura but she let him go back to sleep.

Brainy woke up, much later, feeling strangely content, barely acknowledging the fingers running through his hair. Sighing, he laid still, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation of being so relaxed and just not thinking.

Hearing the sigh, Kal-El looked down at the boy beside him, his fingers not stopping in their caresses.

"Brainy, are you awake?"

Eyes sluggishly opening, Brainy looked up at the Kryptonian. He softly smiled, enjoying the feelings coursing through him. Slowly sitting up he leaned fully against Kal-El, laying his head on Kal-El's shoulder and lazily wrapping his arm around the other boy's waist.

"I love you."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It seemed extremely unfair to Kal-El that the first time he would hear those words, those three words, he wanted to hear from Brainy for _so long_ and it had to be when Brainy was half asleep. It was even more unfair for him to fall right back asleep afterwards. Seriously, how was he suppose to kiss someone senseless when they fall asleep on him?

Restraining himself, Kal-El kissed Brainy's forehead, smiling at the slight upward curl of the corners of Brainy's lips, even in sleep.

"I love you too."

Laura walked by the room, immediately returning to rush in, staring at the two boys in a panicked fashion.

"Kal-El! I told you to stay away from Brainy."

"Yeah, Mom, I think you oughta know by now that when it comes to Brainy I really don't listen," said Kal-El.

"Well, you should," exclaimed Laura, storming over and trying to pull her struggling son away from the sleeping boy. "That alignment has messed with Brainy's mind. When he touches someone he feels what they're feeling."

Stilling, Kal-El fell out of the bed at his mother's next pull on his arm. He glanced over at Brainy who remained asleep and in the bed, even though he fell over without Kal-El next to him. He looked up at his mother.

"So you're saying that whatever Brainy said while I was touching him was my feelings and not his own?"

"He didn't talk before but I would assume so," said Laura. "What did he say?"

From the other room Martha began to cry.

"I'm coming sweetie," called Laura, she turned to Kal-El. "Just don't touch him." She ran out of the room to her youngest child.

Kal-El sat on the floor for a while, not sure what to do with himself. He listened as his mother calmed Martha's crying and leaned against the side of the bed. Not looking up at the bed's occupant, he sighed.

"I know it's not your fault but that had to be the cruelest thing anyone has ever done to me."

Shortly after Zel-Kar arrived at the El House and, being let in by Laura, she came into Brainy's room and looked around it in a confused matter. Plopping next to her self-proclaimed brother on the floor, she drummed her fingers on her knees.

"So… Why is Brainy sleeping with you on the floor and Momma Laura say 'no touchy'?"

"I hate the alignment," mumbled Kal-El, resting his head on his forearms, on his curled up knees.

"That actually makes me think of more questions then answers my questions," commented Zel-Kar. "To begin with, what is the alignment?"

"Coluan ritual thing where they share info. Messed up Brainy's head. Can't touch him or he'll feel your emotions," said Kal-El, rather softly.

"You're rather uncharacteristically moody," stated Zel-Kar. "Is it permanent?"

"Don't know," said Kal-El.

"Then what's up?" asked Zel-Kar.

"No wanna think about it," said Kal-El.

"Then why are you thinking of it, Mr. bad grammar?" asked Zel-Kar.

"It loops in my head," sighed Kal-El, burying his face in his forearms.

"Loop something else," suggested Zel-Kar. "Something opposite. Something happy."

"It had been happy, at first," said Kal-El.

"Okay, if you don't stop being gloomy I'm going to beat it out of you," said Zel-Kar, hitting his shoulder.

Kal-El didn't respond.

"Crap, that bad?" asked Zel-Kar.

"I feel like crap," said Kal-El. "I got my hopes up and thought that, for maybe one second that, that maybe everything was going to be okay. Then I got my hopes smashed worse then a 100 to nothing Ringlet game."

"We have never lost that badly," protested Zel-Kar.

"Feel. Like. Crap," stated Kal-El.

"Poor baby," said Zel-Kar softly, pulling on Kal-El's shoulder until his head rested on her shoulder. "Tell big sister Zel-Kar all about it."

"I'm older then you," mumbled Kal-El.

"Details," said Zel-Kar dismissively. "Tell me anyway."

"He said he loved me but he was only repeating what I felt," said Kal-El.

"Ouch," said Zel-Kar.

"He probably doesn't even realize he did it," said Kal-El. "I don't want him to feel bad about it and I know it's not his fault but I'm so mad. It's not fair…"

"I know, not first hand, but I know," said Zel-Kar, playing with Kal-El's hair. "If you feel like crying-"

"Like I'd ever cry in front of you," said Kal-El, half laughing and pulling away from her. "You'd hold it against me for the rest of my life."

"No, I wouldn't," said Zel-Kar but, upon seeing Kal-El's raised eyebrow, she distractedly scratched her nose. "Not your _whole_ life."

"Meany," stated Kal-El.

"Cry baby," said Zel-Kar.

"Bossy butt," said Kal-El.

"Tattle Tale," said Zel-Kar.

"Immature children," said a new voice.

Kal-El and Zel-Kar turned to see Wisdom standing in the doorway with Laura, watching the Kryptonian teens with different expressions. While Wisdom looked at them like she would a misbehaving pet, Laura smiled at them in remembrance of when they were young and would always fight like this.

Glancing over at Zel-Kar, who was pointing at Wisdom with her jaw hanging open, Kal-El turned his attention to the women in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?"

"Ever since, 'No, I wouldn't' but obviously she would," said Wisdom. "And here I thought you were the weird one of your species, Kal-El. Clearly I was mistaken."

"She, she, she," stammered Zel-Kar, swinging towards Kal-El even though she continued to point at Wisdom. She almost seemed to hyperventilate before taking in a deep breath and swallowing the air to calm herself. "I thought Brainy was the peak of Coluan gorgeousness. This girl is beautiful!"

"_Gorgeousness_ is a strange word but I thank you for your, spoken to another, compliment," said Wisdom.

"Zel-Kar," hissed Kal-El, trying to pull Zel-Kar's arm down from the pointing position. "That's Wisdom, the Coluan princess."

Dropping her hand, Zel-Kar turned to stare at Wisdom, smiling.

"Your highness?"

"Yes?" questioned Wisdom slowly.

"May I play with you hair?" asked Zel-Kar.

"Only if you wish to loose your hands," said Wisdom.

Zel-Kar pouted and then turned to Kal-El.

"Do you think I can go husband hunting on Colu?"

"I don't think your boyfriend would like that very much," said Kal-El.

"Besides, Kal-El has claimed the only Coluan male worth mentioning," said Wisdom.

"Claimed?" questioned Zel-Kar. She giggled and grinned like a pleased cat. "Oh Kal-El, you're so naughty!"

"What? NO," exclaimed Kal-El blushing furiously. "She didn't mean it that way and don't talk like that in front of my mother! That's just plain wrong."

"Mommy Laura, please leave, I want to torment your son," said Zel-Kar.

"Try not to scar him," said Laura, leaving.

"Mom," protested Kal-El, paling when Zel-Kar, again, turned to him.

"Children behave," ordered Wisdom, walking around them to Brainy's bedside.

"Yes dear," said Zel-Kar dreamily.

Wisdom rolled her eyes and ignored her, sitting beside Brainy.

"Should the future Mr. Zel-Kar be worried?" asked Kal-El.

"Please, until Brainy came along he still thought you were going to steal me away from him," commented Zel-Kar.

"Ew," said Kal-El, his nose wrinkling as if he had smelled something vile.

"I know! He just doesn't understand that we are siblings, despite the whole different parents nonsense," said Zel-Kar.

"So we're not telling him about your fascination with Wisdom?" asked Kal-El.

"What? I can think a person is beautiful with no romantic interest," said Zel-Kar.

"Zel-Kar," said Kal-El in a warning tone, raising and eyebrow.

"Kal-El," returned Zel-Kar in the same tone.

"Children be quiet," snapped Wisdom.

The two Kryptonians glared at each other one last time before getting off the floor to sit on the end of the bed to see what Wisdom was doing.

Closing her eyes, Wisdom placed her hand on Brainy's temple while pressing her remaining hand to her opposite temple.

"What is she doing?" asked Zel-Kar in a whisper.

Kal-El placed a finger to his lips and hushed her.

"It seems our narrowed alignment awoke some of the dormant parts of Brainy's mind and since he doesn't have the control his new telepathic abilities is overworking his mind and exhausting him physically," said Wisdom, not turning to the Kryptonians and keeping her eyes closed.

"The what did what now?" questioned Zel-Kar causing Kal-El to hush her again.

"Unless I can teach him some control he may become like this permanently," said Wisdom. "I'm going to try to awaken him by taking some of the pressure off his mind."

"I'm confused, what's going on?" whined Zel-Kar, pouting when she was hushed.

Wisdom moved her hand from Brainy's temple to on top of his head, spreading out her fingers so she was touching as much of him as she could.

Though the Kryptonians couldn't see if anything was actually happening between the two Coluans, they immediately noticed when Brainy's entire body seemed to jerk and his eyes snapped open.

"Brainy, are you okay?" asked Kal-El.

Looking around rapidly, Brainy didn't answer. Instead he sprang up, standing on the bed and pointed at Kal-El grinning in a way none of them had ever seen before.

"ADORA!"

The Kryptonians barely had the time to duck before Brainy jumped off the bed and ran out of the room shouting, "Wee."

"What the fuck just happened and don't you dare hush me," shouted Zel-Kar.

"I took the pressure off in hopes to wake him up but it appears that it didn't stop his mind from overworking. He basically has no control of his actions," said Wisdom, her face blushing deeply.

"You made Brainy crazy?" asked Zel-Kar.

"Not on purpose," mumbled Wisdom.

"MOM! Wisdom broke Brainy," shouted Zel-Kar, running out of the room.

"Wisdom, what does 'Adora' mean?" asked Kal-El.

Blushing deeper then before, Wisdom rushed out of the room without answering.

Following her, Kal-El froze next to Wisdom and Zel-Kar when he spotted Brainy.

Running around the room, Brainy kept saying nonsense words occasionally pausing to pick something up and say something that had nothing to do with it such as 'ship', 'stupid mad scientist' and 'ouch tunnel', for the lamp, book and one of Martha's toys that he picked up and the tossed aside.

"No green rocks here," announced Brainy happily before pausing at the window. Pointing out of it, he turned to the others with pure horror on his face. "RED ANT!"

When the others didn't respond, Brainy pointed out the window again. His face fell as a thought occurred to him and he smiled again.

"Oh yeah, that doesn't matter here."

Looking pleased with himself, Brainy began to run around the room again, now saying random words.

"Saturn lightning, three bounces, phantom wolf, super… Two CB's, shrinking dream, that one person who can do that one thing-"

"Wisdom," whined Zel-Kar as Brainy continued his list. "Fix him!"

"He'd have to hold still for that," said Wisdom.

"I guess we're going Brainy hunting," sighed Zel-Kar.

"Think he'll let us get near?" asked Kal-El.

"What's going on in here?" asked Laura, coming into the room.

"Wisdom broke Brainy," explained Zel-Kar.

"Stop saying that," demanded Wisdom.

"We need to make him hold still to fix him," said Kal-El.

"Brainiac Five," shouted Laura.

Stopping in mid-step, Brainy turned his head to look at Laura.

"Sit," ordered Laura.

Doing as told, Brainy plopped to the ground in the middle of the floor and crossed his legs. Placing his hands on his ankles, one of his knees bounced nervously as he pouted like a child being punished.

"Aww, cute," squealed Zel-Kar.

Kal-El wordlessly agreed.

Not bothering to comment, Wisdom walked towards Brainy.

Spotting her, Brainy's eyes widened and he jumped back to his feet.

"Stay calm, brother, I'm not going to hurt you," said Wisdom softly.

Not listening Brainy ran away from her.

"Darn it Brainy, just let her fix you," shouted Zel-Kar, chasing after him.

"Leave my brain alone," shouted Brainy.

"Brainy, sit back down," said Laura.

"I don't like this game," exclaimed Brainy, dodging Zel-Kar's attempt to grab his arm while trying to stay away from Wisdom and Laura.

"Guys, you're just freaking him out," said Kal-El, running in to try to make them, namely Zel-Kar, stop.

"Then calm him down," said Zel-Kar, grabbing a couch pillow and throwing it at Brainy's feet, managing to trip.

Cursing, Kal-El ran forward to catch Brainy only to fall backwards with Brainy on top of him. He groaned at the unrepentant change of latitude.

"Not invulnerable," stated Brainy, lifting himself partly off Kal-El to look at him.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," said Kal-El, smiling up at the other boy.

"Silly Adora," said Brainy, smiling softly back.

Though Kal-El had wanted to ask what it meant, he was cut off by the most pleasant surprise.

Taking hold of Kal-El's face, Brainy leaned down and claimed the Kryptonian's lips with his own, caressing them softly.

Responding eagerly, Kal-El mind reeled with pleasure. Brainy was kissing him. He was not the one who kissed Brainy but Brainy was the one kissing him. He was in heaven!

Pulling back slightly, Brainy rearranged himself so he was laying comfortably on top on Kal-El and closed his eyes.

Grinning in a goofy fashion, Kal-El wrapped his arms around Brainy and gazed down at him lovingly.

"That was interesting," commented Zel-Kar, snapping Kal-El out of his daze and making him blush. "Please tell me someone had a camera."

"They never seem to be around when you need one," said Laura.

"Yes, as sweet as that inappropriate display of affection was we have other matters to consider, like making sure that doesn't happen again. Though, if it does, at least now we know that Kal-El works like a sedative for Brainy," said Wisdom.

"Wisdom," called Kal-El. "Please be quiet for a few moments. I wish to enjoy the happiest moment in my life for a little longer."

"You do realize that Brainy probably wouldn't have kissed you like that if he was in his normal state of mind, don't you?" asked Wisdom.

"Moment spoiler," said Kal-El, sticking his tongue out at her.

--

04/02/08

This chapter is for TandyMastaofchu who drew me some adorable Broken Gears fanart. It's now listed on my profile.

04/02/08 EDIT: Took out some spelling errors pointed out by Shugi. Thanks Shugi! I don't understand why this is appearing at the bottom though...


	24. Chapter 24

04/07/08

The last episode has come and gone... -cries- but the fandom will live on. -blows nose-

I decided some time ago to continue When and have had the second chapter written for a while, but before I post it and continue writing the rest that I have planned I would like some opinions (added to your comments on the chapter of course) on the matter. Should I continue to write it the way I had planned, using the last episodes as a loose outline and creating things that didn't happen in the show with things that are similar, or should I say "to H-E Double Hocky Sticks" to the episodes and write whatever I please? Both have such promise.

Chapter 24

"No touching me," said Brainy, trying to bat Wisdom's hands away even though he was currently sitting on the ground with Kal-El as his back rest.

"I'm trying to help you," said Wisdom, dodging every attempt made to smack her hands away but unable to get any closer to her goal.

To an outsider it almost looked like the two Coluans were playing some sort of hand game. Trying to clap the other's hand without touching.

"No, no, no, no, no," said Brainy, almost coming in contact with one of Wisdom's hands when she got close to touching his face.

"Would you let her do her magic for a cookie?" asked Zel-Kar.

"No such thing as magic," exclaimed Brainy.

"Fine. Would you let her do her telepathic stuff for a cookie?" asked Zel-Kar.

"No," said Brainy.

"How about some other sweet?" asked Zel-Kar.

"No," said Brainy.

"How about a Kal-El kiss?" asked Zel-Kar.

"I can have those whenever I want," said Brainy, making Kal-El smile and hold onto the Coluan's waist a little tighter.

"Kal-El, you're not helping by being all cuddly with him," said Zel-Kar.

"How often do I get a chance to be cuddly with Brainy?" asked Kal-El.

"First opportunity as far as I know," said Zel-Kar.

"And why, in the name of Krypton, would I not enjoy it for as long as Kryptonianly possible?" asked Kal-El.

"Stop using logic on me," snapped Zel-Kar.

Rolling her eyes, Wisdom stopped trying to get in contact with Brainy's mind and placed her hands on her lap. Sitting on the ground with her legs crossed, her knee bouncing up and down as she thought over her strategy, chewing on her bottom lip. After a few minutes she smiled.

"Brainy, you like to learn new things, don't you?"

Though Brainy eyed her suspiciously, he nodded.

"Then don't you want me to teach you a bunch of new things?" asked Wisdom.

"Like what?" asked Brainy.

"Like being a telepath," said Wisdom.

"No, Saturn does that," said Brainy.

"Okay, how about becoming invisible and going through objects?" asked Wisdom.

"No, Phantom does that," said Brainy.

"Transformation?" asked Wisdom.

"Durlas," said Brainy.

"I don't suppose you'd be interesting in flying," said Wisdom.

"YES!" exclaimed Brainy, surprising Wisdom so much that she nearly fell backwards. "I wanna be able to fly again."

"Then you have to let me help you," said Wisdom.

Leaning further back against Kal-El, Brainy thought this over, chewing on his lower lip. He looked up at Kal-El.

"What do you think?"

"I think all of them would be cool, but you really did seem to enjoy flying," said Kal-El, brushing some hair away from Brainy's face. He half smiled. "When you weren't flying for your life that is."

Looking away, Brainy thought about it a moment longer before peering up at Wisdom and nodding.

Restraining the urge to celebrate externally, Wisdom scooted closer to the two boys so she sat on her knees right in front of them.

"First things first, I need to-"

"Come back with me to the ship," said her nanny, having been let in by Laura and looking both furious and disgusted. "I agreed to let you stay in this, this house unattended for much longer then decent, on your vow that we may return to the ship before it gets dark, and I come in to you, a Coluan Princess, sitting on the floor like a, like a-" She cut herself off before looking away in horror. "If you don't come back with me this instant I'll tell the King exactly why you insisted on coming here again so soon and I don't care if you hang me the moment we return. I won't have my lady act like this."

Standing, Wisdom brushed off her robes before approaching her nanny.

"That is the first time you've ever stood up to me."

Eyes widening, the nanny lowered her head, trying to will her body not to tremble.

"I hate you a little less now," said Wisdom.

"My lady," said the nanny, bowing her head further.

"I did give my word," said Wisdom, she turned to the trip sitting on the floor. "We are staying as quests of that incompetent Chairman so we must leave to prepare for dinner with him. I will return tomorrow so try not to let anyone know what is going on outside of this house before then. Both Colu and Krypton would love to take advantage of this."

"Try not to be too bored at dinner," said Kal-El.

Wisdom half smiled and nodded, following her nanny out the door.

"Even that grouchy lady was pretty," commented Zel-Kar.

"You and your obsession with pretty things," sighed Kal-El.

Zel-Kar had to leave shortly after to get back for her curfew and Jor-El returned from work just in time to see Brainy sitting on the ground with Martha, playing with her as if they were on the same mental level.

"What's wrong with Brainy and what's that 'peek-a-boo' phrase he keeps saying?" asked Jor-El.

"Wisdom came, drove Brainy crazy with her telepathic powers in order to make him stop being tired and though he is less crazy now he doesn't exactly act like the Brainy we all know and I love," explained Kal-El. "She'll be back tomorrow to try and make Brainy more like Brainy again."

"And the 'peek-a-boo'?" asked Jor-El.

"Apparently it's a game humans invented to play with young children by pretending not to see them by covering their eyes," said Laura. "I don't really understand it, but Martha seems to like it."

"Is he sane enough to know we are?" asked Jor-El.

"He knows who we all are Dad," said Kal-El. "He's just acting like a big kid and occasionally says random stuff."

"Can he be trusted on the roof by himself?" asked Jor-El.

"Probably not," said Kal-El.

"Then you should go get him," said Jor-El.

Turning, Kal-El cursed when he saw Martha now sitting on the floor by herself. He ignored his mother's scolding's and ran up to the roof, tripping on the last stair.

"You shouldn't run up stairs," said Brainy.

"But it's no fun just walking up them and not getting injured," commented Kal-El, using the railing to pull himself back to his feet. "What are you doing up here?"

"I like it up here," said Brainy.

Smiling, Kal-El joined the other boy by the end of the roof, resting his elbows on the walled off edge.

"I gathered that much. Mind telling me why?"

"Because it's not my room," stated Brainy.

Not able to help himself, Kal-El laughed.

"And because out here, it's just you and me," said Brainy, smiling brightly.

Smiling in return, Kal-El leaned his head on top on his hand.

"I wish I knew whether or not to take you seriously."

Brainy absently tapped his fingers on the wall that fenced off the edge of the roof, gazing outward at the darkening city.

"Why wouldn't you take me seriously?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed Brainy, but you're not acting like yourself," said Kal-El.

"So if I acted like me then you'd take me seriously?" asked Brainy.

"You'd have to be your usual self, not just act like it," said Kal-El.

"I taste music," said Brainy in a serious tone.

Bursting out laughing, Kal-El half covered his face his the hand he had been previously been resting on and wrapped his other arm around his stomach to keep his sides from bursting.

"Dance with me," said Brainy brightly, turning to Kal-El with a huge smile.

Voice and body freezing in mid-laugh, Kal-El's eyes widened. If he could have breathed properly he probably would have screamed.

_So not funny_.

"Brainy," began Kal-El, raising his hands in argument, trying to remain reasonable. "You said Coluans only dance with those they're in love with."

"Why do you think I'm asking you?" giggled Brainy as if Kal-El had said something silly. Not waiting for an answer he sprang forward and wrapped his arms around Kal-El, placing his hands on top of the other boy's shoulders as he rested his head on top of the rapidly beating heart.

Keeping his body perfectly still, Kal-El reached up and smacked his own cheek. When he didn't wake up he groaned.

"You really shouldn't test my will power like this Brainy…"

Not replying, Brainy looked up at Kal-El and slipped his hand underneath Kal-El's to touch the reddening cheek. He smiled when the Kryptonian closed his eyes and sighed as he softly caressed his face.

"Screw will power," murmured Kal-El, leaning down and capturing Brainy's lips with his, still surprised, despite Brainy's suddenly affectionate ways, when those lips responded in a positive fashion.

When they separated Brainy smiled at him in such a dazzling way Kal-El thought that maybe he had been the one who had gone crazy and he was imagining it all.

"I love you, Brainy," whispered Kal-El, quickly pressing a finger to Brainy's lips when they parted to speak. "And don't you dare respond to that until you're back to normal. I've had enough false hopes for one day."

Brainy looked up at Kal-El with wide, uncertain eyes.

"Boys, time for dinner," called Laura from inside the house.

Releasing his hold on the other boy, Brainy stepped back but not towards the door.

"You go, I'll stay here."

"Don't you want something to eat?" asked Kal-El, glancing around the roof.

"I don't need to," said Brainy. "I want to stay out here."

"Are you sure?" asked Kal-El.

"I want to stay out here," repeated Brainy.

Kal-El hesitated, looking around the roof again.

"You don't have to eat, but would you at least come back inside? We can come back out here later."

"I want to stay here," said Brainy softly.

Defeated, Kal-El sighed and softly touched Brainy's face.

"Just be careful, okay? And come inside the moment you're done out here, okay?"

"Okay," said Brainy, not looking at him when Kal-El headed inside.

Ignoring his mother's concern and his father's questions Kal-El quickly ate the bare minimum he could get away with and ran back out to the roof. His heart froze when he didn't see Brainy.

"Dammit, why don't I ever listen to myself?"

"You talk to yourself?" asked a soft voice from behind him.

Kal-El swung around, only momentarily relieved to hear Brainy's voice. His heart broke when he spotted Brainy, sitting on the ground, off to the side, with his knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around his knees and tears falling from his eyes. Slowly moving forward, he kneeled in front of the Coluan.

"Brainy, what's wrong?"

At first Brainy's head tilting to the side before his gaze slowly fell upward.

"I don't recognize any of the stars."

The statement brought about the same anxiety Kal-El felt whenever a teacher asked him a question when he had been daydreaming. First his brain snapped to attention, falling over in the process due to his previous daze or, in this case, worry. Words scrambled in his mind, forming the wrong conclusion and crashing when the right answer was presented. Now he tried to think of a star, any star he could name as he searched the sky charts somewhere in his mind between Ringlets and poetry.

Moving so he sat next to Brainy, Kal-El pointed at the sky.

"See the really bright star that is just to the left of a cluster of stars that looks like they form a square?"

"What square?" asked Brainy, seeing some stars that could form a rectangle.

Scooting closer, Kal-El placed his head on Brainy's shoulder and gently took hold of the other boy's face so he could direct it in the right direction.

"Do you see the bright star now? It has a smaller star right next to it on the left."

"I think so," said Brainy.

"That's Prospero, the guiding star and his daughter," said Kal-El, releasing Brainy's face but not moving away from him.

"Polaris," mumbled Brainy, casting his gaze downwards and resting his forehead on his knees so his face was hidden.

"Brainy?" called Kal-El softly, not sure what to say for he didn't know what Polaris meant. He wasn't sure if he'd knew what to say even if he did.

"Everything's different," said Brainy, not looking up. "And all the things that are familiar only hurt me."

Kal-El winced, knowing very well he shared a face one of those familiarities.

"But I don't want to leave," said Brainy. "But I can't stay."

"Brainy," started Kal-El in a whisper, stroking Brainy's back softly.

"No," shouted Brainy, nearly startling Kal-El enough to jump away but the Kryptonian stayed close to him, Kal-El's warmth enfolding around him like a blanket. "I can't leave. I don't want to."

Afraid to interrupt again, Kal-El firmly pressed his lips together but continued the comforting motion of rubbing his hand up and down Brainy's back.

Lifting his head, Brainy turned to envelope himself further into Kal-El's warmth, curling up against him, securely tucked into his arms. He seemed to both hold onto Kal-El and coil into himself at the same time.

"People are always leaving," murmured Brainy, in a way Kal-El thought the words weren't even directed at him anymore. "My mother abandoned me, Lyle died and Clark went back to his own time. I'm so sick of being left behind."

Words bubbled inside of him but Kal-El drowned them with his desperation to be silent. Every fiber of his being had to absorb Brainy's words, his hurt, even if they wounded him to hear them.

Brainy's entire body shook with the following sob, tightly holding onto Kal-El without leaving the safety of his fetal position.

"I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave my friends. My family. My Adora. I can't. I can't."

Fighting back the tears that struggled to escape him, Kal-El's hand shook too much to continue the journey up and down Brainy's back. It rested between Brainy's shoulder bones as it's partner came to hold onto the lower back.

Brainy's body ceased shaking.

"Kal-El?"

The Kryptonian's voice was too lost to answer.

"Do you want to hear a joke?" asked Brainy.

Pulling away to look at the Coluan, Kal-El could only stare when he saw Brainy smiling brightly, suddenly oblivious to the tears drying on his face.

"Knock, knock," began Brainy.

"I don't want to hear a joke, Brainy," said Kal-El, still staring.

"Kal-El, you're supposed to say _who's there_," pouted Brainy.

Ignoring him, Kal-El wiped away the forgotten tears only mildly surprised when Brainy seemed confused by his actions.

"You- we should probably go back to bed."

"Can I sleep with you?" asked Brainy.

Kal-El's smile felt like a lie.

"Of course, but no funny business."

"What do you have against jokes?" asked Brainy, confused when Kal-El sighed.


	25. Chapter 25

04/28/08

I really shouldn't have written this. I only have three weeks of class left and so much homework to do but I couldn't help it. After having writter's block for this story for so long I couldn't resist and boy was it worth it. I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks and, as always, thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far.

Chapter 25

Kal-El woke up to the most pleasant, far beyond pleasurable sensation imaginable he thought for sure he must still be dreaming for feeling this good had to be _at least _illegal in the waking world.

Lips caressing his were soft but demanding, gentle but urging for him to join in their play.

Opening his mouth, Kal-El dived in, not only joining but deepening their interaction by reaching forward, burying his hand into his partner's hair and pulling them closer and adding their tongues to the game.

Hands were exploring his upper body, bare from any coverings from clothing to sheets. The caresses were tame before but as the kiss deepened the hands became more bold. They began to travel downwards, eliciting pleasure from the one below them.

Moaning into the other mouth, the fogginess of Kal-El's mind realized it felt too good, too real to be a dream.

Pulling away, Kal-El couldn't believe how deeply those magenta orbs were looking at him, even in the dark. He tried to swallow but feared he wouldn't be able to breathe again if he stopped.

"Brainy, what are you doing?"

It was a stupid question, but Kal-El didn't exactly feel intelligible at the moment,

"I want you," said Brainy with a sincerity that made Kal-El shiver.

Brainy began to lean forward to claim the kryptonian's lips again.

Kal-El almost leaned in to meet him.

Thoughts of Brainy, before the alignment and his lost sanity, filled Kal-El's mind. He remembered how beautiful he thought Brainy was the first time he saw him, remembered the first tiny smile when he had said he was taking police force/Enforcer training at school, holding Brainy's hand as they ran past curious bystanders and away from those annoying girls. He thought of Brainy's bravery when he rescued Kris-Tal from the fire, when fighting Brainiac and later the insane former Head Councilman. All of his memories of Brainy ran through his mind; the smiles and tears, the blushes and anger and, most powerfully, what Brainy had said;

_"I don't know how I feel about you." _

Pulling back, Kal-El cupped Brainy's face with his hands, stopping his approach and catching his gaze.

"If you still feel that way after Wisdom helps you get back to normal, then I'm all yours. Until then, this is as far as it goes."

Even without his usual clarity, Brainy tried to figure out why Kal-El would say that in his mind. His voice was unbearable soft.

"Don't you want me?"

Feeling his face darken with heat, Kal-El shivered at those words. He still couldn't risk pausing his breathing to clear his throat so when he spoke, his voice was very thick.

"More then anything."

"Then, didn't it feel good?" asked Brainy.

Kal-El had to bite his tongue to keep himself from repeating his earlier answer, only managing to nod.

"Do you not," began Brainy, pausing to hold onto Kal-El's hand upon his face, "love me anymore?"

"Of course I do," protested Kal-El, furious at himself for ever giving Brainy such an idea. "I-"

"Then there's no reason to stop," said Brainy and, with a speed Kal-El didn't know Brainy possessed, slipped through Kal-El's hold and claimed his lips again, resuming his earlier caresses.

A moan escaped Kal-El before his mind properly processed what had occurred. His hands drifted down to rest on Brainy's back a moment before he, almost regretfully, returned to his senses and pulled the Coluan off of him.

"Brainy, I- we-"

Not listening Brainy removed his hands from Kal-El just long enough to rid himself of his own shirt. He grabbed Kal-El shaking hands and placed them on his skin.

Kal-El's mind went horrifyingly blank. He stared at his hands on top of a green plain of flesh, moving his hands experimentally and marveling at how soft it was.

He wanted more.

Sliding his hands down and onto Brainy's waist, Kal-El sat up and kissed Brainy's shoulder, up his neck, to his jaw before reaching his lips.

Kissing back eagerly, Brainy wrapped his arms around Kal-El's neck and rolled his hips into the other boy's, eliciting a moan from both of them.

Wanting more, Kal-El flipped them so Brainy was laying below him. He imitated Brainy, rolling their hips together and making moans fill the room. He opened his eyes.

Below him, Brainy panted his arousal, shivered in pleasure at every touch. It was enough to take Kal-El's breath away.

Opening his eyes, Brainy's gaze was unfocused but he smiled.

Eyes widening, Kal-El cursed and rolled off of Brainy and out of the bed. He left the room, covering his mouth, disgusted with how sour the earlier sweetness had turned.

A string of hushed curses escaped him as he paced the living room, eventually falling to the couch and burying his face in the pillows. What had he been thinking?

There was a small noise and Kal-El looked up. He spotted Brainy, with his shirt back on, standing at the entrance of the hallway, watching him with the uncertainty of a caged animal. He sat up and beckoned Brainy to him, not sure of what to think about the hesitant, almost twitch like movement, in the way he walked.

"I'm sorry."

Looking confused, Brainy almost seemed to crumble to the floor, resting his hands and head on Kal-El's knee.

Uncertain, Kal-El reached out and stroked Brainy's hair, words lost, scattered, meaningless and pointless.

Not moving, Brainy made no indication that he was aware of Kal-El's actions. After a while, he began to hum.

The humming confused Kal-El. He paused to listen to it, it being very familiar yet, distant in his memory.

A minute or two passed before the apparent song ended. There was only a small excursion into silence before Brainy began to hum it again.

His heart slumping in his chest, Kal-El lifted Brainy's head off his knee so he could look into his face. What he saw made his heart met his stomach.

Brainy's eyes were darkening, not by shade or by mood, but simply turning black. In the center of his eyes was a black blob, creeping outwards to claim the rest of the magenta. Even the white pupil, staring blankly forward, was turning black. What had already turned had a thin grey outline around it, barely distinguishing the converted pupil from the rest of the black.

It was like a black hole, sucking in Brainy's soul.

"Brainy," began Kal-El, his voice shaking. He took hold of Brainy's shoulders and shook them. "Brainy, Brainy, answer me!"

Still the Coluan hummed and stared forward.

"Oh my… DAD," Kal-El shouted, releasing Brainy and running towards his parent's bedroom. He pounded on his parent's bedroom door until on of them answered. "Dad, where does the Chairman live?"

"Kal-El why-" began Jor-El, sleepily, but then he took a good look at his son. "Kal-El, where is your shirt?"

"My- I don't know! Don't care, need to find Wisdom," exclaimed Kal-El.

"Then why do you need to know where the chairman lives?" asked Jor-El.

"Wisdom had political dinner with him, but- That. _Does. Not_. Matter," exclaimed Kal-El, looking ready to shake his father. "There's something wrong with Brainy. We need her mental-whatever-you-call-it."

"I thought she was coming in the morning," said Jor-El.

Grabbing hold of his father's arm, Kal-El dragged him into the living room where Brainy hadn't moved from where Kal-El left him and was still humming the same song, over and over.

"Does that look like it can wait?"

Not answering Jor-El moved around the couch so he could kneel in front of Brainy. He moved his finger back and forth within Brainy's line of vision with no response. He tried to cover Brainy's eyes with his hand but the Coluan didn't acknowledge it, the same as when his mouth was covered; he just kept staring forward and humming. For one last test he checked Brainy's head for injuries but when he found none, turned to his sun.

"I doubt the Princess stayed the night at the Chairman's house. She's probably staying in her ship, but we may not be able to get near it without her."

"I'll fucking throw rocks at the damn thing if I have to," said Kal-El, turning to go back to his room and get dressed but stopped when he nearly collided with his mother.

"Getting arrested won't help you, Kal-El," pointed out Laura. She moved around him and sat on the floor next to Brainy. Rearranging Brainy slightly, she pulled the boy to her, letting his head rest on her shoulder and began to play with his hair.

The next time Brainy paused in his humming, Laura began to hum it herself, wrapping her free arm around the boy.

With her humming the song, Brainy didn't start up again. He relaxed against her and as the song went on, his eyes drifted shut.

By the end of Laura's humming, Brainy appeared to be asleep.

"How did you do that?" asked Kal-El. "How do you know that song?"

"I'm a mother," said Laura, never ceasing her caress of Brainy's scalp, "and I know that song because I used to sing it to you."

"How did Brainy know it then?" asked Jor-El.

"Smarty," stated Kal-El.

"Who?" asked Laura.

"You're only half right, Kal-El," said a female voice.

The Els turned to see Wisdom standing at the edge of the living room, towards the house's entrance.

"I apologize for letting myself in," said Wisdom, walking forward. "I felt Brainy's mind begin to fade so I rushed here as fast as my useless nanny could keep up."

"I thought Brainy installed a security system," said Jor-El, absently.

"He must have added Wisdom to the safe list," said Kal-El, just as absently. "What do you mean; you felt his mind fading?"

"The stress on his mind is essentially disintegrating his mental pathways. If we don't remove it soon, it may do permanent damage," said Wisdom. She stood next to Kal-El a moment. "And as for the song, it's one that his mother sang to him and he heard it again here."

"How could Brainy's mother have known it?" asked Laura.

"When Brainiac settled on Colu, all the information he took from Krypton must have been passed down to his descendants," said Jor-El.

"All of _that _Colu had all _that_ Brainiac knew about Krypton and much of it's society is based on Krypton. Before Brainiac went offline, he had wanted to re-name the planet New Krypton," said Wisdom.

"Who knew the hunk of junk could be sentimental," said Kal-El. "But enough with the alternate history lesson, what should we do about Brainy?"

"I'll have to remove more of the pressure," said Wisdom.

"But that last time you did that, he started acting all crazy," said Kal-El.

"Yes, and we can't allow Brainy's mind to run any more rampant then it already is," said Wisdom. She moved away from Kal-El, and towards those on the floor, turning to Jor-El. "Please move aside."

Standing, Jor-El joined his son to the side so Wisdom could sit in his spot.

"Wisdom," began Kal-El, looking at her as if wondering what he was thinking, "if we can't let Brainy get anymore crazy, how are you going to remove the pressure?"

Ignoring him, Wisdom placed her hand on Brainy's temple and closed her eyes.

Without Zel-Kar, no one spoke or questioned what was happening. They sat and stood in silence and watched.

After a few agonizing moments a sigh escaped Brainy. Though he stayed asleep, it was like a hidden tension left his body and he became fully relaxed.

Shakily bringing her hands back to herself, Wisdom opened her eyes.

"He should be back to his less crazy state when he wakes up, but there's no telling how long that will take."

"Wisdom, you never answered my question," said Kal-El.

Turning to him, Wisdom smiled softly. The corners of her lips twitched upwards further and further until she was smiling as much as her mouth would allow. Still her lips tried to smile more to the point where the skin broke and blood darkened them.

From her nursery Martha began to cry and Wisdom's laughter overpowered it with the force of a flood swallowing an entire town's screams.

--

Wisdom's laughter seemed endless. It only stopped when she occasionally choked on her breath or when she screamed in reaction to Jor-El trying to stop her bleeding. Her fear hadn't lasted long though. The moment Jor-El backed away from her, she looked at him as if it was funny, giggled softly before erupting into terrifying laughter again.

Unable to help, Jor-El tended to Martha for they were scared what would happen if Laura moved away from the oblivious Brainy.

For a long time Kal-El stood motionless, thoughtless, at the side of the room just watching all of this happen. He couldn't understand what was happening. How did everything turn out like this? Where had the time gone?

Just three, four nights ago they were celebrating the Naming of the Seconds. Kal-El got to hold Brainy in his arms before they had to get ready to go. He got to see Brainy wear the Kryptonian garb his mother had made, listen to Brainy play the lirit, kiss him in the music room and tease him with green frosting.

How stupid had he been to be excited to go to Colu? To not take the alignment seriously? Treated it like a game and take the opportunity to kiss Brainy and touch him in what he thought would have been a private moment?

Those virginity protecting ceiling flowers seemed like the worse thing in the world until they got home. Until Brainy wouldn't wake up. Until he was, unintentionally, lied to.

Brainy's madness had seemed funny at first, almost cute in it's randomness. Though he still didn't know what 'adora' meant Kal-El had laughed several times and fully basked in the opportunity to be 'all cuddly' with Brainy.

Kal-El tried to block out the memory of Brainy crying on the roof from his mind, but the images and the words wouldn't be denied. The feel of Brainy's body shaking against him raped his mind and made him feel even dirtier about what nearly happened in the bedroom minutes, hours ago.

Trying to block it all out, Kal-El recalled another slap in the face; Brainy's friends from his home dimension were trying to reach him. His own father was working on a way to send Brainy back. Even when all of this was over he could still loose Brainy forever.

In a way, Kal-El almost felt like joining Wisdom in laughter. He felt like such a fool for ever thinking that he and Brainy could ever have a relationship; a life together. He tried desperately to grasp onto the unraveling strings of hope.

Wisdom choked on her laughter again, shuddering and gasping for air. This time when air properly returned to her lungs she didn't return to her laughter. Instead she continued to shudder and began to weep.

Bringing her hands to her abused mouth, Wisdom covered it as she sobbed as if trying to stifle the quiet noise. Like Brainy earlier, she seemed to crumble into herself, laying on the ground with her head on Brainy's lap.

Laura tried to offer comfort but withdrew when Wisdom fearfully whimpered.

Kal-El thought it almost looked like a painting of a tragic play. The mother holding the dead body of her adopted son with the son's lover weeping in disbelief.

Only Brainy wasn't dead and Wisdom wasn't his lover. But they were close, much closer then two people who barely just met had the right to be. They looked to the other for guidance, support and, and the love of a family both had been so cruelly denied.

Remembering how to move, Kal-El sat on the ground with them. There was nothing he could do for Brainy now but maybe… He reached out and touched Wisdom's cheek, wiping away the tears.

Wisdom whimpered but calmed when he didn't retreat.

"Ragnarok," whispered Kal-El, softly offering her a smile.

"Ragnarok," the Coluan princess weakly returned with a sniffle.


	26. Chapter 26

04/29/08

Wow, this is my first day after I just updated update in a while. I guess not even (ignored) school work can close the broken flood gates of inspiration. And double Wow, this chapter is sixteen pages. A new record!

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

Speaking of records this story is about to break it's 200 reviews marker, which is more then I have EVER gotten! I'm so happy... -tears of pure joy- So, to celebrate, I was thinking of holding a fanart contest. The first place winner would receive a(t least a) oneshot LOSH fanfic on their subject of choice. Example: Brainy/Clark date, or a date of some of the other characters, or a certain subject manner, etc... It doesn't even have to be slash but I WILL NOT write anything with an Original Character. Or, if you want, I can do a spin off oneshot of one of my already existing stories or your idea can be inserted in the story if it doesn't clash with what I have planned (insert option not to Broken Gears since it is already finished). If you win, we can work on what you want to do with me for your story through e-mail or private messages.

The contest would be a fanart contest of this story only, either of a scene that already exists or just something with the characters from TOSoP even if it's with characters that have never met like Wisdom and Saturn Girl. If I decide to do the contest I will give everyone until the end of June to send in links of their entries or, if you do not have a website that you can post it on, you can send it to me through email and I'll post it on either my LJ or Da account but give you full credit. At the end of June I will post links to all the entries on my profile here, or do a collage and post it at Da so everyone can see the voting through the comments there, and anyone who has previously reviewed on my story can vote on who they want to win by private message, but you cannot vote for yourself. I will leave the voting open for about a week and then announce the winner on the next chapter I post. All submissions will get the usual chapter dedication and I might think of something for second and third place winners depending on how many entries I get.

When you review the story please tell me what you think of the contest idea and what you think would make good prizes. If all goes well I may do the contest again when my other stories (besides Broken Gears because it's already finished) break the 100 marker. And if I did that, to be fair, the previous winner wouldn't be allowed to enter the contest again.

I'm looking forward to hear what everyone thinks on the contest and, especially, what happens in this chapter. I'm particularly curious as to what you all think of the things around Wisdom, but all comments are appreciated. As always, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. -hug-

Chapter 26

The red sun was beginning to stretch out above the horizon when Wisdom had fully regained herself. She sat up and sniffled awkwardly, pulling a handkerchief from her sleeve and dabbed at her eyes.

"I apologize for my behavior. I hope I wasn't too much of a bother."

Her voice was scratchy and weak from her hours of laughter. It was amazing that she could speak at all, let alone so much.

"You," began Kal-El, staring at her as if she was still laughing manically. "How can you apologize?"

Wisdom blinked, and her gaze fell to her lap.

"Damn it, Wisdom, do you have any idea how worried we were?" asked Kal-El, ignoring his mother's look at his cursing. He waited until Wisdom looked up at him before continuing. "You could have warned us. We didn't know what to do. We couldn't help you. Why did you take it all on yourself? I could have taken some of the pressure or, or something to help."

"You helped," said Wisdom weakly.

Storming from the room, Kal-El returned with a glass of water.

"You're lucky you're a princess, or I would have to be really mad at you."

Without speaking, Wisdom took the offered glass.

"Thank you," said Kal-El softly.

Wisdom's lips twitched in what could have been a smile before she began to drink.

Returning from the nursery, Jor-El surveyed the room with a sigh.

"It's been a long night, we should all get some rest. If you can wait a few minutes for me to change the sheets you're welcomed to stay in the guest room, your highness."

Pausing, Wisdom's eyes narrowed and gave Kal-El a look before tilting her head towards Jor-El.

"Her name is Wisdom, Dad," said Kal-El.

Wisdom nodded.

"Oh, well, huh, Princess Wisdom-" began Jor-El.

"Drop the 'princess' Dad," said Kal-El.

Jor-El frowned at Kal-El in a worried fashion but saw Wisdom looking at him expectantly and nervously smiled.

"Does that sound alright?"

Wisdom nodded.

"Then I'll go change the sheets," said Jor-El, leaving the room.

Wisdom turned to Kal-El and raised an eyebrow.

"I know, he just completely avoided using your name," said Kal-El. "But give them some time. They haven't had the chance to be tormented by you yet."

Narrowing her eyes some more, Wisdom made a show of contemplating her nearly full glass of water.

"Did I say 'torment'?" asked Kal-El, smiling at her. "I meant to say 'charmed'."

Though Wisdom clearly didn't believe him, she returned to drinking her water.

An alarm went off, making Martha cry again and Wisdom spit out some water from surprise. Brainy remained peacefully asleep.

A loud knocking came from the other side of the door.

"My lady, men are approaching," called Wisdom's nanny. "It looks like their law."

Rushing through the room, Jor-El turned off the alarm and went to the door.

Wisdom's Nanny pushed past him, and shrieked when she saw her charge and practically sprinted to her.

"My lady, what are you doing on the floor? What happened to your face? What did those barbarians do to you?"

Standing, Wisdom threw the water into her nanny's face. Shooting her a glare, she stormed out of the room.

"A little early in the morning for a social call, isn't it?" Jor-El asked the Enforcers when they came to the door.

"Too early for anything decent," joked the Enforcer on the right.

"Enough pleasantries," snapped the other Enforcer. He presented his badge. "We have been ordered to take in Brainiac Five for the hearing on resurrecting Brainiac."

"Is he under arrest?" asked Jor-El.

"No," began the first Enforcer a bit hesitantly.

"But he's coming whether it likes it or not," said the second.

"Brainy is not feeling well so, as one of his guardians, I must decline the invitation," said Jor-El, glaring at the other man.

"It wasn't one," said the second Enforcer, pushing Jor-El aside and walking into the house.

Turning, Jor-El grabbed the abrupt Enforcer's shoulder.

"You just can't walk into my home like this."

"We have the permission of the Chairman to do whatever necessary to bring Brainiac Five," said the abrupt Enforcer, throwing off Jor-El's hand and moving further into the house.

"Sorry," mumbled the first Enforcer, following his partner.

Returning from the other room, Wisdom was cradling a cranky, but no longer crying, Martha in her arms. She promptly ignored her nanny's horrified look, instead watching the Enforcers as she absently bounced Martha in a soothing fashion.

"There's no point in bringing him in," protested Kal-El, stepping in front of the approaching Enforcer. "He won't wake up."

"Where's your shirt?" asked the first Enforcer.

"Why do people keep asking about my shirt? I could sleep naked for all you know and only just put on pants when the racket started," exclaimed Kal-El, annoyed.

The nanny looked disgusted while Wisdom covered her eyes, trying to stop her mind from imagining it.

"Get out of our house," said Kal-El.

"Step aside brat," said the first Enforcer.

"There really isn't a point in bringing an unconscious person to a hearing," commented the second Enforcer.

"It isn't a person," shouted the first Enforcer.

"And you think you are?" asked Wisdom, her voice light but firm.

The two Enforcer's turned and stared at Wisdom, neither spoke.

It was then Kal-El noticed that something had been added to both of the Enforcer's armor. The one Kal-El wanted to nicely show the edge of a cliff had engraved the Brainiac insignia under his badge. The other Enforcer had done the same but there was a five engraved in the bottom circle.

"If Brainiac Five must go then he shall go," said Wisdom, adjusting Martha in her arms. "But it shall not be with you."

"You listen to me, little-" began the first officer.

"Silence," said Wisdom, with such force even her whisper of a voice made him obey. "Wait outside if you must but the family must dress for the day and they shall be the ones who take him to this hearing."

"It is our job to-" began the first officer again.

"You. Shall. _Not_. Touch. Him," stated Wisdom. "Leave."

It was a very tense moment as the Enforcers looked at Wisdom and then each other as if unsure who they would rather disobey; the chairman or this girl they had no idea who was. Martha didn't help Wisdom's authority any by grabbing hold of her left braid of intelligence and pulling on it, but the Enforcers still bowed their heads to her and walked out the door, saying that they would escort the family to the hearing.

"Wisdom, you kick ass," cheered Kal-El.

"How absurd," exclaimed the nanny. "My lady, please put that, that child back where you found it."

Promptly ignoring her, Wisdom tickled Martha's belly with a finger, making the baby giggle.

--

Those of the House of El quickly dressed but only Martha ate any breakfast, the rest too nervous to swallow anything. They were escorted by the Enforcer's to the Council Chamber and followed by Wisdom and her reluctant nanny.

"Since you are Brainiac Five's temporary guardians one of you may stay with him during the hearing," a woman informed them when they arrived. She was wearing a pin of the Brainiac insignia with a five in the lower circle. "I recommend the one who knows more about the law. On the floor you'll have a better chance of being heard."

"You go dear, you've dealt with them before," said Laura, adjusting her hold on Martha since she was squirming within her arms.

The woman instructed Jor-El to place Brainy in a seat they provided in the center of the room.

Once on the chair, Brainy's head tilted to the side, his body completely limp, sleeping on just as oblivious to everything as before. He looked like a doll that someone forgot to put away.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Kal-El, looking at Brainy.

"Join the spectators," said Laura.

"But we aren't just spectators," said Kal-El.

"We have to be," said Laura, pulling on Kal-El's arm and taking him to the stands.

"My lady, may we please leave now?" asked the nanny, fidgeting every time someone passed them to go to the seats.

Wisdom waved her off, staring upwards at the Council stand, far above the spectators, making anyone below it seem small and insignificant.

"You're highness, would you please take a seat?" asked the woman with the pin.

Glancing at the woman and her five on the pin, Wisdom gently shook her head.

There was a sound that was similar to a knock at a door and people stood from their seats. All besides Brainy who continued not to stir.

The Chairman was the only one who sat in any of the Council's chairs. Once he was seated the spectators did the same.

"We are gathered here today to vote whether or not the computer Brainiac should be resurrected. Furthermore if Brainiac Five should be used as the base for his program."

Wisdom loudly scoffed.

"Ah, Princess Wisdom, how nice it is to see you," said the Chairman.

"I doubt that," said Wisdom, her voice only slightly louder then earlier. Still you couldn't help but hear her.

"With how fast you left last night I thought you returned to Colu," said Chairman.

"So you thought you'd take the opportunity to violate my adopted brother?" questioned Wisdom.

"Your highness, no one wishes to harm Brainiac Five," said the Chairman.

"Oh? Then you won't be scanning my brother's brain for your ridiculous resurrection? Excellent. We'll be going now," said Wisdom, suggesting to Jor-El to pick Brainy back up from his seat.

"This isn't a ridiculous task, your highness," interrupted the Chairman. "Krypton needs Brainiac."

"Yes, and we all know how well the other Krypton turned out with Brainiac," said Wisdom.

"This Brainiac is not like that Brainiac. Our Brainiac helped saved Krypton," said the Chairman with great pride.

"Yes, but that's only because this Krypton had time to be saved," said Wisdom. "This Council had listened to Jor-El sooner and it hadn't been too much of a bother to this Brainiac to put in a little extra effort. Lets all forget that he attacked civilians when you gave him a body. Shot at Enforcers and threatened to kill anyone who got in his way. It's a rather inconvenient truth to your argument, don't you agree?"

"We shall not give Brainiac a body again," said the Chairman.

"Yes, but that didn't stop the other Brainiac from being a nuisance," said Wisdom.

"This new Brainiac will be based off of Brainiac Five. Surely you know how good this Brainiac is. He saved a girl from a fire and protected those that other Brainiac attacked," said the Chairman.

"If you think Brainiac Five is so good then why do you wish to wrong him?" asked Wisdom.

"I wish to honor him," protested the Chairman.

"Very well. Come back to Colu and I shall _honor_ you by copying everything there is about you. I will take your morals, your memories, your values and emotions, your very soul and make it last for all eternity so you shall never die. I shall make you a dead for all eternity and yet you shall have no rest. A perfect way to be honored, don't you agree?" asked Wisdom, her voice dripping with smooth venom, smirking at the Chairman.

"That is different," protested the Chairman.

"It is exactly the same," protested back Wisdom.

Wisdom stood far below the seated Chairman. Her lips were bruised, her eyes were puffy, her hair a mess and her voice was strained from overuse but her glare made the man she had to look up at cower in his seat. She turned to the spectators and the entire crowd leaned forward to listen.

"It was ruled by the previous council that Brainiac Five was a son of Krypton. I know you are free to question the decisions made by the former council since they were accused of crimes, but they did good things before they were accused, did they not? Did they not govern you all with care until they made their wretched mistake? You can not let a parent turn on it's child just because some of the rules have changed. As a child of Krypton Brainiac Five deserves all the care any one of you would receive but you must also remember that he has another parent."

Wisdom half turned to narrow her eyes at the Chairman.

"If Krypton is harmful to this child, he shall be taken in by Colu and if Krypton insists on doing harm then Colu will protect it's child."

"You-you can't threaten Krypton," exclaimed the Chairman, though his voice was shaking. "Colu has no army."

"Who said anything about threats, dear Chairman?" asked Wisdom, her voice now full of sweetness. "Colu doesn't do messy things such as war." Her expression darkened, along with her tone. "Colu does much, much worse things."

"That's enough," shouted the Chairman, springing to his feet, his entire body shaking. "We shall use Brainiac Five for the base and that's final."

"Oh? What happened to the vote?" asked Wisdom.

"Arrest her," shouted the Chairman.

"She's the Coluan princess, you can't touch her," shouted Jor-El.

"Let the Coluan government try to do 'worse things' when she's stuck on our planet," exclaimed the Chairman.

Enforcers poured into the room, a few carrying weapons, causing the spectators to protest and shout, but none of their words could be understood.

Jor-El rushed to Wisdom's side, kicking away the first Enforcer that tried to grab her. He punched away the second but was ganged up by three more, being hit with the backs of their weapons.

Wisdom twisted away from a couple more Enforcers that reached for her and seemingly pushed another two away without actually touching them.

"Stay away from my lady," shouted the nanny, hitting an enforcer with everything she had only to be thrown against the wall that came before the stands.

Hearing her nanny shout, Wisdom instinctively turned to look only to scream when an Enforcer came up from behind her and grabbed her by her hair. She struggled but the remaining mental abuse from the night before along with the pain and the fear of a stranger touching her began to cloud her mind. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she struggled not to use her power just to blast them all away.

"Let go of me! Let go!"

From his chair, Brainy stirred. He opened his eyes, turned and saw all the Enforcers; Jor-El on the ground and Wisdom crying…

"What are you doing to my family?!"

Springing up from his chair, Brainy attacked the Enforcers. Stretching out his arms and knocking the ones beating Jor-El into the wall. Turning his arm into a canon and blasting away the ones that ran towards him, severally destroying their armor and making them all loose consciousness. Running forward and punching away the remaining Enforcer manhandling Wisdom.

Barely having the time to blink, Wisdom was very surprised when Brainy suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay, sister?" asked Brainy, softly.

"Yes, thank you," said Wisdom, her voice shaking as she returned the embrace.

"Arrest them," shouted the Chairman and more Enforcers came running in.

When Brainy released Wisdom, she could see that his eyes were still unfocused and that there were tiny black dots in the center of his eyes.

"Stay back," said Brainy, moving Wisdom so she was behind him, but pulled her forward so they were by Jor-El.

"Surrender Brainiac Five or we will fire," warned an Enforcer, bringing up his weapon with the other following suit.

"Can we make smores?" asked Brainy.

"Fire," said the lead Enforcer.

Brainy activated his belt, bringing up the force field, protecting the three of them from the laser fire. He took his belt off, the force field remaining in place, and placed it around Wisdom's waist.

"Wisdom stay here with Jor-El."

"Brainy, you shouldn't fight," protested Wisdom. "You're not well."

"No one is gonna hurt my family," said Brainy. He pressed a button on the belt, temporarily making a hole in the force field in the back away from the laser fire, quickly jumping through it before it closed itself.

For a moment Brainy stood on the other side of the force field, still shielded from the laser fire. Quickly turning he jumped on top of the force field, barely landing on it before jumping again. While in the air he extended all of his fingers, attaching the ends to the weapons, sending a charge through them and causing the weapons to explode. He landed on the other side of the Enforcers and shook his finger at them.

"You've all been very bad. Go to your rooms!"

An Enforcer leapt out and tackled Brainy to the ground.

"EWW! You smell like socks," whined Brainy. "Get off!"

Another Enforcer approached with something similar to handcuffs, only they enclosed the entire hand instead of restraining the wrist.

"Go away," shouted Brainy, growing into his bigger, robotic form and pushing the Enforcer on top of him away and knocking the other away with the back of his hand.

"By Krypton, he's a monster," exclaimed the Chairman. "Get him! Get him!"

All of the Enforcers tried to tackle Brainy at once but he easily knocked them away. They all backed away when he pointed his canon at them.

"You leave me and my family alone," said Brainy, his canon beginning to ignite.

"Brainy stop," shouted Kal-El.

Turning Brainy saw Kal-El standing amongst the unconscious Enforcers, panting from running.

"Don't hurt them," said Kal-El, approaching Brainy.

Lowering his canon, Brainy shrunk back to his normal form. He looked away and nervously twiddled his fingers.

"You're not mad are you?"

"No, of course not," said Kal-El, barely two feet away now.

"You don't think I'm a monster, do you?" asked Brainy.

"I could never think that," said Kal-El, reaching out and bringing Brainy to him in an embrace.

"They, they hurt Jor-El and Wisdom," whimpered Brainy, shaking and returning the embrace, sounding as if he was going to cry.

"I know," said Kal-El softly, stroking Brainy's hair.

"Quickly! Get him before he changes back," shouted the Chairman.

Brainy whimpered and Kal-El's hold on him tightened.

"This seems all too familiar," said a familiar female voice.

Everyone turned, spotting the former councilwoman Pri-Nox, who was looking around the room in a curious matter. With her was another woman and a man from the former council.

"Hey, it's that nice lady," said Brainy.

Pri-Nox stepped over a few unconscious Enforcers to get a better view of the shaking Chairman.

"Couldn't even handle a few weeks without making a mess, could you?"

"You've been discharged Pri-Nox," said the Chairman.

"We've been acquitted," corrected Pri-Nox. "And since there is more then one of us, that means all the laws we passed stay in place. Brainiac Five is free from your stupidity and you are no longer needed as Chairman."

"W-What?" asked the former Chairman.

"We get our positions back you buffoon," said the other councilwoman. "Get down from there and back out of whatever hole they found you in before we arrest _you_."

"I couldn't agree more," smiled Pri-Nox. "Now go on, scat."

The former Chairman fearfully looked around before running from the podium, but no one saw where he went.

Slipping out of Kal-El's hold Brainy ran over to Pri-Nox and hugged her, nearly knocking her off of her feet.

"You saved me again!"

Blushing, Pri-Nox awkwardly patted Brainy on the head.

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"Thank you," said Brainy brightly.

"You're, ah, welcome," said Pri-Nox, softly hugging Brainy back. She turned to Kal-El as he approached. "Is Brainiac Five alright?"

"Not quite, but we're getting there," said Kal-El, pulling Brainy away from the tall, blond councilwoman.

"Could someone get a medical team in here?" the councilman called out.

--

"Is Dad alright?" Kal-El asked his mother when she came back from checking on Jor-El in the Medical bay.

"They're almost done healing the cracked ribs but he'll be sore for a few days," said Laura before turning to Wisdom. "Your nanny is refusing treatment."

Frowning Wisdom walked to the entrance of the Medical Bay and shouted, with the little voice she had left, "You refuse treatment here then you'll be refusing it on Colu as well!"

"Remind me never to get on Wisdom's bad side," said Kal-El.

"My sister doesn't have a bad side," commented Brainy.

"Oh, that's right. I'm thinking of my sister," said Kal-El.

Within Laura's arms, Martha gurgled.

"Not you Martha, my other sister," said Kal-El.

"How are you feeling, Brainy?" asked Laura, brushing back Brainy's bangs to get a better look at his eyes, the black dots were still there but they didn't seem to be growing.

"I'm okay Mom," said Brainy smiling brightly at her.

"Now you've done it Brainy, she's going to cry," said Kal-El.

"I am not," said Laura, but the softness of her voice said otherwise. She pulled Brainy to her in an one arm hug and kissed his forehead.

"Not to interrupt but how is Jor-El," asked Pri-Nox, approaching the family.

"Hi nice lady," said Brainy.

"Ah, hello Brainiac Five," said Pri-Nox, patting him on the head.

"Brainy," pouted Brainy, looking up at the councilwoman with his big eyes.

"Now who can resist those eyes?" asked Kal-El, grinning.

"Certainly not I," said Pri-Nox, "but if I am to call you 'Brainy' you shall no longer call me 'nice lady.' Understand?"

"But you're not a mean lady," said Brainy.

"I think she wants you to call her by name," said Kal-El.

"Oh," said Brainy slowly. "Okay!"

"And to answer your question, Dad is going to be sore but fine," said Kal-El.

"That is good," said Pri-Nox. "I am recommending it to the rest of the council to award Jor-El with a medal for protecting a visiting diplomat. How is Princess Wisdom?"

"She would like to see more bodily harm done to the men who attacked Jor-El but other then that she is relieved that not all of Krypton's leaders are incompetent fools," said Wisdom, rejoining them.

"Are you sure you're a princess, your highness? You carry yourself more like a queen," commented Pri-Nox.

"I shall be one of those one day so I must get in some practice now and again, wouldn't you agree?" asked Wisdom.

"Very much so," said Pri-Nox.

Looking around, Brainy noticed one of the Enforcer's standing by the giant windows. As everyone else was watching Wisdom and Pri-Nox go back and forth, Brainy was able to slip away unnoticed and approached the Enforcer.

"Should you be with the Owie Fixers?"

The Enforcer gave Brainy an odd look mumbling that he was fine.

"That's good, I hope the others will be okay too," said Brainy.

"Is there something wrong with you?" asked the Enforcer.

"Why do people keep asking that?" asked Brainy, pouting.

"You're acting crazy," mumbled the Enforcer.

"I am?" asked Brainy, pausing to consider it.

The Enforcer fully turned to face the Coluan, who did not notice that there was no five in his Brainiac insignia. He suggested toward the window.

"People look very small from up here, do you want to see?"

"Okay," said Brainy, forgetting his earlier train of thought and approached the window near the Enforcer. He peered down at the people, as small as ants.

"Is it true you lost that thing that made you fly?" asked the Enforcer.

"Yes, it got broken. Why?" asked Brainy, not looking at him.

Not answering, the Enforcer drew his weapon and fired, shattering the glass.

Having been leaning against it, Brainy fell.


	27. Chapter 27

05/12/08

This story has OFFICIALLY reached 200 reviews! -dances- Infact chapter 26 has the most comments out of all my stories so far, which makes me really happy.

As you know from the previous chapter I was thinking of holding a fanart contest and after such a positive response I've decided to definately do it. I've also made some adjustments to the prizes. First place will definately get a one shot LOSH fanfiction but it's the following places that will need decided prizes.

If I get less then ten entries then 2nd and 3rd place will recieve drabbles but if it gets up to ten then up to 5th place will recieve drabbles. If I get up to 20 entries up to 10th place will get drabbles. I doubt there will be more entries then that but if there are more I may offer more drabbles. I just want to give a big opportunity for a lot of people to be winners.

Remember, only people who have commented before the contest due date can vote on the end results, which will be posted in numerous places including Da, LJ and possibly Facebook since I have a fanclub there. -blush- You can only vote once so you have to be sure to give me your FF.N comment name.

To give people more time I've decided to have the due date on Friday the 13th in June. :3 So far I only have three for sure entries, so remember MORE Entries means more PRIZES! Please send me a message if you have any questions.

Chapter 27

No matter how smart a person is, they can still do incredibly stupid things.

Wisdom had never thought of herself as stupid before; weak, helpless, a doll to be strutted around when her parents saw fit, but never stupid.

There were other words to describe what Wisdom did. These words included the likes of foolish, irrational, idiotic and _unwise_ but 'stupid' seemed simple, more adequate, enough of a word for it.

The sound of a weapon being fired and glass shattering came the room's ears almost simultaneously.

Turning in an unreal slowness, Wisdom saw her brother fall forward, out the window of a high up building that would surely kill anyone, even Brainy with all the 'extras' his Colu had added to him.

For the first time in Wisdom's memory her mind went completely blank and she acted on instinct. She pushed Kal-El to the ground without considering if he had seen or what he would do if he had, only that he couldn't do what she was about to.

Swinging around on her heel, Wisdom sprang forward and used her abilities to push that wretched Enforcer against the wall as hard as she could without giving anyone reason to suspect her of using unnatural means. Secretly she hoped the poor excuse of a Kryptonian would develop some sort of brain damage from the hit and never be allowed any of life's pleasures again.

Turning again, Wisdom took the biggest leap of faith, much more then she thought it was possible for someone like her, and dived out the window, putting her life in the hands of someone who probably didn't realize he was about to die himself.

"Brainy!"

It was a strange sensation, plummeting through the air without knowing how you got there or if you would survive it. Even when the flight rings were first developed did Brainy have this much uncertainty about the outcome.

Then there was a nose that Brainy couldn't understand but it had to be more interesting then the approaching ground so he turned to look at it.

"Wisdom?"

Falling down above him was the Coluan Princess, her arms reaching towards him, her robes blowing all about her from the wind and her hair free from its usual three braids, framing her face like a halo, like an angel. Only angels could fly and Wisdom couldn't. If she kept this up, she could get hurt.

_Now that just won't do._

Watching Brainy, Wisdom's eyes widened when gravity seemed to change it's mind as Brainy stopped in midair as he fully turned to face her, as if he had the ability all along. She really shouldn't be so surprised when this was what she had been counting on.

Moving upwards, Brainy scooped Wisdom from the air from under her arms and wrapped his own arms around her waist. He paused and looked up but headed to the ground in a leisurely pace, not removing his hold on her when they landed.

Looking up, Wisdom frowned at Brainy's closed eyes and how he held his head, forgetting that his other arm was still around her.

"Brother?"

"Wisdom," said Brainy with a strange hesitance. He opened his eyes, his clear, free of black, eyes to look at her. "Did I just fly?"

"Yes, yes you did," said Wisdom softly, allowing her face to fall upon his chest and let out a couple of tears. Just a few more wouldn't hurt her.

"Wisdom, are you-" began Brainy but was cut off when the air was knocked out of him from being tackled from behind.

Jumping back, Wisdom barely escaped the arms that wrapped themselves around Brainy, absently wiping her eyes as she watched yet another obscene show of affection, which was actually rather… cute.

"I think I just had for heart attacks and left my lungs in the stairwell," exclaimed Kal-El, practically lifting Brainy into the air with how much he was hugging him. "I think that Enforcer is actually going to get lynched, serves him right, you should have seen the way your supports on the force gathered around him. Mom probably would have maimed him if she wasn't holding Martha, and the council never would have been able to convict her. Brainy, the moment you're sane again I'm going to kiss you until you can't breath anymore."

"I can't breath now," groaned Brainy, looking annoyed as he blushed.

Kal-El blinked and released his bear hug hold on the other boy, but the moment he had he swung Brainy around and looked him in the eyes. His own eyes lit up.

"Brainy, you're-"

"Don't kiss me," protested Brainy, covering Kal-El's mouth as his face leaned in, his own face a very dark green.

Not one to be deterred Kal-El's eyes smiled and he kissed Brainy's hands.

Pulling them back, Brainy looked like he was about to yell but never got to chance when he was assaulted by a front bear hug attack.

"You are never allowed to have another alignment again," said Kal-El.

"If it was that easy we never would have had to go through this in the first place," grumbled Brainy, fearing his face would never return to it's normal temperature.

"Kal-El, you do realize that you have an audience, don't you?" asked Wisdom, glancing around as people from the building began to pour out and people who were on the street before stopped and stared.

"Don't get me started on you, young lady," said Kal-El glaring at her as he seemed oblivious to Brainy trying to get out of his hold. "What were you thinking jumping out the fucking window?!"

"Such language," scolded Wisdom, her own face flushing. "And if I hadn't Brainy probably would have died. Would that have made you happy?"

"Of course not," said Kal-El, tightening his hold on Brainy, ignoring the muttered curses. "I'm just sick of you not considering your own safety, not even occasionally."

"There's not much to consider, Brainy's life is worth more then mine," said Wisdom in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kal-El looked like he was going to protest but it came out as a shout when Brainy stomped his foot, forcing him to release his hold.

"Finally," exclaimed Brainy, jumping away. "Free-"

Cutting him off, Laura enveloped Brainy in her own bear hug.

"-dom," muttered Brainy with a sigh.

--

Those of the House of El and the Coluans didn't stick around to see the Enforcer that made Brainy fall get arrested, or to be pestered by the many questions about Brainy's recent behavior. Laura merely shouted good-bye to a very angry, yelling at the top of her lungs at the, no longer, Enforcer, Pri-Nox and needed back to the El household.

Sitting on the couch, Wisdom absently pulled out a golden ribbon from the back of her hair.

"Looks like a lost the other one… Lady Laura, may I borrow a hairbrush?"

"My lady we have perfectly good hairbrushes at the ship, even better ones back home," said the nanny very softly, looking like she was struggling not to comment at the princess's word choice when she addressed Laura.

"You, outside," said Wisdom, pointing out the door, in her normal voice.

Lips twitching, the nanny bowed her head and headed towards the door. When she opened it to leave she was pushed back by something rushing in.

Practically jumping over the couch, Zel-Kar tackled Brainy to the ground in a hug.

"Ow," moaned Brainy. Why were Kryptonians so affectionate?

"You- You _fell_!" cried Zel-Kar, holding Brainy tightly.

"Or you talking about earlier or just now?" asked Brainy, wincing when Zel-Kar a high pitched wail. "Sorry."

"It's that son of a bitch Enforcer that should be sorry," cried Zel-Kar. "I hope he dies the most horrible… the second most horrible death _ever_."

"Why second?" asked Brainy.

"Former councilman Dickhead gets the worst," said Kal-El, looking amused.

"I don't even want to know," said Wisdom, nodding thanks to Laura when the older woman handed her a brush and began work on her hair.

Hearing her voice, Zel-Kar looked up and sprang upwards, kneeing in front of Wisdom and placing her hands on the couch near Wisdom's knees.

"Your hair is so pretty."

"Ah, thank you?" said Wisdom, unsure how the girl's moods could change so quickly. She tried to ignore Kal-El's snickers.

"May I play with it?" asked Zel-Kar.

"No," said Wisdom firmly.

"May I brush it for you?" asked Zel-Kar.

"No," said Wisdom.

"Please?" asked Zel-Kar, batting her eyelashes.

"I said no," said Wisdom.

"Pretty please?" asked Zel-Kar again.

"Have you gone deaf? I said no," said Wisdom.

"_Please_," whined Zel-Kar, looking ready to cry again.

Wisdom glanced up at the boys, Kal-El struggling not to laugh and Brainy shaking his head in exasperation, before glaring down at Zel-Kar.

"Fine, just don't do that shrill noise again."

"Asher," exclaimed Zel-Kar, leaping onto the couch and sitting on the top of the backrest. She took the brush from Wisdom and began to brush the red locks, grinning widely.

"Don't fall off," said Laura, passing them on her way to the kitchen.

"Yes Mom," said Zel-Kar absently.

"By the vast reach of knowledge, how many children does Lady Laura symbolically adopt?" asked Wisdom.

"Well, I grew up with Zel-Kar so it's pretty much been like this for most of our lives and Mom pretty much adopted Brainy the moment she saw him," said Kal-El, smiling when Brainy blushed. He waved his fingers at Wisdom in a frightening matter. "And you're next. She'll add you to her collection and you'll never escape. Beware, beware…"

"That is absurd," said Wisdom, no longer wincing when Zel-Kar touched her hair.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," said Kal-El.

"I hear that a lot from this family, including Zel-Kar," said Brainy.

"Be that as it may, why on Krypton would Lady Laura attempt to adopt me?" questioned Wisdom.

"Because you and Brainy are shared blood siblings, or whatever you call it, and she already adopted Brainy. Plus I think of you as my sister and when Brainy and I are married you shall never escape this family," said Kal-El, grinning.

The other occupants on the room stared at Kal-El. Brainy blushing, Zel-Kar returning his grin and Wisdom with surprise.

"So no more creepy laughter or jumping off buildings because as your brother I reserve the right to mourn and cry like a girl if anything happened to you," said Kal-El.

No longer able to stare, Wisdom rapidly blinked her eyes and turned to Brainy, speaking in a very soft voice.

"Brainy, hug your Kryptonian for me."

Blushing even deeper, Brainy turned to look at Kal-El.

Returning the gaze, Kal-El's grin widened.

"Yes Brainy, hug your Kryptonian."

"I don't recall laying any claim on any Kryptonian," said Brainy, looking away, his heart beating madly and his fingers tightly grasping his seat.

Instead of retorting, Kal-El stood and left the room.

"This oughta be good," giggled Zel-Kar.

"What do you think he's doing?" asked Wisdom.

"I've learned to never put anything past Kal-El," said Brainy.

When Kal-El returned he was wearing one of his nightshirts with his normal pants but instead of the shirt being plain white he had written:

This Kryptonian is the

Property of Brainiac 5

(No one else need apply)

Despite what he said earlier, Brainy's jaw dropped.

"Now that, that's taken care of," said Kal-El, grinning more then anyone had the right to and holding out his arms, "hug."

Glancing at Brainy's stunned expression, Zel-Kar could no longer contain herself. She let out a loud giggle and fell off the couch.

"The pain was totally worth it!"

"Strange girl," mumbled Wisdom.

Brainy couldn't even bring himself to protest the shirt. It was embarrassing, making him thankful that Kal-El could never wear such a shirt in public (printed Tees being a fashion that originated on Earth) but he could barely look at it, let along say anything about it.

Just knowing that Kal-El would do such a thing, proclaim himself to be Brainy's without knowing how Brainy felt about him was touching as much as it was heartbreaking.

The great Brainiac Five with a 12th level intelligence that fought many battles in the Legion and saved a girl from a fire on a planet that such a thing was by law the responsibility of the family. Who fought against his own ancestor and the former head of the Kryptonian government and then divided that government's political system and law by simply _being_, was a coward.

It wasn't as if Brainy was afraid of being rejected, he knew perfectly well how much Kal-El cared about him. It wasn't as if his feelings for Kal-El was a secret, Wisdom knew and he was sure others suspected. But he was still scared to tell Kal-El how he felt.

_It seems so unfair_, thought Brainy, no longer paying attention to the conversation happening around him with Zel-Kar back to brushing Wisdom's hair and Kal-El having returned to sit next to him with that blasted shirt. Why was it that Kal-El could express himself so openly and honestly while he could barely consider his own feelings.

_I still feel like I'm not being fair to Kal-El with how I feel about Clark, but those feelings aren't going away_, thought Brainy, rubbing his eyes.

"Brainy?" called Zel-Kar.

Coming out of his thoughts, Brainy looked up at the girl, "What?"

"I just asked if you remembered what happened after Wisdom broke you," said Zel-Kar.

"You say that one more time and I will not only take that brush away I will beat you with it," said Wisdom, making Zel-Kar pout.

Considering the question, Brainy watched Zel-Kar practically pet Wisdom instead of doing the job she begged for.

"The memories are foggy, but I believe I pretty much remember everything that I did just not any of the reasons or thought processes behind those actions," said Brainy.

"So you don't remember why you kissed Kal-El?" asked Zel-Kar, giving Brainy her full attention the way a cat would a bird she was suppose to pounce.

Next to him Kal-El's entire body seemed to stiffen. He was, very pointedly, not looking at Brainy.

Yes, Brainy remembered kissing Kal-El but not the kiss Zel-Kar was referring too. He remembered waking up next to Kal-El and watching him with a strange curiosity. He remembered wondering if Kal-El's muscles were as developed as Clark's since he had never lived under a yellow sun and taking off his shirt, which, as it turned out, that playing Ringlets must be as good as living under a yellow son. He remembered being curious about how soft Kal-El's skin was or what his lips tasted like and not hesitating in investigating in either matter, everything he did only making him want more.

Unable to stop himself, Brainy shivered in a, hopefully, unnoticeable way. A strong desire to lie was coursing through him. It would be easier to lie, not having to deal with acknowledging that any of it happened. He struggled to control his breathing, not to sweat and fidget.

"Who knows why Brainy did anything," said Kal-El quickly, his smile having not quite returned to it's normal brilliance. "Like what was the big deal about a red ant and telling Wisdom to stay away from his brain."

Not able to look at Kal-El, Brainy felt his throat tighten. He could still the tension within Kal-El, clashing with his usual energy and bluntness. He felt sick for doing this to the other boy, even unintentionally, but he couldn't bring himself to speak.

"He was probably scared Wisdom was going to break his brain further," commented Zel-Kar, snapping Brainy out of his thoughts. She had given up all pretence of brushing Wisdom's hair and was actually, flat out, petting her.

Snatching the brush, Wisdom smacked Zel-Kar's knee, making the other girl fall off the couch for the second time.

"Be grateful I am a merciful future ruler."

Pulling herself back up, Zel-Kar peered at her from the other side of the couch.

"How was that merciful?"

"I had threatened to beat you," Wisdom reminded Zel-Kar, without bothering to look at her. She glanced down at the ribbon on the lap. "Perhaps I should simply braid my hair without the ribbon since I lost the other one?"

"Way not just leave it down, it looks nice," said Kal-El.

Narrowing her eyes at Kal-El, Wisdom's cheeks became tinted with blush.

"Brother, tell your Kryptonian to stop with his complimentary remarks before I begin to think he will court anyone with green skin."

"What? EW! No," exclaimed Kal-El, raising his hands in defense like he usually did when he insulted Zel-Kar. "I said you were like my sister, like Zel-Kar, and, and courting you would be _just wrong_."

"Very wrong," agreed Zel-Kar.

"I was just complimenting you to be nice," said Kal-El.

"And he meant it," assured Zel-Kar.

"I mean it's nice to have a pretty sister that actually looks and acts like a girl for a change," said Kal-El.

"Idiot," mumbled Brainy.

Swinging herself over the couch, Zel-Kar gave chase after the fleeing Kal-El.

"Care to repeat that Kal-No-Duh?"

"You're not acting very lady like," laughed Kal-El, dodging his mother to run into the kitchen.

"Are all Kryptonians that age so," Wisdom began, pausing to consider her words, "hyper and violent?"

"That's just the way those two show affection to each other," said Laura, holding something in her hand.

"I am very glad not to be on the receiving end of any of that," said Wisdom.

"I'll give you affection, Wisdom," cried Zel-Kar, jumping onto the couch and throwing her arms around the other girl.

Brainy thought Wisdom looked ready to murder the girl.

"Should I call the future Mr. Zel-Kar and tell him that he's been replaced?" asked Kal-El, standing next to his mother and looking ready to burst out laughing at the sight before him, which, in turn, made Brainy very happy.

"No one could ever replace my Luff-Ke," declared Zel-Kar, sitting up and releasing Wisdom, who was holding the brush in a very unsafe (for Zel-Kar) matter, from her hold. She glanced over at Wisdom and hugged her again. "But I wanna keep her!"

Shaking, Wisdom raised the brush into striking position.

"I am not, or have I ever, been something that someone could keep. Now release me before I turn your brain into goo."

"But I need my brain for tomorrow," whined Zel-Kar.

"Then let go," growled Wisdom.

Thought it made Brainy worry about Zel-Kar's safety, Brainy had to admit that it was nice to see Wisdom so openly showing how she felt. It almost made him smile to see her mask fall off, even if it was with 'murderous' intentions.

Pouting, Zel-Kar released Wisdom, "May I at least braid your hair for you?"

"Say yes before she does the whiney screech or the puppy dog pout," warned Kal-El. "You do not want to fall victim to the pout!"

"I fail what a puppy has to do with anything but I don't have the other ribbon to braid my hair with," said Wisdom, quite clearly, avoiding even looking at Zel-Kar.

"If you like I brought some of my old ribbons," said Laura, opening her hand to show several sets of colored ribbons. This included blue, green, black, red, purple, white and silver ribbons, tied together with what looked like thread.

"Pretty," said Zel-Kar. "Hey, since you usually wear gold, how about silver?"

"May I have one purple and one red," asked Wisdom.

"You may have them all," said Laura, almost bashfully, offering the bundle. "I don't wear them anymore."

"Yes, but you have a daughter who might want to wear them someday," said Wisdom, taking the colors she had requested and handing the rest back. She placed the purple ribbon on the left side of her lap. "Purple for my beloved brother representing intelligence."

Surprised and equally flattered, Brainy blushed and looked at the other ribbon which would be for the braid symbolizing emotions.

"And red for my passionate and energetic future brother-in-law," said Wisdom, placing the red ribbon on the right side of her lap, and giving Kal-El a soft smile.

Brainy stared and disbelief and blushed harder then before.

"Asher," exclaimed Kal-El., throwing his arms up in victory "We have the permission of your family Brainy, now all you have to do is agree to marry me."

Forcibly keeping his mouth shut, Brainy wondered if he was still recovering from the alignment or if he had just lost some of his intelligence since realizing he was in love with the 'passionate and energetic' Kryptonian boy.

"What about tomorrow?" asked Laura.

"Tomorrow is too soon for a wedding," said Zel-Kar. "How about this summer?"

"No, you said earlier that you needed your brain for tomorrow. Is something happening?" asked Laura.

"Don't tell me you forgot that our final Ringlet Match is tomorrow," said Zel-Kar.

"It's what?" questioned Kal-El, staring at disbelief.

"What is Ringlet?" asked Wisdom.

"I can't believe you forgot," exclaimed Zel-Kar.

"Panic rising, can't breath," said Kal-El, looking as though he was suffering from an attack. He rushed around the couch and pulled Brainy to his feet, instantly wrapping his arms around him.

Though Brainy had been embraced by Kal-El many times before, Brainy couldn't help but blush as he felt Kal-El's heart race against him and all the tension within Kal-El melt away when he tentatively wrapped his arms around him.

Sighing, Kal-El smiled against Brainy's hair.

"Much better."


	28. Chapter 28

05/16/08

I'm out of school for the summer! -runs around with such extreme happiness she doesn't know what to do with herself-

This chapter is for Brainiac6Techgirl for drawing me an adorable picture of Princess Wisdom, which is not for the contest. She's doing a different one for that.

I'd like to give special thanks to Yaoifanforever and Vaishen for going back and commenting on older chapters.

So far for the contest I have entries from YuGiAh 2.0, Noriko Sakuma, HeatherLorali and XxmostlyhumanxX. This chapter is also dedicated to them.

I was looking at my stories and saw how quickly Unexpected Changes and Missing Pieces are approaching the 100 marker. UC is practically there with 92 reviews, but I'd like to wait until the TOSoP contest is over so the winner of that isn't allowed to enter the contests for UC or MP like I said originally, but for those of you who are interested the UC fanart contest will be right after TOSoP's contest. I'm currently thinking of July 13th as a due date if you want to get started now.

On a random note, I just realized it's the one month anniversary of the completion of Broken Gears. Ah, I miss those days... ENJOY!

Chapter 28

"Kal-El, you really need to get over this anxiety problem of yours," said Zel-Kar, reaching out to touch Wisdom's hair only to get her hand smacked by the brush. Hissing and shaking her hand to alleviate the pain, she mumbled something about cute people and their unfair 'no touching' rules.

Not releasing his hold on Brainy, Kal-El almost seemed to tighten it instead as he ignored Zel-Kar.

It seemed very contradictory for someone as outgoing as Kal-El to have anxiety issues so Brainy thought that Zel-Kar could be just teasing her brother, but he noted the way Kal-El wasn't saying anything and still holding onto him with uncommon stillness.

"Do you always get nervous before a game?"

Shaking his head, Kal-El then rested his forehead on Brainy's shoulder.

"Just finals."

"It's so annoying," commented Zel-Kar. "He could have been captain if it wasn't for these final jitters."

"You should be happy, Luff-Ke got the position instead," grumbled Kal-El.

"And he usually panics for a full week before hand," said Zel-Kar, clearly ignoring his last statement.

"I was distracted," mumbled Kal-El.

"Then there's your solution," commented Wisdom.

Brainy's hold on Kal-El instinctively tightened when the other boy lifted him from around his middle and turned them both so Kal-El would no longer have his back to the people he was talking to. He thought a little warning would have been nice but didn't outwardly complain.

"What are you talking about, Wisdom?" asked Kal-El.

"Brainy seems to have a calming affect on you," began Wisdom.

"Of course, Brainy hugs can cure anything," said Kal-El brightly, giving said boy a squeeze as he grinned.

Face heating up yet again, Brainy resisted the urge to give the boy a smack- a punch! Sprock these words with multiple meanings.

"Wisdom, Kal-El can't play the game with Brainy strapped to his back," pointed out Zel-Kar, receiving the violent version of a smack when she made another attempt at touching the princess' hair.

Kal-El made a little, "hmmm" in consideration.

"Don't you even think it," warned Brainy.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" asked Kal-El.

"I can take a wild guess," said Brainy.

"Me too," grinned Zel-Kar.

"Well _I_ was thinking that Brainy could stand on the sidelines and give me a hug whenever we have timeouts," said Kal-El.

"Oh, I like that plan," said Zel-Kar.

"Won't the people watching think it's odd if you keep hugging me?" asked Brainy.

"Who cares what they think?" asked Kal-El.

"Colu culture frowns on physical affection in it's entirety, let alone in front of other people. You're lucky he hasn't tried to maim you yet with all the public affection you give him," commented Wisdom, waving the brush threateningly at Zel-Kar.

"That's because he loves me," said Kal-El.

Though this was true, Brainy couldn't find it in himself to admit it. That being said, he wasn't going to deny it either. Releasing his hold on Kal-El, he crossed his arms the best that he could within Kal-El's hold and gave the other boy the best annoyed look he could muster.

Instead of being put off or backing off in any sense, Kal-El's grin widened. He actually leaned in and nuzzled his face against Brainy's cheek.

The movement caused a very strange sensation on Brainy's skin, goose-bumps as if he was cold but heating up as if he was on fire. He knew there was no way Kal-El could not have felt him shiver.

"You're so cute when you're pretending to be mad," whispered Kal-El so only Brainy would hear him.

Face darkening and heart panicking in his chest, Brainy wondered when Kal-El had began to read him so well. He only realized that he had forgotten to continue breathing when needles began to prick the insides of his lungs. Taking in a deep breath, he almost felt the desire to wave a white flag.

"Do they often act as if they have forgotten there are other people in the room?" asked Wisdom, making both boy's snap their necks to face her.

"Kal-El always does," commented Zel-Kar, hiding her mouth behind her hands as she looked at Brainy. It was easy to tell from her eyes that she was smiling.

White flag forgotten, Brainy wondered if there was a way to recover from such an embarrassing situation.

"I don't forget, I just don't care," said Kal-El, sticking his tongue out at Zel-Kar.

"And I don't care much about becoming a teddy bear," said Brainy. "Let go."

"What's a teddy bear?" asked Kal-El.

"They're an Earth invention," said Wisdom, there was a hint of a smile on her face. "Basically they're a children's toy made to be soft and cuddly in the shape as a bear, one of Earth's noble animals. Apparently they were created in memory after a great leader, Theodore Roosevelt, when he refused to shoot a tied up bear." She sighed, almost wistfully. "Earth's history is so poetic."

"You study Earth history?" questioned Brainy, temporarily forgetting that he was still in Kal-El's grasp.

"I've studied the histories of over fifty different planets and some of their subcultures," said Wisdom, but paused and blushed slightly. "Though, admittedly, Earth history is my favorite, including their classical literature."

"What sort of things have you read?" asked Brainy, smiling at her.

"The entire section of the Coluan library," said Wisdom, excitedly. "Admittedly it isn't that much, since most of Colu thinks Earth is a barbaric place and only have those books out of principle, but I-"

Wisdom cut herself off out of surprise when she saw Kal-El suddenly kiss Brainy's cheek. She joined her brother in blushing.

"That's what you get for ignoring me," pouted Kal-El.

"Ignore him again," cheered Zel-Kar.

Just as Brainy was about to protest, there came the chiming of a clock in the kitchen.

"With everything that had happened today, it's amazing to think that it's only lunch time," commented Laura, who had remained silent in favor of watching the children. She turned to Zel-Kar. "I hope that you'll join us, Zel-Kar."

"Of course Mommy Laura," said Zel-Kar sweetly.

"Wisdom, is there anything you would like to eat?" asked Laura.

Looking up in surprise, Wisdom tried to ignore Kal-El mouthing 'beware' at her.

"I'm afraid I'm vastly unfamiliar with Kryptonian dishes, Lady Laura, but I would immensely enjoy the opportunity to widen my palate."

Laura smiled at Wisdom, patted her hair and walked into the kitchen.

"Told you, you were going to get adopted," teased Kal-El.

"Since Laura touched your hair and you didn't yell at her, can I braid it for you now?" asked Zel-Kar.

"No," said Wisdom.

"Are you ever going to let me go?" asked Brainy.

"No," said Kal-El.

"Ah, then we shall enter negotiations for my brother's release," said Wisdom.

"You have nothing I want," commented Kal-El.

"Let me braid your hair and I'll make him let go," said Zel-Kar quickly.

"Traitor," declared Kal-El in his overly dramatic fashion.

"Done," agreed Wisdom.

Groaning, Kal-El released Brainy before Zel-Kar could even say anything. He plopped himself onto the couch frowning and crossing his arms.

Half turning, Zel-Kar poked Kal-El's arm.

"Cranky baby."

"Just wait until I get my revenge," grumbled Kal-El.

Literally shrugging off the threat, Zel-Kar took the offered brush from Wisdom and ran it over the red locks a few times before she began to divide the hair into parts for the braids.

At first Brainy watched this, making sure Wisdom hadn't put herself into a uncomfortable position for his sake. He was careful to take in all the details of his sister's expression to make sure she wasn't masking anything and when he was convinced that she was annoyed but fine with Zel-Kar's attention he sat himself on the other side of Kal-El.

Still frowning and keeping his arms crossed, Kal-El glanced at the other boy as he sat down beside him. He relaxed a little at the other boy's proximity but still felt the nervousness build it's foundation inside him.

The final game, the most important game of the season. It would decide who won the championship and it was very likely that recruiters from major Ringlet Leagues would be there. They all had to look good.

What if he screwed up or did so poorly that it causes the recruiters to ignore the rest of his teammates? What if he got turned around and made a goal in the other team's basket? What if-

Kal-El felt his anxiety do a canon ball in his stomach.

The final game meant the end of the school year was approaching and he was graduating. What was he going to do after graduation? He had never decided on a career.

More questions rushed through his mind in a sporadic fashion, all demanding to be answered but they fled when he felt something touch his arm.

Turning his head, Kal-El saw a green hand resting there, by his elbow. At his gaze the hand quivered, almost as if it was thinking about fleeing, but the idea seemed to strengthen its resolve and it, not only remained, but move forward so it and the following wrist wrapped around the elbow instead.

Looking up at the owner of the hand Kal-El saw that Brainy had half turned, leaning his side against the couch, so he could place his hand on Kal-El's elbow.

Not quite meeting Kal-El's eyes, Brainy tried to swallow as a blush spread across his cheeks. In his chest his heart had forgotten how to beat properly as it moved frantically to keep up with the thoughts running through his mind.

Uncrossing his arms, Kal-El took hold of the hand before it could retreat. Threading their fingers together the corner of his lips moved upwards without him having to tell them to.

Trying to keep his breath even, Brainy stared at something in Kal-El's general direction. He may not be able to tell Kal-El that he loved him but he could at least try to show him, couldn't he?

"If you need me on the sidelines tomorrow, I'll be there."

It was hard to resist the urge bubbling inside him, for Kal-El not to tell Brainy that he loved him was a very hard thing to do, but he tried to satisfy the desire by kissing Brainy's forehead instead.

"Thank you."

"You're forgetting we're here again," said Zel-Kar in a teasing fashion as she tied off the end of the first braid with a red ribbon.

"Not 'forgetting,' _ignoring_. There's a difference," said Kal-El, still looking at Brainy's softly blushing face.

"I still say that you're forgetting we're here and only say that you're ignoring us to save face," said Zel-Kar.

"Well, if you'd go away while I'm trying to have a moment with Brainy, I wouldn't have to forget or ignore you, now would I?" asked Kal-El, disappointed when Brainy looked away but happy that he hadn't pulled his hand back with him.

"If I left whenever you two had a moment I'd never see you again," commented Zel-Kar, rolling her eyes.

"It certainly would be a peaceful life," said Kal-El.

Zel-Kar paused in her braiding to smack the back of Kal-El's head.

"I never said that was a good thing," protested Kal-El.

"I've come to the conclusion that Kryptonians, in general, are either overly affectionate and strange or stupid and violent beyond belief," said Wisdom.

"Those are only the extremes," commented Brainy.

"I've only encountered the extremes," replied Wisdom.

--

Wisdom had enjoyed the dishes Laura made and made a point of saying so often as her nanny seemed disgusted by the entire thing and refused any of the offered food, even after Wisdom threatened that the wouldn't be able to eat until they returned to the ship after dinner.

Jor-El, though still pretty banged up from fighting off Enforcers, was able to join them at the table and seemed to enjoy talking about Coluan culture and scientific breakthroughs with Wisdom thought the conversation was often interrupted as Kal-El and Zel-Kar tried to explain to the princess what Ringlet was and told epic stories of many of their past games.

Martha, who had always liked Brainy and cried when she didn't see him for long periods of time was refusing to eat, unless Brainy or Wisdom feed her. She leaned more towards Brainy but, with her high chair right next to Wisdom, held onto the princess's sleeve throughout the entire meal.

"And you accused me of courting anyone with green skin," said Kal-El, hating how Wisdom and Brainy sat around his baby sister, cooing and acting like her parents. "She has you two wrapped around her tiny finger."

"Well Martha is adorable enough to pull it off," commented Wisdom, brushing back some of the little girl's black hair. "She almost makes me want to have children."

Hearing this, the nanny instantly perked up from where she had been placed in the corner of the room.

"The King and Queen will be so happy to hear so, my lady. They were beginning to fear you had no instinctual need for procreation. We should go back to Colu where you and Brainiac Five can get married and have as many children as you want."

With the horrified looks Wisdom and Brainy gave each other, Kal-El busted out laughing, soon joined by Zel-Kar.

"You _never_ speak on the subject of children or marriage of any kind _ever_ again," said Wisdom in a tone that made the nanny wither away into the shadows.

The two girls and the nanny stayed at the El house after lunch, well into the evening and had dinner there as well. They both had to leave before it became too dark; Zel-Kar on account of curfew and Wisdom so she could feed her Nanny and call Colu.

"It's bothersome but I can stay here as long as I wish as long as Father thinks I'm here, being a good daughter and seducing you into marrying me," Wisdom told Brainy once her nanny was out of ear shot. "He's not a very logical man."

Later that evening, when it was time to go to bed, Kal-El grabbed Brainy without warning, threw the other boy over his shoulder and kissed his mother good night.

"Good night Mom, tell Dad that I hope he feels better," said Kal-El, ignoring Brainy's protests and his attempts to get down.

"I will, sleep tight," said Laura as Kal-El turned to go to his room. "Good night Brainy, sleep well."

"Good night Laura," sighed Brainy, giving up and waving half heartedly.

Closing the door of his bedroom behind him, Kal-El walked over to the bed and placed Brainy onto it.

"Kal-El, there are better ways to-" began Brainy but was cut off by Kal-El's lips.

Taking hold of Brainy's face, Kal-El deepened the kiss, licking the other boy's lips, brushing his tongue against teeth and using his own teeth to nibble on Brainy's bottom lip. He didn't care about the reason that Brainy opened his mouth, just plunged his tongue in and tasted him, fully without restraint. Moving forward, he straddled Brainy's hips.

It had felt so good Brainy couldn't even remember if he had responded, if he had done anything other then sit there and open his mouth. When Kal-El pulled away, his heart went with him.

"My offer is still good," whispered Kal-El.

"What?" asked Brainy, his mind not functioning well enough for more words.

"I, before, when you said that you wanted me I said that if you felt the same way when you were back to normal that I was all yours. I stand by my word."


	29. Chapter 29

05/29/08

I still only have five entries for the fanart contest so that means only up to third place will get prizes so far. I would like to remind everyone that the contest due date is on June 13th.

This chapter is dedicated to Keyblade-Prince for drawing me a comic version of Broken Gears. Links to what he has so far is posted on my profile.

Is there anything else? Oh yes, I've mentioned once before that I thought "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon was a good song for Kal-El. Well, I was listening to my Three Days Grace CD and I think "Never Too Late" would be a good song for this story overall, especially for the battles and more dramatic moments of the story.

On a very important note I have writer's block like you wouldn't believe. Besides chapter headings all the chapters to all my stories are horrifyingly blank. -puts up 'Looking for Muse' sign-

Chapter 29

If it wasn't impossible, Brainy would have sworn his heart stopped at the same time it accelerated. He wanted to pull Kal-El closer to him but his arms moved to Kal-El's shoulders to keep him away. He wanted to say 'no' but his mouth opened to say 'yes'.

Kal-El's lips came against his own again and Brainy gave into it without known hesitation, but his body began to shake without his consent.

Pulling away, Kal-El placed a soft kiss on Brainy's cheek and smiled reassuringly; caressing the side of Brainy's face he hadn't just kissed.

"It's alright. I was just restating the obvious; you don't have to respond now."

Calming down, Brainy held Kal-El to him, remaining silent. Saying 'thank you' seemed a strange thing to say anyway.

Later, long after Kal-El had fallen asleep, Brainy lied awake in his arms. His heart wouldn't stop racing, frozen in the moment that had past.

Things couldn't keep going like this; hiding his feelings and holding Kal-El at a distance, especially with Kal-El becoming bolder with his affection.

Brainy was going to have to tell Kal-El that he loved him.

The thought made Brainy's heart race faster then he thought was possible. How was he supposed to tell Kal-El that he loved him?

Logically Brainy knew that it was as simple as, literally, saying three words. 'I' and 'you' was no problem but the 'love', _love_ was such a loaded word. He couldn't remember ever saying it without sarcasm when around another person or panic when he was trying to figure out his own feelings when alone. Could he say it without sounding untruthful or loosing his nerve?

They say practice makes perfect but it seemed like a very strange thing to practice. Still, what choice did he have if he wanted to succeed when he told Kal-El?

Lifting himself up slightly, Brainy leaned his weight on his elbow and gazed down at the sleeping Kal-El.

"I-" began Brainy but his voice abandoned him when his mouth tried to form the 'L' sound. His throat refused to swallow and his lungs didn't allow air until he coughed and his entire body began to shake.

It shouldn't be this hard.

"I-" Brainy began again, only this time when he tried to form the 'L' he began to feel light headed and had to lay back down against Kal-El to regain his breath.

Perhaps it would be easier to take smaller steps?

Trying to keep his breathing relaxed, Brainy stayed laying down.

"I L-O-V-E you," said Brainy, not actually saying the powerful word but his heart pounded non-the-less.

Surely, he could do better then that.

"I lo-V-E you," said Brainy, not feeling like he accomplished anything he tried again, "I lov-E you."

At this, Brainy smiled despite his pounded heart, almost wanting to laugh. It sound like he said, "I lovey you" like some sort of child.

One syllable less. He could do this. He could do this. Why wasn't his heart listening to his encouragements?

"I-I," stammered Brainy, trying to push back his urge to flee. He thought of all the times Kal-El had so easily said this phrase and wished for his bravery.

Concentrating on his breathing, Brainy listened to Kal-El's heartbeat, falling deeper into the arms around him, feeling his warmth seep into him.

"I love you."

--

Brainy woke up before the rest of the household. Slipping out of Kal-El's arms he went to the roof and looked at the wakening city around the house. Taking in a deep breath of crisp air, he felt the chill fill his insides and exit with a sigh.

It was hard to believe that he had been in this world for nearly five months, or cycles in Kryptonian terms. Not for the first time, he wondered about his friends in his home dimension, if they had gotten his message and if they were still trying to reach him and, for the first time in ages, he thought about Jor-El's project to send Brainy back, if he was having any success.

Thinking of more recent developments, Brainy concentrated. Though it had happened before, he was still surprised when he began to rise into the air without a flight ring. The surprise didn't stop him from smiling.

Stretching in the air Brainy almost felt foolish enough to do what other legionnaires had done when they had first gotten their flight ring; fly as high as he dared, do cartwheels and flips and then promptly crash into a wall. He chuckled at the thought.

"Hey, send some of that morning sunshine my way," said a voice from below.

Looking down, Brainy blushed at the sight of Kal-El's grin and his heart pounded at the memory of what he said last night.

Smile widening, Kal-El extended his hand towards Brainy.

"It's not fair going where I can't reach you."

Heart trying to accelerate away from this, Brainy placed his hand and Kal-El's and allowed him to pull him back to the ground.

"H-how did you sleep?"

Still holding onto Brainy's hand, Kal-El's lips curved upwards in a sneaky fashion. He quickly tugged on the hand, pulling Brainy closer to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissed his forehead, heart gently pounding at the feel of the racing heart that was not his own against him.

"Best sleep I've had in ages."

His heart relaxing somewhat, Brainy wished he had the courage to say that it had been the same for him.

"Hey you two, stop making out where anyone can see you," said a female voice.

The two boys looked down to see their sisters and the nanny on the lawn in front of the house. Zel-Kar was grinning up at them, Wisdom was shielding her eyes, possibly out of annoyance of Zel-Kar, and the nanny looked ill.

"That hardly qualifies as _making out_," commented Wisdom, lowering her hand to turn to Zel-Kar while confronting her with her stupidity.

"Wisdom, if you're going to be a sister then you have to learn to tease mercilessly and annoy constantly," said Zel-Kar, grinning at the princess in turn.

"Then you must be my sister for you annoy me beyond reason," commented Wisdom, rolling her eyes when Zel-Kar went 'aw', "and I forbid you from teaching such things to Martha. She's far too cute to ever become a little you."

"What? Aren't I cute?" asked Zel-Kar.

"Is that what you Kryptonians refer to as a trick question?" asked Wisdom, heading towards the door.

Zel-Kar turned to the Nanny.

"Did she just rip on me?"

Ignoring her, the Nanny followed Wisdom towards the house.

Puffing out her cheeks in annoyance, Zel-Kar looked up at the two on the roof.

"Did she just insult me? I can't tell."

Kal-El just laughed.

"Answer me," shouted Zel-Kar.

Kal-El stuck his tongue out at her.

As Zel-Kar shook her fist and rushed to the door, Brainy realized that Kal-El was still holding him.

"W-we should probably get the door."

"Let them break in," said Kal-El, tightening his hold around Brainy, kissing his forehead.

Brainy's face heated up just as he noticed something bright in the corner of his eye. He turned and paled.

Laura had finally gotten her picture.

At breakfast Wisdom insisted that she ate before they came but Laura insisted that she have a little something anyway and won.

"Stop mouthing 'beware' at me, Kal-El," snapped Wisdom.

"Kal-El, you're not shaking or twitching or muttering 'I'm going to be sick, I'm going to be sick. By Krypton I'm going to be sick,' or running for the hills or-" began Zel-Kar, staring at Kal-El with wide eyes.

"I get the point," said Kal-El, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Why aren't you panicking?" asked Zel-Kar, astounded.

"I had a really good dream last night," said Kal-El, smiling before pouring himself something similar to Earth orange juice.

"It must have been a really good dream. You're usually trying to lock yourself in your room by now," commented Jor-El, moving very gingerly from his injuries he got the day before.

"Ha, ha, Dad, when did Zel-Kar convert you to be one of her minions?" asked Kal-El, looking at the dark haired girl in front of him.

"Last week when your back was turned," said Zel-Kar, happily devouring Laura's cooking.

"Now Zel-Kar, Jor-El is no one's minion," said Laura.

"Oh, sorry Mommy Laura, I'll return mastery over Daddy Jor-El to you after breakfast," said Zel-Kar sweetly before letting out a huge belch.

At this Kal-El busted out laughed.

"Really Zel-Kar, you're so vulgar," scolded Wisdom.

"It's just the way most teenagers of any species are," pointed out Brainy.

"That is no excuse," said Wisdom.

"Well, I suppose we could blame Kal-El," said Brainy.

Kal-El's laughter instantly ceased.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You were born," said Zel-Kar.

"Besides that," said Kal-El.

"Well, I suppose having a male as a best friend could explain way she has typically male habits," said Wisdom.

"Would you stop saying possibly insulting things?" asked Zel-Kar.

Again Wisdom ignored her.

"What was your dream, Kal-El?"

Kal-El's face broke out in a huge grin.

"Perv," said Zel-Kar.

"Why do automatically assume it's perverted?" asked Kal-El, but his grin refused to go down.

"Because it entertains me," said Zel-Kar.

"Sorry to disappoint but there's nothing perverted about it," said Kal-El, smiling triumphantly.

"Well what was it?" asked Zel-Kar.

Kal-El's grin faded.

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"Perv," said Zel-Kar.

"I can see why you wouldn't want to share," said Wisdom.

Smile returning at Zel-Kar's annoyed expression, Kal-El returned to eating.

"Since you're so calm does that mean Brainy doesn't have to stay on the sidelines?" asked Zel-Kar.

Freezing with his fork in his mouth, Kal-El's eyes went wide.

"Don't even joke about that!"

"It was nice while it lasted," said Zel-Kar.

"Then why did you end it?" asked Wisdom.

"That's nothing, I can make him dive under the table if I wanted to," said Zel-Kar, twirling her fork like a baton.

"Don't you dare," exclaimed both Coluans, Brainy narrowing his eyes at Zel-Kar while Wisdom flushed and held the bottom of her robes closer to her body.

Zel-Kar giggled.

Since Ringlets was a game that didn't end until 100 points were gained the game usually started in the afternoon in hopes that someone could reach that score before it became dark. During one of their Ringlets rambles Zel-Kar and Kal-El told the Coluans that the longest game ever played was just under twenty-four hours and the game only ended when one team forfeited because of exhaustion.

"Our longest game was only six hours," said Zel-Kar.

"_Only_ six hours? How can your run around for that long?" asked Wisdom.

"It's fun, plus most games only last two hours," said Kal-El.

"Speaking of two hours, we have to be there in a hour," said Zel-Kar.

"An hour?" asked Kal-El.

"How does two hours remind you of an hour?" asked Wisdom.

"An hour?" repeated Kal-El, looking around the room.

"Quick, block the exits!" exclaimed Zel-Kar, jumping to her feet and onto the table, knocking over bowls and glasses and grabbing hold of Kal-El's arm.

Brainy and Wisdom exchanged looks while Jor-El continued eating as if none of this had happened and Laura tried to get Martha to eat her breakfast by making noises like a rocket ship.

Wiping some of his drink off his face, Kal-El raised an eyebrow at Zel-Kar.

"That was completely unnecessary."

"That's just what you want me to think," said Zel-Kar, tightening her hold.

Unable to convince her otherwise, Kal-El had to drag Zel-Kar off the table and thrown over Kal-El's shoulder.

"I'm not carrying you the entire way."

"And I'm not letting go until I push you into the boy's locker room," said Zel-Kar.

Wisdom muttered something about stubbornness as she stood.

"Thank you for breakfast Lady Laura but I must be going," said Wisdom.

"You're not coming to the game?" gasped Zel-Kar.

Ignoring her, Wisdom turned to Kal-El.

"I was invited to watch the game in a private booth with Councilwoman Pri-Nox. I need to meet her before the game starts."

As they turned to leave Laura noticed how ill the nanny looked.

"Miss are you alright?"

"Oh, she's just mad I tricked her into eating some Kryptonian food and she enjoyed it until I told her what it was. She probably thinks I poisoned her."

"My lady would never do such a thing," said the Nanny, bowing her head.

"We're not on Colu, you can say you hate me all you want and I won't hold it against you," said Wisdom and, upon seeing her nanny's horrified look, added, "or behead you when we get back, I swear."

"Besides my lady's choices of confidents she has no faults," said the nanny, unable to keep Wisdom's gaze upon her.

Wisdom stared at her nanny a moment before turning to Brainy.

"I never realized how naïve my nanny was, she thinks she's telling the truth."

"I could never lie to my lady," said the nanny softly.

"Your ordered to lie whenever my father tells you to," said Wisdom, turning to look at her nanny again.

"His highness told me," began the nanny, softer then before, her gaze falling to stare at her feet, "not to tell my lady how Brainiac Five would," she swallowed thickly, "would be in danger of mental violation or how he would have to share all his knowledge with Colu during the alignment."

Wisdom stared at her nanny, her face showed an expression Brainy had never seen there; utter confusion and disbelief.

Very hesitantly the nanny looked up.

"And I have never told his highness any thing about my lady, she is far too unique to ever be hidden away."

At this, Wisdom's eyes widened. She stared for a moment longer before she approached the nanny, who her eyes and braced herself with arms clenched to her sides.

Stopping at arm's length, Wisdom almost smiled and said, "You better be careful, keep showing that much backbone and I may actually start to like you."

"_Aw_, Wisdom and her nanny sitting on a star, smooching, smooching from afar," sang Zel-Kar.

"Zel-Kar that is disgusting," exclaimed Wisdom, cracking her neck with how quickly she turned to glare at the girl. "Kal-El, I insist you drop her at once!"

"Like I'm willing to go to jail for sibling abuse," smirked Kal-El.


	30. Chapter 30

06/04/08

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SHUGI, the creator of my fanclub at Facebook. hug This chapter is for you Shugi, I hope you have a wonderful birthday.

Reminder: fanart contest is over on June 13th and I still only have 8 entires.

Chapter 30

Not willing to argue, Wisdom rolled her eyes and walked over to Brainy.

"If you would come outside for a moment your belt in in my chariot."

"My belt?" questioned Brainy, realizing that he had never gotten his force field belt back after placing it on Wisdom during the fight at the hearing. "I never noticed it was missing."

"Good thing Kal-El doesn't know the belt's other purpose," mumbled Wisdom, heading towards the door.

Face burning, Brainy felt very grateful that Kal-El had no idea that while his belt had been gone it would have been very easy to remove Brainy's clothes.

"Wisdom said something dirty," giggled Zel-Kar.

"Your mind is dirty," said Wisdom walking outside, closely followed by her nanny.

Unable to look at Kal-El, Brainy was quick to follow.

"Follow them loyal steed," commanded Zel-Kar, followed by smacking noise.

"Only because we need to get to Ringlets," said Kal-El, "And if you smack my butt again I will fulfill Wisdom's earlier request."

Brainy's first thought upon hearing this was to yell at Zel-Kar for hitting Kal-El's butt, but when he the image of what Kal-El's expression must have looked like when it had happened, he had began to laugh.

Wisdom rushed back into the house and stared at the phenomenon from the doorway, again followed by her curious and awed nanny.

"Oh my KRYPTON," exclaimed Zel-Kar, "I discovered how to make Brainy laugh without him being on an Alignment high!"

Still chuckling, Brainy turned to look at the girl, still thrown over Kal-El's shoulder, which actually made it so her back was facing him but she had twisted her neck and upper body around so she could see him.

"Zel-Kar, the alignment doesn't make me-"

His explanation was cut off, however, when Zel-Kar swung back her hand and crashed it down on Kal-El's rear.

Eyes widening, face flushing and jaw dropping Kal-El dropped Zel-Kar, who managed to land on her hands and feet like a cat, and covered his backside.

"What the sprock, Zel-Kar?!

Brainy couldn't help it. Seeing Kal-El's reaction and hearing him use a curse word from his world and time made him start laughing again.

Grinning widely, Zel-Kar sprang to her feet.

"This is fun."

She raised her hand to strike again, a evil glint in her eye.

"You. Stay. _Away_," insisted Kal-El.

"No," said Zel-Kar and leapt forward.

Jumping out of the way, Kal-El ran behind a still laughing Brainy.

"Don't make me tell Luff-Ke about this."

"Go ahead, he knows his butt is the only one for me," said Zel-Kar, running after Kal-El, hand ready to strike.

Watching Zel-Kar chase Kal-El around Brainy, Wisdom wasn't sure whether she wanted to call them all idiots or ask Lady Laura for her camera.

"My butt is for Brainy only," exclaimed Kal-El.

Brainy instantly stopped laughing and turned a very dark green.

Definitely needed a camera.

"Think before you speak Kal-El," sighed Wisdom.

The chaos stopped when the group became aware of flashing, looking up to see that Laura had been taking pictures the entire time.

"I want copies," announced Zel-Kar, stopping in her chase to raise her hand as if volunteering to answer a question in class.

"Good for you," said Kal-El, taking the opportunity to run out of the house.

"He shall not escape," exclaimed Zel-Kar, grabbing Brainy's hand and running towards the exit. When she came the remaining two Coluans in the doorway, she grabbed Wisdom's arm and dragged her out the door with them.

"Stop treating my lady so roughly," shouted the nanny, running after them.

From within Zel-Kar's grip, Wisdom and Brainy looked at each other and smiled.

At the end of the path connecting to the street they stopped before Wisdom's chariot, basically a small, highly decorated, cruiser.

"Ah, it's certainly an interesting design," said Brainy absently.

"Don't bother, I know it's perfectly-" began Wisdom.

"Adorable," squealed Zel-Kar, releasing her hold on the Coluans to examine the chariot.

From the other side of the cruiser, Kal-El gave his adoptive sister an odd look.

"Krypton, Zel-Kar, sometimes you are such a girl."

"I'll ignore that today because I can't kill you before a game," said Zel-Kar. She turned to Wisdom. "Can we ride in this?"

"If you want," said Wisdom.

An adult male Coluan, dressed in clothes of blue like a guard, came out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger door.

"My lady if you insist on allowing them to ride with us may I at least insist that I and the other female sit on either side of you. It's inappropriate for a lady to be surrounded by men," said the nanny.

For a moment Wisdom looked like she wanted to yell but then she smiled like she had while tormenting the Chairman.

"Very well, if you can say the weird girl's name."

The nanny's face darkened slightly as she looked at Zel-Kar, who grinned and waved merrily.

"I-I don't know it, my lady."

"Come on, Kal-El just said it a moment ago," encouraged Wisdom.

Frowning, the nanny looked like a standing version of The Thinker before looking up at her princess.

"Zel-El?"

"EW!" exclaimed Zel-Kar and Kal-El.

"Try again," said Wisdom, softly.

Brainy looked at the nanny, who seemed to be looking at something past Wisdom. He looked to see what it was, only mildly surprised to see Kal-El mouthing Zel-Kar's name to her.

"Zel-Kar?" asked the nanny very softly.

"Very good," said Wisdom, patting her nanny on the shoulder, not noticing or ignoring the way she blushed in response. "Zel-Kar, I shall tolerate your proximity."

"Oh happy day," exclaimed Zel-Kar in an honest manner and literally jumped into the chariot.

Rolling her eyes, Wisdom stepped into the chariot in a graceful manner, followed by her nanny.

Taking hold of the door, Kal-El made a shooing motion at the guard until he went back to his driver's seat. Then he turned and grinned at Brainy.

"Love of my life first."

His face burning, Brainy stared at Kal-El, wondering if there was a way he could borrow some of Kal-El's blatant honesty so he could say how he felt.

"Sooner or later you will get tired of talking like that."

Avoiding the truth was much easier no matter how guilty it made Brainy feel.

"Unless you stop being cute while blushing, I'll never get sick of saying such things," said Kal-El with a wink.

Blush worsening, Brainy decided to go for the avoid tactic and went into the chariot instead of answering. There had to be a way he could stop himself from blushing all of the time.

Climbing in, Kal-El took the seat next to Brainy, opposite from the girls and closed the door.

"To the Ringlets stadium," said Wisdom and the guard started the cruiser and drove in that direction.

Looking out the window, Zel-Kar giggled.

"It's like being in the Cute-Mobile."

"Pardon me?" asked Wisdom.

"I'm in a cute vehicle with cute people," announced Zel-Kar, she pointed at Wisdom, "royally cute."

"How original," mumbled Wisdom.

"Shy cute," said Zel-Kar, pointing at the nanny and smiling when the nanny blushed and looked away. She then pointed at Brainy. "Hug-a-licious cute."

"Zel-Kar that doesn't even remotely sound like a real word," said Brainy looking at her oddly but, thankfully, not blushing.

"Okay. How about 'Thank goodness you don't use your cuteness for evil' cute?" asked Zel-Kar.

"How would he use his cuteness for evil?" asked Wisdom, curiously.

Grinning, Zel-Kar turned to Wisdom and kneeled on the floor in front of her as if proposing marriage. She then put her hands together and batted her eyelashes.

"Wisdom, would you pretty please let Zel-Kar hug you whenever she wants?"

Staring at Zel-Kar, Wisdom's face was completely blank.

"That would be evil."

Squealing Zel-Kar turned to Brainy.

"Brainy, _please_ use your cuteness for evil!"

"Ah, no," said Brainy, trying not to laugh when Zel-Kar stuck her tongue out at him and returned to her seat.

Now Zel-Kar pointed at Kal-El.

"Barely meets the cute requirements."

"It's better then you, who isn't cute at all," said Kal-El.

"You shall die," said Zel-Kar, glaring at him.

"After the game, I know," grinned Kal-El.

"I'll never understand Kryptonians," said Wisdom.

"I doubt I ever will either," sighed Brainy.

"That's okay, we have our entire lives together to learn to understand each other," said Kal-El, wrapping his arms around Brainy's shoulders and pulling the other boy against him.

His blush reigniting, Brainy felt the warmth of Kal-El's arm seep into him and thought that idea didn't sound so bad.

When they arrived at the Ringlets Stadium and exited the chariot, Wisdom took out Brainy's force field belt and placed it around his waist.

"Thank you for the loan, brother."

"I'm just glad it had kept you safe," said Brainy.

"Princess Wisdom," called a woman's voice, making the group turn and see councilwoman Pri-Nox. She had with her a Enforcer with a 5 on his Brainiac insignia, who followed her as she walked to the group. Stopping before them, she bowed her head. "I am honored you could make it Princess Wisdom."

"The honor is mine councilwoman," said Wisdom, bowing her head in turn.

"Good luck in the final," said Pri-Nox, turning to Kal-El and Zel-Kar.

"Final?" asked Kal-El, paling.

"Grab him," shouted Zel-Kar, latching onto Kal-El's arm when he turned to flee.

Instinctively, Brainy grabbed hold of Kal-El's other arm.

The moment Brainy touched him, Kal-El wrapped his arms around the other boy and held him tight, unknowingly making him blush again.

"Please don't mind them," said Wisdom to Pri-Nox's confused look. "Kal-El just gets final game jitters, Zel-Kar is just strange and Brainiac Five… well he's more used to it then I am."

This is where the group separated. Wisdom and the nanny went with Pri-Nox and the Enforcer to their seats while the Coluan guard stayed with the cruiser and Brainy went with Zel-Kar to drag Kal-El to the locker rooms.

"Go in there and change into your uniform," said Zel-Kar trying to push Kal-El into the boy's locker room.

"You can't make me," said Kal-El, gripping onto the doorway.

"If you don't go in there and change I'll drag you in and change you myself you big baby," exclaimed Zel-Kar.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating behind my back?" asked a male voice.

Zel-Kar and Brainy turned to see a boy in a uniform of dark blue and grey with messy, short black hair and brown eyes. He was holding a Ringlet stick casually over his shoulder but was glaring at Kal-El as if considering using it as a weapon.

"Luff-Ke," exclaimed Zel-Kar in a tone that Brainy had never use before; one of complete adoration. She was also smiling bigger then Brainy had ever seen and slightly blushing as her eyes seem to sparkle.

_So that is what Zel-Kar is like when she's in love with someone_, thought Brainy, thinking that she looked rather pretty.

Swinging on Kal-El, Zel-Kar kicked him in the middle of his back, knocking him into the locker room.

Jaw dropping, Brainy felt his eyes go wide at her sudden violence.

"Darling," exclaimed Zel-Kar happily, as if she had done nothing out of the ordinary, turning and running to Luff-Ke, throwing her arms around him and kissing him such in a way that made Brainy have to look away.

"Get a room," grumbled Kal-El, making his way back to his feet and glaring at the couple.

"You're just jealous," said Zel-Kar, snuggling against Luff-Ke, who was smiling down at her as if there was no one else in the world.

It reminded Brainy of the way Timber Wolf looked at Phantom Girl when he thought no one else was looking.

"Nah, my boyfriend is much hotter," said Kal-El, throwing his arm around Brainy's neck and bringing the shorter boy close to him.

Blushing, Brainy struggled to get out of his hold.

"That's not funny, Kal-El!"

"Oh sorry, my fiancé is much sexier, smarter and braver then yours is," said Kal-El.

"_Kal-El_!"

"What? You're not my husband yet," said Kal-El.

Sometimes Brainy didn't know whether he wanted to kill or kiss Kal-El.

"Hey, Brainy," called Luff-Ke.

Looking up, Brainy then recognized Luff-Ke from the two Ringlet games he had played with Kal-El and Zel-Kar and as the boy Zel-Kar said she had to go bother at Martha's Naming of the Seconds ceremony.

"Hurry up and marry Kal-El so I don't have to worry about him near my sweetheart," said Luff-Ke.

All Brainy could do was stare.

"Brainy, be a dear and make sure Kal-El changes into his uniform," said Zel-Kar.

_Be a dear?_ repeated Brainy, wondering if it really was Zel-Kar he was looking at.

"Now," snapped Zel-Kar.

_Definitely Zel-Kar, no one else could have that many mood swings_, thought Brainy, dragging Kal-El into the locker room.

"She's different when she's around Luff-Ke, isn't she?" laughed Kal-El. "I would love to see the look on Wisdom's face if she saw Zel-Kar around Luff-Ke."

"If it wasn't unbecoming of a princess she'd probably do the happy dance," commented Brainy when they stopped and Kal-El opened his locker.

"What does a happy dance look like?" asked Kal-El, laughing.

Brainy was about to respond when Kal-El took off his shirt, becoming half naked in front of him. Before his brain fully processed it, his feet rapidly retreated until he knocked himself into the lockers behind him.

"Brainy, are you alright?" asked Kal-El, turning to him.

Before Brainy could make an excuse and flee, he noticed something on Kal-El's side; a perfectly round circle from a laser, the shot Kal-El received when he was trying to protect Brainy from the former Head Councilman. He still remembered how helpless he had felt, how panicked he had been at the thought that Kal-El was going to die.

"Brainy?" Kal-El called again, sounding worried.

Moving forward, Brainy lightly touched the scar with the tips of his fingers.

"I'm sorry."


	31. Chapter 31

06/06/08

I love my new muse. She just won't leave me alone. -sneezes- Darn developing cold...

Muse: Enough complaining! Back to work!

ME: Yes'm! :3 Oh, and if anyone if confused about the Ringlest game please review (I think) Chapter 3 for the rules.

Chapter 31

Kal-El took hold of Brainy's hand, pulling it away from his scar, and placed it on the side of his face. He then turned his face and kissed Brainy's palm.

It strange to Brainy, standing there, watching Kal-El do this and wishing it would end while hoping he would never stop looking at him and treating him so gently. His heart pounded and he knew he could easily pull his hand away.

Brainy was stronger then Kal-El, he could pull away and keep out of Kal-El's reach as he could have pulled away all those times before Kal-El held onto him and he protested to be let go. He had never tried using his strength to get away because he always feared accidentally hurting Kal-El and now he didn't have the strength to pull away in fear of injuring both of their hearts.

"It seem to forget that it was my choice to take that shot and that it was you who saved my life," said Kal-El, his lips caressing Brainy's palm as he spoke.

"You're memory is the faulty one," snapped Brainy, unable to help himself he tried to pull away his hand but instinctively stopped when Kal-El's grip tightened. "I was the one you put you in danger in the first place."

"As I recall that was Former Council-idiot Dickhead," said Kal-El, his voice raising. "And you did save my life. Even though he were just as hurt as I was you got me to those people who called for help."

"And you don't seem to understand that it was my fault you were in danger in the first place. That Dickhead was after _me_. He was shooting at _me_. I've been a nuisance and a danger to you, your family, your friends and even Wisdom from the alternate version of my home planet that never wanted to see again after I escaped that damned hive mind. You all would have been safer if you had never met me," shouted Brainy.

Kal-El let go of Brainy's hand but his entire face seemed to darken, so much so that when he stepped forward Brainy unconsciously stepped back until his back was against the lockers again. He pressed his hands against the lockers on either side of Brainy's head.

"Would that make you happy?"

"What?" asked Brainy, unsure of what to make of the sudden change of tension.

"If you had never met me, would that have made you happy? Do you really hate me that much?" asked Kal-El, his voice strained with effort.

"I don't hate you," protested Brainy.

"Then why do you act like you're just tolerating me most of the time? Why do you act scared when I say I love you and try to show you are I feel? Damn it Brainy," shouted Kal-El, punching the locker.

Eyes widening, Brainy couldn't remember how to blink. His heart forgot how to keep beating and froze, waiting, just waiting for Kal-El to say something to move, to pull away and smile again as he always did.

"I have my limits," said Kal-El so shakily, it sounded like his voice was breaking. "I can't keep holding onto you if you're going to keep pushing me away."

When Brainy couldn't speak, Kal-El's arms fell and he stood up, going back to his locker. He reached into it but his hand fell again and he sat on the bench in the middle of the aisle, bowing his head.

Trying to gather his courage, Brainy pushed himself off the lockers even though he could feel his body shaking. He had to tell Kal-El how he felt. It wasn't fair to Kal-El for them to carry on like this.

"Kal-El…"

He reached out to touch Kal-El's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," said Kal-El.

Hand freezing barely three inches from his goal, Brainy stared in disbelief. This was the first time Kal-El had ever turned him away. His heart constricted and he felt worse about rejecting the other boy so many times before. His hand twitch to keep moving forward but it slumped to his side.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Faster then the boys could turn, Zel-Kar, now dressed in a dark blue and grey uniform identical to Luff-Ke's, stormed up and slapped Kal-El across the face.

"I'm ashamed to call you my brother," shouted Zel-Kar.

"Then stop calling me it," shouted back Kal-El, standing up and easily towering over the girl, glaring at her in full force.

Her face falling, Zel-Kar took a step back in surprise as he paled.

"Get out of the boy's locker room you perverted ease dropper," snapped Kal-El, turning and snatching his uniform before leaving the aisle for another part of the locker room to change in.

"A lot of our players were forced to quit by their parents," Zel-Kar shouted after him. "We barely had enough people with our alternates so you better not run away."

"Don't worry, tell your whipped boy toy that I'm not going anywhere," shouted back Kal-El from somewhere else in the locker room.

Silence.

"He doesn't mean it," said Zel-Kar softly. "None of it. It's only happened a couple of times before but he can get so uncontrollably mad that he's scary. It's weird because he's usually so annoyingly happy and optimistic."

Practically falling so he was sitting on the bench Kal-El had previously occupied, Brainy looked up at Zel-Kar.

"What triggers it?"

"I'm not sure. The last time it was about two days before you appeared in this world. He had been so depressed I was practically relieved to see him so angry and then the next day he seemed almost excited about something," said Zel-Kar.

Remembering when Kal-El had explained to him about how he had found Brainy, Brainy realized two things. First of all that Kal-El had left out his tantrum the day before his arrival. Secondly, that it was strange that Kal-El had such an outburst so soon before his arrival.

"The first time was shortly after he stopped talking about Smarty," continued Zel-Kar, almost absently. "He had been depressed before that one too."

Smarty was Kal-El's imaginary friend from his early childhood that seemed to have some sort of a connection with Brainy. Each time Zel-Kar mentioned had been prefaced by a case of depression.

This currant tantrum was definitely Brainy's fault but had Kal-El been secretly depressed beforehand?

Raising his hand to cover his chest, Brainy tried to ignore the jabbing pain of his heart.

Zel-Kar left the locker room, shouting for Kal-El to hurry up because they would be beginning the game soon.

Brainy moved to stand by the door, hoping this was the only way that Kal-El could exit. He leaned against the wall and wondered about what he would say.

Fully dressed in the dark blue and grey uniform, Kal-El carried his Ringlet stick like a soldier holding his gun. He looked forward as if not seeing Brainy.

"I'm sorry," said Brainy, softly.

Kal-El hesitated but continued straight towards the door.

"I wouldn't have been happier if I had never met you," said Brainy.

Stopping, Kal-El looked at Brainy in clear surprise.

Taking in a deep breath, Brainy tried not to look at Kal-El so he could finish what he wanted to say.

"Before I came here I, I had been depressed for a long time. Nothing seemed worth doing and I kept to myself as much as I could. When I came here, you wouldn't leave me alone. At the time I found it annoying but I appreciate it now because of you I was able to smile again. I, I just thought you should know that."

Putting his Ringlet stick in the strap on his back Kal-El walked forward and lifted Brainy's face so their eyes could meet. He was smiling, almost sadly.

"Then I guess I'll make it my job to make you smile."

Pulling Brainy off the wall, Kal-El wrapped his arms around him in a light hug.

"Sorry for being an ass before."

"I'm sorry I'm such a coward," murmured Brainy.

"What did you say?" asked Kal-El.

"That I'm sorry too," said Brainy, looking up at him and smiling softly.

"Stop apologizing for things for aren't your fault," said Kal-El in a joking matter, gently caressing the side of Brainy's face.

Seeing the red of Zel-Kar's slap developing on Kal-El's face, Brainy remained silent.

"I know I was a jerk but could you fulfill the last request of a dying man?" asked Kal-El, nervously glancing out the locker room door.

"Only if you promise not to die," said Brainy, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I promise not to die," said Kal-El quickly. "So could you, ah," he blushed, "will you give me a kiss- for luck! A kiss for luck!"

Resisting the urge to imitate Kal-El and tell the Kryptonian that he was cute when he blushed, Brainy smiled.

"As you wish."

Taking hold of Kal-El's face, Brainy kissed him lightly on the mouth.

When Brainy pulled away, Kal-El's eyes were incredibly wide.

"And another so you win," said Brainy, so softly that he didn't believe his own words. He kissed Kal-El again, this time long enough so his lips tingled when they separated.

This time when they separated Kal-El was blushing more then Brainy had ever seen, which was actually not that much but it was still cute. He now understood why Kal-El enjoyed making him blush so much.

When Brainy was about to let go of his face, Kal-El quickly covered the green hands with his own.

"If we win this game then I'm going to kiss you in front of everyone in the stadium and ask you to marry me!"

Brainy didn't have time to blink before Kal-El pulled away from him and started running towards the field. His heart was pounding and he almost wanted to shout, "don't win" but he couldn't stop the warmth that flowed through him.

This time he was going to say yes.

--

"Brainy, what did you do?" asked Zel-Kar when Brainy caught up at Kal-El at the team's sideline. "Usually one of his tantrums lasts a whole day."

"Don't talk about me as if I'm a child, _baby_ sister," said Kal-El, grinning.

"You're not that much older," snapped Zel-Kar, pulling down one of her eyelids and sticking her tongue out at him.

As they argued, Brainy looked around at the dark blue and grey team. Besides Kal-El and Luff-Ke the team was nearly all girls. In total there were only three boys on a team on ten. Looking at the other team, wearing yellow and black, there seemed to be an even amount of each gender.

"Is this normally a girl's sport or a boy's sport?" asked Brainy, curiously.

"Boys," said Luff-Ke, looking at the competition.

"Yeah, our team is an oddity," exclaimed Zel-Kar, happily holding onto her boyfriend's arm. She turned to the girls. "And what do we say about oddities?"

"Oddities beat the odds," cheered the other girls.

"And we?" asked Zel-Kar.

"Win," the girls replied.

Curious, Brainy looked around the stadium to see if there was such a thing as cheerleaders in this world. He spotted two sets of girls on the field, dressed in their side's colors that could be cheerleaders but they were much more modestly dressed, thank goodness, then the cheerleaders of Earth.

They didn't keep Brainy's attention for long though, for he spotted the crowd. He always knew the stadium could sit many people but with the seats filled, it looked like there was at least two thousand people there.

Using the instruments in his eyes, Brainy measured the stadium seats and made an approximation of nearly 3,000 people. With as nervous as he was could Kal-El really propose to him in front of-

Remembering why he was there, Brainy spotted Kal-El, who had finished arguing with Zel-Kar, looking around the stadium with a panicked expression. He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You're going to be fine."

Kal-El nodded a little too enthusiastically.

A whistle blew and the teams started out onto the fields. They lined up, mirroring each other like football players but had their sticks held out like hockey sticks with the basket on the ground.

Kal-El was facing off against another person in the middle around a circle.

Another whistle and the circle opened, propelling out the ball.

Quickly witching his stick around, so his basket faced the right way, Kal-El caught it and threw it over the other team's heads, where none of his teammates where.

Zel-Kar, who was apparently an amazing runner, dashed past the other team and caught it, immediately throwing it to another girl right before she was tackled.

The game went on for nearly thirty minutes before anyone scored and it was the yellow team. Still it was amazing to watch, thrilling to hear the shouts of the crowd and agonizing to watch his friends repeatedly get hit and tackled, steadily getting muddier and muddier and covered with scratches, cuts and bruises.

It was astonishing that such a violent sport had next to no padding.

Even though he was watching the game, Brainy's curiosity often went to the rotating baskets. He was keeping track of their different speeds, how smoothly they moved and how long they stayed connected when the three baskets lined up. Even after an hour had past, half the usual time length of a game, he hadn't been able to decipher any sort of pattern that would enable anyone to know when to throw the ball to get the ever elusive ultimate basket. An hour and forty minutes in it was Yellow 45, Blue 30 and the Blue team called a time out.

Kal-El and Zel-Kar helped Luff-Ke to the bench, his ankle was swelling so much that he couldn't walk on his on.

"Get his boot off," said one of the girls, getting ice.

"But we won't be able to get it back on," protested Luff-Ke.

"You can't play anymore," exclaimed Zel-Kar, looking ready to cry.

"But we don't have any alternates," said another girl.

"Yes we do," said Luff-Ke and started pulling off his shirt.

Zel-Kar blinked a few times and grinned.

"Whoo hoo, Luff-Ke! Take it off! Take it all off!"

"Later, Zel-Kar," said Luff-Ke, shooting her a smile. "Someone get the medical tape and a marker." He quickly put medical tape over his name and wrote 'Brainiac Five' on top of that, turned to Brainy and held out his shirt. "Put this on."

"I can't play, I'm not a part of your team," protested Brainy.

"You've been on the sidelines the entire game, that qualifies you," said Luff-Ke. "And if you don't play we forfeit." When Brainy took the shirt from him, he eyed Brainy's clothes. "Take off your belt and keep your feet on the ground. Don't even jump. We know you wouldn't fly but we don't need them to accuse us of cheating."

Nodding, Brainy took off his belt and placed it on the bench before pulling Luff-Ke's shirt over his head.

"Worry not darling, I'll score for you," said Zel-Kar, petting Luff-Ke's hair.

"Just try not to injure the other team," smirked Luff-Ke.

They ran back to the field and though there was protests no official call was made and the game continued on as before. Yellow 60, Blue 45.

"We're getting creamed out there," moaned one of the girls.

"Kal-El, the next time you get the ball don't throw it to the basket until I tell you," said Brainy, getting an exhausted nod in return. A wild guess was their only shot.

The game continued for twenty minutes before Brainy caught the ball, which he really wish he hadn't. He shouted Kal-El's name, throwing the ball towards him just as he was being knocked to the ground.

Kal-El barely caught it, eyes quickly moving around himself to see possible tacklers heading straight for him. He couldn't move or throw the ball so he was trapped.

Pushing his tackler off him, Brainy looked at the baskets and shouted, "**Now**!"

The ball was thrown, landing in the top basket when the three baskets connected. It went down into the second basket and then… became stuck between that basket and the bottom basket when they began to separate. All the baskets stopped, trapping the ball.


	32. Chapter 32

06/08/08

SLIGHT change in the voting schedule for the Fanart contest. I'm going to make a collage for the entries, which may take a day or two. So as soon as I'm done with that I'm going to post it at DA, Facebook and LJ. For Facebook the club members will be able to vote/comment freely and at LJ you can vote/comment if you're not a member but if you do, please give me your comment name. At DA, if you're a member, you will be able to comment on the submission on my profile but I'll be submiting it to the B5 fanclub so I can use their polling system for the vote. Sadly this means anyone will be able to vote and not just people who have commented like I had wanted. Oh well, I guess that will just give me a bigger diversity of opinion. I'll leave the voting open for two weeks after it's posted. Good luck to the people who have entered so far and if you plan on entering remember that you need to get it to me by the 13th!

I still only have 8 entries so, so far, only up to thrid place will get prizes. If you sent me an entry and I haven't given you a chapter dedication yet, please message me. I may not have realized I got it yet.

Also, I see that I'm nearly at 300 reviews even though the 200 reviews contest isn't over yet. Should I have another contest for it right away or should I give first and second place oneshots?

...I shall now go hide under my bedcovers.

Chapter 32

A whistle blew and the players froze.

"Please stand by for judges," announced a referee.

A panel of four judge who had sat in a special box seat being to talk to one another through whispers.

Kal-El ran to Brainy and offered his hand to help him stand.

Allowing the assistance, Brainy saw the side of Kal-El's forehead was bleeding.

"What happened?"

"The judges need to decide if that counts as an ultimate since the ball didn't go all the way through," said Kal-El.

"I meant your forehead," said Brainy, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I was hit by my own stick when I was tackled after I threw the ball," laughed Kal-El, drabbing the cut with the back of his hand.

Tackling Kal-El from behind, Zel-Kar jumped onto her victim's back, grinning like crazy as she noggied the top of the boy's head.

"We won! We won!"

"We haven't won yet, Zel-Kar," said Kal-El, trying to swing around so the girl would get off. "They still have to decide-"

"I don't care what they decide," exclaimed Zel-Kar. "We won! You got an ultimate; the third one in history! Every Ringlets team in the world will want you. I'm going to brag that I knew you since you were in diapers."

"We were five, we weren't wearing diapers and _would you let go of me_," growled Kal-El, trying to reach back and tickle the girl.

"Never," cried Zel-Kar, giggling.

Kal-El paused, smiled and look towards the benches.

"Oh no, Luff-Ke looks like he's in pain!"

Eyes widening, Zel-Kar dropped off Kal-El's back and ran towards the benches.

"I'm coming darling!"

"Sometimes it's just too easy," laughed Kal-El, turning back to Brainy.

"She really seems to adore Luff-Ke," said Brainy, watching as Zel-Kar sat on the bench next to the Ringlets captain and held him close to her.

"She should, they've been, what do you call it, 'dating' since we were all ten," said Kal-El, scooting closer to Brainy.

"And he still thinks you're going to steal her away from him?" asked Brainy, not sure how it was possible for anyone to have a relationship at such a young age.

"He pretty much thinks every guy is a potential threat, but especially me for whatever reason," said Kal-El, now standing right next to Brainy. "Not that he has anything to worry about from me, my heart is already taken."

Blushing, Brainy turned to look at Kal-El thinking that if the basket counting as an ultimate then Kal-El's team would win the game. If they won, Kal-El would propose. He looked away trying to calm his racing heart.

"Hey look, it's Wisdom and councilwoman Pri-Nox," said Kal-El.

Looking up, Brainy followed Kal-El's gaze to a special box seat where the two girls were standing and waving to them. He joined Kal-El in waving back.

"When we get married Zel-Kar is, obviously, going to be our best man and Wisdom is going to be our maid of honor but do you think we would talk Pri-Nox into being a brides-er, groom's maid?" asked Kal-El.

At first Brainy wanted to blush at the idea of their wedding but thinking of Zel-Kar's reaction to being asked to be a best man was just too funny. He started to chuckle but stopped but he felt a hand against his face.

Smiling at the shorter boy, Kal-El's caressed Brainy's face with his thumb.

"Even if we don't win I'm really happy you played with us today and if my shot counts as an ultimate, it's because of you. Thank you."

Brainy opened his mouth to speak, unsure of what he was going to say but whatever it was he didn't get the chance.

The judges had made their decision.

"On the ruling of the shot made by Kal-El of the Blue team, we rule that as the ball had entered all three baskets that it counts as a official ultimate. The win goes to Blue."

The crowd began to roar and it almost sounded as if fireworks were going off.

Looking up, Brainy saw bursting colors fill the sky, crackle and fade away. It felt almost unreal.

Quickly wrapping his arms around Brainy, Kal-El held the other boy tightly against him, his entire body shaking.

Even through the roaring crowd Brainy could hear Kal-El's whispering;

"I love you… I love you…"

Heart pounding, Brainy returned his gaze from the sky to look at the much truer blue of Kal-El's eyes.

Retaking hold of Brainy's face, Kal-El leaned in to fulfill his promise of a kiss.

Tilting his face upwards, Brainy noticed something in the crowd; an Enforcer.

It wasn't as if an Enforcer was an odd thing to see. There was several throughout the crowd to keep order and he knew there was one with Wisdom and Pri-Nox in their private box. What was different about this Enforcer was that his weapon was raised and he was about to fire at Kal-El's back.

Brainy's mind worked quickly. He didn't have his belt, there was no way of deflecting the blast. If he pushed Kal-El and himself to the ground on of the other players would be killed. No one would be able to hear a warning to get down and even if they could it would take too long. An Enforcer weapon was too strong to simply take in the arm; it would not only make his arm explode but it would continue on to hit someone else, most likely Kal-El.

The Enforcer fired.

Kal-El wasn't sure what had happened. One moment he was leaning in to kiss Brainy when the object of his affection suddenly grabbed his shoulders and swung them around so their positions were switch.

The next moment was worst then any nightmare.

Brainy's entire body jerked as if he had been hit by something. His eyes went wide and then they went dark. Not dark as in color but dark like a computer that had been turn off, only a shadow of his eyes left.

Then Brainy fell, no, more like plummeted forward against Kal-El, who tried to catch Brainy but the weight was suddenly too much. They both fell back.

Kal-El choked on nothing when they landed, the air being knocked out of him. Struggling to force air into his lungs, he forced himself upwards, resting back on his elbows. He looked down at Brainy and stopped struggling.

Perfectly still, Brainy's eyes were open but empty. His chest didn't even rise and fall with breath. His skin was loosing warmth. His back was darkening with blood.

Someone screamed but Kal-El couldn't hear them. Not even when more voices joined in and the thunder of retreating feet made the ground lightly shake.

He couldn't be gone.

Blood, he had to stop the blood.

Air, he needed to breath.

Mind spinning, Kal-El removed his shirt and pressed it against the wound so it wouldn't get infected with dirt. He gently laid Brainy on his back and tilted back his chin. Laying his lips on top of icy ones, forcing air through them.

"Kal-El," whimpered a voice.

"Help me," whispered Kal-El, pulling back and laying his hands over a still heart and tried to push it into beating.

"Kal-El," Zel-Kar sobbed, falling to her knees on the other side of Brainy's body, tears flowing from her eyes. "That weapon… he's gone."

"Shut up," murmured Kal-El, trying again to breath air into ice, to defeat the stillness.

"Kal-El stop," pleaded Zel-Kar.

"_**No**_," shouted Kal-El, swinging at her.

Falling back, Zel-Kar barely dodged being hit by Kal-El's fist.

Ignoring her horrified look and the never ending flow of her tears, Kal-El continued to fight but Brainy's eyes didn't return. His hands trembling on top of Brainy's chest, he choked on a sob as his eyes began to imitate Zel-Kar's.

"No…"

Sitting up, Zel-Kar wrapped her arms around Kal-El over Brainy, resting her head on Kal-El's shoulder as he continued to plea for it not to be true.

--

The Ringlets game had been interesting to watch, but Wisdom had to admit she much more enjoyed talking to the councilwoman, Pri-Nox. She found the woman inquisitive and intelligent, though she didn't seem to understand too much about advance science. Above all Pri-Nox was kind, she knew that from Brainy's memory of her helping him defeat his ancestor Brainiac, but she could see it in the way she treated them all, her nanny, the enforcer and herself, as equals; neither above or below her.

Such treatment would have been insulting to her parents but Wisdom found that she liked it from people she respected; which seemed to have more Kryptonians on the list then Coluans, even with her brother at the top of the list.

When the game ended and the roar burned Wisdom's ear drums, she suddenly forgot what sound was.

It felt like her heart had burst.

Her eyes searched the field and found Brainy on the ground on top of Kal-El, unmoving and staring blankly forward.

"No…"

"Yes, princess," said a all too familiar voice.

Pri-Nox and the nanny turned to see the former chairman and a half dozen Enforcers without a five on their Brainiac insignias and with weapons aimed at them.

The lone Enforcer with a five, blocked the women with his body. He reached for his weapon.

"Do that and I'll have my men in the crowd start shooting _at_ the crowd," said the former chairman.

The lone Enforcer lowered his hand but wouldn't move away from the women.

"What do you want?" asked Pri-Nox coldly.

"Many things," said the former Chairman, "but I did the first on the list myself. I rid this world of that monster Brainiac Five."

"Murderer," whispered Wisdom, still staring at the field.

"Savior, princess," said the former Chairman.

"_**Murderer**_," shouted Wisdom, swinging around with tears rolling down her face as her face distorted with anger.

"Where is that mask of superiority now princess?" asked the former chairman.

"Coward," seethed Wisdom. "Arrogant, self-righteous, despicable, lower then bacteria on a rat, coward! _**Murderer**_!"

The former Chairman raised his own weapon.

"That's enough princess."

"I'll _kill_ you," shouted Wisdom, trying to run forward but was held back by her nanny. "Let go! I order you to let go!"

"I can't," sobbed the nanny, holding on with a strength no knew she possessed.

"What do you want?" repeated Pri-Nox.

"To rule Krypton again and make it safe from invaders like them," said the former chairman, offhandedly suggesting to the Coluan women still struggling against each other.

"You ever ruled Krypton and they are no more invaders then I," said Pri-Nox.

"Your misjudgments aside, I shall rule Krypton," said the former chairman.

"I don't have that sort of power and even if I did I would never give it to the likes of you. I would rather die," said Pri-Nox. "But that is your true intention, isn't it?"

"Yes and I shall hold the Coluan princess as a hostage," said the former chairman. "The remaining council won't risk war with Colu, army-less or not. They will give me what I want."

"I see," said Pri-Nox. She grabbed the lone Enforcer's weapon and fired it, hitting an opposing Enforcer who protected the former chairman.

The former chairman fired, hitting Pri-Nox in the shoulder, forcing her to drop her weapon and fall against the balcony of the private box.

"Now none of that. I want your death to be for all to see."

"Bastard," spat Pri-Nox, clutching her wound.

"We don't need the servant," said the Chairman. "Get rid of her."

A shot was fired before the hostages could blink.

The nanny's hold on Wisdom gave way and she fell back over the balcony.

"_No_," screamed Wisdom, swinging around, half throwing herself over the balcony to grab hold of her nanny's hand before it was out of reach. She barely caught it but the weight almost made her fall all the way over.

The former Chairman had to nerve to laugh at her efforts.

"Look at her cling to a corpse. She isn't as smart as she thinks she is."

"You bastard," seethed Wisdom. "You… fucking bastard!"

The ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" asked one of the traitor Enforcers.

"You're all going to die," said Wisdom, effortlessly pulling her nanny back onto the balcony. After placing her nanny gently onto the ground she turned to the former chairman and his men; her eyes were glowing scarlet with the air around her practically crackling with energy.

The traitor Enforcers began to scream, their armors exploding off of their bodies, their weapons melting on their hands.

"All Coluans are monsters," exclaimed the former chairman, shakily backing away.

"The only monsters in the world," began Wisdom, calmly walking towards the former chairman, the ground cracking under feet. She grabbed him by his clothing and lifted him over her head, looking up into his terrified eyes. "Are the ones who can't see the prejudice and hatred in their eyes when they look in their own mirrors."

Swinging around Wisdom proficiently threw the former Chairman over the balcony and to the ground over four stories below.

--

The screaming changed. Instead those of panic it became those of pain.

Looking up, Zel-Kar saw the Enforcers that had been holding people at laser point were exploding, melting, writhing on the ground. Looking further up she saw the former chairman tossed from the balcony. Her eyes did not follow him down, instead she stared at the balcony that seemed to emanating lightning.

"It's not over yet," whispered Zel-Kar. "There's a chance." She released Kal-El and stood. "Don't let anyone touch Brainy until I get back!"

Not waiting for a response, Zel-Kar ran. She pushed through the escaping crowd, past the Enforcers boiling in their skins and the Enforcers trying to protect the people. She ignored the shouts around her and to her and sprinted up stairs to the balcony.

What Zel-Kar saw, she wasn't sure what to make of; Pri-Nox looked injured and was being shielded by the only Enforcer not screaming. And off to the side Wisdom just sat with her nanny's head in her lap, staring at nothing with solid red eyes with energy crackling around her like the eye of a storm. The nanny was still and bleeding from either her chest or stomach. There was too much blood to tell.

Moving forward the energy tried to force Zel-Kar back but she pulled her ringlets stick from her back and swiped at it, cutting her way forward as if trying to make her way through a jungle. When she got closer she could see tears running down Wisdom's eyes.

"She's dead. Brainy's dead. I couldn't do anything," Wisdom mumbled to herself, her voice sounding as dead as the one who she cradled on her lap.

"You can do something now," shouted Zel-Kar, still struggling against the energy. "You have so much power. Can't you bring them back?"

"Martians can't do that," murmured Wisdom.

"As far as I know Martians can't do any of these. And you are not a Martian. You are Coluan. There must be something you can do," shouted Zel-Kar.

"I can't," whimpered Wisdom.

"Try," insisted Zel-Kar.

"I can't," cried Wisdom.

"Try, please just try," pleaded Zel-Kar, reaching out to touch Wisdom, accidentally pulling out Wisdom's purple ribbon.

Feeling it fall, Wisdom looked down at it and whimpered, "Brother…" She placed her hands over her nanny's heart. "Live, please live…"


	33. Chapter 33

06/09/08

302 Reviews! YAY! X3 And I've decided to give first and second place oneshots since it's too soon to have another fanart contest for this story. I wonder if this will ever get to 400 reviews?

Now I hope no one will kill me for this... And this story has suddenly decided to be stubborn. MUSE COME BACK! I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED YOU! T.T

Chapter 33

Instead of emitting energy, Wisdom began to take it in.

The traitor Enforcers stopped screaming and fell, passed out on the ground.

Trembling with effort, Wisdom continued to plea for life, the energy focusing in her hands and leaping to the nanny, surrounding her in a sort of haze of red smoke.

Standing, Pri-Nox moved away from her protector and kneeled beside Wisdom on the other side of Zel-Kar. She placed her hand, that wasn't clutching her wound, on top of Wisdom's, wincing when the energy tried to force her off.

"Let me help, take what you need from me."

Zel-Kar wrapped the three hands between her own two.

"Me too. Take what you can from me."

Slowly Wisdom's trembling stopped and the red haze around the nanny became brighter, more clear.

Both of the girls helping Wisdom winced and shook as a cold surrounded them, filling their lungs and making it hard to breath.

The nanny's chest jumped upwards, her head tilting back as she drew in air. Falling back, her head turned and she coughed. She was breathing, her heart was beating.

"She's alive," said Pri-Nox with certain awe.

"Please take care of her until we get back," said Zel-Kar, gently lifting the unconscious nanny from Wisdom's lap and placing it onto Pri-Nox's. She grabbed Wisdom's wrist, pulling her to her feet before heading towards the door.

Wisdom pulled Zel-Kar back, wrapping a arm around her waist before she turned and jumped off the balcony with her.

Too shocked to even scream, Zel-Kar almost considered wetting her pants when they, somehow, landed safely on the ground. Vomit raised in the back of her throat when she spotted the body of the former chairman, looking away before the image made itself clear in her mind.

Wisdom guided the other girl down to the field and to where Kal-El sat crouched over Brainy, shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"Sit up, Kal-El," said Wisdom.

Looking up out of surprise, Kal-El immediately straightened his back in wonder.

"Wisdom?"

Ignoring him, Wisdom pulled away from Zel-Kar and sat on the ground. She pulled Brainy to her, laying his head in her lap before placing her hands over his chest.

Zel-Kar sat beside her and wrapped her hands around Wisdom's like before.

"What's going on?" asked Kal-El, weakly.

"Help us," said Zel-Kar.

Though he didn't see the point, Kal-El felt too weak to argue. He imitated Zel-Kar and wrap his hands around those of the girl's.

The grass around them began to die, spreading out in a circle, as a red haze surrounded Brainy's body before it began to turn brighter.

"Live. Live damn it," whispered Zel-Kar.

"Brainy… Querl, please," called Kal-El, tears falling from his eyes and onto their joined hands.

As the nanny before him, Brainy's chest jumped upwards, his head tilted back as he gasped in air. He then turned his head and coughed, almost trembling in his unconsciousness.

Their hands dropped but as Zel-Kar cried for joy, Kal-El appeared frozen.

Wisdom bent down, straightened Brainy's face, brushed back his bangs and kissed his forehead. She gently sat him up and placed him in Kal-El's arms. She smiled softly at Kal-El, her eyes still red.

"You have such a beautiful soul, Kal-El. I hope you'll shine for my brother forever."

"I will," said Kal-El softly, but his tone was determined.

Why did this still feel like an ending?

Turning to Zel-Kar, Wisdom's smile increased slightly.

"You're so very strange, Zel-Kar, but I hope you'll never change."

Pressing her finger tips to her lips, Wisdom kissed them before pressing them against Zel-Kar's lips.

"Please look out for them and stay safe."

Standing, Wisdom turned to walk away.

Zel-Kar jumped to her knees, desperately grabbing Wisdom's hand.

"Don't go! Please, don't go."

Half turning, Wisdom continued to smile gently.

"I must go. I don't know what I can do anymore, what damage I could cause. And, princess or not, I killed a man and injured many more. This is not my government, so they can't punish me, but I shouldn't stay."

"He was a bastard. They were all bastards," cried Zel-Kar. "You're a hero. Please don't leave us."

"I'm sorry," said Wisdom. She pulled her hand away and started to walk away.

"Thank you," Kal-El shouted after her. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if-"

Turning Wisdom raised a hand to silence him.

"Thank me by being happy."

This time when Wisdom turned away nothing they said could make her turn back. She retrieved her nanny and soon she was gone.

"Where will she go?" asked Zel-Kar. "You said other Coluans aren't like her, that they can't know. Where will she go?"

"I don't know," said Kal-El.

Zel-Kar sobbed and then gasped.

"Where's my Luff-Ke?"

"The others carried him out of here, kicking and screaming 'not without my Zel-Kar'," replied Kal-El, almost smiling.

"Thank Krypton," sobbed Zel-Kar, both of her hands covering her nose in relief.

She loved Luff-Ke so much that she thought she would die without him. He was the only man for her.

But maybe, in another life, she would have chosen Wisdom as her lady.

--

Brainy woke up, feeling like his body had turned to lead. As he breathed he wondered how it was possible.

"A week," said a voice.

Opening his eyes, Brainy looked up and saw Kal-El sitting next to his bed.

"You've been asleep for one week," clarified Kal-El.

"I'm unconscious a lot, aren't I?" Brainy tried to joke but he began to cough.

Helping Brainy sit up, Kal-El rubbed his back until he calmed. Grabbing the glass of water on the end table, he brought it to Brainy's lips and tipped it so he could drink.

When Brainy had enough Kal-El took the glass away. He felt slightly dizzy, but still acknowledged the sound of the glass being put down and Kal-El wrapping his arms around him

"You were dead," said Kal-El, his voice cracking.

"Kal-El, don't overreact," said Brainy, not knowing what else to say.

"I could explode and it wouldn't be an overreaction," said Kal-El, not even remotely loosening his hold. "You were dead. I tried…"

Feeling his shoulder starting to get wet, Brainy wrapped his arms around Kal-El in return, still unsure of what to make of what he was saying.

"I tried to bring to back but you were gone. If it wasn't for Wisdom…" whispered Kal-El, his hold around Brainy tightening.

"Wisdom can't bring people back from the dead," said Brainy, hoping that Kal-El was just exaggerating yet something, a coldness in his chest, told him it was true.

"I don't think there's anything Wisdom can't do anymore," said Kal-El. He pulled back slightly, just enough to look at Brainy's face.

Reaching up, Brainy gently wiped away Kal-El's tears. He wondered just how much he made Kal-El cry the week he was sleeping.

"I guess that it's a very good thing that Wisdom brought me back. I wouldn't put it past you to try and follow me, you stalker."

Unable to help it, Kal-El laughed

"Yeah, I'm the biggest stalker the world has ever known. I'd follow you no matter where you went in this world or the next."

Taking hold of Kal-El's face, Brainy half smiled.

"Try to be a little less stalker-ish, because if you had followed me to the other side I would have kicked your ass."

Kal-El didn't have the time to be too surprised about Brainy's out of character swearing or his threat. He got a much better surprise to think about.

Leaning in, Brainy gently kissed Kal-El on the mouth.

When he pulled back, Kal-El's eyes were impossibly wide.

"Brainy."

"Yes?" asked Brainy, smiling.

"You just kissed me," said Kal-El slowly.

"I did," confirmed Brainy.

"Without me asking," said Kal-El.

"That's true," Brainy confirmed again.

"It doesn't count if I ask you to do it again, does it?" asked Kal-El.

"Probably not," said Brainy, kissing Kal-El again. He could feel Kal-El smiling against his lips and smiled in return. This time when he pulled back he leaned his forehead against Kal-El's.

"I think I'm dreaming," Kal-El said more to himself then anyone else.

"I really hope not... Kal-El, I love you," whispered Brainy, feeling like his heart would explode if he didn't let Kal-El know it right there and then.

"Heavenly powers, if I'm dreaming please don't wake me up," murmured Kal-El, leaning in and kissing Brainy again.

The kiss was deeper then the ones before but just as soft, almost as if Kal-El was scared of pushing too far.

When they separated, Brainy leaned against Kal-El.

"I feel dizzy."

"You should probably lay back down," said Kal-El.

Brainy held onto Kal-El's shirt.

"Stay with me?"

"Like you could get me to leave," said Kal-El, gently kissing Brainy's forehead.

Closing his eyes, Brainy fell asleep listening to Kal-El's heart.

When Brainy woke up again, he wondered where he was. He was so comfortably warm and he felt safe but he couldn't get over the feeling that something was wrong. Opening his eyes he looked into Kal-El's sleeping face and wondered why he couldn't shake the feeling of something being off.

Moving upwards, Brainy kissed Kal-El's cheek before slipping out of his arms and getting out of the bed. He needed to splash his face with some water. Maybe that would wake him up and make the feeling go away.

At first Brainy's legs were wobbly and didn't support his weight. He fell back onto the bed when he tried to stand. Experimentally he lifted both of his legs into the air, moving them around until he was satisfied that there was nothing wrong with them.

This time when he stood, Brainy was able to do it with ease. Just to be sure he moved around his arms, his neck and torso and besides a soreness on his back he couldn't find anything wrong with his body. Yet the feeling remained.

Knowing it was very possible that it was his imagination, Brainy left the room and went to the bathroom. When he turned on the light, he found what was wrong; his eyes were completely dull with no pupils and there as a haze there, almost like cataracts.

Was it possible for him to go blind?

Closing his eyes, Brainy initialized a self diagnostic. He could feel the computer part of his mind practically hum was it went through his systems.

When the test was over it was revealed to him that his eyes were down to 93 efficiency and still decreasing. He was, in effect, steadily going blind.

None of the enhancements of his eyes seemed to be working either, though those he could live without.

Minor eyesight loss he could deal with. It would have been a small price to pay for, literally, coming back from the dead but he couldn't go blind.

Looking further into his diagnostic he saw that it was due to some damage done to his brain while he had been… not among the living. It could easily be fixed with his instruments in his lab but he didn't have his lab.

Was it possible to fix it with Kryptonian technology?

"Brainy, are you alright?" asked Kal-El's voice.

Slowly Brainy began to open his eyes but closed them again. Could he really tell Kal-El that he was going blind?

"Brainy, you're just standing there with your eyes closed," said Kal-El in a teasing fashion. "You know this gives me license to be sneaky, right?"

He could lie. Pretend there was nothing wrong. Pretend that he didn't remember saying what he had last night. He was recovering from…. from _death_. Memory loss couldn't be too far fetched. Keep Kal-El away until he could fix himself or save Kal-El the trouble of drifting away from him if he couldn't.

"I'm going to _kiss you_" sang Kal-El and Brainy could feel him leaning in.

As Kal-El's lips covered his, Brainy felt his defenses melt away. He couldn't lie to him anymore, couldn't push him away again.

Lifting his arms so he could wrap them around Kal-El's neck, Brainy kissed back with a certain level of desperation. He began to shake.

Feeling the trembling under his hands, Kal-El backed away.

"Brainy, what's wrong?"

Shaking increasing, Brainy wanted to whimper, crawl into bed and pretend none of this was happening. He couldn't go blind. He couldn't!

He wouldn't be able to invent anymore. He'd be completely defenseless in a fight. He wasn't even sure how to do anything without sight. He'd be hopeless.

Oh, _sprock_. He'd never be able to see Kal-El's face again. See him smile or laugh or anything…

"Brainy, if you don't say something pretty soon, I'm going to go into panic mode," warned Kal-El, although his voice contradicted him.

Trying to push back his fear, Brainy looked up at Kal-El.

Eyes widening, Kal-El softly caressed under Brainy's eye with his thumb.

"By Krypton Brainy, are you alright?"

"I-I'm going, I'm loosing my sight," said Brainy softly.

"How badly?" asked Kal-El, cupping Brainy's face.

"It's steadily getting worse. I-I could go blind. Permanently," said Brainy, leaning his face into Kal-El's hand.

"Is there a way to fix it?" asked Kal-El.

Thinking it was insensitive to bring up his home dimension, Brainy already felt hopeless as he shrugged.

"I don't know."

Pulling Brainy to him, Kal-El held him tightly in his arms.

"Don't worry, Brainy. We'll find a way and no matter what happens I'll take care of you."

Part of Brainy knew he should have felt happy at these words but he couldn't stop himself from feeling angry. He pushed Kal-El away.

"I don't want to be taken care of!"

When Brainy tried to move past him, Kal-El blocked his path.

"Move," snapped Brainy.

"Do you really think I would let you go that easy?" asked Kal-El.

"I'm stronger then you," said Brainy.

"Yes, but you'd never use it against me," said Kal-El, taking hold of Brainy's shoulders and kissing his forehead.

"Just let me be," said Brainy, bowing his head.

"Never could, never will," said Kal-El, bringing Brainy back into his embrace. "You may not want me to take care of you but I'll help you with everything you'll let me do. I never want to be without you."

"I don't want to unable to see you," cried Brainy, tears escaping his eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

06/13/08

HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH EVERYBODY! X3 Today is also the last _official_ day for the contest. I say 'official' because there has been some changes to the plan. My parents just told me we're going up north for a few days so I won't have access to the program I need to make the collage for the voting. I might still have internet access though, but nothing is guaranteed. SO I won't be able to make the collage until Tuesday or Wednesday so if anyone would like to send in some last minute entries they're more then welcomed to until Wednesday and I'll post the stuff for voting on Thursday. Sorry to everyone for throwing you off like this.

At the moment I only have 9 entries, the latest by darkj3 so this chapter is dedicated to them along with FunkyFish1991 and Dracophile for drawing me more pictures for me just because they wanted to. -heart-

Special thanks to FunkyFish1991 again for beta reading this chapter for me.

Also special thanks to Dracophile for designing Tweek who will appear in the next chapter... Whenever that gets written. -looks away guiltily-

For the UC and MP contests I've decided to have them both done on July 13th since I doubt someone would win both contests. If someone does I'll give them a oneshot prize and have another vote to decide another winner... maybe two. -shrugs- Also if you win TOSoP you can still enter the UC and MP contest even though you won't be able to win another oneshot. You will, however be able to win a drabble if you so desire.

Is that everything? I sure do hope so. ENJOY!

Chapter 34

They stood a long time in that bathroom; holding each other as Brainy silently refused to admit to crying and Kal-El stroked his hair, trying to be of some comfort. Soon enough movement could be heard elsewhere in the house.

Brainy pulled back first and tried to rapidly scrub away the remaining liquid from his face.

Lifting his hand, Kal-El stopped Brainy's efforts and more gently wiped away the tears himself.

"Hey, it's okay."

Not answering, Brainy couldn't help but feel useless. It seemed like everything in this dimension, even when it involved him, were always out of his control.

The two of them walked out to the kitchen where Laura was sitting at the table feeding Martha while Jor-El was working on making breakfast for the rest of them.

Looking up, Laura's face broke into a smile as her eyes watered. Dropping Martha's spoon, she ran over to them and hugged Brainy tightly against her.

"You're awake." She breathed in deeply in an attempt to push her tears back. "You're alright… When you fell-" Her voice cracked and she began to cry.

Closing his eyes, Brainy didn't complain about her affection but made no attempt to hug back. He hated putting her through so much worry and he almost didn't want to say anything at all.

Though Kal-El wasn't going to give him a choice in the matter.

"Dad, can you look at Brainy's eyes?"

The tension seems to pound in Brainy's ears as Laura lets go of him. He opens his eyes to see Laura looking into them, rapidly blinking her own eyelashes.

Breakfast is put on hold and Jor-El walks over to them. One look at Brainy's eyes and he places his hand on the boy's shoulder, turning him around and taking him to his workroom. He had Brainy sit and began to rummage through his tools.

Without looking up, Brainy knows Kal-El followed them. He closes his eyes and listens to Jor-El's movements, trying to imagine what he's doing, where he is. He tries to pick up where Kal-El is, just by listening. He jumps and his eyes spring open when a hand lands on his shoulder. Kal-El.

Finding the tools he was looking for, Jor-El returns to them. Sitting across from Brainy, he examines and scans the Coluan's eyes with several different tools, every time his frown deepens.

"My devices can't even pick up that there's anything wrong with you. You should come to work with me today- maybe something there can help."

This surprises Brainy.

"I thought I wasn't allowed at your work."

"That was the old council's decree, besides you won't be working on the project; you're going there for help. And I've been meaning to ask Pri-Nox if the remaining council will allow you to work with us," said Jor-El.

"She's been coming over often to check on you," Kal-El explained, knowing that Brainy didn't know since he was asleep.

"Perhaps we should ask Wisdom to look at me first." Brainy didn't miss the way father and son exchanged worried looks.

"Unfortunately that isn't an option," said Jor-El.

This instantly worried Brainy.

"She's okay, isn't she?" His heart froze at a thought that struck him. "She- she didn't exchange her life for mine… did she?"

"No!" Kal-El assured quickly, throwing up his hands and waving them about as if to disperse the thought. "She's fine, I think. I mean of course she's okay, she's all-powerful and stuff."

Brainy tilted his head to the side and stared at Kal-El with wide eyes.

"From the beginning Kal-El," sighed Jor-El.

Turning to his father, Kal-El's eyes were as wide as a flying saucer. He turned back to Brainy, looking like he had been smacked. He opened and closed his mouth several times but no words came out.

Taking over Jor-El explained what happened after Brainy was shot. How Enforcers loyal to the former chairman tried to hold people in the stadium hostage while the former chairman and a few of the traitor Enforcers went to take Pri-Nox and Wisdom prisoner. He explained about how they shot Wisdom's nanny, how Wisdom's powers erupted and all the events that followed included Wisdom's self-exile from Krypton.

"She hasn't gone back to Colu yet either," said Kal-El. "And she won't respond to her communication pad."

His head spinning with all the new information and possibilities, Brainy rubbed his temples and groaned.

"Nothing ever seems to go right around here."

"Nothing?" asked Kal-El.

Looking up at the other boy, Brainy smiled.

"Well, there's at least one thing that has gone right."

Kal-El's entire face lit up.

"Martha's birth went off without a hitch," said Brainy contemplatively, turning to look up at the ceiling

Jaw literally dropping, Kal-El stared a moment before closing his mouth and narrowed his eyes. He reached out and energetically messed up Brainy's hair with both of his hands.

"You better be pulling my leg!"

Pulling on Kal-El's arms, Brainy waited until Kal-El was bent over enough so they were face to face. Leaning forward, he kissed him and smiled at the other boy's adorably dazed look; a look which amplified when Brainy grinned.

"What do you think?"

Going unnoticed, Jor-El left the room and went back to the kitchen.

Looking up from wiping Martha's face, Laura was surprised by her husband's frown and asked what was wrong.

"You win the bet," mumbled Jor-El, returning to the stove.

"Which one?" asked Laura.

"The one involving our sons," Jor-El went back to cooking without so much as turning to see his wife's reaction.

"You mean Kal-El and Brainy-"

"Are _finally _together _before_ Kal-El graduated. You won."

Laura picked up Martha and held the girl above her head.

"Hear that Martha? Mommy won the bet, now Daddy has to change all your diapers whenever he's home, all by himself. Aren't you happy for mommy?"

Not answering, Martha began to suck her thumb.

After breakfast- which mostly consisted of Laura's happy _knowing_ looks, smiles and random giggles- Brainy and Kal-El waited for Jor-El to be ready to go before they could go to his work to get someone to look at Brainy's eyes.

"Don't you have to go to school?" Despite his being out for a week, Brainy was pretty sure it was a school day.

"I don't have to go in until later because it's just testing," said Kal-El.

The drive over to Jor-El's work was mostly Kal-El telling Brainy some of the things that happened while Brainy had been asleep for a week. They had already mentioned Pri-Nox coming to visit, but he further explained that the councilwoman absolutely adored Martha.

"I swear that baby must have some sort of magnet in her. She attracts _everyone_ to her. I admit I expected Zel-Kar, but she's baby crazy in general. And then you and Wisdom are wrapped around her little finger but I never thought she'd catch the _councilwoman_ in her adorable clutches."

"Pri-Nox seems like a very nice woman. When she came over yesterday she brought a toy for Martha and played with her the entire time she was over," Jor-El smiled fondly at the memory.

"Adorable _clutches_," repeated Kal-El, forming his hands into claws and waving them with mockingly threatening gestures at Brainy.

"There's talk of her being voted the new head of council once the rest of the council chairs are filled," continued Jor-El as if his son hadn't said anything.

"By Krypton, if she goes crazy with power we're all **doomed**," paled Kal-El.

They arrived at the science center just as Kal-El began to tell how Zel-Kar had practically moved into their house.

"She came early every morning and stayed until everyone wanted to go to bed even though it kept getting her in trouble with her curfew. The other day Luff-Ke came over looking _pissed_. He said that she can come over and worry about you when you're awake but until then she was forbidden from my presence. He threw Zel-Kar over his shoulder and carried her off."

"That doesn't sound like a healthy relationship," commented Brainy as they followed Jor-El inside.

"It's normal for them," waved off Kal-El, "When they first started dating, when we were ten, Zel-Kar used to throw Luff-Ke over her shoulder and carry him off whenever she felt like it. She even did it once during our physical exercise hour." He laughed. "Our instructor was so impressed he let her skip the rest of class. When we turned thirteen Luff-Ke got too big for her to carry and now he just returns the favor occasionally."

"Didn't she used to carry you around too?" chuckled Jor-El.

"It was one time and we were eight," blushed Kal-El. "I made the mistake of saying that I was stronger then she was and she picked me up and threw me in the mud. Every time she tried after that I was smart and ran."

Covering his mouth, Brainy tried very hard not to laugh.

"Sometimes Zel-Kar sounds like your bully."

"She's my sister, of course she's my bully," Kal-El acted as if that much was common sense. "And I bully her right back so it's no big deal but Luff-Ke just doesn't understand that. I tried to throw her in the mud for revenge and he chased me around with this big branch. Even before they were dating they acted like they were married. It was weird playing their baby when Zel-Kar forced me to play 'house' with them."

This being the final straw, Brainy chuckled at the images appearing in his head.

"HA! I finally got a smile," cheered Kal-El.

"Kal-El, please be quiet, important work is being done throughout the building," said Jor-El, though his voice sounded more amused then it did angry.

They went to a room with something that looked like a generator with a platform.

"What is it?" asked Brainy, gazing up at it. He tried to scan it only to remember none of the enhancements on his eyes were working anymore. He tried not to frown and worry the two El's beside him.

"It's what we're building to try to get you back to you're world," said Jor-El. "We've managed to open a portal but we're not sure if it leads to your world yet and we haven't made it safe to travel through yet."

Staring at it with new interest, Brainy couldn't believe he had nearly forgotten that this was what Jor-El had been working on. He had forgotten that people were working on a way to send him home? He quickly glanced at Kal-El.

Was it really home anymore?

"Where's it's weak point," Kal-El asked darkly, glaring at it.

"Stay away from it Kal-El," his father warned.

"We tried sending though a plotted plant this morning and, well, you can see the result," said a familiar voice.

The group turned to see Galen-Tar, from Martha's party where he had been named second father, walking up to them. His lab coat was covered with clumps of dirt and torn up leafs, while his face looked recently washed. He waved in greeting and extended his hand to Brainy.

"It's good to see you again Brainiac Five."

"You too," said Brainy, noticing how often sight came into normal conversation.

"Hey Uncle Gal," greeted Kal-El, raising his hand so it hovered by his head.

"Hello Kal-El, congratulations on your Ultimate shot," said Galen-Tar, giving Kal-El the silently requested high five. "What brings you all here?"

"Unfortunately there's a problem with Brainy's eyes and my tools at home can't even detect the problem," explained Jor-El a little sheepishly.

Surprised Galen-Tar turned to Brainy asking, "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Shaking his head, Brainy watched as Galen-Tar took out something that looked like a simple flashlight for doctors.

Turning it on, Galen-Tar revealed that it was really an advance scanner. He bent down so he could look directly into the Coluans eyes as he performed the scan, shining the devices light from top to bottom in both of his eyes. When it finished he stood up straight and looked at the devices side.

"It looks like something is partially blocking the information from your eyes from getting to your brain and is steadily getting worse. If it was a computer I'd recommend a new screen but I doubt we have the technology to make new eyes for you."

Feeling like he had just been hit, Brainy touched his temple, right next to his eye, and wondered if he would have been willing to get new eyes if they had the technology. The new eyes might have been better but they could never replace the way his organic tissue interlaced with the technology.

"I'm hoping we can find a way to fix Brainy's eyes, not replace them," said Jor-El, placing a hand on his unofficially adoptive son's shoulder.

"Who are you going to find who can do that?" asked Galen-Tar, placing the scanner back into his pocket.

"Twen-Cam should be able to do it easily," said Jor-El with a certain level of pride in his voice.

"_Tweek?!_" exclaimed Galen-Tar, jaw dropping and stepping backwards, almost raising his hands in a defensive position.

"Galen-Tar, be nice," warned Jor-El.

"But Tweek's practically _crazy_," protested Galen-Tar.

"He's a genius," corrected Jor-El.

"A crazy genius," corrected back Galen-Tar.

"He's the best one for the job," said Jor-El.

"Brainiac Five won't have eyes _left_ once he's done," grumbled Galen-Tar.

"He's not that bad," Jor-El didn't look too convinced though.

"He blows something up on a daily basis! That's why they keep him outside the city limits," pointed out Galen-Tar.

This worried Brainy, who had been known for destroying labs back in the Legion. It realistically only happened once or twice every month but it had never been so bad where the Legion refused to share a building with him. Surely Galen-Tar had to be exaggerating to a degree.

It didn't seem so since Jor-El looked vaguely uncomfortable.

"Yes, yes, I know. I just dropped by to make sure it's alright to go over there today," Jor-El, waving it off much like Kal-El had done earlier about the weirdness of Zel-Kar's relationship with Luff-Ke.

"It's never safe to go over there," said Galen-Tar.

Ignoring him Jor-El said he'd be right back and went to talk to one of his superiors.

"Brainiac Five, Jor-El is normally a very good judge of character but he's had a soft spot for Tweek since they went to university together. Don't let him near your eyes unless you're absolutely sure that he won't accidentally kill you," said Galen-Tar quickly.

Brainy didn't feel very good about his chances.

Not seeming to be listening, Kal-El stared at the ceiling.

"Tweek… why does that name sound do familiar?"

The superior Jor-El was talking to began to laugh and Brainy felt even worst.

Shortly after they left the science center and drove out into the country to a large, one story, building. It looked advanced but strangely old.

"Dad, why does 'Tweek' sound familiar to me?" asked Kal-El.

"He used to be around a lot when you were younger. You even called him 'Uncle Tweek' for a few years but visiting became hard when they moved him out here," explained Jor-El. "I only get to see him about once a month with our schedules. Unfortunately I haven't seen him for a few months. I sent him letters but… he's never been good with organization."

Something inside suddenly exploded, fogging up the windows with acrid black smoke.

"Yeah, I feel real confident about this," said Kal-El, grabbing Brainy around the chest and pulling him back away from it.


	35. Chapter 35

06/29/08

Not many people have voted in the fanart contest yet. So far it seems like it's a race between darkj3 and Tandymastaofchu. I'm kinda worried about placing the other people in the contest...

I didn't feel too great about this chapter when I first wrote it, because of my continuing battle with wirter's block, but my wonderful beta reader FunkyFish1991 helped me with revisions and it's much better now. -hugs her-

I'd also like to thank dracophile/dragon up a tree for the awesomeness that is Tweek. A lot of what he says, and sings, was her creation so I guess you could say this is kinda like a co-written chapter. Jor-Jor... -LOL- Plus she also drew more sketches for my stories so she get another chapter dedication. X3

Chapter 35

Ignoring Kal-El, Jor-El walked towards the building, carefully opening the door and stepping back, waiting off to the side until the black smoke cleared. He motioned with his hand for the boys to come forward.

As they drew closer they could hear a weird, shrill squeaky sound coming from within.

"Twen-Cam is a bit eccentric, so please try not to take his teasing too seriously – and he might be hard to understand because he uses a lot of Earth slang," Jor-El warned.

He was talking much like Brainy remembered watching people do in animal documentaries when they're about to approach a particularly dangerous subject.

"How does he know Earth slang?" Brainy hadn't thought that Kryptonians would have known much about Earth at all, except for maybe Jor-El who had sent his son there in an alternate dimension.

"Studying Earth culture is one of Twen-Cam's hobbies. I learned much of what I know about Earth from him," Jor-El explained, peering into the doorway. He motioned for them to stay there and walked in. After a few moments he popped his head out and suggested that they follow him in.

The sight of Twen-Cam made it easy for Brainy and Kal-El to figure out why Galen-Tar called him crazy.

His hair was blond, sticking straight up from his head with singed tips, and his eyebrows grew in dotted patches. His eyes were covered by expansive goggles, reminding Brainy worryingly of the face of an insect. The upper part of his shirt was an incredibly dark but unidentifiable color – Brainy supposed it could be blue or purple… possibly green – the other part of the garment a sort of creamy white with gold buttons. The thick headband holding back his wild hair matched the shirt. His pants were the same dark blue-purple-green as the shirt, with round kneepads made of a shiny, lightweight metal, his boots black and heavily steel-toed, while his work gloves too were black and his tool belt… furry?

His appearance wasn't why they thought he was crazy – though it certainly didn't help. Twen-Cam was dancing around the room as if he hadn't noticed the fact that just seconds earlier there had been a ground-shattering explosion all around him.

The terrible noise that they had noticed earlier was revealed to be the scientist wailing in a very off-key way;

"…name was Lola, she was a showgirl, with yellow feathers in her hair and her dress cut down to there…mnm mmm muum mnm mnh…"

Brainy cringed. Of all the Earth songs the man most likely knew, he had to choose that one to caterwaul.

Kal-El glanced worriedly back towards the door, making sure the escape route was clear in his mind.

"Twen-Cam!" Jor-El called loudly.

Pausing in the middle of shaking his groove thang, Twen-Cam stopped and turned to face them.

His grin practically took up his entire face.

"Long time no see, Jor!" He practically jumped over to them, lifting his fist elatedly, his grin only widening when Jor-El tapped the fist with his own. "What's happenin'?"

"I was hoping that you could–"Jor-El began, but what he was going to say was abruptly cut off when Twen-Cam looked over his shoulder and let out a very loud yelp.

"_Hey_!"

Rushing hastily past Jor-El, Twen-Cam stopped right in front of Brainy. He lifted his bug-eye goggles and placed them on his forehead as he gazed Brainy over with bright green eyes. He began to bounce on the pads of his feet and show his teeth in a creepy grin that could have been interpreted as a snarl.

"Oh my god, do you know who you are?! You're _Brainiac 5_!" He grabbed Brainy's hand and pumped it up and down with such energy that their hands lifted up above Brainy's head and down to his waist with each shake. "Can I have your autograph?"

Not waiting for an answer, Twen-Cam rushed away from them at full speed –immediately tripping over nothing and flying forwards. He yelped and slammed to the floor. After a moment's delay, the man threw up his hands as he stood, not turning back to face the trio as he huffed.

"I'm _totally_ okay!"

Without giving the incident a second thought he began to run about again: searching for something amongst all the papers, parts, pipes and smoldering… _things_ strewn haphazardly around the room.

Recalling Galen-Tar's words, Brainy turned to Jor-El.

"Are you quite sure he's sane?"

"He's a genius," Jor-El smiled, clearly deciding not to answer the question. He turned to the man still running erratically around the lab and called out with the smile still on his face and in his voice. "Twen-Cam, we'd like you to take a look at Brainy's eyes for us."

Dropping his search completely dead, Twen-Cam rushed back over with a gaping expression.

"Why? What's wrong with the little green dude?"

_'Little green dude'_? Brainy felt his eye twitch.

"According to Galen-Tar, it looks like something is partially blocking the information received in his eyes from getting to his brain, and that the condition is steadily getting worse," Jor-El explained.

It was then Twen-Cam decided to take a better look at Brainy's eyes, and in doing so came extremely close to the young Coluan's face.

Brainy wasn't sure what the man expected to learn from such a close visual inspection that could not be garnered with the correct scanning device, but he held dutifully still, trying not to blink too much.

Suddenly Twen-Cam smiled.

"You're cute."

A second passed in dead silence before Kal-El wrapped his arms around Brainy from behind and pulled him back away from the man. His face was stony and his voice terse.

"Yes. He is."

At this Brainy blushed, lifting his hands over Kal-El's arms to hold them somewhat in place as protection against the roving green eyes of the man in front of them.

"Darn it Jor, why don't you ever bring anyone single over?" Tweek bleated, turning to the other man and frowning.

"Well now, Twen-Cam, most of them are too scared to come here, and you can't come out and meet them, so–"

"I guess that's one good thing about being stuck out here: none of your bogus blind dates to have to go on," Twen-Cam smirked. "Come in and chill. I'll go get my examining tools."

After watching Twen-Cam walk away, dancing and humming what Brainy recognized with a jolt of horror to be the 'Macarena' to himself, occasionally stopping to strike a pose or perform a move of the dance, Brainy turned to Jor-El, frowning deeply.

"I don't want him anywhere near my eyes."

Swinging around, Twen-Cam looked horrified.

"But they're so cute!"

His previous glare infinitely intensifying, Kal-El looked around for something heavy and hopefully sharp to throw at Twen-Cam.

"Behave, Kal-El," Jor-El murmured, as though he had read his son's mind.

Kal-El darkly grumbled something about Twen-Cam keeping his distance.

No longer paying attention, Twen-Cam walked over to a massive closet and opened it speedily – only to be buried under an avalanche of obscure odds and ends. There were forests of paper, hulking parts of machines and vehicles, pieces and shards of broken furniture, boxes and pipes and tools, and things that Brainy and the Els could not identify from their distance.

But Twen-Cam just walked out of the mountain as if nothing had happened: not even appearing to notice that a bent fork was protruding proudly from his forehead.

"Here they are!"

Jor-El walked cautiously over to the oblivious man, and, once standing next to him, he pointed at something in the pile.

"What's that?"

"What?" Twen-Cam looked at the pile curiously.

While he was distracted Jor-El pulled the fork out of his forehead.

"Do you have a first-aid kit?"

Glancing up, Twen-Cam looked confused – managing to do so even with blood starting to sprout from the four small holes in his forehead.

"Why? Someone hurt?"

Not waiting for an answer, Twen-Cam handed Jor-El the tools he had procured and dove exuberantly back into the pile. A moment later he resurfaced in the middle of it. "I _used_ to have a first-aid kit around here somewhere… unless I recycled it. Might be a ray-oven now." He clicked his fingers. "Chya, that might have happened you know. Or a kettle…"

Jor-El spotted the first-aid kit lurking just behind Twen-Cam in the pile of mess and grabbed it, along with Twen-Cam's arm. He heaved the other man out of the pile, holding his arm until he had regained his balance.

"You know Twen-Cam, I've volunteered to help you organize things around here."

He pulled Twen-Cam over to the nearest stool and made him sit on it before opening the first-aid kit on the counter and pulling out what he needed to clean the dripping wound.

Crossing his arms, Twen-Cam puffed out his cheeks like a little child.

"I know where everything in my workshop is–"

"Except the first-aid kit," interrupted Jor-El, finishing cleaning the wound and pulling the gauze out of the little box.

"…except the first-aid kit," Twen-Cam acknowledged in a little grumble. "It doesn't need to be organized. It would totally throw me off and I'd never get anything done. And how many times do I have to say it? Call me Tweek!" He paused and looked directly upwards at Jor-El's hands. "Why are you wrapping bandages around my head?"

Continuing his work, Jor-El sighed.

"You're forehead is bleeding, Twen-Cam. Maybe if things weren't so dangerous around here you wouldn't have people refusing to work with you."

Tweek blinked.

"I'm bleeding? When did that happen?" He began to tap his fingers on his knees. "I like working alone. Other people just end up doing stuff wrong. You know… too many cooks spoil the sloth."

"Broth," Brainy corrected.

Tweek turned to look at him, unaware of the fact that that made it immeasurably more difficult for Jor-El to finish his work.

"Wha?"

"The phrase is 'too many cooks spoil the broth'," explained Brainy slowly.

Tweek paused thoughtfully. "That makes no sense. But anyway, at least this way I only have to worry about me, ya know? Nobody else gets hurt by the big machines. Or the small ones. Or my toaster," said Tweek, beginning to whirl around, pointing at random things and naming them as he went, making it still harder for Jor-El to finish bandaging his head.

Brainy stared and blinked at the one that had caught his attention. "Your toaster?"

For a moment Kal-El laughed at Brainy's tone and expression – before suddenly his face become utterly serious and he tightened his hold across Brainy's chest.

"Dad, don't let him near Brainy. Period."

"Be nice. He's smarter then he looks… acts… uh…. Sorry Twen-Cam," Jor-El sighed.

"S'alright, I'm used to it, Jor. And would you just call me Tweek already?" He wagged his finger at the other man. "We're not in school anymore and you aren't _that_ much older than me." Tweek turned to Kal-El. "And anyway, Junior, how many other techanics do you think there are out there who could help the Brain-meister out?" He finally turned to Brainy. "Oh, and FYI, the toaster thing was _not_ my fault. People just need to learn to read warning signs and not plug things in that I'm not done fixing."

Kal-El stared in affronted wonder.

"Junior... wha, I – Brain-meister?"

His face fell into a scowl. Letting go of Brainy, he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows.

Knowing that this could not be a good thing, Brainy grabbed hold of Kal-El's arm to hold him back, giving him a pleading look that seemed to appease the older boy – for the time being. Kal-El settled back against Brainy's side, his arm tensed around his waist

"Maybe you should lay off the teasing before you get hurt… again," Jor-El counseled Tweek.

But Tweek was staring, mesmerized, at Kal-El's face.

"Dude! He looked just like you did when I called Laura babycakes that one time!" Tweek laughed, pointing at Kal-El as if it was the funniest thing ever.

Finishing bandaging Tweek's head, Jor-El lightly hit the back of it, knowing that it would do nobody any good to get angry and smack the guy as hard as he felt like doing.

"You need to learn how to listen, Twen-Cam."

"So do you, Jor-Jor. It's _Tweek_." Tweek jabbed his thumb into his own chest to accentuate his name. "And I was twelve: it's not like I knew any better."

"Twelve year olds shouldn't know the phrase 'babycakes' anyway. And don't call me Jor-Jor," frowned Jor-El, looking like he was slowly counting to ten in his head.

Brainy turned to Kal-El. "This Tweek is like the Zel-Kar to your dad."

"It would be funny if he started to say he was Dad's sister," laughed Kal-El.

"Sister?" Tweek questioned in confusion. "No... but I'm like his brother. He watched out for me when I went to the university. So… I guess that means I'm your uncle!" He stood and opened up his arms. "Come give your Uncle Tweek a hug, Jor Junior!"

Kal-El's slowly lips curled into a smile. But there was a strange twitch in their corners that settled a bad feeling into Brainy's stomach.

"Sure. I'll give you a _hug_…"

As Kal-El began to walk forward, with a glint in his eyes that definitely could not be healthy, Brainy completely panicked and leapt forward to tackle Kal-El roughly to the ground.

Jor-El moved like a shot to block Tweek from his son's path, just in case.

"Kal-El, _be nice_ _to Tweek_."

Tweek seemed to tear up with joy and tackled Jor-El in a hug.

"You called me Tweek! Ah, I missed you, Jor! Why don't you visit more often?" He looked over his shoulder to where Brainy was still splayed across Kal-El on the ground, and arched what eyebrow he had left. "Hey you two, get a room…"

"You usually have the "Do not enter: exploding things" sign on your door," Jor-El sighed in explanation, as Tweek released him from the choke-hold.

Brainy blushed and got speedily to his feet, while Kal-El grumbled and groused, electing to remain on the floor for a while.

"You know _they_ made me put that up... You could call first. I'd do my best to not explode things then. It'd be like when we were in school and I made you use the secret knock!" Tweek grinned.

"Sounds good – but we should probably make a new one. Laura figured out the last one and did it whenever she entered a room for a week just to show off," Jor-El laughed.

Kal-El's eyes widened for a moment before he chuckled. "So that's what that was. I thought she was trying to make up a game for Martha."

Brainy was confused: when did that happen?

"That sounds like Laura. No matter how smart I was she could always find a way past me," Tweek mused, tapping his fingers on his cheek. "Then how about a secret password? Something to make sure I don't mistake you for a solicitor and target a laser on you…" Tweek began, but trailed off, looking like he had forgotten something. "Who's Martha?"

"I would appreciate that, and Martha is my new daughter. Didn't you get the invitation for her Naming of the Seconds ceremony?" Jor-El asked, in some confusion.

"You have a daughter!?" Tweek shrieked.

"Not in my ear, please, Tweek…" Jor-El groaned.

Tweek jumped up and down and started pacing, blathering to himself. "How long have I been in here...? When did I last check my mail?"

He shouted suddenly: "_Mail_!!"

With a great clunking and shuffling noise, a whole mound of letters, envelopes and packages came tumbling from a great pipe snaking across the ceiling and fluttered haphazardly to the ground, landing heavily on Tweek and scattering over the floor all around him.

Tweek scuffled around for a bit until he had both hands free, shaking letters out of his rigid hair, and began to sift through the papers – ignoring or unaware of the shock of the other three occupants of the room.

"Huh... let's see now... bill, bill… why are they sending me these? I'm government funded! Council duty... glad I missed that... ah ha! Found it!" He popped out of pile and started reading, muttering every fifth word or so to himself as the others exchanged looks.

When Tweek looked up again his face read his horror. "I'm so sorry, Jor-El – I should've been there."

"It's okay. I was surprised when you made it to Kal-El's even though you were named second father," said Jor-El, patting Tweek on the shoulder with a somewhat rueful smile.

"_That's_ my second father!?" Kal-El shrieked, hurling a finger in the scientist's direction.

"Not in my ear _please_, Kal-El…" Jor-El groaned, shaking his head.

Brainy tried very hard not to laugh at their expressions.

Tweek now smiled. "You thought I was joking about being your 'uncle'? It was a lot easier back then though… before they tossed me out of the city proper. Now I'm stuck here in the sticks." He turned a musing eye on the fuming teen. "And you were cuter back then too. Running around, talking to people who weren't really there… ah, memories" He sighed before breaking into a grin. "Now how about that hug? If you refuse I'll gladly take one from Brainy to appease my poor broken heart."

Kal-El's arms instantly shot up to wrap protectively around Brainy, and he glared venomously at Tweek while Brainy tried still not to laugh.

"Come on Kal-El, you used to love visiting Tweek," said Jor-El unhelpfully.

"I was young and stupid and I was obviously so scarred by those visits that I blocked them entirely from my memory," said Kal-El, still glaring at the blond.

"What? I only sort of almost nearly blew you up _once_!" protested Tweek before looking horrified again and glancing over at Jor-El. "Um, I mean…"

Brainy instantly stopped finding the situation funny.

"No wonder I don't like you," said Kal-El, his glaring getting worse and his arms tightening around Brainy to pull the other boy further into his chest and further away from the scientist.

"That had better have been a joke, Tweek," Jor-El deadpanned.

"Yeah, a joke, totally a joke," said Tweek, laughing nervously. "Better be careful Jor or you could get in the habit of using my nickname... heh... uh, how about I take a look at those eyes now?"

"What habit would that be, _Twen-Cam_?" asked Jor-El, smiling.

Kal-El continued to glower at the so-called genius, looking increasingly suspicious. But Brainy arched around in his arms to look imploringly at him, and one look at the faded, dull color of Brainy's eyes made Kal-El's stomach twist.

He turned to Tweek and grumbled malevolently at him. "No funny business. And if you hurt him, they will _never_ find your body."

He hesitantly released Brainy from his hold. Resisting the urge to scold Kal-El, Brainy stepped forward.

"Do you need me to sit somewhere?"

Tweek sighed and then whistled shrilly; causing two stools to float in from the other side of the workshop. He pointed to one. "Please sit on that one while I gather my tools."

He mumbled to himself as he took the tools from Jor-El and went to the other side of the room for something else. "Kept that a secret for thirteen years, you think I could've managed the rest of my life…"

He came back and sat down opposite Brainy before glancing up at Kal-El.

The young man's blue eyes were boring holes into the scientist's bandaged forehead.

"Okay, think you could stop glaring at me for two minutes? Would make this mucho more easier."

Kal-El's scowl intensified.


	36. Chapter 36

07/04/08

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! ... To those of you who celebrate it anyway and, even if you don't, have a good one anyway. X3

TOSoP Contest is offically over. I got absolutely no votes at LJ or Facebook so all of the votes came from Da. The b5 fanclub polls were as follows: NorikoSakuma 1, Yu-Gi-Ah 2, XxmostlyhumanxX 2, Dracophile 1, Serebronaga 5, SaintAsh 5, FunkyFish1991 1, TandyMastaofchu 18, and darkj3 7. Some people also voted on the picture I had posted on my profile and they are as follows: FunkyFish1991 1, TandyMastaofchu 2, darkj3 6, and Brainiac6Techgirl 2.

So first place is TandyMastaofchu.

Second place is darkj3.

Tied for Third is Seregronaga and SaintAsh.

And tied for Fifth is Yu-Gi-Ah, XxmostlyhumanxX, FunkyFish1991 and Braniac6Techgirl.

I'm a little torn about what to do about fifth place. That's three more people I wanted to give prizes to but they're only drabbles and that's only missing three people who entered in the contest. Besides 1st and 2nd, who get oneshots, should I give everyone who entered drabbles? Should I have a revote for fifth place?Should I put names in a hat and pick one? Suggestions please.

And don't forget the Fanart Contests for Unexpected Changes and Missing Pieces is due on July 13th and I have gotten NO entries for either one yet.

Chapter 36

Rolling his eyes, Jor-El covered Kal-El's own baby blues with his hand to stop the persistent glaring of the second son at his second father saying, "Go ahead Twen-Cam."

Taking out one of his tools, Tweek began to scan Brainy's eyes.

"Okay, about how far can you see now? A rough estimation."

"Well, my normal vision is superior to most peoples. Normally I'd be able to see up to as far as five miles away as well as most people could see a few feet away. I am currently at 90 per cent vision efficiency," Brainy explained, able to keep himself from blinking too much since the scanning device wasn't too bright for him to stand.

"I see… er, no pun intended," said Tweek, switching tools. "Look up please. When did you first start to notice your vision was failing?"  
Brainy looked up and waited for Tweek to start scanning again before he answered.

"This morning when I woke up… after sleeping for a week because I was brought back from the dead with the Coluan Princess Wisdom's Martian powers."

Tweek stared at Brainy for a moment without scanning before glancing at Jor-El.

"I've been in this workshop too long, man." His eyes widened and he turned back to Brainy. "Wait, back from the dead? Like… are you a zombie or something?"

Brainy rolled his eyes, forgetting about the scan for a moment, thinking of Bouncing Boy and his horror movies.

"Yes, and I shall eat your brains. _Grr_. Of course I'm not a zombie! They are fictional."  
Kal-El snickered, his view of events still being blocked by his father's hand.  
Jor-El sighed and looked at the pile of mail Tweek had left strewn across the floor after digging through it for his invitation to Martha's Naming of the Seconds Ceremony.

"I can agree with the 'being in here too long' part. In that mail pile over there you probably have about twenty dinner invitations. And you need to get a comm that won't yell at me to go away when I call and will let me leave messages."

Tweek didn't look up when Jor-El spoke and continued to scan Brainy's eyes.

"I'm not interested in wearing those formal clothes and being shown off as some amazing specimen like I was in my youth. If people are going to stare and whisper about me, I'd rather they do it where I won't have to be subjected to it. The telephone is meant to stop that too, and to keep _them_ from calling. And as for the zombies, I wouldn't be so definitive in that statement, little dude. You can't know for sure. Look to your left."  
"I meant dinner at my house, but I do understand what you mean. They still treated you like that at university – but at least that's how we met," said Jor-El, scowling at a memory it brought up.  
Brainy looked to his left but spoke to Tweek. "I know how you feel. My people used to act like I was some sort of prize because of my intelligence. Talked about me like I wasn't there, acted like I didn't have any choice in how I lived my life and locked me away so all I had to do was worry about 'work'. It's why I escaped the first chance I got. And I won't believe in zombies until I have proof."

Tweek blinked at Brainy and smiled before getting back to work.

"We born geniuses get it rough, huh?" He reached over to pick up a flashlight pen, caught Jor-El's eye and grinned. "It would be nice to see Laura again. And this new daughter of yours, Martha." He turns back to Brainy. "Keep looking left and open your eyes as wide as you can. This is going to be bright." He placed the goggles back over his eyes and clicked the side until the lenses turned green. "And as for proof, go to our old university sometime. Plenty of zombies walking around there."

Brainy did as instructed, trying not to smile at Tweek's last remark.  
"If your experiments can be put on hold you're welcome to come over to dinner tonight." Jor-El uncovered Kal-El's eyes and gave him a look that said not to complain. "And Martha loves new people."  
"She's practically a magnet for love and adoration…. Do anything to injure her and there won't be a body left to find," Kal-El threatened.  
"Kal-El, stop that!" growled Jor-El, looking tempted to put his son into a headlock.

Tweek winced and mumbled; "It's not like I _try_ to blow stuff up, especially around other people." And then he made his voice louder. "I'd love to come. What should I wear?" He clicked his goggles again and zoomed in on one of Brainy's eyes. He frowned and hummed in thought.

"Anything is fine as long as it doesn't smell like smoke. I don't want it to make Martha sick," said Jor-El.  
"Dad, whatever you do, don't let him hold Martha! He'd probably drop her!" Kal-El paled.  
"He held you plenty of times-" Jor-El began to explain.  
"That explains so much!" Kal-El's eyes widened.  
"You were fine. He didn't drop you. Laura watched him like a hawk," Jor-El sighed, trying to be patient.  
"My poor baby noggin all bumpy…" groaned Kal-El, feeling his head in mourning.  
"Kal-El, be nice," insisted Brainy.  
Looking surprised for a moment, Kal-El then pouted and became silent.

Clearly not fully listening to the conversation, Tweek said, "Actually I was just wondering because I haven't showered in maybe about five days I think. Hey! No moving your head dude, I'm trying to help here."

"Sorry," mumbled Brainy, going back to holding still.

"I would recommend showering first. You know how Laura is if she finds out you haven't been taking care of yourself," said Jor-El.

Tweek chuckled, looking both amused and horrified.

"I'd end up being mollycoddled again like I was when we were younger. Like that time I came down with the Venusians flu from working in sub zero temperatures. Or when she made me bag lunches." Laughing again with some amusement. "A juice box and happy face cupcakes don't exactly say 'boy genius'." He wrote some notes down on a piece of paper. "Do you think she'll try to 'put some meat on my skinny bones' like before too?" Turns back to Brainy. "Rest your eyes for a bit and then please look to your right when your ready."  
Kal-El burst out laughing, "Happy face cupcakes…"

Brainy closed his eyes and chuckled. "You should have tried being around her when she was pregnant."

Jor-El looked at Tweek and quickly looked away.

"Well, just be prepared to have seconds, possibly thirds, then dessert."

"Oh boy…" Tweek winced, before noticing Brainy had opened his eyes again. "Right, I'm going to pull your lids away from your eye for just a moment, starting with your right. If you get uncomfortable just tell me. And I was around her when she was pregnant with Kal…" He shuddered. "There's a reason besides not finding 'the one' I don't have kids of my own."  
Jor-El chuckles, "Not all women are like Laura, Twen-Cam. When my brother's wife was pregnant with my niece Kara, she became calmer then usual and slept a lot. And a few women at the science center acted the same as usual when they were pregnant except that they had to sit down more often."  
Kal-El eyed Tweek with suspicion now, "Are you even interested in women?"

"_Kal-El_!" exclaimed Jor-El, blushing.

Tweek released Brainy's eyelid, leant back and shrugged.

"Men, women, as long as there's something there I can connect to on some level or that piques my curiosity I'll be interested in some way." He leaned forward and smiled at Brainy with a wink. "And you pique my curiosity quite a bit, handsome."

Eyes widening, Brainy blushes.

Kal-El's face went red for a different reason. "He's taken by _someone_ his own _age_!"

"Kal-El-" But Jor-El was completely lost as to what to say.

"Dad, introduce him to Pri-Nox!" exclaimed Kal-El.

Tweek immediately looked horrified.

"_Ooooh_ no! I am not going on another one of your blind dates! Not after the last time. Though that name does sound familiar for some reason…" He walked over to a computer and began typing while muttering to himself. "Maybe…"

"Last time?" questioned Brainy.  
"Pri-Nox is the blonde councilwoman who accused those other idiotic, power hungry, bastards of abusing their power and got them scent to jail even though she had put herself in risk in the process! …Plus she's pretty! And smart! And… she wears glasses?" Kal-El began frantically but then trailed off at a loss.  
"Kal-El, stop trying to sell the councilwoman!" yelled Jor-El.  
Tweek froze. "Did you say 'councilwoman'? As in part of the council?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Kal-El, rolling his eyes. "Didn't you hear anything else I said?"

Tweek started typing again.

"She sounds...very nice, but I don't think that would be the best idea. The council members _aren't_ big fans of mine."  
"He really doesn't listen," groaned Kal-El, looking like he wanted to pull out his own hair. "Pri-Nox isn't like normal council members. She got the others arrested for abusing the law and threatening Brainy. She openly supports Brainy even though a lot of people in power, including half of the Enforcers, hate him. Tell him Dad!"  
Jor-El sighed. "She's a very kind woman." He then turned to Kal-El. "Leave him alone."

Tweek thought for a moment and smiled slightly.

"She does sound quite intriguing. I'm sure I wouldn't be her type though. Might end up blowing up her refrigerator. But, uh, I think I might have an idea what's wrong with little green dude."  
"She gets along with Princess Wisdom and my mom, I don't think she _has_ a type," Kal-El muttered.  
"I'm not sure I like the way you said that," Jor-El said, watching Tweek cautiously.  
"What's wrong with me?" asked Brainy.

Tweek glanced at Kal-El. "Focus, Junior, you didn't come here to play matchmaker for me, chya?" He shook his finger at him before brining up holographic line model of Brainy. "Okay, so far as I can tell his ocular sensors are beginning to erode and collapse." He focused in on the holograph's eyes. "Because his body is part organic, part tech his eyes have both organic and non organic components. When he, er, well, died… or was in the process of dying really, his reserve powers were trying to focus on healing the damage to that damaged tissue only. And it still focused on that area when he was revived. As such the tech and organic in his eyes were ignored. For some reason, possibly due to the blast or his temporary death, the connection between his eyes and his brain was partially dropped. With me so far?"  
Rubbing his temples, Kal-El looked away from the holograph.

"Sounds logical but I'm not an expert of the technology of in this world. Is it fixable?" questioned Brainy.

Tweek sighed, pulling his goggles off of his eyes and putting them on his forehead.

"I'm not sure. It's hard to tell without… a more thorough look."

"What's a more 'thorough' look?" asked Kal-El, walking forward and placing his hands onto Brainy's shoulders.

"You can only find so much out by looking at the surface… But I think that would be best left as a last resort. I'm not certain if surgery could even help since I'm not familiar enough with your eyes composition to perform any repairs," Tweek spoke straight to Brainy and then looked back at the holograph, deep in thought, before snapping his fingers. "But there might be something else I could do!" He took up a pencil in each hand and started drawing over a large piece of paper with both.

"At least he's not completely insane," said Kal-El.  
"Kal-El, this is your _last_ warning! _Be nice_!" exclaimed Jor-El.  
Not paying attention to them, Brainy watched Tweek draw as he, unknowingly, reached up and placed one of his hands over Kal-El's on his shoulder.  
"A little insanity comes in handy every once in a while… like now!" Tweek grinned and drew faster.

"He agrees he's insane. Why can't I say it?" asked Kal-El.

Brainy and Jor-El hushed him and turned to listen to Tweek.

"Now, if we did nothing your eyesight would slowly continue to erode because the collapse is not only blocking the connection to your brain but also to your healing function, making it impossible for them to heal. At this rate the living organic cells in your eye stems will begin die out and collapse even further until you became essentially blind. And, with your tech pushing into the biological functions, the rate of collapse could speed up at anytime. You've been able to slow it down yourself obviously by redirecting your inner maintenance ordinances to maintain the connection as best as possible and heal what they can get to. When the collapse continues though the faulty connection will make this harder as well. _However…_"

His left pencil snapped.

"Son of a…!! Where's my pencil sharpener?"  
Kal-El yanked at his own hair.

Jor-El spotted the pencil sharpener, holding it out to Tweek. "You mean this?"

"As long as it's not a toaster I can make it work!" exclaimed Tweek, sharpening his pencil. "Where was I? Oh yeah, _however_, if I were to send a small amount of electricity into the stems, it might jolt some of the dying tissue back into life and stave off the blindness for a while. The living cells would spread out a little more and keep the passage from completely collapsing. Kind of like that earth book, what's it called… Hammerstein? Where he used electricity to bring a man back to life?"  
"It's Frankenstein," corrected Brainy.  
Kal-El's face was stony. "I'm not sure if I like the sound of that. _At all._"  
"It's very good in theory-" began Jor-El.  
"_Toaster_," Kal-El shouted.  
"Please forget the toaster, Kal-El," groaned Jor-El.  
"I believe it would work. We just have to be careful about how the electricity is administered," Brainy theorized.

"That's what I was thinking too. The electrodes would have to be located somewhere on you head, so I'm trying to work that design out now. But as far as the power source-" Tweek began before putting his pencils down and rushing off, coming back with what looked like a large surfboard with an off board motor over his head. "We can use this!"

Brainy blinked and stared at the board asking, "What is it?"

"My current board! It flies using static electricity – been working on it for years and it's nearly done, but I can use the mini generator inside to power the device," explained Tweek excitedly.

"It flies with static electricity? That's impressive," said Brainy.

"You made a ring that could make people fly!" protested Kal-El.

"You made a ring that can make people fly?" Tweek nearly dropped his board.

"Well… yes. Sadly it was broken when Kal-El and I were attacked by the former Head of Council-" began Brainy.  
"Dickhead…" Kal-El interrupted.  
"And the material for it hasn't been discovered yet in this time," finished Brainy.  
"But he can fly anyway now because of his Martian powers," grinned Kal-El.

"Martian powers… righteous!" celebrated Tweek, pumping his fist in the air. He blinked and turned to Jor-El. "When did we elect a guy named Dickhead to the council? Was I there for that?"

"His name isn't 'Dickhead': that's just what Kal-El and Zel-Kar started to call him after he attacked Brainy and Kal-El, putting them both in the hospital. And he's the one who signed the papers to get you thrown out here in the first place," explained Jor-El.

"Oh… _him_," Tweek spat out his tongue. "Wait a second, he attacked Kal and Brainy?! Put them in a hospital?!" Without warning, he revved up his current board and hopped on. "I'm going to go get that bastard!! He'll be lucky if he still has a spine when I'm done with him!"

"Wait, Twen-Cam," Jor-El easily pulled Tweek off the board and held him in the air. "He's already in jail, awaiting trial, and if you attack him you'll join him in jail. You don't want that now do you?"

"Prison not good for Tweek…" he twitched, "but if he breaks out, I call first dibs!" He turned to his captor. "Uh, can ya put me down Jor? I need to turn off the board before it starts moving on its own."

"Good," said Jor-El, putting Tweek down.

"I already have dibs on the Dickhead. And then Zel-Kar but you're more then welcome to help us skin him alive," said Kal-El.  
"Don't even joke like that," sighed Brainy.

"Who's joking?" asked Kal-El.


	37. Chapter 37

07/10/07

As far as the TOSoP Fanart contest goes TandyMastaofchu hasn't decided what she wants for her oneshot yet, Darkj3's request will be put into a future chapter of UC, Serebronaga just wants a fluff Superman/Brainy drabble and I have yet to hear back from SaintAsh. As for the numerous fifth place winners three people have opted to drop out so I'll just be giving a drabble to Yu-Gi-Ah who has decided to wait to make her decision on what she wants after the UC and MP contests are over.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to FunkyFish1991, Fuzzlespup, and Yu-Gi-Ah for their entries for the UC fanart contest. I still have no entries for the MP fanart contest. Due dates for both of these contests is on July 13th unless someone asks for an extension.

At this time I'd like to recommend some LOSH stories here at that I REALLY enjoy but don't get much attention (Not in any particular order):

Sickness by Tseecka (B5/SM. Also at deviantart where I first fell in love with it.)

Harvest by Yaoifanforever (B5/SM. Oh, the angst! -heart- Really a falling off the edge of your seat sort of story.)

Maps by GNT613 (Recently new B5/SMX. Eventually anyway, maybe... gotta love one sided love!)

It's All in Your Head by virtgrad (Not B5/SM but has hints of TW/PG and focuses mostly on Cham. Finished and a heart stopping read)

Alive by Shugi (in B5's pov, angst and slash. What could be better?)

I'm Not Okay by Noriko Sakuma (Seems to be onsided B5/SM. Set around Dark Victory. I really, really, _really_ want to see this one continued. -hearts everywhere-)

Drabbles Set by Noriko Sakuma (Sorry, let me wipe the drool off the screen... Seriously, go see her at LJ, she has some great fanart there.)

50 Drabbles, A Hero's Theme by Sakkashinn (Has everything a LOSH fangirl could need.)

Glasses, Spill, and The old film strip by shaman3 (B5/SM. I really wish she would write more...)

Desire by Lil' Pup (Under MatureThe two Supemans fighting over Brainy. I really want to know where this is going.)

Fools for Love by Amarin Rose (Under Mature Lots of Brainy/Lyle oneshots, and yes I do like this pairing too. Don't hate me! And go see her on LJ!)

Brainiac 5's Lame Vaction by mudling. (I really like this story but sadly I'm not allowed to talk to her anymore...)

--

Enough shameless advertising for stories I like! Lets get on to shameless self promoting! Enjoy the chapter and please review. Reviews make me happy inside.

Chapter 37

"Zel-Kar? Oh yeah, that girl you played with all the time," began Tweek, rubbing his chin, gazing at the ceiling. "Heh, sounds good. I'll bring the boiling oil."

"That's enough, both of you," said Jor-El, shaking his finger at Tweek while giving his son a disapproving look. "No revenge schemes that will get you locked up!"

Ignoring him, Tweek looked at the current board for a second before hopping on again and taking a couple laps around the workshop.

"Sorry, just wanted one last go. This is the only prototype I have."

Brainy smiled.

"There's something freeing about flying, isn't there?"

Smiling dreamily, Tweek hugged his board – admittedly a bit awkwardly because of its size – and sighed.

"Yeah, whenever I take this thing out for a test, and I'm way up there, feels almost like I'm completely free from everything else... no more things trying to weigh me down."

He looked at the board nostalgically and kissed it before returning to hugging it.

"Is he-" began Kal-El, but stopped abruptly when Tweek wrapped his leg around the object and held it closer. "…nevermind."

"I remember when the flight ring was still in testing, I was ecstatic when all I could do was hover. And when flight was finally successful the steering was so off I crashed into the wall and ceiling for a few hours straight before I could get back to the ground. But it was all worth it to have that feeling of no boundaries," smiled Brainy, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I know what you mean. I remember I flew a huge canyon on this thing when I first started. Conked out about half way over," laughed Tweek.

Kal-El tried to imagine it and started to laugh as well.

"Tweek! You _promised_ you'd be careful," Jor-El exclaimed, eyes refusing to shut, along with his slackened jaw.

"I was. I wore a helmet," Tweek looked up as his hands ran themselves over the board, and grinned. "Good times. Oh well, I'll just start over."

Jor-El pressed both hands against his temples and took in a deep breath.

"When I said 'be careful' I meant test it over a river or something that couldn't break every bone in your body if something went wrong!"

Removing his leg from around it, Tweek set the board against the table and started to look over his notes and schematics again; humming his 'I'm not listening' song.

"The mini generator is still pretty powerful, so I'll have to figure a way to tone it down... find a way to get the current into your stems without damaging any tissue around them... build apparatus…" He sighed. "We might have to postpone that dinner, Jor."

Hearing Jor-El growl, Tweek turned to face him and took a precautionary step backwards.

"Uh... I found out the parachute worked that day."

"You _found_ _out_ that it worked that day?!" yelled Jor-El, stepping a step forward.

"Now Jor, remember your blood pressure," Tweek stepped back into the table.

Brainy, not listening to their conversation, touched the corner of his eye and gazed down at the floor. Lowering his hand, he looked up.

"My eyes won't go to the point where it gets hard for me to see for at least a month. Going to dinner tonight won't make a difference."

Forgetting about Jor-El, Tweek turned to Brainy.

"Are you sure? I mean, they're your eyes, if you think we can wait…"

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, I don't want to be the one who tells Laura that you couldn't come because of me. And then I wouldn't want to be you if you didn't come," he smirked.

"Yeah... that wouldn't be good for any of us," shivered Kal-El.

"Um," began Tweek, looking between them and Jor-El's crossed arms. "Fine: I'll come boys. Hey, don't tell Laura I'm coming. I want it to be a surprise!"

Taking in a very deep breath Jor-El said, "Fine! But you'd better come or I'll send Laura after you."

"Do I really deserve that?" swallowed Tweek.

There was a knock at the door.

"Thank the King of Rock 'n' Roll!" exclaimed Tweek, running around Jor-El to the door. He pressed his nose up against it and yelled; "If you're a solicitor, I'm firing up the lasers."

From the other side of the door a female voice yelled back; "Wow, you really haven't changed a bit Tweek. I, Zel-Kar, sister of Kal-El, request permission to enter and _kick his sorry butt_!"

Eyes widening, Tweek threw open the door.

"How'd you find me? And when did you get so tall?!"

"I asked Mommy Laura where they were and she gave me directions. And I got tall when I got older, silly Tweek," Zel-Kar pinched his cheek. "Now please excuse me, I must maim my brother."

"Oh sh-" began Kal-El but he had barely run two steps before he was tackled to the ground.

"_How _dare_ you not tell me Brainy was awake! Do you know how worried I was?!_" shouted Zel-Kar, grabbing the red material on Kal-El's chest and literally shaking him. She paused and turned to Brainy, smiling pleasantly. "Not that I blame you, Brainy." She swung back on Kal-El and began to shake him again, more violently than before. "_Give me _one good reason_ not to kill you right now_!"

Kal-El's mouth twitched. "Because I'm your brother and you love me?"

Zel-Kar's glare intensified.

"And if I died you'd have no one to annoy?" asked Kal-El.

Her eyes narrowed even further.

"And... Brainy has finally admitted that he loves me so it would be a waste of a lot of time and effort for me to die now?" Kal-El commented with a tiny smile.

"Really?" asked Zel-Kar. She dropped Kal-El, sprung to her feet and, heedless of her brother falling brokenly to the floor, rushed over to Brainy and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you!"

Blushing, Brainy wasn't sure how to reply to that.

Kal-El remained in a ball on the ground and closed his eyes.

"You can get up now," Jor-El told his son.

"No," whispered Kal-El. "Chimeras won't attack if they think you're dead."

Rolling his eyes, Jor-El couldn't understand why Kal-El let Zel-Kar walk all over him all the time.

"It makes her happy," whispered Kal-El, as if reading his father's mind.

Tweek was still by the door, rubbing his cheek and grumbling. "I hate having my cheeks pinched. Reminds me of university when those ladies would do it and talk to me funny. Ickle sweetums my a-" He turned to see Zel-Kar hugging Brainy and the 'fainted' Kal-El. "Whoa, what did I miss?"

"You missed Kal-El talking his way out of being murdered for not telling Zel-Kar that Brainy had woken up," said Jor-El, trying not to sound too amused.

"Inherited your ability to talk your way out of trouble I see. Or was it that you usually talked your way _into_ trouble?" chuckled Tweek.

"No, I believe that it's that I always walked into trouble and talked my way out... And in some cases, was punched when _someone_," Jor-El narrowed his eyes on Tweek. "Kept antagonizing the people I was trying to calm down."

"Oh, who was that?" asked Tweek, walking over and smiling charmingly.

Jor-El began to glare again but then smiled. Quickly springing forward, he messed up Tweek's hair with both of his hands.

"Ack! C'mon, man, my hair is messed up enough as it is," laughed Tweek, batting Jor-El's hands away. Taking a few steps back for safety, he tried to salvage what he could before turning to the three teenagers in the room. "Hey you three, be careful! Some of my equipment is still in a delicate stage. I've already had one explosion today; I'd like to hold off another until after dinner!"

"Until after dinner," laughed Zel-Kar. "I don't think you'll have a problem with that. Kal-El is still faking unconsciousness and I'm not letting go of Brainy any time soon." She grinned toothily, petting Brainy's hair, tossing a final look at Kal-El. "He knows it's safer to play dead."

"Is that so? Well, maybe I can use this time to steal a hug," Tweek walked over to the two by the stools. "May I cut in?"

Kal-El sprang up and glared at Tweek.

"_Hell no_!?"

Zel-Kar swung around so fast she smacked Brainy in the face with her ponytail, and glared at her adoptive brother.

Instantly Kal-El's face fell. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Consider this your punishment," Zel-Kar seethed.

"If it's my punishment, why does Brainy need to suffer?" asked Kal-El.

Not wanting Zel-Kar to think of a worse punishment, Brainy quickly stepped in.

"It's just a hug, besides it can't be worse then Triplicate Girl: three hyper girls tackling you at once while squealing incessantly." He shivered.

Zel-Kar released Brainy from her own embrace, giving Tweek a warning look.

"One _platonic_ hug for Tweek."

"I can't watch this," groaned Kal-El, covering his face.

"Actually, I was talking to _you_, sweet thang," Tweek grinned at Zel-Kar.

"Sweet thang?" Zel-Kar questioned, tapping her fingers on her arm.

Kal-El uncovered his eyes.

"Did you. Just call me. '_Sweet thang'_?"

"Answer carefully Twen-Cam," warned Jor-El.

"Answer normally Tweek!" Kal-El cheered.

Tweek looked back and forth between the two Els before turning back to Zel-Kar

"Uh... would you have preferred babycakes? Sweet cheeks? Dollface? Good golly Miss Molly?"

Jor-El and Brainy simultaneously smacked their foreheads.

"Yes!" celebrated Kal-El, jumping to his feet.

"_Die_!" was Zel-Kar's war cry as she grabbed the front of Tweek's shirt and slapped him viciously several times on each side of his face.

Tweek was still standing when it was over but was rubbing his abused cheeks in surprise.

"Wow. I almost felt that. You're pretty strong, Zel. A lot stronger than when you were a kid."

"Yes I am! Just remember two things: Number 1, my heart belongs to my darling Luff-Ke and Luff-Ke alone. He is the only one allowed to call me pet names. Number 2, I'm old enough now that I know where to kick when I get mad," snickered Zel-Kar in a way that made the Els wince and Brainy rub the bridge of his nose to stall off a headache.

"Where is that?" asked Tweek slowly.

"Would you like me to show you?" asked Zel-Kar sweetly.

"Zel-Kar. No," scolded Jor-El.

The girl pouted, as did Tweek.

"But I want to know! Oh never mind. Anyone got the time? I had to use my clock's parts to fix... something," said Tweek with a quick look away.

"Half past noon," Jor-El said, looking at the timepiece on his wrist. "Kal-El, we need to get you back so you can take your test, and I should probably go back to work." He turned to the two blond geniuses. "Do you two want to stay here and keep working on Brainy's eyes until dinner?"

"What's wrong with Brainy's eyes?" asked Zel-Kar, taking her first good look at his face.

"I don't feel safe leaving Brainy alone with _him_," protested Kal-El.

"I _said_ 'what's wrong with Brainy's eyes?'!" growled Zel-Kar, pausing to listen to Brainy's explanation before pouting. "Poor baby!" She narrowed her eyes at Tweek. "You'd _better_ fix them."

"Zel-Kar, don't threaten Tweek. It wouldn't be his fault if my eyes can't be fixed. The procedure used to integrate technology into my organic systems hasn't been invented yet so the tools to fix problems haven't been invented either. In fact some of the materials used haven't been discovered yet. And-"

"La! La! La! I'm not listening," sang Zel-Kar, plugging her fingers into her ears.

"If you never listen you'll never learn," chuckled Tweek. "Or so they kept telling me. I think… I'm fine with Brainy hanging around the rest of the afternoon, Jor, but if he does I won't be able to bring him back till dinner. Considering I have to _ask permission_ to enter the city." He spat out his tongue and squinted his eyes as if tasting something extremely sour.

"Well Brainy can fly back himself if you need him to leave or if he want to come back early. Make sure to give me a call if you can't make it, and I'll make sure not to tell Laura so it will be a surprise," said Jor-El.

Zel-Kar turned to Tweek.

"Why do you need permission to enter the city? It's not like you'd take your experiments there with you."

Tweek blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… there was this time I wasn't paying attention and walked out in the middle of traffic…"

"Were you okay?" asked Zel-Kar worriedly.

"Oh yeah, I was fine. But cars kind of went everywhere… and several people made complaints about me being a 'menace'," sniffed Tweek, making a motion as if wiping away a tear. "So now I have to phone in when I come to town, tell them exactly where I'm going, and promise to stay there or risk being sued." He sighed. "It got to be such a hassle, with them denying me half the time, that I finally just had anything I needed delivered out and stayed here."

"That _sucks_!" exclaimed Zel-Kar, before turning to Jor-El. "We should complain to the council!"

"I have, many times-" began Jor-El.

"Then we should complain _more_ to the _new_ council. Pri-Nox is cool. I bet she wouldn't let someone be isolated from society. That stupid, arrogant Dickhead– I bet he made that order!" spat Zel-Kar.

"He did but-" Jor-El tired again.

"He should have his ass kicked even more before he dies the worst death possible!" Zel-Kar said with angry enthusiasm.

"I volunteered the oil, for the boiling," laughed Tweek. "Really though, Swee-er, Zel, I'm used to being singled out for one reason or another. I don't want anyone getting in trouble on my account, like I've told Jor _many times_."

Jor-El rubbed his ear absently.

"Sorry, my hearing goes bad whenever you talk nonsense."

"Then you must go deaf a lot," said Kal-El.

"Okay, I get it, I get it. Big brother Jor-El looking out for little Twen-Cam, just like always. Wasn't there something you said about a test?" asked Tweek.

"Crap! We have to go. _Now_!" exclaimed Zel-Kar, grabbing Kal-El's and running him out the door.

"See you both later," Jor-El ran after them.

"She came all this way just to try and kill Kal-El even though she also had a test…. That's what I call dedication," said Brainy in awe.

"That's what I call a sister! So, you want to throw some more ideas around about your eyes? Or... go flying?" Tweek picked up his current board again with a grin. "We can do both of course, but I need time for a shower before we go back to Casa d'El."

"Flying usually clears my mind for ideas. Let's go," smiled Brainy as he stood. "And, so you know for your plans, the insignia on my forehead can work as a hook up: you can connect wires to me there to send in the electric pulse if that would work. I can also hook up to a computer to download or upload a program if that would help. And-" He hesitated. "I could download myself to the computer as a backup if surgery becomes necessary; that way you don't have to worry about… hurting me."

"That first part I'll keep in mind, and that stuff in the middle, but the last thing I won't need to remember. 'Cause it won't come to that, I promise you. I'll find a way to save your sight that won't put you in danger in any way. You're part of the El family now after all, so you're part of my family. And family looks out for each other. So I'll find a way," said Tweek, placing a hand on Brainy's shoulder. "There's too much stuff you haven't seen yet, right? And stuff you want to keep seeing. Like a certain someone." He winked.

"More then anything," Brainy blushed.

Tweek smiled and suddenly started running to the door with his board.

"Last one to the canyon is a rotten keg!"

"Egg," shouted Brainy, running after him.


	38. Chapter 38

07/18/07

I've gotten next to no votes on the UC contest; voting ends 7/28. I would aslo like to dedicate this to FunkyFish1991 and darkj3 for their entries for the MP fanart contest, which is now due on the 21.

Chapter 38

Brainy and Tweek returned from flying around the canyon laughing. Or, rather, Tweek was laughing and Brainy was doing a good Jor-El impression as he scolded Tweek for being reckless. Somehow, doing somersaults in midair didn't strike the 12th level intellect as something Jor-El would approve of.

"Take a chill pill little dude," grinned Tweek, wrapping his arm around smaller genius's shoulders. "What's life without a few risks?"

Rolling his eyes, Brainy was reminded of Lightning Lad when the – at the time – leader had laughed at Clark's appearance when Saturn Girl, Bouncing Boy and himself had brought the farm boy from the past to help against the Fatal Five. Even though he had already confessed his love to Kal-El, it didn't make it any less painful to think of the caped boy, so he threw off Tweek's arm – unknowingly exactly the same way he had done to Lightning Lad – and glared at him the same way as well.

"Everything in life has risks but you don't seem to think about them at all. You just do it. You don't think!"

"I think way too much, man," groaned Tweek. "I need breaks or my head would totally freak out on me."

Deciding it was probably best to drop the subject for the time being, Brainy thought over a few of the things they had discussed during their flight. He moved over to the computer Tweek had given him permission to use and began to type a few of the ideas that had stuck out to him.

Despite his earlier agitation, Brainy smiled. It had been so long since he was able to work in his lab, or any lab, on any project; it felt good to be at work again.

"We came up with some interesting ideas. Only about half sound plausible but it's better then nothing." He remembered something and half-turned to Tweek. "Don't forget to call to make sure you can go into the city."

"Right," Tweek snapped his fingers and began to run around the room. First to the counter he had been working at earlier, and then to the pile of mail in the middle of the room, and then to the other pile of junk that had yet to be stuffed back into the closest. He turned to Brainy, who had been watching him run amok. "Where is my comm anyway?"

Going over his memory of earlier that day, Brainy pointed to the mail.

"Last I saw it, it was behind there."

"Righteous," Tweek saluted and drove into the mail. "Got it!"

Walking out of the mail, Tweek shook himself as if doing a fast version of 'The Twist' to rid his person of all the envelopes sticking to his body, and also those that had buried themselves in his hair.

"Should probably do something about the mail…" He shrugged. "Eh, when I get back later." He dialed speedily, humming the sounds the buttons made, before pressing the device to his ear with his shoulder. "...Hello? Yes, this is Twen-Cam. You have me classified under 'mad scientist'. Yes, that's me. I'm calling to request a trip into the city, to visit my friends the Els. Tonight. Uh, I'm not sure… but I'll definitely be back before dawn. Well, no, it's not an emergency per se; they invited me to dinner. What? Well, yes it's a personal matter but I don't see why– Excuse me?! Listen, you little–"

Rushing over, Brainy ripped the comm away and held it to his own ear.

"This is Brainiac Five. Would it help to know that I'll be going there with him?" He waited for a while before turning to Tweek. "I think they might have gone into shock. I can't hear anything except for their breathing."

Tweek took back the phone and listened a moment, eyes widened with a half grin on his lips.

"I think he has a crush on you. Uh, hello? Yes, that was _the_ Brainiac Five. Yeah, surprised me too at first. What? Seriously? Well, okay then… thanks." He hung up the comm and grinned at Brainy. "Evidently, as long as I'm with you, I can go anywhere I want in the city." Dropping the comm, thankfully not breaking it, he gently ruffled Brainy's hair and batted his eyelashes. "My hero!"

Brainy batted Tweek's hand away and tried to brush his hair back into place.

"Did they just mean today or whenever you're with me… and you still need to take a shower."

"They didn't specify so I'm taking it as any time I'm with you," winked Tweek. "And thanks for reminding me. My bathroom's over that way, but I have another over there if you need it. The plumbing is separate so no worries about scalding me. Feel free to look around, just be careful. I'll be out in a few minutes."  
The patchy-eyebrowed scientist danced off to the shower singing something sounding like 'rubber ducky'.

Unsure of whether or not to laugh, Brainy looked down at himself. He was covered in dust and muck from the canyon, so decided to take up on Tweek's offer of using the spare shower.

As he was undressing, Brainy caught a glance of himself in the mirror. Normally he'd be too embarrassed to look at himself naked, but in that glimpse he could tell there was something _off_ and turned his head for a better look.

Between his shoulder blades was a heavy scar, clearly made by a blaster – but it was different from Kal-El's, which was a perfect circle. The weapon shot at him must have been another type, for his scar looked like something had fractured his skin rather than just breaking it.

The mark started out in a jagged circle as big as his fist, and continued to crack out horizontally: slicing across his shoulder blades in points, almost reminding him of cracked glass in a mosaic. The scar was a lighter green then the rest of him, standing out against the skin of his back mockingly.

Eyes widening, Brainy stared at it: unable to fully process its presence. His healing abilities should have gotten rid of that but, since it was still there, he knew it was not going to go away. He would be stuck with this physical reminder of his death forever.

His hand trembled as he reached up to touch it.

_It won't matter if you can't ever see it again_.

Brainy's hand flew up to touch the corner of his eye, squeezing them both tightly shut.

Taking in a deep breath, Brainy practically flew into the shower, washing as fast as he could so he could dry himself and get dressed as soon as possible.

Having finished so quickly, Brainy had plenty of time to look around the lab; though he was _very_ careful not to touch anything.

"See anything you like?" asked Tweek.

Turning around, Brainy's jaw softly fell open, he began gasping for air, and his face went very, _very_ dark green.

Tweek came over still dripping wet, with only a towel around his waist, and his normally gravity-defying hair lying around his face as he pushed the towel around his shoulders up into it. His physique was lanky but well defined, like an acrobat.

Brainy's eyes widened. He managed to close his mouth, blushing even worse, and quickly looked away from the dripping scientist.

"Ah– they all look interesting, especially the ones I can't tell what are because of the damage done to them but the one that looks like it's supposed to amplify small amounts of energy into bigger amounts looks similar to something done on Earth in the 27th century…"

"You okay, little dude?" Tweek leaned forward to get a better look at Brainy, making the younger scientist's face even darker. "You're looking a little green – at least greener than usual, and you're talking so fast I can barely understand you."

Stepping back slightly, Tweek shook his head like a dog and his hair fanned out into its usual spikes.

"Do you want something to drink? Or a snack?"

"No," said Brainy quickly, but paused in order to calm himself. "You should get dressed so we can get going."

"Brainy, I've been wearing the same clothes for a couple of days. I wouldn't mind a little naked time," grinned Tweek, shaking his hips in a little dance.

"Perhaps it would be better if you had… 'naked time' when there wasn't someone over?" gulped Brainy.

"Wha... oh! Oh, sorry, dude! Heh, guess I just feel real comfortable around you," Tweek blushed, carefully stepping back with one hand clutching the towel around his hips.

Glancing at him, Brainy now noticed that there were several dozen scars all over Tweek's body, most likely from past mishaps, with several really prominent ones on his back as he turned away.

"I'll change and be back in a second," said Tweek softly.

Brainy felt like kicking himself.

"I-I'm glad you feel comfortable around me, and I'm sorry if I offended you with my… awkwardness. It's just that Coluans, well, they don't hang around each other wet or even remotely naked unless they're trying to attract someone as a spouse or if they're already married. I– sorry."

The Coluan looked away and down, trying to think of something to make him stop blushing, but the situation reminded him of when he was in the locker room with Kal-El and that _didn't_ _help_ _at all_.

"Really?" Tweek turned back, curiously. "I mean, naked I can understand but what's the big deal about being wet?"

"Ah, for Coluans it triggers our scent, unique to us, that attracts other Coluans to– it's essentially like an aphrodisiac," mumbled Brainy quickly, it reminding him of his conversation with Kal-El on Colu when he had to explain how a warning flower knew they, or at least Brainy, was a virgin.

That didn't help the blushing go away either.

"Really? Is that just between Coluans?" asked Tweek.

"I'm not sure if other species can detect a Coluan's scent. I've never risked being wet around someone to test it… well, I was wet around Kal-El once but that's when Dickhead shot at me and I fell into the Miracle Falls River and Kal-El saved me from drowning. But then he lost consciousness because he had been shot too. By the time I found someone for help, I was dry again," Brainy still spoke quickly, but even though his blush was gone his heart was racing with a different kind of memory.

"Hmm, can you smell other people when they're wet?" asked Tweek.

"No more then you can, but it's what it implies that makes me… nervous, even though I know you don't mean it that way," said Brainy, still looking at the ground.

"In what way? I was just curious," Tweek walked back over, stopping a few steps short of Brainy but leaning in slightly with a charming smile. "As to how I would smell to you?"

Brainy looked up out of surprise, making the blush return, and quickly looked away again with nervous eyes.

"You're not hanging around me wet in an attempt to attract me as a spouse. And well, ah, the scent is usually something in nature so in your case I think it would be something fruity."

"Fruity? Such as?" asked Tweek captivatingly.

"Uh," Brainy frantically searched his brain. "Do they have coconut on this planet?"

"No, but I've heard of them. My parents liked to study earth culture when I was younger. _And _I know a song about them!" exclaimed Tweek, taking in a deep breath.

Brainy swung around to face him, throwing up his arms shouting, "_That's_-" He saw Tweek's bewildered look and rethought what he was going to say. "That's alright, I know the song."

"Oh, okay then," said Tweek slowly before smiling. "Any requests?"

"How about; 'get dressed or we're going to be late and Laura may kill us'?" asked Brainy, looking away again, more annoyed then embarrassed now.

"Don't know that one. Can you hum a few bars?" Tweek twitched when Brainy turned to look at him again. "Okay, okay, I'll get dressed! No need to use the Death Glare on me."

"Just go," groaned Brainy, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Tweek walked to his room, separate from the workshop, but once the door closed behind him there was a sudden loud crash.

Brainy jumped at the noise. "You okay?!"

"Yeah, I just tripped on the rug and, uh, crashed through my closet door. S'okay! I'm not bleeding or anything… I think. Be out in a bit,"

"Make_ sure_ you're not bleeding before you get dressed!" shouted Brainy.

"You could come and give me a check-up," replied Tweek slyly.

"No, if you say you're fine I believe you," said Brainy quickly.

"Spoilsport," grumbled Tweek, coming out a few minutes later and striking a model-worthy pose. "Okay, how do I look?"

Brainy said a silent prayer before turning to look at him.

"Good. So do you want to fly there or shall we risk the lives of others by walking?"

"Ha ha, you are ever so witty. I… oh, hold on just a minute!" exclaimed Tweek, then ran – slid – over to his work table. He began to take different bits and pieces off of its surface and started putting them together as fast as possible.

"What are you making?" asked Brainy, remaining at a safe distance.

"A gift for Martha. I figure since I wasn't there for her birth, like I was with Kal's, or there for her Naming, this is the least I could do. I thought of it earlier but with trying to think of something to do about your eyes I'd nearly let it leave my head," answered Tweek, not pausing in his work.

"…Are you sure you want to just throw something together for an infant?" asked Brainy slowly.

"Glad to know you have such faith in my skill. Keep in mind you're letting me near your eyes, buddy. Besides, this is harmless. I'm just using an old holograph as a base and building it out from there, nothing will be capable of exploding, maiming, shocking or otherwise hurting anyone. Promise," said Tweek, the speed of his voice increasing with the speed of his hands.

"I just wanted to make sure it's something a baby can handle. Since you're using a holograph is it going to be some sort of picture game for her?" questioned Brainy, risking a few steps closer to see.

"Don't worry: the design's fairly simple. And as for what it'll be, you'll just have to be patient and see later!" Tweek continued working for a moment before pointing with his screwdriver to another table. "Speaking of holographs, my personal ones are over there. You can look through it if you want. I have some great pictures of Jor, Laura and me back at the university, when we used to work together in the city, and even a few of little Kal and little Zel. I'll be done after I download the program into here."

Rolling his eyes, Brainy walked over to the holographs and started to look through them.

"Wow, Jor-El looked almost exactly like Kal-El now, except for the curl in his hair." Brainy continued looking and smiled at the ones of little Kal-El. "You have a lot of pictures of young Kal-El talking to someone off screen."

"Yeah, he had an imaginary friend when he was younger. Said he was the smartest kid in the universe," chuckled Tweek. "Used to bring him to my house all the time, but for some reason he didn't want to go into my workshop there. Not that I would let him: it was even more cluttered than here. But he still wouldn't go in, something about not wanting to be locked up… Kal had quite the imagination back then."

"Oh, you mean Smarty. According to Zel-Kar that was Kal-El imagining me. I'm not sure how that was supposed to work, but Smarty had green skin and everything."

"Huzzahwahana?" Tweek swung around to face Brainy.

"Like I said, I'm not sure how that was supposed to work, but Kal-El thinks it was some sort of connection between our dimensions. You'd have to ask him more about it." said Brainy almost absently, still looking through the holopictures.

Tweek blinked and looked down in thought.

"You were Smarty… but you weren't physically here… you're from an alternate dimension, in an alternate time frame… only Kal could see and hear you… how? Gah! No time for theories, must finish!" He quickly finished his gift and downloaded the program. "Done! In record time I might add."

"I haven't had much time to think of theories myself, but I don't think I was Smarty. During the years Kal-El saw Smarty I was in my world in an induced asleep, undergoing the operation that integrated the technology into my systems," said Brainy, blinking when he realized Tweek had said he was finished. "You actually time yourself? Or are you just using that saying to show how quickly you've accomplished your project?"

"I used to time myself, just for fun, but since my clock's valiant sacrifice for… whatever it was I used it for, I haven't. Felt like I did it pretty fast though. And maybe I'm trying to show off a little," Tweek turned around and winked.

"I've never timed myself, mostly because I usually keep my sense of time off in an attempt to see time as others do. Granted it doesn't work at all in this dimension, but I don't think it's the amount of time you spend on something: it's how well it works when you're done. I look forward to seeing what Martha thinks of it," said Brainy.

"Brainy, I've essentially been a hermit in exile for the past thirteen years. I needed a way to keep myself entertained and not go crazy… er, oh. But you're right: quality is the most important thing, so I'm still careful when I assemble things like this. That is, things for other people. But I hope she likes it," said Tweek, carefully placing the gift in his belt pouch and smiling brightly. "Okay, I'm ready if you are!"

"I suppose you probably don't get many new books or anything out here…. Shall we fly, or are you not allowed to take your board into the city?" asked Brainy.

"I get books. Laura sends them to me all the time and they come special delivery so I always get them. I just end up reading them too fast. I've never tried flying the board near city… I could do aerials off the buildings!! Let's go!" said Tweek, grabbing the board and running outside.

"Let's just not do anything that gets you banned from the city permanently," shouted Brainy, running worriedly after him.

--

When they landed on the ground in front of the El house, Brainy turned to Tweek.

"You said you wanted to surprise Laura. Shall we just walk in or should I go in and sneak you in later? Or do you just want to ring the doorbell?"

"I really want to surprise her, so if you think you can sneak me in I'm up for that plan," said Tweek, hopping off his board and moving to hold it in his hand.

"Hold on a sec," Brainy grabbed Tweek under the arms and flew him up to the balcony, setting him down by the door that went down the stairs. "Just stay here a minute so I can get in the normal way."

"Right! Do I wait for you to come get me or just go in?" asked Tweek.

"Just come in, that way there will be nothing to make her suspicious," said Brainy before he flew back down and went into the house.

"Hi Brainy! Was Tweek able to help with your eyes?" asked Laura, walking up to him and giving him a small hug before looking behind him.

"We have a few theories we're working on," said Brainy.

"Oh, that's good. I had really hoped Jor-El could talk him into coming though. I haven't seen him for ages," Laura pouted.

"Brainy!" Kal-El sprinted over from some unknown location and hugged the other boy. After kissing his cheek, he held Brainy at arm's length and began to look over him with narrowed eyes. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Kal-El, stop acting like Tweek is dangerous. He's fine," Brainy chuckled.

"I'm not too sure about that…" Kal-El looked around, paranoid.

"Kal-El, you be nice. Tweek is a kind, creative young man," said Laura.

"Uh-huh," Kal-El rolled his eyes.

"Where's Martha?" asked Brainy.

"In her highchair in the kitchen. So how was Tweek, is he okay? Has he been eating right? Should I start sending him lunches again?" asked Laura, worriedly.

"Don't forget the smiley face cupcakes," laughed Kal-El.

Brainy looked up and spotted Tweek as he made it down the stairs, noticing them in the entryway. His eyes widened when Tweek smirked and dropped on all fours to sneak up like a stealthy predator.

"Brainy, are you alright?" asked Laura.

"Yes! Fine! Just thought of something– odd!" said Brainy quickly.

Kal-El's eyes widened in suspicion.

"Brainy, he didn't… did he?" He slowly started to turn around – like a character in a horror movie turning to see the monster drooling behind him.

Tweek hopped the last few steps, and jumped up: arms open for a hug from Laura.

"What's up, babycakes? Did ya miss me?"


	39. Chapter 39

07/26/08

Since I've gotten next to no votes on my UC contest I'm extending the voting until 8/05 and the B5 fanclub will soon have a poll at deviant art.

Also, I've been feeling a little run down, with this story especially. It's like my brain doesn't want to write it anymore and when I try to anyway, it doesn't work right. I'm going to finish up the next chapter, since I already started it, and put the story on hold for a while.

Chapter 39

"Tweek! I've missed you," Laura squealed, hugging him tightly. She suddenly hit him on the shoulder. "Don't call me babycakes." She hugged him again. "How have you been?" Then she pulled back and glared at him. "Why don't you visit us more?!"

"Wow, and I thought Mom had mood swings when she was _pregnant_," Kal-El held protectively on to Brainy and backed them both away from his mother.

"I have that effect on most women it seems," Tweek tolerated the treatment from Laura, handling it well, making the appropriate expression for each of her moods.

"I missed you too Laura, and I was just funning, you know that. I've been alright for the most part, but I _really_ missed all of you! And you know things got… complicated after I was sent into the country. More than half of my requests to come into the city were denied and they said if I came anyway I could get sued or arrested. And after everything you and Jor have done for me over the years, I didn't want to bring trouble your way. Any more than I used to, anyway."

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all, Tweek. It's been so long, I'm surprised Kal-El even remembered who you were!" said Laura.

"I blocked him out." Kal-El's voice was deadly.

Laura ignored him and began to sniffle at Tweek. "Please say you're staying for dinner."

"Miss a chance for some of your home cooking? Nobody's _that_ crazy! Besides, I'm not allowed out in the city without my chaperone," Tweek pointed happily at Brainy.

"Brainy, you're responsible for Tweek?" questioned Laura with wide eyes.

"It would seem so," said Brainy calmly, not even seeming to notice how Kal-El was still holding on to him.

"If that's the case then you'd better be on your extra good behavior Tweek. Brainy has had more trouble with the government these last couple of months then you did the entire time we were at university," warned Laura.

"That only makes me worry about him being in the house more," said Kal-El.

Laura ignored him.

"You haven't met Martha yet! She's in the kitchen with Jor-El. Let's go and get seated so you can get acquainted while things are finishing up."

"I find that comparison both hard to believe and rather damaging to my pride as a mad scientist, but I'll try to be on my best behavior," said Tweek as they were led to the kitchen by Laura. "We meet again, Jor!"

Jor-El looked up from settling Martha in her highchair and smiled.

"Hi Twen-Cam, glad you could make it."

Martha looked up at Tweek, giggled and held her hands out to him.

Though he was surprised at first, Tweek smiled and walked over, kneeled next to her highchair, lifted his hand and let one of her small fists curl around his finger. He gave that delicate hand a little kiss.

"Good afternoon, milady. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I do hope you can forgive me for my tardiness in our meeting."

Martha smiled, giggled some more and tried to reach up to play with his goggles.

"Oh no: Martha likes him! Quick – distract him with something shiny and I'll take her to safety!" Kal-El moved to run forward.

Brainy gently took hold of Kal-El's arm. "Calm down, Kal-El. Martha's fine."

"I'm a big brother: it's my _job_ to worry!" Kal-El protested, not taking his eyes off of his little sister.

Not paying attention to them, Tweek smiled at Martha, picking her up and letting her sit in his lap. He tapped his goggles.

"You like these? Maybe I'll make you a pair when you're older. Unless you become the next poet in the family." He smiled at Laura before turning back to Martha. "I remember when Kal was this small. Even smaller actually, when you were still in the hospital with him, Laura. I remember the first time he laughed at me too." He quickly made a funny face for Martha; tilting his head, sticking out his tongue and fluttering his eyelashes.

Martha giggled and poked his cheeks with her tiny fingers.

"He was at the hospital with me? By Krypton, I was traumatized at a really early age!" said Kal-El.

"Kal-El, you used to love Tweek," pouted Laura.

"And don't you dare say you were young and naïve," warned Jor-El.

Kal-El sourly covered his mouth with both hands.

"I think I like hearing all these young Kal-El stories," Brainy smiled.

Kal-El's hands and jaw dropped as he stared at his boyfriend.

Tweek chuckled and puffed out his cheeks a moment before talking.

"Well, I was there for the first half of your birth. I passed out at some point and woke up in the bed next to Laura's after you were born." He turned to Brainy. "And if you think that's good, I've got a whole library of stories up here." He tapped his head with one of his fingers. "I have some funny ones of Jor and Laura too. Been collecting them since the day we met."

At first Kal-El began to laugh but then he thought about it some more.

"No… wait, keep the stories about me to yourself!"

"I'm curious about the ones he has on us," said Laura.

"I'm scared for that exact reason," Jor-El shivered.

Martha cupped Tweek's face with both hands, staring at him curiously. He lifted her out of her chair and swung her around, smiling as she laughed joyfully.

"This is going to be a fun dinner," Brainy commented.

Tweek's stomach began to growl and he sat down with Martha. "If we eat soon I'll tell you any story you want. I haven't had anyone's cooking but my own for a loooooong time." He went cross-eyed and paled, almost looking ready to fall out of his chair from hunger.

Jor-El was trying hard not to laugh. "It's amazing you haven't died!"

"You…" Laura looked ready to scold Tweek but then took in a deep breath. "I would have sent you anything you liked if you had asked."

Looking up, Tweek shook his head. "The deliverymen would've eaten it all. Remember that cake you tried to send me for my birthday a few years ago?"  
"You're joking!" Laura gasped.

"Isn't that illegal?" Brainy turned to Kal-El, but all he got was a shrug.

"They were employed by Di-" Tweek began, but then he looked down at Martha's smiling face and cut off. "Uh, that councilman guy. I have a feeling the cake was like a bonus or something for them. One of them was nice enough to save me a piece, but he recommended I just have regular food delivered from now on. I was so angry though that I gave that guy enough money to start up his own delivery business and employed him instead. The others got their, ahem, just desserts." He grinned maliciously for a moment before smiling gently at Laura. "But I also didn't want you to go out of your way, Laura. You had enough to worry about taking care of Kal and Jor. And now this little one too."

"Just another reason why _that man_ is _exactly_ where he deserves to be," Laura started to serve the food after she had scooted everyone into their seats, giving Tweek an extra big helping.

Martha immediately put her hands in Tweek's mashed potatoes.

"Sorry, Tweek," said Laura, taking Martha off Tweek's lap, putting her back in her highchair and cleaning off her hands.

"Well, if it wasn't for the fact people think that the… councilman went insane they would have sent him to the Phantom Zone by now instead of holding him in jail," said Jor-El, rolling his eyes.

"If he's insane, what does that make me?" Tweek began to join Jor-El in rolling his eyes until he took a bite of his food. A happy tear rolled down his cheek. "Oh sweet Krypton that's good!"

"You're just a little crazy. He's flat out bonkers and should-" Kal-El looked at Martha. "-be asked nicely to cease existing."

"That almost seemed like a compliment," Brainy smiled.

"_That_ was an insult to the councilman," Kal-El didn't meet anyone's eyes.

As soon as Tweek had made a small dent in his food, Laura put more on his plate.

"Eat as much as you want Tweek, but don't forget I made chocolate cake for dessert. And you can take leftovers with you if you want when you leave. I know! If Brainy is going to be spending time with you I can send food with him!"

"You had me at chocolate cake. But yeah, I guess the B-man and I will be spending a lot of time together until we work out the temporary apparatus. And then on to the bigger problem of a permanent solution. That okay with you, bud? Don't make me use the puppy dog eyes," Tweek didn't even put down his fork before his hands went into a pleading gesture.

"I don't mind; just don't call me 'B-man'. It reminds me of Batman," said Brainy.

Kal-El raised his hand and lifted two fingers. "Two things: I'm curious," he turned to Tweek. "As to what _you_ would look like doing puppy dog eyes." He looked at Brainy. "And _Batman_. What's that? Oh, and I'm adding another thing," he lifted another finger to go with the first two. "Brainy doing puppy dog eyes would be really cute."

His entire face lit up as he tried to imagine it.

Brainy wasn't sure if he could imagine even considering just trying it.

"I agree on that last part! But as a demonstration-" Tweek put down his fork, stuck out his lower lip, made his eyes big and watery, fluttered his eyelashes, and faked sniffling. He spoke with this absurd expression still on his face. "And who is 'Batman'? He sounds interesting. Is he part flying mammal?"  
Kal-El and Jor-El covered their eyes.

"_Ack_!"

Not sure what to make of the puppy pout, Brainy just stared at Tweek, blinking.

"_Awwwwwww_," Laura squealed.

Martha giggled.

Jor-El kept his eyes covered. "Brainy, Tweek asked you a question."

"What?" Brainy blinked before remembering what it was. "Oh, yes, Batman is one of the great heroes of Earth in the 21st century. He didn't have any powers but he made gadgets that helped him fight, such as freezing pellets and the Batmobile and even sometimes wings that made him fly. He was also an expert in all fighting techniques and he was called Earth's greatest detective. He'll probably start appearing on Earth, in his city, Gotham, in the next decade or so."  
"Interesting…" said Tweek, returning his face to normal. "I think I'd like to meet this Batman someday. I've always wanted to visit Earth since my parents had such an interest in it."

"Well, Batman had a reputation for not liking people with powers in his city so if you ever did that you'd have to be careful. It's said that even though he was one of the few people without powers in the Justice League – with over a thousand members – they were all afraid of him," Brainy explained further.

"Now he sounds really interesting! One more reason for me to go to Earth: track down and befriend Batman on behalf of the great Krypton! But mostly for me. I don't think he'd mind; I don't have powers. And what's this 'Justice League'?" asked Tweek.

"Actually Tweek, if you went to Earth you _would_ have powers because of the effect of the yellow sunlight radiation on your body. You'd gain super strength, super-speed, microscopic and telescopic vision, a heightened sense of smell… if not more," said Jor-El.

"That's where Jor-El wanted to send Kal-El if Krypton hadn't been stabilized," Laura commented, mostly for her own benefit.

"And the Justice League is a group of heroes, all of whom besides Batman had superpowers, who first came together to fight off an alien invasion. For a few years the original seven members fought crime around the Earth and protected it from super-powered beings that would do harm, sometimes having to travel in space to do that. After another attempted alien invasion that would have led to the destruction of Earth, the League opened up membership to other heroes from around the Earth. One member, Booster Gold, was even said to have traveled back in time from the 28th century to join the group," said Brainy, almost feeling like he was giving a pre-history lesson.

Tweek coughed, nearly choking on his food. He took a quick swig from his drink.

"S-superpowers?! Seriously?! That tears it – I'm fulfilling my parents' dreams and going to Earth! I'll even join that League if they'll take me. Sounds like a pretty fun group. Though I think the Legion sounds cooler…" Tweek grinned at Jor-El. "And you called me Tweek!" His eyes widened. "Wait, you were going to send Kal to Earth? Why there? I mean, I remember you building the rocket, heck I got you some of the parts, but you never said where it was going."

Brainy can't help but laugh at it all.

"Well, I chose Earth because of all the stuff you told me about it. Plus, I felt Kal-El could be safe there since yellow sunlight would make him invulnerable and it would give him a chance to do some good," explained Jor-El.

Kal-El turned to Brainy.

"Hey, when you said I 'did stuff', was I part of the Justice League?"

Brainy immediately stopped laughing.

"Yes…"

"What was my hero name?" asked Kal-El.

"…Superman."


	40. Chapter 40

08/04/08

I'm a little confused. People kept asking when "When Doves Cry" would be updated and yet no one is commenting. Does no one like it anymore? Should I not write it anymore?

And since I know not everyone reads all my stories I'll put something here that I put in the authors note of WDC3:

I bought a white jacket that I would like to paint on like a canvas with a bunch of characters and stuff I like. A little Anime, some Disney, cartoons and comics, etc... Sadly I draw like a monkey; I see something and then I draw from it as a visual reference. So here is what I was thinking: I'd have another fanart contest only I'd choose the winner this time. The person I chose would get a oneshot and everyone who gave me a submission would get a guaranteed drabble.

Here would be the rules:

There has to be an element from each of my LOSH stories in the picture. Like Fuzzy from UC, the Brainy plushie from MP, backpack from BG, etc... It would probably be hard to pick an element from Sunlight Naptime, When or When Doves Cry so those don't have to be included if your don't want them to be but I'd be impressed if you found something to add from them.

Characters that _have to be_ in the picture are Brainy and a version of Clark/Superman/Kal-El. If you want there can be multiple versions of them like Brainy being fought over by Superman and Kal-El while little Brainy/Smarty watches while sitting on older Superman's lap.

There can be as many or as little characters as you want in it other then Brainy and Clark/Kal-El.

Extra points will be given to those who add Static/Virgil, Gear/Richie, Batman, or Invisible Kid (styled in the fashion of the famous kiss era from the comics). But like I said, adding more character is not required.

That's what I'm thinking so far, and I'd probably give a few months to anyone who wanted to enter, until around November maybe? If no one is interested I may use one of the fanarts I've already recieved or a screen shot from the show. In any case when it's finished I hope to wear it on the next Anime Convention I go to since it's been a long time since I was able to go and I want to reward myself since I'll be graduating (hopefully) at half year this year. X3

I've taken up enough of your time with my blabbing. This will probably be the last chapter of TOSoP for a while since I need a break from it. Enjoy!

Chapter 40

Tweek smiled, either not noticing Brainy's discomfort or ignoring it.

"Ah, so the Kal-El of your dimension was a hero huh? Doesn't surprise me Superman... nice ring to it."

Brainy jumped at the chance to change subjects.

"Ah, yes. And in my time there were three founding members that created a group modeled after the Justice League, in honor of the time of great heroes. We're called the Legion of Superheroes. That's what the 'L' on my belt stands for…" His eyes suddenly widened. "I never got my belt back after the Ringlet game!"

Not wanting him to start panicking, Kal-El placed his hand on Brainy's shoulder.

"It's okay. Zel-Kar grabbed it and it's in my room. Sorry, forgot to tell you."

Relieved Brainy let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Jor-El half smiled at their interaction and turned to Tweek.

"Did we tell you that Kal-El got an Ultimate yet in his last game?"

Tweek coughs on his drink and took a moment to collect himself before giving Jor-El and exasperated glare.

"Can we save amazing news for when I'm not currently trying to eat or drink anything? But wow, an ultimate!?" He ginned, trying to imagine it. "That's like the third one _ever_ isn't it?" He gave Kal-El a thumbs up. "Wait a go, dude!!" He frowns slightly. "Wish I'd been there to see it."

"Uh, thanks," Kal-El looked away embarrassed.

"Recruiters have been coming by everyday to try to sign Kal-El to their team but he keeps avoiding them," commented Laura.

"Well, I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to them. I probably would have yelled at them to go away or something. Besides, I'm not sure if I want to play Ringlets for a living," Kal-El shrugged.

This surprised Brainy. It had seemed like Kal-El really enjoyed Ringlets.

"Why not?"

Turning to him, Kal-El smiled warmly.

"I can't decide a career until I know what you're doing because I'm going to do whatever I need to, to stay with you."

Slowly meeting Kal-El's eyes, Brainy blushed.

"Aww…" sighed Laura.

Jor-El shook his head.

"Let them have their moment honey."

Tweek is a little confused but smiles warmly and stays quiet at Jor-El's urging and keeps eating for a few moments (without choking).

"Oh, did anybody want a story?" He grinned a little too deviously.

Brainy slowly looked away from Kal-El and to Tweek, smiling.

"Yeah, I wanted to hear a few stories about when Kal-El was little."

"Why something embarrassing?" asked Kal-El.

"Because it would probably be cute," smiled Brainy.

Kal-El pounded his head against the table.

"Something embarrassing...Hey Jo, Laura, remember that time I told him about 'Halloween'?" grinned Tweek.

Laura started giggling.

"Sadly, yes." sighed Jor-El.

"Halloween, do tell," said Brainy.

"Don't tell! Don't tell," pleaded Kal-El, making a prayer gesture towards Tweek.

"Well, he was only about five or six at the time so I don't think he understood I was talking about an _Earth_ holiday. But he heard the words 'costume' and 'free candy' and so goes about making a costume out of a white shag bathmat and paper.

'I'm not sure if he was trying to be a dog or a furry armadillo. But then he took a bag and started going around the neighborhood ringing doorbells and asking for candy. pretty much no one knew what he was talking about, but they all thought he was cute and tried to find something to toss in the bag. Then he ran when Jor tried to wrangle him back inside and the rest of the afternoon was a game of costumed hide and seek," Tweek smiled in memory, chuckling throughout his story.

"I would have liked to have seen that," laughed Brainy.

"I stick by my decision; free candy is best," said Kal-El seriously.

"I actually kept that costume," smiled Laura.

"The neighbors still ask me if Kal-El plans on doing that again so they can take pictures. Yesterday one of them asked me if Martha will be carrying the tradition…" Jor-El shook his head.

"She'd make a cute lady bug I think... although if you want to get _really embarrassing_, there was that whole time when he was about three, I think, and was apparently trying to become a nudist since he'd find a way out of his clothes nearly everyday. Had to make sure all the doors were closed so he wouldn't flash the neighbors," Tweek wiggled what remained of his eyebrows as he said this.

Kal-El's jaw dropped.

Unable to help it, Brainy started laughing.

Groaning , Kal-El started to pound his head against the table.

"I didn't like the time you tried to fly though. Scared us all half to death when you jumped from the balcony. Lucky thing your father is a good catch," Tweek turned to Jor. "You're good at catching kids in mid flight. Saved my but a bunch of times at school, i know that."

"I had years of practice catching my brother," said Jor-El. "And my little cousins."

"And me a few times," smiled Laura.

"What on Krypton made me think I could fly?" asked Kal-El.

"Maybe you thought you were a bird?" suggested Brainy.

Martha reached out for him.

Brainy scooted closer so Martha can hold onto his arm.

"Goo," smiled Martha.

"Everybody loves Brainy. Looks like Martha has two big brothers to look out for her, the lucky girl," Tweek smiled like a cheetah.

Kal-El smiled, looking around Brainy for a moment to look at his little sister.

"Yeah, we're pretty lucky Wisdom didn't try to steal her though. Martha probably would have went quietly and happily before we knew what happened."

"Wisdom? Oh, the Coluan princess that brought Brainy back from the dead! Where is she, I'd like to meet her... and why would she want to take Martha?" asked Tweek.

Thinking of his sister, Brainy's gaze fell to the table.

"Wisdom left to better hone her Martian powers…"

"And Wisdom says that she refuses to ever get married or have kids but adored Martha," Kal-El pointed to Brainy's ear. "She gave that to Brainy when her parents made her propose to him but since he refused and she gave it to him anyway that means she refuses to marry anyone else. And she pretty much adopted Brainy as a brother so she doesn't want to marry him anyway."

"And as long as I don't give it back as long as her parents are alive then they can't force her to marry anyone else," Brainy finished, pushing his food around with his fork.

Reaching under the table, Kal-El took Brainy's hand into his own.

Though the initial contact had surprised him, Brainy smiled and turned his hand so he could hold back.

Not noticing, Tweek's wide eyes were gazing at the ceiling.

"Inter-dimensional visitors, making the council angry, royal visits, proposals, declines, fighting, Martian powers, Ringlets, dying, being brought back to life...man, i miss all the fun!! chews sullenly What other crazy hijinks have all of you been getting into without me?"

"Brainy went crazy for a few days because of the Coluan alignment," said Kal-El.

"Don't remind me," groaned Brainy, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"I liked it when you said the Enforcers smelled like socks," Kal-El laughed, winking at his boyfriend.

Brainy took back his hand and covered his ears to act like he wasn't listening.

"But Enforcers do smell like socks," said Tweek, but paused as if remembering something and then smiled. "Most of them anyway."

"I liked it when he called me 'mom'," Laura smiled.

This caused Brainy to blush. He hadn't remembered doing that.

"And I took Brainy to the sanctuary and proposed in front of Miracle Falls and we fell in because of- that nice Councilman that should cease to exist. So even though Brainy hasn't said yes yet I think we're destined for happiness," said Kal-El, pulling Brainy's hand away from his ear, holding it in his own hands and giving it soft kiss.

Brainy blushed worsened, but smiled.

"I think we're forgetting the time the old council gave Brainiac a body and you two and Zel-Kar fought him because they wanted to force Brainy into downloading his information," grumbled Jor-El.

"That was the day Martha was born," pointed out Kal-El.

Tweek's eyes widened at 'purpose' but before he can ask they all keep going. His face goes blank at the mention of Brainiac with a body.

"They...gave Brainiac a robotic body? And it _attacked_ you?"

"It tore up a good part of the main square," nodded Jor-El.

"Brainiac even threatened citizens that tried to help us, attacked Enforcers that tried to arrest him and threatened to kill me and Zel-Kar if Brainy didn't comply," Kal-El's entire face grew dark at the memory, caressing Brainy's hand with his thumbs.

"I still can't believe you taunted him when he had you by the front of your clothes…" said Brainy, looking like he wanted to hit Kal-El for it again.

Kal-El ignored the look he was getting by turning to Tweek.

"And Brainy pretended like he was going to go along with the download and. _Then_ Brainy blew Brainiac up with an Enforcer bomb. All was left was his head and he _still_ acted like he was still the one in charge. That part was kind of funny."

Brainy shook his head.

"I destroyed Brainiac's chip so they couldn't do that again."

Tweek was speechless for a second before he put his head in his hands.

"Oh Krypton, why didn't I see it? They asked me to consult on a robot design months ago. Why didn't I see it?"

"It's fine Twen-Cam, er, Tweek. You get lots of projects from the council and you didn't know Brainy was here. You couldn't have known what they were going to use it for.

"Besides, I think they like keeping you in the dark, controlling what you do. I think they consider you some sort of pet! Thank goodness most of the council is being replaced and that it looks like Pri-Nox may be elected new Head of council. She actually has a brain," exclaimed Laura.

"And she likes Brainy, so she wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Plus she likes Martha so if she ever starts acting crazy all we have to do is make Martha give her big eyes and she'll be under her power," said Kal-El, reaching around Brainy to wave to Martha. "Isn't that right?"

In her attempt to imitate the motion, Martha pounded her hand onto her high chair.

"Or Tweek could do it. That puppy dog look is scary," commented Brainy.

Tweek looked up, smiling when no one blames him and grins a little at Brainy's comment.

"Years of practice. How do you think I got myself out of trouble most of the time? It was that look, Jor or Laura that saved me most times. But I'd be glad to use my powers for the good of everyone. Now I wish I'd taken those plans and told them where to shove 'em though."

"Did I mention yet that Pri-Nox was pretty?" asked Kal-El.

"Stop that!" snapped Brainy, snatching his hand away from him.

"Jealous?" Kal-El grinned.

"No," Brainy looked away.

Leaning in Kal-El kissed Brainy's cheek, making him blush.

"You all speak very highly of this Councilwoman Pri-Nox. I think I'd like to meet her someday," commented Tweek.

"If I had known you were coming I would have asked her to stay longer. She dropped by to see how Brainy was doing and left shortly before you two got here," said Laura.

"She also really likes Martha. Maybe we should put her under guard?" said Kal-El.

"The councilwoman wouldn't kidnap Martha," scolded Brainy.

"Maybe not, but I wouldn't put it past Martha to try to follow her out since Pri-Nox likes to play with her," joked Kal-El.

"Are you saying I don't play enough with my child?" Laura narrowed her eyes at her oldest child.

"No! Martha will always love you best, mom!" Kal-El quickly correct himself.

"Hey!" protested Jor-El.

"You're digging yourself a hole again, Kal-El," smiled Brainy.

"Not helping!" groaned Kal-El.

"Martha will always love her family best," said Brainy.

This made Tweek laugh.

"With a family like this its no wonder. I'm rather envious."

"What are you talking about Tweek? You're a part of this family too," said Laura.

"I wonder if it's a symptom of being an only child to adopt people left and right?" theorized Kal-El.

Tweek blushed but smiled.

"Ah, how stupid of me to forget. And I'll have you know I'm an only child too. I was adopted into this family before you two even had kids. Heck, before you even got married. But luckily I'm more of a brother than a child, right?"

"Of course you're my brother, it would be too weird to think of you as my child since you're not that much younger then me... And for some reason that reminds me of when I first introduced you to Laura. She thought you were a girl and tried to put ribbons in your hair. You thought it was so funny you acted like a girl for a week and let her call you little sister," reminisced Jor-El.

"He gave up the act when I got him a dress," giggled Laura.

Brainy was trying hard not to laugh.

Kal-El didn't even bother and fell out of his chair in laughter.

Tweek blushed but laughed.

"If the dress hadn't been pink I might've kept it up. The look on your face though, Jor, when I acted all girly still gets me even now. I kind of liked the ribbons though. But that was back when my hair wasn't quite so... well, to quote Galen-Tar, 'sea urchin' like."

"By Krypton, when your voice went all high... it took all my will power to keep from laughing... or screaming. I couldn't decide at the time," shivered Jor-El.  
Laura smiled at Tweek in an almost sneaky fashion.

"I still say that dress would have looked lovely on you."

"Tweek, in a dress…" Kal-El laughed from the floor.

"I'm surprised you don't get along with Galen-Tar, he seems very nice to me," commented Brainy.

"Well, you know if you give a guy a bald spot for year he'll tend to shy away from you," Tweek looked down sheepishly.

Kal-El climbed back up, resting next to the table on his knees and holding himself up with his elbows on the table.

"Poor Galen-Tar... Wow, he's Martha's second father and Tweek's mine. Can you imagine family gatherings?"

Food fell out of Tweek's mouth.

"You named Galen-Tar her second father?"

"Yes, he's one of my friends at work and he's a very kind and understanding person... _except_ for when it comes to you," Jor-El avoided Tweek's eye.

"My cousin Tara likes him. She's Martha's second mother," smiled Laura.

"Who are Kal-El's seconds besides Tweek?" asked Brainy.

"My niece Kara is his second sister and his second brother is actually Luff-Ke. We knew his family for years and that's how Luff-Ke and Zel-Kar met... Sadly Luff-Ke and Kal-El stopped getting along after that," sighed Jor-El.

"Kal-El's second mother was my best friend growing up but she died a few years ago. There is a tradition where we could replace her, but we never found anyone we thought would be right for the job," said Laura softy, managing to give a little smile when Jor-El took her hand into his own.


	41. Chapter 41

08/23/08

I guess my Muse lied to me...

This chapte is dedicated to my wonderful beta reader FunkyFish1991 who also drew me awesome fanart for "When Doves Cry".

My muses are currently MIA so I have no idea how long it will take me to update... anything. I think I fear the upcoming school year.

Chapter 41

Dinner continued as the Els and Tweek shared stories about Kal-El's second mother Ra-La. Most of the stories took place back when Laura and Ra-La met in their childhood and their university days with Tweek and Jor-El. Later when they got to Kal-El's childhood he was able to join in as well.

All Brainy could do was sit and listen.

The stories circled around in time as the Els and Tweek remembered something they wanted to share and laugh about in memory.

Brainy smiled at what he thought were the appropriate times.

"One of the things I remember most about her was that she was really nice. I was sad when I heard she'd passed. She wasn't surprised like everyone else when you named me second father," Tweek gazed upwards, smiling to himself.

Laura nodded, smiling as she squeezed Jor-El's hand.

"Ra-La always believed in the good in people."

"I thought it was funny that she still treated Tweek like a girl even after he dropped the act," laughed Jor-El, trying not to look at Tweek as he said that.  
Tweek looked like something had suddenly dawned on him.

"Is that why she gave me a makeup kit for my birthday?"

Kal-El laughed, spitting out his drink, ignoring the fact his face had just become messier then Martha's.

Smiling fondly, Laura handed Kal-El a napkin before turning to Tweek.

"She was going to send you a dress next."

Fluttering his eyelashes, Tweek twirled the top of his electrified-straight hair, swinging his torso back and forth in his chair. When he spoke, he made his voice incredibly high;

"Was it pink? Cause, like, pink is _so_ not my color."

Kal-El began to laugh so hard, he nearly inhaled the napkin he had been wiping his face with.

At the same time Brainy pressed his lips together.

"No, it was _totally_ going to be purple or blue," Laura squealed, pretending to be chewing on gum and gazing into space.  
Brainy covered his mouth with his fist in an attempt to keep himself from laughing.

"Oooo, blue would've been nice. But what shoes would I wear? I only have these," Tweek's high pitched voice shrieked and he raised his steel-toed boot to show the rest of the table and returned his voice to normal with a grin. "And yay! I made Kal laugh!"

Kal-El tried to stop but just kept laughing.

Jor-El, on the other hand, looked horrified. "Now I can't get the image of Tweek in a dress out of my head…"  
The image now entering Brainy's mind was so ridiculous he busted out laughing as well.

Chuckling, Tweek stopped twirling his hair and re-picked up his fork, tapping his lips with it as he thought.

"I would make an interesting looking woman, wouldn't I? I'd certainly turn heads and stop traffic."

He wiggled his patchy eyebrows for effect.

His own eyes widening, Jor-El paled. "That's what I'm afraid of!"

Kal-El began to pound his fists on the table, gasping from laughter.

"My-" Laugh. "Sides-" Gasp. "They-" Wheeze. "Hurt!"

Wincing at a certain memory, Tweek tried to look innocent.

"Oh right, stopping traffic is bad in my case... or are you just being a protective big brother?" He noticed Kal-El gasping. "Breathe, Junior, breathe!"  
"A little of both," admitted Jor-El.  
Kal-El gasped for air and fell out of his chair in a great show of flailing limbs, making Martha giggle and applaud him.  
Jumping out of his chair, Brainy rushed over and leaned over him.

"Are you okay?"  
Kal-El quickly sprung up, grabbed Brainy and lay promptly back down.

"I am now!"  
Brainy could feel his entire face heating up and found himself unable to move from the embarrassment of everyone staring at them.

As he tried not to snicker, Tweek almost looked like a villain from Bouncing Boy's movies.

All he needed was a cat on his lap.

"Does he need the breath of life?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Kal-El.  
"Not going to happen with an audience!" blushed Brainy, trying to pull away.  
"What? It's not like they haven't seen me tackle you with affection before," Kal-El didn't release his hold on Brainy.  
"Kal-El... No…" Brainy turned and gave Kal-El a serious look.  
Kal-El sighed, before looking at the others at the table.

"Everyone turn around a minute."  
"Kal-El!" Brainy blushed worse then before.

"Sorry, but I'm not distracted that easi- do I smell cake?" Tweek swung around, sniffing the air.

As his parents chuckled, Kal-El took the opportunity to kiss Brainy's cheek; which only made him blush again.

Having been half watching, Laura smiled at her husband. "And me without my camera."

Returning the smile, Jor-El glanced at the boys. "Get off the floor you two or we'll eat the cake without you."

Tweek sprung up excitedly.

"I'll eat their share. I haven't had chocolate cake in ages. Can't bake worth a da-" He glanced at Martha. "Anything."

"There's more than enough for everyone," said Laura, standing.  
"I rather have Brainy anyway," grinned Kal-El.  
Everyone else turned to stare at him in wonder.  
Kal-El blinked at them.

"What?"

"...That sounded weird even to me. Cake time!" Tweek danced in his seat.

"...get off the floor, now," said Laura, headed for the kitchen.

Brainy was more than happy to comply.

"What?" asked Kal-El, following him back to the table.  
No one bothered to answer.  
As the two boys moved to their seats, Tweek grinned at them. "Welcome back! Enjoy your stay on the floor?"

Kal-El quickly sat first and pulled Brainy towards him, placing Brainy on his lap and wrapping his arms around the Coluan's waist so he couldn't get away.

"I did." He nuzzled his face against Brainy's. "But this is nice too."  
Brainy blushed but then smiled and relaxed against him.

After staring a moment, Tweek leaned in and whispered to Jor-El, "Don't look now, but I think your son might have a thing for Brainy."

Jor-El snorted, "Really? I couldn't tell."

"Really, seems kind of obvious to me," began Tweek but paused and blinked at Jor-El's stare. His mouth fell into an 'O' shape. "Oh, that's what you meant?"

"Yes... that's what I meant," nodded Jor-El.  
Laura returned with the cake and looked at her son.

"Really, Kal-El, can't you keep your hands to yourself for five minutes?"  
Grinning Kal-El said, "I could, but why would I want to?"  
"So you can get cake?" offered Brainy.  
For a moment Brainy could have almost sworn Kal-El grew a pair of devil's horns.

"Only if it has green frosting."  
Blushing, Brainy tried to stand up.  
Kal-El's horns disappeared as he clung to Brainy.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Don't go!"

"Green frosting? Sounds yummy," Tweek licked his lips. "Maybe next time." He took the cake offered by Laura with a huge grin.  
Though he knew Tweek didn't know the story behind it, Brainy's eyes widened and his entire face heated up.

"I don't get it; what's wrong with green frosting?" asked Laura.  
"Brainy's still mad that I licked his face when we were frosting the cookies for Martha's Naming of the Seconds ceremony," sighed Kal-El happily.  
Brainy blushed even more and covered his face.

"They didn't need to know that!"

"Hmmm...well, I guess if you don't have cake handy, frosting on something as sweet as Brainy is just as good," winked Tweek, happily munching on his cake.

Blushing worse, Brainy attempted to hide it behind his hands.

Laura gave Tweek another slice of cake with a smile and poured him a glass of milk. Tweek grinned up at Laura with some frosting on his cheek.

"Thank you big sister Laura."

"Aw, you're welcome Tweek," Laura wiped off his cheek with a napkin and then gave him a small smooch where the frosting had been.

It made Tweek blush but he continued to grin and went back to eating.

"You're a lucky, lucky man Jor."

Taking Laura's hand, Jor-El smiled at her.

"Yes I am."

"And so am I," Kal-El said, giving the still-trapped-on-his lap Brainy a squeeze.

"Can you please let go now?" Brainy's blush showed through his hands.

Kal-El didn't even pause to pretend to consider it.

"Nope."

Watching them, Tweek smiled wistfully. "Makes me kind of wish I'd settled down. Might've had kids of my own by now.

"Little Tweeks running around? Scary," Kal-El shivered and held onto Brainy

tighter, as if for protection.  
"More like 'adorable'!" Laura smiled dreamily as she tried to imagine it.  
Jor-El turned to Tweek, half grinning, and said, "Maybe you should stop running away screaming every time I try and get you a date."

"The last lady you tried to set me up with was an accountant from the lab whose idea of a good time was sorting her hat collection. Aside from Laura, man, I'm rather dubious about your taste in women," Tweek scooted his chair away from Jor-El, giving the man a suspicious glare.

"What about his taste in men?" Kal-El turned to Tweek with a genuinely curious expression.

Jor-El's jaw first dropped and then he looked mildly disturbed and angry.

"I have no such taste!"  
Kal-El paused in thought. "You know I was thinking Pri-Nox, but what about Wisdom? She's pretty interesting."  
Brainy uncovered his eyes and gave Kal-El a dirty look.

"That's all you have to say about my sister?"  
"No, but I don't want it so sound like I'm bragging about my future sister-in-law," grinned Kal-El, kissing Brainy's cheek.  
Brainy instantly went back to blushing silently.

Laura turned to Tweek.

"How about my taste for a man or woman? Would you trust me to arrange something Tweek?"

Tweek looked at Laura with mild suspicion.

"Maybe... would I have to wear a dress?"

"Only if you want to. _Pretty please_?" Laura batted her eyelashes.

This caused Tweek to blush slightly.

"And I thought my puppy dog look was fearsome…" He sighed and smiled. "Alright Laura, if you think you can find someone willing I'll give the dating scene another shot. But no more hat collectors please."

"I'll make sure to add that question to my preliminary interviews," nodded Laura, picking up the knife. "More cake?"  
"Don't make him explode dear," Jor-El pleaded.  
"He's so scrawny it's impossible for him to explode," Laura defended her offer.

"Listen to your wife, Jor-El. My dad said that was the key to a happy marriage. That and not leaving your wet towels on the bathroom floor…" Tweek held up his plate to Laura with a grin. "Yes please."

"Well, I guess it's a good then I don't leave wet towels on the floor," Jor-El smiled.  
"And you don't listen too bad either," Laura kissed her husband's cheek before giving Tweek more cake.  
"Brainy?" Kal-El called.  
"Yes?" Brainy nearly didn't risk meeting his eye.  
"When we get married, who's going to be the wife?" Kal-El asked innocently.  
Brainy stared, unable to speak.

Tweek's fork hung out of his mouth. "Oh hey, Laura, when does Martha have to go to bed?"

"I try to get her to bed by 8 so after dinner I need to give her a bath. Why?" Laura asked, smiling at the conversation the boys were having.  
Or _lack_ of conversation, as the case may be, since Brainy was still shocked speechless.  
"Come on Brainy, I'll wear the dress at the ceremony if you be the wife," Kal-El winked at him.  
Brainy went pale.  
So did Jor-El.

"NO! No dress! No wives! Why can't you both be grooms and husbands?"  
Tweek ignored the background noise.

"I have a present for her, but I'd like to give it to her in the living room. I think it'll have a better effect than with all the food here."  
"Alright," Laura turned to Martha, "Are you all done, sweetie?"  
Martha upturned her plate onto the floor.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Laura went to clean up the mess.  
Kal-El, in turn, ignored their conversation.

"It wouldn't be nearly as much fun if we were both the grooms and husbands."  
"But it would be much more practical and save all of our sanities," Brainy rubbed the bridge of his nose in attempt to get rid of the developing tension.  
"Does that mean you agree to marry me?" Kal-El grinned.  
Brainy's eyes widened in panic.

"I didn't say that!"  
"Let's all head into the living room," Laura suggested, picking Martha up.

Tweek waited for everyone to settle on the couch before sitting on the floor in front of Martha on Laura's lap.

"Okay baby girl, I guarantee you no one has a music box like this."

He brought out what looked like a giant button, but when he pressed it, a huge holograph of stars appeared and soft music played in the background.  
Martha squealed in delight and clapped her hands.  
"Tweek, it's beautiful," Laura said in awe, looking around the room at the stars.

Tweek smiled proudly.

"I always liked looking at the stars as a kid. It's got a couple of others scenes too, of flowers and an old reel of the sanctuary I had, with different songs. You can change them on the bottom here. I wanted to put a collage of all of you on, but I didn't have any current pictures."

Laura smiled.

"That's easily remedied. Jor-El, get my camera."  
Jor-El winked at Tweek saying, "Yes, dear," and went to get camera.  
"It would be nice if Zel-Kar was here but we can always take more pictures later," Laura theorized. "Tweek, sit on the couch next to Kal-El." She gave a sharp look at her son. "_No_ complaining Kal-El!"  
Kal-El quickly looked away. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Tweek laughed as he shut down the music box and sat on the couch next to Kal-El saying, "Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?"

Brainy moved to get off the couch. Laura turned on him.

"Stay right where you are, young man!"  
Brainy quickly sat back down, looking guilty. Kal-El smiled and wrapped an arm around him.  
Coming back with the camera, Jor-El set it up in front of couch. Laura sat on the other side of Brainy, Martha still on her lap. Tweek waited for Jor-El to sit next to him, pushing his goggles up into his hair, grinned and winked at the camera.

"Fleas!"  
"Cheese," Brainy corrected.  
Tweek grinned as the camera flashed.

"No thanks, I'm full."


	42. Chapter 42

09/03/08

My first official day back in class... I hate it already.

Chapter 42

"You're spending the night and having breakfast with us," Laura announced to Tweek after they were done taking pictures.

"Not that I'm complaining but where is he supposed to sleep?" Jor-El asked.

"In the guest room. Brainy's pretty much been sleeping with Kal-El every night anyway," smiled Laura making Brainy blush and Kal-El smile.

"That would be great, but I don't have anything to sleep in. And the couch would be fine with me besides," Tweek commented, pulling the front of his shirt for her to see.

"You can wear one of Jor-El's night shirts-" Laura began.

"He'll drown in it," smirked Kal-El.

"-and don't worry about it. You take the guest bed and Brainy will sleep with Kal-El," Laura continued as if her son didn't speak at all.

"No disagreements here," grinned Kal-El.

Brainy blushed and looked away.

"...or here."

At this Tweek smiled and turned to Jor-El.

"Well okay then! Lead the way Jor!"

But when Jor-El and Tweek began to walk away Martha sniffled and held out her arms trying to reach Tweek and bring him back.

Hearing her, Tweek turned back and smiled.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll be back to say goodnight to you. But if I'm staying over, that means we're having a pajama party. Hence, I must have pajamas. Right?" He began to tickle Martha, making her squeal and snuggle into Laura for protection.

Laura stood, bringing Martha out of Tweek's reach.

"Time for someone to take a bath."

"But I just showered this afternoon," Tweek began but, at Laura's look, blinked and smiled. "Oh, you mean her. Right. Pajama time for me."

Watching Tweek follow Jor-El to get pajamas, Brainy shook his head.

"I still can't tell if he's doing that to be funny."

"Trust me, he's not," Kal-El began with utter seriousness but then broke into a smile. "Time for us to change into our pj's!"

Turning to him, Brainy raised a hairless eyebrow at him.

"I don't wear pj's, you know that."

"Yeah, but you wear the same clothes ALL the time. It's boring," Kal-El argued.

"Perhaps, but we'll be sleeping, what difference does it make?" Brainy questioned.

Taking a moment to think it over, Kal-El smiled hesitantly.

"Pj's are more comfortable?"

Brainy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll wear a pair of your pj's…"

As they walked towards his room Kal-El softly added. "And I bet pj's are easier to take off."

"You say something?" Brainy turned to him curiously.

Kal-El acted confused.

"Me? Not recently, why?"

Walking into the room, Kal-El dug out two pairs of pajamas, handing a pair to Brainy.

"Here you go."

Without hesitation Kal-El started to undress.

Blushing madly, Brainy backed away.

"I-I'll go change in to bathroom."

Reaching out Kal-El took hold of Brainy's hand.

"What's wrong? We're both guys."

"That argument doesn't work in this scenario," Brainy stammered, keeping his eyes pointed away from Kal-El. He gently pulled his arm back and fled from the room. When he finished changing and left the bathroom, Kal-El had changed and stood, leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

Looking up as the door opened, Kal-El smiled.

"Hey, nice pj's."

Pulling the shirt closer to him, Brainy blushed. It had taken a lot of effort to get the pajamas to the point where they wouldn't fall off of him; tying the pants strings as tight as they could go, rolled up the pants legs and the shirt sleeves and he still felt exposed. He didn't want Kal-El to see, to know about that _thing_ on his back.

"You know I'm not going to jump you first opportunity I get," Kal-El's smile was weaker now, his voice soft.

"You've tried several times before," Brainy grumbled, not meeting Kal-El's eyes.

This made Kal-El chuckle.

"Yeah, but those were pushes to help you realize how you felt about me… and because I love the feel of you, the way you taste, blush-" He reached out to cup the side of Brainy's face.

Seeing his approach, Brainy back away and looked up in surprise.

Kal-El brought his hand back to himself, trying to keep his smile up.

"The point is that I know you love me now. I'm not going to keep pushing you for things you aren't ready for." He wrapped his arms around Brainy, smiling whole heartedly when he didn't pull away. "I love you far more then I want you."

Though Brainy's face heated up more, he shivered at those words, his arms wrapping around Kal-El without his mind's consent.

Kissing the other boy's temple, Kal-El pulled back and smiled at him.

"We should go wish everyone good night before they start to wonder what happened to us."

As Kal-El moved to walk back downstairs, Brainy took hold of his hand, stopping him from moving further away. He slowly looked up to meet his eyes.

"I really do love you."

Smiling, Kal-El took Brainy back into his arms and kissed him.

"I'm just saying, why is it no matter how many years pass I can't catch up to you?" Tweek's voice came to the boys and they jumped apart in time to see Tweek and Jor-El come out of the master bedroom.

Tweek shook the oversized sleeves of Jor-El's pajama shirt for emphasis. He was nearly worse off then Brainy, since he hadn't even bothered to roll anything up.

"Feels like I'm wearing a tent."

Jor-El chuckled and ruffled Tweek's hair.

"Maybe you just inherited the short gene?"

"Hmph...must be from my dad's side. Mum was taller than him, if I'm remembering them right. It's been a long time after all," Tweek tried to get hair under control but gave up after two tries.

Laura came from the other bathroom, gently carrying a freshly washed, changed and yawning Martha.

"It's time for everyone to say goodnight to our little sleepy head."

"Goodnight, milady," Tweek walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have sweet dreams."

Martha sleepily gurgled and patted Tweek's cheek.

Tweek grinned and moved back to let the others have their turns.

"Good night little sister," Kal-El kissed her other cheek.

Martha grabbed hold of his hair the moment he tried to pull back.

Kal-Elsighed, "Every night…"

Laura slowly untangles Martha's fingers from his hair.

"Good night Martha," Brainy said softly to her and she reached for him. He carefully took Martha from Laura and rocked her gently in his arms.

This only served to make Kal-El smile.

"This from the boy who used to treat babies as if they were bombs."

"You be quiet," Brainy didn't even turn to look at him.

Jor-El then took Martha from Brainy.

"Time for my little star to get some moonshine."

Martha nestled against his chest and fell asleep as her father left the others to tuck her into bed.

Sighing happily Tweek said, almost wistfully, "Warms my heart to see such a touching family scene. I knew there was a reason I missed being around people."

"And now we can see you everyday since you can go wherever you want as long as you're with Brainy... Though I wouldn't risk going to Jor-El's work. Maybe after he gets done with work though you both can come here to work with Jor-El on Brainy's eyes?" Laura suggested, hugging Tweek.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but wouldn't that mean I'd be staying over _a lot_? Unless Brainy walks me home in the evenings or something," Tweek hugged back but winced and pulled away to rub under his goggles. "Think I should go ahead and leave this off? I have a tendency to fall asleep in them, and that's not good for the lenses. Or my face."

Laura removed the goggles for him saying, "Tweek, if it wasn't for those stupid laws, I'd be perfectly happy if you moved in with us." She kissed his forehead. "Good night, Tweek."

Tweek grinned happily.

"I feel loved. Goodnight, big sis. Okay Kal, your turn."

He opened arms wide for a hug.

Kal-El rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but only because you didn't call me _Jor Junior _again." He gave Tweek a quick hug.

"And Brainy," Tweek turned to the Coluan, arms held out again.

"Nope!" Kal-El hugged Brainy from behind to drag him away.

"_Kal-El_," Laura said, without raising her voice.

Her son froze.

"Let go of Brainy and let him hug Tweek," Laura's tone added _now._

"Darn motherly superpowers…" Kal-El grumbled releasing Brainy.

Tweek hugged Brainy close and whispers, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out. Promise."

Brainy, thought surprised at first, softly hugged him back and nods.

"Okay, that's enough," Kal-El butted in.

"Kal-El…" Laura warned.

Tweek chuckled and let go of Brainy.

"Goodnight everyone. See you in the morning... feels strange saying that."

--

Brainy woke up to the feel of something in his hair. Slowly blinking his eyes open, he saw Kal-El watching him; the Kryptionians hand the perpetrator in Brainy's hair.

Seeing Brainy return his gaze, Kal-El flushed at being caught.

"Sorry, I just needed to touch you… Is this alright?"

In the fuzzy calmness that was currently Brainy's sleep dampened mind, he couldn't think of any reason why it wouldn't be alright. In fact it seemed wrong that it was the only way they were touching.

With this thought in mind, Brainy scooted closer until his head was resting on Kal-El's shoulder and the rest of his body was closely tucked against him.

At first Kal-El stiffened at the approach but when Brainy relaxed against him, he let out a relieved sigh and returned to petting Brainy's hair.

"It's cute how cuddly you are when you're half asleep."

Having not heard what Kal-El said, Brainy attempted to ask but ended up softly yawning instead. Deeming it unimportant, he readjusted himself against Kal-El and went back to closing his eyes.

Chuckling, Kal-El began to stroke Brainy's cat instead.

Feeling Kal-El's hand travel over his scar, Brainy awoke, fearing that he would be able to feel the bumps of raised skin and began to pull away.

Holding onto him, Kal-El kissed Brainy's forehead.

"Okay, okay, I won't touch your back if it makes you uncomfortable. Please stay."

Kal-El's tone was so gentle, Brainy practically melted back into his arms, barely restraining the urge to hide his face. He felt so foolish how easily Kal-El could sooth him.

Kissing his temple as a reward, Kal-El went back to petting Brainy's hair.

"It doesn't still hurt does it?"

At the concern in his voice, Brainy looked back up at him.

"What?"

"Your back," Kal-El clarified, not knowing how it made Brainy's insides froze. "There was a lot of blood, Dad worried that there might be some lasting damage."

As Kal-El's hand graced his face, near the diminishing quality of Brainy's eyes, he was quick to try to be as truthful as he could.

"I-it doesn't hurt." He swallowed. "You didn't see it… did you?"

Wrapping his arms tightly around Brainy, Kal-El buried his face into Brainy's neck, speaking so softly that Brainy wouldn't have been able to hear it otherwise.

"I couldn't handle it. You almost died… you were dead. I saw you fall, I tried to catch you but you were suddenly so heavy. Then I saw your back and, and I couldn't believe it. I kept hoping it was some sort of nightmare. I tried… I tried but you wouldn't come back. If it wasn't for Zel-Kar getting Wisdom you would probably still be gone. I wasn't able to do anything for you. I couldn't even handle treating your wounds later, I shook so badly… I'm sorry."

Carefully, Brainy wrapped an arm around Kal-El in return and kissed his cheek.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's a very rare thing for anyone to keep their cool when someone they care about is being threatened or hurt. The very fact you tried to bring me back is amazing."

"No it's not. I was nothing but crying mess. I-" Kal-El looked up at Brainy, the very memory of it all threatening to send him into panic again.

Pressing his lips against Kal-El's, Brainy buried his hands into the other boy's hair, kissing him with as much as he could muster.

Eyes widening, Kal-El pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to show you that it doesn't matter how it happened; I'm here, with you and I love you. You're still the bravest, kindest and sweetest person on this entire planet, possibly out of everyone I have ever met," Brainy whispered, punctuating every one of his points with a kiss somewhere on Kal-El's face.

Though Kal-El laid there frozen for a moment, he defrosted when Brainy kissed his lips again and took the opportunity to return this one, holding him was close as he could.

"I love you," he grinned, "Yeah big liar."

"Hey, I'm not lying," Brainy protested, hitting Kal-El's shoulder.

"Sure you aren't. Have you met everyone on this planet?" Kal-El grinned, not releasing Brainy no matter how many times he tried to pull away.

"I'm too biased in your favor to bother," Brainy gave up and kissed him again.


	43. Chapter 43

10/10/08

Happy Birthday SaintAsh and Instant-rhapsody!

Chapter 43

In the morning Kal-El snuck into Tweek's room with Martha shouting, "Attack of the adorable baby!"

"_Aaaaaaaaah_!!" Tweek rolled off the other side of the bed with a loud thump, making Martha giggle.

"That worked even better than I had planned," Kal-El blinked.

Brainy stormed in.

"Stop picking on Tweek; he's your second father."

"Stop reminding me!" Kal-El groaned miserably.

Tweek rose slowly, peeking over the edge of the bed and rubbing the side of his face groggily.

"Urgh... where am I?"

Kal-El spoke in a deep voice, "**You are in the house of El! **_**Beware**_**! Be**-"

Brainy covered Kal-El's mouth with his hand.

"Good morning, Tweek."

Martha gurgled.

Tweek blinked blearily at them.

"Brainiac 5... Kal-El... baby... Martha... Oh yeah, I'm at Jor and Laura's aren't I? What time is it?"

"Breakfast time," Kal-El announced, sitting on Tweek's bed and placing Martha in his lap.

"Right…" Tweek stood sleepily, took two steps around the bed and tripped on the rug, remaining face down on the floor.

Kneeling down, Brainy helped Tweek sit up. "Are you like this every morning?"

"Generally before I have coffee yes," Tweek may have continued but he blinked a moment before his head tilted to side and he began to snore.

Staring at him, Brainy waved a hand in front of the man's face.

"Tweek?"

Walking in with a cup of coffee, Jor-El knelt down beside Brainy and held the cup of coffee under Tweek's nose.

"Twen-Cam, look what I've got."

Straightening slightly, Tweek sniffed the air like a dog but kept his eyes closed.

"Decaf?"

"We have some of both but this is the decaf," Jor-El smiled.

"That's not going to do much good, but it's a start," Tweek yawned, took the mug with his eyes still closed and chugged the whole mug in one go, before his eyes popped open. "Ah! Okay, time to try the stairs out. If I live, what's for breakfast?"

Jor-El rolled his eyes and picked Tweek up, throwing him over his shoulder, and headed out of the room.

"We're having pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and some cut up fruit."

Tweek yawned and made no attempt to complain, looking into his mug as if hoping more coffee would magically appear.

"Sounds good." He looked up as they disappeared around the corner. "Coming?"

Brainy turned to Kal-El.

"Sometimes I forget how strong your dad is."

"Yeah, it strikes me as strange sometimes too. He doesn't even play sports that often or anything. Working at the lab must be a workout or something," Kal-El theorized; standing and adjusting Martha in his arms.

Brainy headed downstairs, shooting Kal-El a smile.

"You'd be surprised."

"I suppose. Even Tweek is more than a 'trapped in his lab' noodle," Kal-El chuckled, making Brainy roll his eyes and Martha comment by sucking her thumb.

"Hey Jor, did you get shorter or has it just been a while since you carried me like this? I remember being higher up," said Tweek, looking around as Jor-El headed down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Jor-El chuckled, "It's been a while... plus you were smaller then."

"Oh... remember when you came and got me that one time a little after we'd met? I hurt myself in the school lab and you gave me a piggy-back ride back to my room. I was half asleep then too. But that was the first time anyone besides my dad and my second father ever did that," Tweek said through yawns that Jor-El somehow understood.

He smiled at the memory.

"Yeah... I had been so worried you hurt yourself I refused to let you walk but you talked me out of the nurse's office." He chuckled. "And then you stopped talking in mid sentence because you were falling asleep. You were so cute."

"...I hope you mean that in a brotherly fashion," Kal-El raised an eyebrow at his father as he and Brainy followed the two older men.

"Not all of us have an attraction to smart blonds, Kal-El. I love a certain dark haired poet," Jor-El grinned.

Tweek began to perk up a little.

"Although I think I had some kind of man crush on you at one point. You know, thinking of you as my big brother and looking up to you. I was jealous that time your brother came to visit. Laura thought it was cute."

"Oh… so _that's_ what Laura kept giggling about," Jor-El laughed, finally getting the joke after all these years.

"And that's why I didn't get along with your brother. Are we at the kitchen yet? Traveling backwards makes it hard to see where one is going," Tweek commented.

"Yep," Jor-El confirmed, plopping Tweek into a chair and sitting in between him and Laura.

"Help yourself Tweek, and don't forget to think about what you would like me to make for you to take home for lunch later," Laura told him, smiling gently.

Tweek looked at the spread with a happy tear.

"Glorious food…" He turned to Laura as he started to load his plate. "Anything is fine with me. I love all your cooking."

Kal-El put Martha into her high chair before sitting next to Brainy.

"I can't wait until testing is over."

"Speaking of tests, how'd the one yesterday go?" Tweek asked around two bites too many in his mouth.

"It was my creative writing class. I think I'm creative enough to make other people think I'm creative," Kal-El grinned.

"Riiiight... so do you take more after your mom or your dad then?" Tweek asked.

Kal-El blinked uncertainly.

"Not sure... I'm kinda creative like Mom and I understand science but I'm not good or inventive at it like Dad. I think I fell through the cracks when it came to their talents."

"That just means you have your own talents, dear," Laura smiled fondly at him.

Tweek poured a cup of caffeinated coffee with a yawn.

"Yep. Everyone has something they can contribute that no one else can. And I'm quoting your grandmother here, Junior." He spooned five servings of sugar into his coffee and started to drink it a little more slowly than the last cup.

Brainy stared at the amount of sugar Tweek had used.

Laura, used to it, smiled at Tweek.

"Make sure to eat some food with your coffee Tweek."

Tweek chuckled.

"I need a little sugar and caffeine in my bloodstream to wake me up. But food sounds good too." He poured a generous amount of syrup over his stack of pancakes.

Kal-El looked at Tweek with nearly the same expression as Brainy.

"You knew my grandma?"

"Yeah, I knew your dad's mom pretty well. She would come and visit Jor at the university and was one of the few people who treated me like a kid rather than some prized pupil," Tweek smiled; syrup already all over the corners of his mouth.

"Mom always said Tweek was the third son she never had that actually allowed her to hug them whenever she wanted. She even threatened to abduct him once," Jor-El said with a laugh.

"Didn't she actually try?" asked Laura.

"That had only been for the afternoon," Jor-El paused, "I don't remember, where did she take you Tweek?"

"Let's see…" Tweek tapped his fork against his chin. "We toured the sanctuary for a while, since I'd never been before. Then she bought me ice-cream cause I'd only had the dried variety, the kind for space trips. Then we walked around the city for a while. She took me to the top of the tallest building: that was great. And she bought me a new holograph projector to put pictures of my parents and all of you on. Told me to think of it as an early birthday present."

"That sounds nice," Laura wiped off Martha's face before getting another napkin and handing it to Jor-El, suggesting to Tweek.

"The sanctuary was Mom's favorite place. Spent half my childhood in there," Jor-El stuck the napkin onto Tweek's face, showing the man where the syrup was.

"She sounds like a wonderful woman," Brainy commented.

"She was," Jor-El nodded a little sadly.

"She died shortly after I was born. I don't remember her," Kal-El commented before turning to Tweek with a frown. "But really? Dried ice cream? I am first disgusted at the fact such things exist. Then I am greatly annoyed that's all you ever had until university!"

Tweek shrugged saying, "I grew up in space until I was ten. I didn't even know how grass felt until my parents sent me back to Krypton."

"You grew up in space?" Brainy questioned.

"Why didn't they come with you back to Krypton?" Kal-El added.

"My parents worked on a space station, one of the few Krypton has ever built. My mother was the chief doctor and my father the chief technician. Remember how I said I liked to look at the stars growing up? That's because I had a ringside seat.

"I was born there and I spent most of my days helping out, or at least trying to, around the station. I usually helped my second father, who was the head mechanic. That's how they noticed I was kind of a prodigy with things. But my parents were worried that I didn't have any friends my own age so when I was ten they sent me back down to Krypton. They couldn't come because their jobs were still on the station.

"I came down here to live with my uncle but he traveled a lot so, recognizing I was a child genius, he enrolled me in the university and asked his friend the dean to look after me while I was on campus. The dean mostly treated me as a publicity magnet though, being the youngest to ever enter a university on this side of the planet," Tweek explained.

Brainy frowned; reminded of his own childhood.

Kal-El took hold of Brainy's hand under the table, surprising him but, when he smiled, Brainy smiled too.

"So you were ten... and Dad was eighteen, wow. No wonder Dad was your big brother." He turned to Brainy. "Do they have universities on Colu?"

"Yes... but I was tutored because they wanted to isolate me," commented Brainy.

Kal-El squeezed his hand and asked, "How old were you?"

"Ah…" Brainy paused to think, "Six... Right after the procedure was over."

"Six? And they _wanted_ to isolate you? That's just plain cruel!" Tweek growled.

"Well... I'm assuming they thought it was best because I didn't have any parents," Brainy tried to rationalize it.

Tweek stared at him a moment before his eyes softened and he began to chew his food slowly in thought.

"Oh... we just keep finding things in common…"

"...Dad, hug Tweek. I'll hug Brainy," Kal-El announced, leaping into action; not only hugging Brainy but kissing his cheek.

Jor-El chuckled, turning to Tweek, "Come here you!"

"Hey, don't you dare leave me out!" Laura stood from her chair to go to Tweek's other side, joining her husband in hugging him while Martha applauded.

Tweek laughed, returning to himself fully.

"I'm okay guys, really! It's been years since it happened; I'm not going to start crying all of a sudden. Takes more than the ghosts of my past to get to me."

"Good," Kal-El hadn't released his hold on Brainy, while his parents returned to their seats. "I'd hate to have to start liking you."

"You don't like me?" Tweek turned on the power of his puppy dog look.

"Ack!" Kal-El hid face behind Brainy. "Make it stop."

"Hmm, no," Brainy smiled to himself.

"Mean, underhanded trick; I shall not look!" declared Kal-El.

"Will you look for…" Brainy blushed slightly, "a kiss?"

Kal-El sat frozen a moment.

"...darn you, you know my weakness." He peeked out from behind Brainy. "By Krypton, those eyes! Fine! Fine! I... kinda like you, just stop!"

"Ha! Score one for Tweek," laughed Tweek, dancing in his seat.

Laura patted Tweek's hair.

"How would the winner like an apple pie with his lunch?"

"_Woot_!!" Tweek flung his arms back too fast and toppled backwards in his chair. "I'm okay!"

"Maybe we shoulder consider Tweek-proofing the house?" Jor-El commented as Tweek climbed his way back upwards.

"It's already child proof, it will be fine," Laura smiled.

Kal-El rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Where's my reward?

Brainy bent down and lightly kissed Kal-El's lips, making him grin happily.

Martha sneezed.

"Gesundheit, baby girl," Tweek righted his chair and sat back down. "So when do you want to head back to my HQ, Brainy?"  
"Give me ten minutes to finish packing your lunch and you can go," Laura stood, patted Tweek's hair, and went back into the kitchen.

"That sounds like a good amount of time to me, but you still need to get dressed," Brainy commented.

"Dressed?" Tweek looked down. "Oh right, forgot I borrowed one of Jor's nightshirts."

Kal-El was looking where his mother had headed off to.

"Hmmm... She seems to like patting your hair. Maybe she's planning on more ribbons?"

"If she can get my hair to behave again, she can do anything she likes to it," Tweek smoothed hair back only to have it spring back into spikes. "See?"

Kal-El paled. "I wouldn't let Mom hear that offer. She'd go crazy with excitement."

"Hmm...good point," Tweek finished off his food and downed the last of his coffee. "Okay, I'll go ahead and get dressed. Be back in a few."

When he was gone Brainy grinned at Kal-El.

"What?" asked Kal-El.

"You like him," Brainy commented.

"Do not," Kal-El protested.

"Then why did you warn him about Laura?" Brainy continued to smile.

"Because I don't want her to turn her sights on me," Kal-El defended.

"And why did you tell Jor-El to hug him when he looked sad?" Brainy asked.

Kal-El hesitated.

"...because?" He scowled. "Fine, but it's only because he's my second father!"

"Sure it is," Brainy kissed Kal-El's cheek, making his scowl vanish.

Jor-El watched all this calmly before turning to his daughter. "Martha, you're never allowed to date. Ever."

Martha splashed her hand into her food.

Tweek came back in as he finished buttoning his top. "Has anybody seen my goggles? I can't find them."

"I think Laura put them on the table in the living room," said Jor-El.

"Living room…" Tweek ran to it, "Ah, here they are!" He put them on. "Thank goodness, I feel naked without them somewhere on me."

"More then I wanted to know," Kal-El groaned as Tweek returned to the kitchen.

Laura came back in with four lunch boxes. "Lunch is ready – time for everyone to get going to work," She turned to Kal-El, "and school."

"I think I'm going to fail the Enforcer test on purpose," said Kal-El.

"You'll do no such thing!" Laura scolded.

"You taking the Enforcer test?" asked Tweek.

"Yeah... I started the classes because I thought it might be a good job once I graduated, but that's before I knew how many Enforcers need to stop existing," Kal-El's face darkened and he tightened his hold on Brainy.

"Dude, that's a bit harsh isn't it? I mean I know it's not a perfect system, far from it in fact, but they're still people. And people make both good and bad decisions," said Tweek.

"And they can make those decisions without me," Kal-El returned to scowling as he finally released Brainy and stood to put his empty plate in the sink.

"Either way, don't fail that test on purpose. They won't make you join if you pass and you want to do well because it's your final year." Laura followed him to the sink and back with her 'I know best' tone.

"Fine, but don't expect a spectacular score," Kal-El sighed.

Laura smiled and kissed his forehead, handing him a box lunch. "Here's your lunch with some extra for Zel-Kar if you see her."

"Thanks Mom. See you later Brainy!" Kal-El walked over to the other boy to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Kal-El, I'll give you a ride," said Jor-El, quickly putting his plate in the sink and kissing his wife's cheek.

Kal-El looked at his father suspiciously. "You're making sure I go, aren't you?"

"Yes," Jor-El smiled.


	44. Chapter 44

12/29/08

The story is currently in a calm state; there's a lot I want to set up before we get back into the angst and action. Please be patient with me.

Chapter 44

Tweek watched father and son El leave before turning to Brainy with a thoughtful expression.

"In retrospect though, the Enforcers et cetera have made a lot of bad decisions lately. But someone like Kal in there might have a bettering effect on them, don't you think?"

For a moment Brainy thought of Superman; his cape and symbol along with his iconic goodness that was remembered and celebrated more than a thousand years later.

But, as he had often thought, Kal-El wasn't Clark and couldn't be Superman as long as he stayed under the red sun of Krypton.

Instead he thought of Kal-El; his smile, his energy and his outgoing personality. He thought of the many fights they had been in together against those like Brainiac and other psychotic Kryptonians. He thought of how Kal-El let Zel-Kar bully him because it made her happy, and how he treated Wisdom as an equal despite her initial efforts against him doing so.

All the memories made Brainy smile.

"Yeah, someone like Kal-El could have a great effect on the world."

Tweek nodded energetically.

"The way you affect one person can affect the whole world. I'm sure we would all be much worse for wear if you hadn't come along."

"But... I've done nothing but cause trouble," Brainy scratched his cheek in confusion.

Tweek stared at Brainy, checked his ears for wax and stared some more.

"Trouble? You outed Brainiac as the S.O.B – no offense – that he was, destroyed him, put a corrupt council behind bars, helped this Princess Wisdom by bringing some light into her life, inspired half the population of this city to stand up for themselves, gave Jor and Laura a second son, helped to win an epic Ringlets game, become Martha's second brother, and made Kal-El probably the happiest I've seen him since 'Smarty' disappeared.

"And for me alone you've brought me out of my hermitage and reunited me with the people I love. I haven't been this happy in years and it's only been a day." He leaned in and winked. "If that's the kind of trouble you bring I'm half tempted to keep you to myself so I can get more of it."

Brainy blushed a moment but then smiled.

"Sorry, but I'm spoken for."

"Damn…" Tweek straightened and stomped his foot with a disappointed, childish pout. "Oh well, can't blame a guy for trying: but if you ever change your mind you know where to find me most days."

Brainy glanced at the time.

"Speaking of which we should probably get going so no one comes looking for you and find out you never went home last night."

"Besides Dickhead and his ilk, and Jor, of course, when he's not busy, I don't get visitors very often. I doubt anyone besides that clerk we phoned before we left even realizes I'm gone," said Tweek with a smile but it seemed sad to Brainy.

"His ilk?" Brainy questioned.

"His Dickhead in training. Other council members not quite up to par with his brand of manipulation. Can't say I'm going to miss the bastard dropping in on me unannounced with his demands and such."

"We're all pretty lucky he won't be demanding anything from anyone any time soon," Brainy agreed just before doorbell rang.

Laura walked by them with Martha to answer the door.

"Ah, good morning Pri-Nox."

"Good morning, Laura El," Pri-Nox bent her head slightly before leaning in to the child with a smile. "Good morning, sweetie."

Martha giggled when the councilwoman made a funny face for her.

"What brings you over so early?" asked Laura.

"I was hoping to speak with Jor-El and Brainiac Five, er, Brainy. I wasn't able to talk the other council members into having a ceremony so I thought I'd deliver their medals of valor and bravery myself," Pri-Nox patted her pocket with her only usable hand, while her other arm was stuck in a cast and sling.

"You just missed Jor-El, but Brainy is still here. Come in," said Laura, stepping aside to let her through.

Hearing them talk in the living room, Tweek turned to Brainy.

"Were you guys expecting company this early?" He walked into the living room and stopped in his tracks the moment he saw her, pulling Brainy back into the hall to whisper into his ear. "Who's the cutie in the glasses?"

"That's Pri-Nox," Brainy answered simply, walking back to the living room.

As he considered the name, Tweek followed him but then froze when he looked at her again.

"Pri-Nox... the_ councilwoman_!! Oh no; they did notice I left!" He spotted her looking at him. "Hide me!!" He ducked behind Brainy.

"You're taller then me," Brainy grumbled, sighing when Tweek simply crouched down instead of trying to find a new hiding spot.

Pri-Nox walked over to them.

"Good morning, Brainy. Who's your friend?"

"Tweek," Brainy attempted to move to the side to let her see, but Tweek held the Coluan in place.

"You mean the scientist Twen-Cam? I was told he was eccentric – I never thought he was the shy type," Pri-Nox giggled.

Tweek peeked over Brainy's shoulder.

"She's giggling, is that a good sign?"

"She can hear you. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Brainy asked in a low whisper.

Pri-Nox extended her hand to Tweek.

"It's a pleasure to finally _meet_ you Twen-Cam. I am Councilwoman Pri-Nox."

Tweek held on to Brainy for safety but shook her hand.

"Yeah, I guess we've never really met before. You must've been appointed after my… exile, so to speak. I remember your name on a couple of things they sent me though. Usually the ones I liked working on. And, um, you can call me Tweek if you want, Lady Councilwoman."

"Then please call me Pri-Nox, Tweek, and I'm glad we haven't completely bored you during your slave labor for the council," Pri-Nox smiled brightly at him. "I understand that they still haven't lifted your restrictions about coming into town yet even though many of the former Head of Council's laws are being revoked? My fellow council members have refused to let you move your work into the city but I am working on them letting you live and roam wherever you want." She gave him a wink. "Could you give me an estimate on where you would like to live so I can warn the neighborhood?"

For a moment, Tweek didn't release Pri-Nox's good hand.

"...I like this lady! Anywhere near here would be great. I miss hanging out with Jor and Laura and I'd like to play with Martha some days."

As he released her hand, Pri-Nox giggled, glancing back to where Martha was.

"I know, isn't she adorable? And I'll see what I can do about getting you somewhere to live around here." She turned to Brainy. "On behalf of the council I would like to award you this medal of bravery and valor on behalf of Krypton on numerous occasions." Using her one hand she pinned the medal onto Brainy's shirt. "There is also one for Jor-El, for protecting Princess Wisdom, but I suppose that will have to wait for another time."

"See, I told you it's a good thing you came here. Now you and Jor are heroes!" Tweek cheered, leaning over Brainy's shoulder.

For a moment Pri-Nox looked mildly angry.

"Whoever said it wasn't a good thing Brainy came here? His very presence and shining example has begun so much change in the political system alone! If he were a full citizen of Krypton people were talking about electing him to the council."

"Shining example?" Brainy slowly questioned before his eyes widened in horror. "The council?"

Tweek jumped up in excitement, and for a moment Brainy thought he was going to start dancing.

"That would be awesome!! Then he'd _have_ to stay with us! Can we make him a citizen somehow?"

"I'm not a politician!" Brainy protested.

"That's exactly why you would make a great politician," commented Tweek.

Brainy tried to reason. "I know nothing about politics... Well, actually, I know a lot about it but have no practical experience. Why would anyone think that was a good idea?"

"How do you get experience without digging in and giving something a go? Besides, do you think they know anything about politics? No offense, Pri-Nox," Tweek added the last part hastily.

"Maybe, but one should start with something small. Not on the board that rules an entire planet…" Brainy grumbled.

Ignoring them for the most part, Pri-Nox shrugged and paused to consider it.

"Well, his becoming a citizen would be relatively easy since he's a descendant of Krypton's Brainiac. It would just be a matter of filling out a bunch of paperwork. Though it would probably be better if he applied for dual citizenship since he's also Coluan, but I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that without Princess Wisdom here to make sure her parents don't try to use it as a way to abduct him."

"…But if it gets you abducted by Coluan royalty I'll leave it for now," Tweek looked Pri-Nox over now that he was no longer hiding. "Hey, is your arm alright?"

Pri-Nox absently rubbed her sling with her good hand.

"My arm is still a little sore from when I got shot. I'm supposed to let it rest for another week so it heals properly."

"When did you get shot?" asked Brainy.

"When the former chairman tried to take Princess Wisdom and I hostage at Kal-El's Ringlet game. I tried to shoot him with my guard's weapon but one of his followers blocked him and then another shot me. Luckily the former councilman wanted to kill me publicly, or I'd probably be dead now," Pri-Nox chuckled, gazing distractedly up at the ceiling as she spoke.

Tweek's jaw dropped.

"Dude, lady, you got some guts! Are you sure you shouldn't be getting a medal?"

Pri-Nox blushed. "Me? Oh no, that wouldn't be appropriate – plus I was only doing my duty."

"Yeah, but you actually fought back against that psycho. With a blaster. To save hostages. When he was threatening to kill you publicly. I think that qualifies as above and beyond the call of duty. Most council members I've met would've been cowering in a corner or trying to turn it to their favor. Glad to know you aren't most council members," Tweek beamed at her.

This only caused the councilwoman to blush more.

"Thank you, but I doubt that's going to happen. My remaining fellow council members are annoyed at me for going to the game to begin with."

Confused, Tweek scratched his head.

"Why? They not like having actual fun?"

"I think they have forgotten fun exists since we have to work so hard to regain the trust of the people after all the mistakes of the former head of council and his followers, plus the former chairman and his followers and the corruption in the Enforcers…" Pri-Nox sighed. "It's been very hectic."

"Sounds like it. But you know, reconnecting with the people themselves is a pretty good way to do that… so I say your doing a bang up job so far," Tweek smiled again.

Pri-Nox blushed again.

"Thank you. I'm actually going to a play tomorrow to speak with a few people. It's based on an Earth author... William Shakespoone, I think it was." She glanced at the clock. "But I have to get to the meeting with the head of the Enforcers." She bowed her head slightly. "It was very nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too. Hope to see you again some time," Tweek shook her hand.

"Well, if you're going to be here I'll be dropping by again to give Jor-El his medal," Pri-Nox smiled. "And play with Martha."

"Do you think you could join us for dinner?" asked Laura.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Pri-Nox began,

"You would be doing no such thing. You can even sit next to Martha if you want," Laura tempted, holding up her child; who almost seemed to bat her eyelashes at them.

All of Pri-Nox's willpower caved in.

"How can I possibly say no to that face? I'll see you at dinner then."

"Wonderful! I'll make sure Jor-El is here to get his medal. Have a good day, Pri-Nox," said Laura, walking Pri-Nox to the door.

When they were gone Brainy turned to Tweek.

"Nice, isn't she?"

"Very. I wasn't quite sure what to expect, even with all of your praise, but a girl that would get shot with a blaster and then try to turn one on her assailant wasn't it. And she loves children. You got to respect a woman like that," Tweek looked tempted to dance, his hands taking the incentive to do so on their own.

Brainy nodded. "She earned my respect the day I met her and she yelled at one of the councilmen not to call me an 'it'. She's also the one who told me Brainiac's weakness and she pretty much saved me from being arrested on two different occasions."

This only made the rest of Tweek's body join in his dance.

"Yeah, that is one classy, gutsy lady. But for some reason I can't think of a good nickname for her. She doesn't strike me as a 'sweet cheeks' or a 'doll', and 'toots' is just too... unbecoming."

This made Brainy smile, "I'm sure you'll think of something. Shall we go?"

Tweek stopped dancing to rub his hands together in anticipation.

"Sure, as soon as we get the food."

Right on cue, Laura came in with their lunches.

"Have a good day you two." She kissed their foreheads. "See you this evening."

"Right!" Tweek cheered and paused. "Wait, isn't Pri-Nox coming tonight too?"

"Yes, I invited her," Laura nodded.

"Oh... so I guess that means I should take another shower if I work up a sweat, huh? That whole 'etiquette' thing," Tweek frowned.

"That would be appreciated, Tweek," Laura nodded again.

"Even if we don't break a sweat," Brainy added.

They found Tweek's current board and took off for Tweek's lab, going slower this time so Tweek could look over the city and see how much it had changed. Soon, people on the streets started to stop and stare up at them as they passed overhead.

Noticing their stares, Tweek glared down at them.

"You'd think they'd never seen a guy riding a flying metal board before."


	45. Chapter 45

1/26/09

Chapter 45

As Brainy and Tweek flew, Tweek commented on all the things that had changed since he had last seen the city. Which buildings had grown, changed or hadn't been there before, or things like fountains or statues that had been taken away or added. Brainy couldn't believe how long they had kept Tweek from civilization.

"It's not like you're some sort of criminal," Brainy commented.

Tweek chuckled, "Eh, you'd be surprised. I used to have quite the reputation with the Enforcers…"

Brainy was almost afraid to ask, "What did you do?"

After thinking it over, Tweek shrugged.

"Nothing major. Disturbing the peace, reckless endangerment, driving without a license... and I set the dean's desk on fire on graduation day."

This only served to make Brainy stifle a laugh. "From my understanding, your dean deserved that last one, but why were you driving without a license?"

Tweek gave Brainy a very serious expression. "They don't give fourteen year olds licenses here."

Brainy rolled his eyes. "But why were you driving at fourteen?"

"Some idiots tried to kidnap me and I ended escaping and trying to drive their car back to the university," Tweek again shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Unable to contain himself, Brainy stopped, floating in midair.

"You were... and they, they punished you for doing what you had to, to escape?! _Those bastards_!"

People from below gasped and stared upwards, making Brainy blush and start flying again faster than before.

"Wow, never heard you yell before. Or cuss like that," Tweek had stared for a moment, but then smiled. "But don't worry. Jor gave them an earful when they brought me back. Laura too. She's feisty when you get her riled up." He looked down. "Nothing ta see here folks, move along." He shooed them away as though they were flies.

"The thought of Laura riled up somehow scares me…" Brainy admitted before turning to Tweek curiously. "You knew Jor-El and Laura pretty much their entire relationship right? What were they like when they first started dating?"

Tweek laughed so hard he nearly fell off his board before calming himself.

"In a word: awkward. At least on Jor's end. I don't think he had a whole lot of experience with girls before Laura. Just flings maybe, I never asked. But with Laura, he had a crush first and then got up the courage to ask her out, so he was pretty nervous those first couple of dates. But then he got into the flow of things. And Laura... I honestly think she knew from the start and was just waiting for him to ask her. She never got nervous as far as I can remember and was happy no matter what they did, whether it was going out or staying in to study. She had a way of grounding him and making him stay in the moment with her." He chuckled. "Meant to be, I tells ya. Meant to be."

"That sounds like Jor-El," Brainy nodded. "Kal-El once said that Laura used to read Jor-El poetry, is that true?"

"Yeah. I almost walked in one time, Jor's head in her lap while she was reading aloud. It looked like they were in their own little world at the time so I wisely decided to go off somewhere else and leave them to their moment," Tweek almost snickered with fondness.

Brainy tried to imagine it and smiled. "They are such a wonderful pair... In my world, Jor-El was famous for being the father of Superman who sent his son in a rocket to Earth to be its greatest hero but, besides her name, they barely know Laura exists. She's such a wonderful woman; it seems like a crime that she didn't get to make her mark in history."

"In the vastness in history, it is often people who should be most commentated who are forgotten by all but those who truly understand the gifts and sacrifices they gave," said Tweek very calmly, blinking at Brainy's stare. "What? I can be deep if I try." He practically pouted worse than Martha. "I'm willing to bet though you didn't know anything about me from your history files though, huh?"

"No, but next to nothing is known about Krypton anymore in my world. On Colu we have some of what Brainiac downloaded when he fled the planet but all the facts are twisted so they are in Brainiac's favor. I grew up fearing the idea of Superman, because they made him out to be like the boogie man. Then I learned the truth about what my ancestor did and I escaped Colu and went to Earth where I learned what little remained of Superman's history," Brainy said so softly it was amazing Tweek didn't lose it in the wind.

Tweek snorted. "Yeah, doesn't surprise me old Brainiac wouldn't want me in those files. I agreed with Jor something wasn't right with him, but I was a bit more... vocal. And again, I was right." He began to dance on his board, only stopping when he nearly fell over.

"Yeah… you were right…" Brainy agreed.

Eyes widening, Tweek violently shook his hands.

"But that doesn't reflect my opinion of you!! You're awesome, man! Nothing like him at all!"

Brainy smiled softly at him, "Thanks."

"Hey, it's the truth," Tweek grinned.

They continued flying until someone in the crowd tried to get at Tweek's board. After that they went higher into the air and raced back to Tweek's workshop.

Tweek arrived just seconds after Brainy.

"Darn! I was pretty close there for a while though." He climbed off and pushed through door without any kind of precaution. "Home sweet workshop."

"Since you know your supplies, which attempt should we try to build first, or would you like to theorize on some more ideas for a while?" Brainy asked as he followed Tweek in.

"Well, first things first." Tweek set his current board down on a table, took off the boxed lunches and set them aside carefully. "I'll need to get the mini generator from the motor here. Then we work on downplaying the power so you don't get electrocuted when it's hooked up." He opened the hatch and started rummaging around inside. "It's in here somewhere…"

Brainy hovered slightly as he thought. "We could try a… no that doesn't exist yet. I suppose we could use some of my own wiring to make the connections."

"That's a possibility. Although wouldn't that mean I'd have to open you up to get to it?" asked Tweek before mumbling to himself. "C'mon damn it, where are you?"

"Not necessarily. Most likely we'd take the wires from my arm and it would be easy enough for me to remove then since, in emergencies, I'm designed to generate extra materials in myself if I need something for parts," Brainy explained.

"Handy. Okay, I'll keep that in mind. I just-"

Tweek lit up like a Christmas tree for a few seconds, jerking violently, before falling to the ground and lying there smoking slightly.

Almost as if not realizing it happened, Brainy stared for a second before snapping back to attention and rushing over and lifting him up.

"Tweek, are you okay?"

Tweek held up mini generator between his fingers triumphantly.

"Got it! Why does everything taste blue?"

After a moment, Brainy was able to blink again.

"...What does blue taste like?"

"Hard to describe. Like purple but with less red," Tweek stood up and patted himself down. "Don't worry; this is my fiftieth shock in the last three months. I've grown a kind of immunity to anything below a thousand watts. How do you think my hair got like this?" He set the generator down and moved board to the side of the table. "Now then, tell me any more ideas you have while I work on getting this thing to a safer output charge for most biological beings."

Brainy was still staring at him from the floor.

"Fiftieth shock... a thousand watts?" He shook his head. "Most of my ideas involve technology that doesn't exist yet. If I had my lab I could fix my eyes in less than two minutes but... that isn't going to happen. I'm not even sure if I want to go back anymore."

"Not that I'm complaining but why's that?" Tweek asked, continuing in his work.

"I… I want to stay with Kal-El," Brainy stammered.

At this Tweek paused to look at him.

"...So am I to assume Kally boy's rather obvious affections are returned?" He sighed and shook his head when Brainy blushed and nodded. "The El men have all the luck…. But anyway, any ideas that don't require trans-dimensional visits?"

"It might be easier to make a helmet to disperse the energy so it isn't so concentrated. We could also make a set of gloves so you could direct the energy with your hands. Or we could take the basic idea of a heart monitor and use the wires and suction cups to put the energy where it needs to go and the attaching device to control the flow," Brainy theorized absently, getting back to his feet.

"Hmm... a headband would be more conventional than a helmet. Something lightweight and easy to wear that won't interfere with your everyday life. The heart monitor idea isn't bad though… the gloves could be a bit dangerous, one wrong move and I could make it _worse_," Tweek cringed.

At the idea of his vision becoming worse, Brainy shivered.

"A headband sounds good."

Tweek nodded and kept working. "With the modifications I'm making to the generator, I can make it about the size and weight of a microchip. Easily applied to such an idea, though the design will have to be worked out into a fashion that will deliver the current into your stems with little or no possibility of damaging the more sensitive tissues."

"It might be possible to hook the headband into the ports of my insignia. That way I can have a program in my usual systems that can direct the current instead of the headband alone," Brainy suggested.

Again, Tweek nodded. "That would probably work better than self regulation alone. Let me take a look at those ports in a second and I'll see what might be possible."

Brainy sat on a stool and watched Tweek work, wondering if this is how others felt when they came to visit him in his lab; useless.

Tweek worked for a few more minutes before setting the new micro-minigenerator down and turning around to face Brainy.

"Okay, let's take a look at those ports of yours…"

Opening the white discs on his forehead, Brainy revealed small holes in the center in each circle of his insignia.

"Cool…" Tweek walked over and started inspecting the different ports. "If I make you uncomfortable or something, let me know."

"Alright, but if we do use the ports for the headband we will have to change the headband's shape so it connects to all the ports," said Brainy.

That's true... heh, it end up looking more like a circlet or a tiara," Tweek snickered.

"That... is an extremely unpleasant notion…" said Brainy evenly.

Tweek started laughing outright. "Aw, cheer up. After all, if Martha is anything like Laura, I'm foreseeing many lovely ribbons for your hair in the future. And maybe a tea party or two…"

"I would happy to do such things for Martha, but I have no desire to walk around wearing a _tiara_…" Brainy frowned deeply at the idea.

"Alright, alright, I'll try to make it more like a metal circlet or keep it as a headband. You'll blend right in," Tweek snapped his own cloth headband meaningfully.

"I would appreciate that," said Brainy.

"But do you think you'd prefer metal or cloth?" asked Tweek.

"Metal would probably work better," Brainy theorized.

"True. Okay, metal it is. Maybe I just have a weird shaped head, cause the metal ones always bother me," Tweek laughed at himself.

"Or maybe it's because you keep electrocuting yourself?" Brainy half smiled.

"Yeah. I had to make these," Tweek tapped metal kneepads, "and the steel on my boots out of a special alloy I invented to keep from blowing my knees or my toes off. I have a high tolerance for pain but I've got to draw the line somewhere, right?"

"I have blown up my share of labs but I've never seriously hurt myself. My tolerance of pain has mostly come from fighting in battles with the rest…" Brainy swallowed. "With the rest of the Legion."

"Tell me about them. I'd like to know more about your friends," said Tweek.

"The Legion has many members, but there are only eight of us who regularly stay at Legion headquarters. There's Lightning Lad – his powers are obvious – who's stubborn and doesn't often think before he acts or speaks, but he has a good heart. And Saturn Girl, who is a telepath and can read and control minds, and send out mental blasts. She's very kind. And Bouncing Boy, again, obvious powers, who pilots the ship and is currently leader. He's into old fashioned movies, particularly horror. His girlfriend Triplicate Girl can divide herself into three bodies. She's very understanding of people's problems though her three selves have different personalities, so she's hard to describe. Then there's Phantom Girl who can phase through solid matter... Zel-Kar reminds me a lot of her, only Phantom Girl is slightly less violent. And Timber Wolf... he got his abilities, increased strength, agility, hearing and smell because his father experimented on him. He's, excuse the pun, a bit of a lone wolf, but he likes to bake. And then... there was Superman…" Brainy trailed off.

Tweek listened patiently with a smile, forgetting to work.

"The Kal-El of your dimension, right? How'd he turn out?"

"Differently... but still good. He is not nearly as forward, or as confident as Kal-El. He's very kind, honest, polite and down to Earth, er, level headed, always believes in the good of people and in second chances. Always blames himself for things out of his control and one of his biggest fears is not being able to save someone," Brainy couldn't stop himself from smiling as he spoke, even though his chest was aching.

Though he saw the smile, Tweek heard the sadness. He blinked, smile fading a little, before speaking, "You really miss him. All of them, huh?"

"Yes…" Brainy nearly choked on the word. "I never had a family, not a traditional one at least, but the Legion accepted me and cared about me. The first people I can remember ever doing so. They became like my family, and the Legion Headquarters, Metropolis on Earth, became my home: the first place I ever really felt safe.

"I love it here, I really do. I love the Els and Zel-Kar and I already care so much for you, but the thought of never seeing the Legion again…" Without his realizing it, he began to push back developing tears, sniffling slightly.

Tweek watched in sympathy a moment before placing his hands on his shoulders.

"I won't say I know how you must feel. To be torn like this, between two worlds with people you love, is a pain I've never felt. But I wish you didn't have to. Everyone who cares about you just wants you to be happy, Brainy." He leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Surprised, Brainy forgot to keep fighting off his tears, tears in the corner of his eyes as he looked up at Tweek.

Smiling ruefully, Tweek squeezed Brainy's shoulders and spoke softly, "Hey c'mon, don't cry. I'm trying to cheer you up. I'm not that bad of a kisser am I?"

Quickly wiping away the tears, Brainy decided it was best not to really answer that question. "You just took me by surprise."

Tweek wiggled what remained of his eyebrows. "Well if you're more prepared now I wouldn't mind doing an encore…"

If Tweek hadn't still been holding onto his shoulders Brainy may have fallen off his stool in his attempt to back away.

"Neither Kal-El or I would appreciate that!"

This only made Tweek smirk. "I know that, but you're not sad anymore are you?"

Again, Brainy blinked in surprise. "No."

"I'm a master of diversionary tactics," Tweek chuckled. "You'll figure out what's best in time. And no matter what happens, you have a special place with everybody who cares about you. Nothing will change that. Heck, I've only known you for a short time and it feels like you've always been here. But like I said, none of us want you to be unhappy Brainy. And if you really need to cry, I volunteer my shoulder anytime." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Kisses optional."

"The shoulder is welcomed," began Brainy but then smirked. "But I believe Kal-El is more than qualified for the kissing part."

"I'd like to prove that wrong, but I value my life, such as it is. Now, help me clarify these connections. It's probably going to take me a few days to make a headband. And I'll have to take some measurements of your head to get it right. We did decide on the headband for a first go, right?" Tweek went back to work.

"That's right. What did you need clarified?" asked Brainy.

"Which port would be best to use for a path to your eyes?" Tweek began.

"The top two," Brainy answered.

"Okay. About how long should the electrodes be? You know your body better than I do," Tweek commented.

The two continued working, theorizing, taking measurements and making diagrams until they realized they needed something behind the giant pile of mail Tweek had left behind for dinner last night.

Tweek resolved this issue by using a leaf blower. Brainy had no idea where all the mail went.

"I hope nothing important was in there…"

Tweek shrugged. "Mostly likely not. Usually it's just the council sending me odds and ends. Or people sending the 'reclusive mad scientist' invitations to an event so there'll be a conversation piece present. My paychecks are paid directly to my personal account... There was this one time someone sent me an invitation to be abducted. That one was kinda interesting sounding. If Jor-El hadn't burned it I might have gone too…"


	46. Chapter 46

02/28/09

As always I'd like to thank my Beta Reader FunkyFish1991 and this chapter is dedicated to AnnoCat()/CherryBlossoms24(DA) for drawing me another really cute picture for The Wishing Egg; on my profile now if you would like to see.

Let's see... In other news I have decided I am no longer going to paint on the jacket. With the way it's sown together and the material it would just make it look horrible! Instead I got a nice, smooth, white long sleeve shirt I will do it on instead... I wonder how long it will take for me to gather enough courange to start it?

In the once a year sort of news; it's my birthday next month: MArch 7th to be exact. Can you believe I'm a college graduate and I'm going to be 23? It must be odd for the people who look at me and still think I'm twelve. -laughs at them- If people are interested, I would love to get some pictures of my stories or of Superman/Brainy like last year. As always you will get a chapter dedication for your hard work.

As always, ENJOY and I love hearing your thoughts and questions!

**UPDATE! 03/01/09**

Appearently I only thought I had this beta read so this is now a beta read version from FunkyFish1991, soeey for all the mistakes I may have had before/

Chapter 46

When they were done with the measurements, Tweek took Brainy by the hand and led him to a back door. They stepped through it out onto what seemed to Brainy to be a deck, with stairs leading down into what looked like a giant landfill of scrap metal.

"Ta da!"

Looking out at it all, Brainy stared in amazement before managing a small 'wow' sound.

"Yeah, the city ends up with tons and tons of scrap metal, so I have what's salvageable sent here so I can reuse it. Usually I just melt it down for components. Want a quick tour? We need to find something to make this thing out of," With that Tweek led Brainy down the stairs and onto the clear path before releasing his hand.

"What kind of metal do you think we should make the headband from?" Brainy questioned, careful to keep his eyes on the path but still look around for usable materials.

Looking up at a pile, Tweek scratched his chin as if he had a beard.

"Well, it needs to be lightweight and conductive... tungsten? Nah, that stuff would shatter at the flick of a finger. Something sturdy would be better, since trouble seems to follow you like shadow. Maybe... octanite?"

Shaking his head, Brainy went through the numerous metals he had worked with before in his mind before returning his gaze to Tweek.

"Does tanzinite exist in this world?"

"Yes, but it's quite rare in this part of the galaxy. So's octanite, but not as much so. I also have a bit of halmenite but its raw and unpurified. Would take a while to melt down and remove the impurities. I might be able to get some tanzinite from an…" Tweek paused, looking around before leaning in to whisper, "_acquaintance_, but I'd rather not rekindle those kinds of connections."

Several questions wanted to be asked, but Brainy disregarded them.

"Then let's ignore the fact that that _acquaintance_ exists." He went through his mental list again. "How about salemnite?"

Tweek stared at him a good amount of time before straightening himself. "Salemnite? Hope we don't need that cause I've never heard of it."

Trying not to scream in frustration, Brainy ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess it hasn't been discovered yet. Have you ever heard of diamnite?"

Again Tweek scratched his non-existent beard. "Diamnite... diamnite... Sounds familiar but I'm not sure. Does it have another name?"

"I believe it used to be called shironite," Brainy said quickly.

Stopping mid-scratch Tweek seemed to instantly perk up. "Shironite... is it white-ish? With kind of a gold undertone to it? And a very high melting point?"

"Yes," Brainy nodded.

"Maybe…" Tweek walked over to what looked like a map he'd made, similar those to the shopping malls of Earth, complete with a faded 'you are here' sticker. "I put all my limited abilities of organization into this place so I wouldn't have to spend forever trying to find one bit of metal in all this.

"Shironite is still kind of rare for this part of the galaxy, but I'm almost certain I have some. Ah, here we go, it would be in rare metals. Straight ahead, left at the copper hill, right at the platinum stack, and past the old hover cars."

This surprised Brainy. "You have copper and platinum? Did someone go to Earth for those?"

Pointing in the direction they wanted, Tweek began to lead Brainy there.

"A few other planets managed to find some stores of them but yeah, they mostly still come from Earth. A couple of scouting ships sometimes go to see how Earth culture is progressing. No real direct interaction, but they do sometimes pick things off the planet or collect debris floating through space. They keep anything interesting, i.e. entertaining, and basically send anything they don't want to me."

It vaguely reminded Brainy of Bouncing Boy's sci-fi televisions shows from the 21st century.

"I didn't know Krypton did that. Were you serious about going to Earth one day?"

"As serious as I can be. My parents wanted to go but they never got the chance. If I went I'd probably take something of theirs to leave behind, so a little bit of them would always be there," Tweek was no longer facing Brainy, but the Coluan could hear the seriousness in his voice.

Smiling slightly, Brainy squeezed Tweek's shoulder. "How did they get interested in Earth?"

Tweek absently scratched the side of his nose. "It's kind of silly really. On their first space trip together, before they were dating, they came close enough they could see Earth. My mom had developed a serious crush on my dad so when they were as close as they could get, she took him to the observation deck and told him how she felt. And he kissed her. When they looked up, the sun was 'rising over a planet as blue and as beautiful as a dream.' I think their fascination with Earth happened the same moment they really fell in love, so they wanted to better understand a planet that had so much meaning for them."

Brainy smiled when Tweek turned to look at him, the older genius almost appearing worried about his opinion.

"That's not silly at all."

A lopsided smile cracked on Tweek's face before bursting open to show his teeth in a huge grin. "It _had_ seemed silly when I was younger but not so much now."

Behind Tweek a white sparkle caught Brainy's eye. "Isn't that the shironite?"

Tweek turned to look. "Maybe. Let's take a look." He walked over and started to move things carefully out of the way, taking an odd amount of precautions.

"Is something wrong? You don't usually move so carefully," Brainy commented.

"I've gotten hurt pretty badly out here before. While I do have a high pain tolerance, I can still feel, and in certain places I'm still rather sensitive – like chinks in armor. I've just learned how to push it to the back of my mind and keep moving. But that can be dangerous too since pain is how a body tells you something's wrong. I cut my leg out here once, didn't notice, and ended up almost passing out from blood loss," Tweek explained with a pinch of seriousness.

Brainy narrowed his eyes at the older scientist. "You. _Move_. I'll get it."

Tweek didn't even pause.

"I'm fine Brainy; I'm really trying to be careful. I just need to move this and I'll be able to reach it." He pushed on a hunk of metal, standing on his toes.

Moving forward, Brainy tried to help him.

"Seriously, B, I've got it. You don't have to worry, I can–" Tweek began but a large lump of shironite slipped suddenly out and hit him on the head. He dropped to his knees, flung his hands over his mouth and grated muffled curses.

"Oh yes, you're just fine," grumbled Brainy, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I swear you must be a magnet for accidents." He picked up the shironite, tucked it under his arm and kneeled down next to Tweek. "Let me see your head."

"My head's not the problem," Tweek insisted, trying to let go of it, holding onto it again before releasing it fully. "I think I bit my tongue."

"Let me see your head anyway and then I'll take a look at your tongue," Brainy insisted in return.

With a sigh Tweek sat still for the examination. "At least we got it. We're one step closer."

Stepping closer, Brainy gently examined Tweek's scalp.

"Yeah." He paused as he flicked Tweek's unruly hair out of his way. "You have a bit of a bump but it doesn't seem bad." He pulled back and moved around to Tweek's front. "Let me see your tongue."

Like a child obeying a doctor, Tweek stuck out his tongue and made an exaggerated 'ah' noise.

"Howth ith loog?"

"Well, it's not bleeding but it's definitely swelling. I don't suppose you have any ice at your house?" Brainy asked as he pulled back.

"In da fidge, I thinkth. Whe gon bag?" Tweek continued to speak with his tongue stuck out.

"Sorry, I couldn't understand that last part," Brainy admitted, not wanting to wrongfully guess.

With an almost frog-like movement Tweek sucked his tongue back into his mouth before croaking, "We goin' back?"

"We got what we needed," Brainy agreed offering his hand to assist Tweek in standing up.

Tweek took the hand and rose back his feet. Still holding onto the hand he grinned saying, "Okay, follow me," before letting go and quickly moving around him to start jogging back to the stairs of his workshop.

Eyes widening, Brainy began to run, half flying, after him.

"Be careful!"

Not seeming to care, Tweek turned and looked at him as he ran, making Brainy wince every time he came close to colliding into one pile or knocking his head into some low hanging scrap, but managing to step to the side or duck just in time to avoid them.

"Don't worry; I keep the paths clear. And I have pretty good reflthexes." He stepped to the right a moment too late and his shoulder hit against some, luckily blunt, out-hanging metal. Still he didn't stop running. "Motht of the time."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Brainy shouted after him.

With a laugh, Tweek slowed down, exaggerating the swinging motion of his arms. "Okay, okay. I'll walk carefully and keep away from anything that could hurt me. Happy?"

Fully returning to the ground, Brainy slowed his pace as well so he wouldn't collide with Tweek and do the same damage the scrap could have done in Tweek's earlier rush, and exclaimed, "Yes!"

"You worry too much, man. I've thurvived this long, haven't I? What are the oddth I'll die any time thoon?" Tweek returned his gaze forward.

This gave Brainy no comfort. "With my luck... very high. Or extremely badly injured at the very least."

"Tho, the thame old thame old for me," Tweek shrugged. "Thince I came down from the thtation there's rarely been a moment where I haven't been in danger. I've kind of gotten uthed to it."

Speeding up, Brainy walked right behind Tweek. "That's not a good thing to get used to."

Again Tweek shrugged. "I didn't thay I liked it, I'm just uthed to it. That's why thometimes I think the counthil was right to move me out here. At least no one elth gets put in danger thith way."

"But Pri-Nox is trying to get you a place to live in town. Does that mean you won't accept it if she succeeds?" Brainy asked.

Tweek exaggerated his next words, "Oh no, I'll acthept it! But if it works out I'm going to keep my workshop here and just commute. That way all the dangerous thtuff thtays well away from the city."

"That's good. Laura would probably hunt you down if you refused," Brainy grimaced at the thought, even though her rage wouldn't be directed at him.

Almost stopping with a sudden burst of laughter, Tweek didn't bother to hide the nervous strain in it.

"Oh man, I would not want to be on her bad thide." He started up the stairs. "It'll probably take a few dayth to properly melt down the shironite. You don't have to come every day if there's thomething you'd rather be doing. I'll just be working on designth, the molds, and pothibly a few unfinished projects until it's ready."

"Well, during the day while Kal-El's at school, I usually don't have much to do except help Laura with Martha and I've honestly haven't done much of that because of all the things that keep happening around me. If you do need help with anything I'd be more than happy to help," Brainy commented half-hopingly.

Tweek grinned, "Okay then! Be warned though, that probably meanth you're going to become a food mule for Laura when you come over." He opened the door and headed in. "Should we thtart melting it now, do you think? That lump looks like enough for anything we design." And he added with a painful chuckle, "Felt like enough too."

"We should probably start melting it down right away since it will take a few days," Brainy retrieved the shironite from under his arm and looked at it. "And I'm sure it's plenty: if not we can always melt down some other supportive metal with it."

"Right!" Tweek took the shironite and walked towards a trapdoor. "The smelting room's down here. I run it off a weak volcanic vent nearby. It's still hot as hell though…"

After watching Tweek disappear down the trapdoor, Brainy followed and immediately took in a gasp of hot, humid air.

"It's like a sauna down here."

Not turning to him, Tweek put on some flameproof gloves. "What's a thauna?"

"It's something humans on Earth made. It's basically a wooden room with heated charcoal that produces steam when water is poured on them. The sole purpose is to go in and get warm, mostly to the point of sweating. Some use it for relaxation while some try to use it to lose weight," Brainy explained, starting to fan himself with his free hand.

"Interethting," Tweek replied absently before he fully thought on what Brainy had said. He then pushed a button and there was a loud sound of gears on gears as a chain was lifted, but then he finished his thought and swung around to look at Brainy. "Wait, are you thaying I need to looth weight?"

At the accusation Brainy rolled his eyes, "If you lost any more weight the wind could take you off to Oz."

This only made Tweek frown more. "Quit uthing words I don't know!"

Brainy winced at the shouting and apologized. At the same time something that looked like a large kiln rose from the floor.

After placing the shironite gently inside, Tweek pressed the button again and it went back down.

"I'm gonna thay it'll take about four days to melt down fully. Now let's go get me thome ith."

Nodding to acknowledge Tweek's need for ice, Brainy continued to explain what he had said earlier, "Oz is a fictional place from Earth literature to which the main character gets taken after being caught in a tornado in Kansas."

A flash of Clark in his sweater-vest and glasses, nervously, almost fearfully, half turning his head and smiling at him in front of the Smallville carnival passed through Brainy's thoughts and he fell silent. His shoulders fell as well and his gaze drifted down to contemplate the floor.


	47. Chapter 47

04/22/08

I've had this done for a while now but I just ralized that I forgot to post it! D8

In bad news I'm having a painful case of writer's block.

In good news my cousin had her baby today! :D I can't wait to see her. -dances-

ENJOY!

Chapter 47

"Sounds fun," Tweek commented as he took off his gloves and set them back down on a workbench with some other tools. "We should go back up now; I'm already a little too sweaty."

When Brainy didn't answer, he turned to look at him. "B?" He stepped closer. "Buddy? Krypton to Brainy. If you don't snap out of it, I'm gonna kiss you again. And this time I'll aim properly." He waved a hand in front of Brainy's face.

Brainy slowly looked up, not having been listening, "Huh?"

With a completely straight face Tweek said, "I was just confessing to you I'm actually a woman and that I've fallen madly in love with you."

Not buying it, Brainy raised a hairless eyebrow at him.

"That first part would make Laura happy and the second part might make Kal-El kill you, woman or not. Seriously though, what were you saying?"

Tweek pursed his lips in a pout.

"You're no fun, I was hoping for a much funnier reaction. But I was saying it will probably take about four days for the metal to melt properly in this vent. And now we should get out of here before we turn into a couple of steamed vegetables. Hot and cold I can still feel and I'm starting to sweat a lot. Can you say heatstroke?"

Smirking, Brainy replied, "Heatstroke," and climbed out of room.  
Tweek faked a laugh and climbed out after him, closing the door after himself.

"Okay, so back to designing… where'd I put those ideas?"

"I'm not sure – on the counter?" Brainy suggested

Half turning to the counter, Tweek eyed it suspiciously until he spotted them. "Counter… ah, yes. Here, hold 'em a sec. I need to get something for my tongue. It still stings."

As Tweek left for the kitchen, Brainy looked over the designs and specs, talking loud enough so that Tweek could hear him from the other room. "Since the top two ports are best for the connections to the headband, we may not need to connect to the bottom port at all."

"Sounds good. You want to keep it simple, I assume. Nothing flashy," Tweek came back in with an ice cream pop in his mouth, one held out for Brainy. "Ice, ice cream, basically the same thing right? I think we deserve a break and a treat."

With shrug Brainy took the ice cream pop. "Basically. Thanks." He took a bite and sighed. "This is nice after being down in that sauna– er, smelting room."

With a nod, Tweek smiled as he continued to eat his ice cream. "No kidding. I'll definitely be taking a shower before we go back to Jor and Laura's. Nice thing though is that I can use the heat in the winter to heat this whole place."

"I can imagine," Brainy said before a thought came to him. "Tweek, I'm not sure what I think of Kal-El choosing a career based off of what I do. Shouldn't he choose something that makes him happy?"

"What brought that on?" asked Tweek.

"I've just been thinking about it since he said it. He's usually so free and confident about his decisions. I don't like feeling like I'm controlling his life, even unintentionally," Brainy explained.

Tweek thought for a moment before sitting down. "Brainy, did anyone tell you what Kal was like after 'Smarty' disappeared?"

Brainy shook his head. Sighing, Tweek discarded his ice cream for a moment.

"Well, to put it bluntly, the boy was a wreck. He cried a lot, then he would become angry and act out, then he would cry some more and it would all go in a sort of cycle. I understand it now, but at the time I found it strange he acted like that over what I thought was an imaginary friend. But, no matter how it happened, you weren't imaginary. You were there and the bond you two had was strong. Strong enough that it hurt him that much when it was separated. The best thing he could do was try and push that memory to the back of his mind so he could move on with his life. Understand me so far?"

"I think so," Brainy replied softly.

"But despite pushing it to the back of his mind, the bond has survived all these years. It was forgotten but not gone. You coming back here, in the flesh, has resurrected it and made it even stronger," Tweek smiled a moment but then it faltered. "But I think on some level Kal is frightened of losing you again. Of feeling that pain of you not being here again. So he wants to stay by you, to not let you out of his sight for too long so he'll be sure he can always find you again.  
'In a way yes, you are a controlling factor in his life now. But that's because he loves you. You've become part of the center of his universe. He wants it that way. This is his decision; he's much too hardheaded to be pushed around that easily. If it worries you that doing this will ultimately leave him unfulfilled though, then I would recommend talking to him about it and not me."

Brainy was silent for long time, trying to absorb his words.

"Thank you. I, I will talk to him."

"Good," Tweek finished his ice cream in one bite. "Now if I'm done playing therapist, can we get back to… what we were doing before."

Without the band to work on for four days they started talking about the places Brainy had been, the ones Tweek had seen from the space station, and places they would like to go one day as hours went by and they worked on random projects and ideas. Later, they ate the lunch Laura packed and went back to work, and before long it was time to get ready to go back to the Els' for dinner.

"The day sure went by fast. We should probably go shower," Brainy commented, deactivating Tweek's holographic calendar.

Tweek peered at Brainy with a grin, "I'm assuming you mean separately…"

Though he blushed, Brainy also rolled his eyes. "Yes, separately." He looked at Tweek with mild annoyance. "I'm starting to think Kal-El got some of his forwardness from you."

Grinning, Tweek shrugged.

"He hung out at my old place a lot when he was a kid. The both of you actually, since he brought Smarty over almost every time." He sighed. "I wish I could've seen you. I'm betting you were an adorable child."

"I actually have no idea. I have absolutely no memory of what I looked like before the procedure or any memory of being anyone's imaginary friend," said Brainy but paused when he thought of something. "But people normally don't remember anything before the procedure… and I was out from the time I was three until I was six." His eyes widened. "That's the time Smarty was around! How is that possible? Could I really have been Smarty?" His expression became baffled and worried at same time.

Seemingly unaffected, Tweek shrugged again. "If you were, then that bond between you and Kal is even stronger than I first thought. Maybe you all are connected on a spiritual level or something. What's this procedure you keep talking about? I've been meaning to ask."

Brainy spoke almost absently. "The procedure is when they integrate the technology into a Coluan's organic systems. 'But how would my spirit come here? Why?" He began to pace. "There had to be something that connected us to begin with or it wouldn't have happened." He stopped and held onto his head. "Argh – this is making my head hurt."

"That sounds painful. The procedure I mean, not the thinking part," said Tweek.

Brainy began to pace again.

"I was asleep the entire time; I didn't feel anything even though my procedure was longer than most. I wish Wisdom was here. She had a look at my life – she could tell me whether or not it was true."

This confused Tweek. "I thought you hadn't met her before you came here? Or was she there too and I couldn't see her either?"

"I hadn't met here before I came here but during the Coluan alignment we had to hide my knowledge from the rest of Colu so she used her Martian powers to do a narrow alignment and we saw each others' lives. Which may be the reason it awoke some Martian powers in me and why I can fly now without my flight ring," Brainy explained.

Tweek's eye twitched. "Now my head hurts…"

Stopping his pacing, Brainy sighed. "Let's go shower – separately – and go to dinner before we make our heads explode."

"Okie dokie," Tweek sauntered off to the shower, dancing a little and humming a vaguely familiar Earth song.

Brainy rolled his eyes but smiled as he went, took his shower and got done before Tweek again. As he waited, he looked at the designs for the band.

"Damn, you shower fast," Tweek approached him in a towel again. "Is my other shower uncomfortable or something?"

Not looking at him, still examining the designs, Brainy shook his head. "No, I just don't need to shower for very long since my clothes are self cleaning."

Tweek's eyes widened. "You have got to show me how to do that! I could stop doing laundry!" He walked over and looked at the designs next to him.  
"Well it's–" Brainy began but looked up, saw Tweek, blushed and fell promptly out of the chair.

Tweek arched his eyebrows. "You trying to steal my schtick, kid? Here," He held out one scarred hand to help him up.

"Tweek…" Brainy took his hand and allowed the help up even though he was still blushing lightly. "Are you just forgetful or are you trying to get me used to seeing you practically naked?"

"Huh?" Tweek looked down. "Ooh...Little bit of both then, I think." He pushed his wet hair back. "I only had one towel left though, so be thankful I chose to leave my hair wet."

Brainy tried not to laugh nervously. "Heh, it looks good down, either way."

This made Tweek smile. "Yeah. Used to be like this when I was younger. But after a particularly big jolt of electricity it refused to stay down when dry. The teasing was kind of annoying. 'Sea urchin scalp', 'broom head', 'hey, you're a couple inches taller with the hair now'."

"If you don't like your hair up like that I'm sure it would be easy enough to find a gel formula to make it stay down," commented Brainy.

Tweek made a considering noise. "Maybe… but I'm used to it this way too. Feels like a part of me, you know? I mean, it is a part of me, but the whole spikiness thing is like a part of my identity now. Although your hair looks cute down for sure." He quickly ruffled Brainy's hair.

"Thank you…" Brainy softly pushed the hand aside. "But would you please go get dressed now? You took the motor out of your board so I'll have to fly you and it will take longer to get there."

"Oh yeah." Tweek walked off to change, returning shortly after in a sort-of-suit. "Does this look alright?" He fidgeted with his green jacket a little.

Brainy was mildly surprised. "Yes, very nice in fact. Are you dressing up for some reason?"  
"Councilwoman Pri-Nox is coming tonight right? I want to make a good impression. I'd really like to get to know her better, she was pretty cool this morning," Tweek said, a light pink on his cheeks.

In response Brainy smiled. "Yes, she is. Shall we go then?" He paused. "If we fly I'm going to have to carry you under the arms, is that alright?"

"Um, I think so. But I'm a little ticklish, so be careful about that," Tweek warned.

"Alright, but I am keeping that in mind for later use," Brainy smiled.

Tweek smirked. "I give as good as I get, dude. I dare you to try."

"I'm not ticklish: what could you possibly do to me?"

"I could force you to dance with me…?" Tweek said almost questioningly.

Brainy nearly rolled his eyes. "Really? And how would that work?"

Moving way too fast, Tweek caught Brainy around the waist and took hold of one of his hands.

"You asked. I lead."

The Kryptonian scientist picked Brainy off his feet and began leading him in a ballroom dance around his lab. It was so outrageous that Brainy forgot to be horrified and laughed.

"Tweek, you truly are one of a kind."

"Of course. I'm sure there would be more people in the asylums if there were more of me. And dip!" Tweek dipped Brainy with a grin.

"I don't really think this is a punishment since it's kinda funny," Brainy chuckled.

Tweek raised an eyebrow. "I'm being nice and keeping it a nice ballroom waltz. For punishment we do a polka. If I want to be really nice we do that Earth dance, the tango. I hear it's the dance of passion or something."

"I think polka died out in the early 26th century… and wouldn't the tango be better with someone you were passionate about? In any case, we have to stop dancing because Coluans only dance with those they are in love with and though I may like you, I love Kal-El," Brainy commented.

"Then it would be a punishment, wouldn't it? But I'm glad to hear you like me," Tweek smiled, righting Brainy into a proper standing position, let go of him and stepped back to a safe distance.

"I suppose so. And it was hard not to like you after the initial shock," Brainy chuckled.

Laura greeted them as they walked into the El house, "Hello Tweek, Brainy. Pri-Nox called to let us know she'll be running late so it may be another ten to twenty minutes." She looked at Tweek more closely and smiled. "My, don't you look handsome, Tweek?"

Tweek returned the smile and smoothed his shirt. "Wanted to make a good impression with the councilwoman. At least better than this morning when I hid behind Brainy."

"I'm sure she's used to people being nervous around her and, if she knows your history with the council, she'll understand," said Laura.

"How did Kal-El's Enforcer test go?" asked Brainy as they walked further into the house together.

Laura sighed. "Poor thing is exhausted. There was, of course, the written test, but then there was the weapons examination, shooting weapons at targets and moving targets, general fitness, the endurance test and the obstacle course."

Tweek whistled, "Crimony, I don't blame him. Does he know his score yet?"

"No, but he said the instructors tried to make him stay longer to talk to him, but he outran them," Laura replied.

At this Tweek laughed. "Maybe I did influence him as a kid if he runs from authority figures."

"That's not something to brag about," Brainy scolded.  
"Hey, I had good reasons to run," Tweek turned to Laura. "I was telling him earlier about my record with the Enforcers."

Narrowing her eyes, Laura growled. "I still want to bash in the heads of the ones who yelled at you for stealing that car to get away from your kidnappers. But Jor-El wouldn't let me!"

"He probably didn't want you to go to jail," Brainy commented.

"I know, but it would have made me feel so much better," said Laura.

"They weren't all bad though. Mal and Fin used to play cards with me when I ended up down at the station for one reason or another," Tweek smiled.

"That's true," Laura sighed, "Kal-El would probably make a wonderful officer, but I think he's been poisoned against them now."

They got into the kitchen where dinner was filling the room with its delicious aroma, of which Tweek happily sniffed like a dog begging for table scraps.

"Yeah, having them constantly maliciously attacking you would probably do that."

That made Laura grimace. "In any case, he's taking a small nap if you would like to go wake him up, Brainy. Tweek, would you help me set the table?"

"If you trust these hands to handle fine china, then sure," Tweek wiggled his fingers at her.

"You can do the silverware and drinks," Laura clarified.  
Brainy left them to wake up Kal-El. He crept into the room he shared with Kal-El and smiled at the sight of him sleeping on top of his blankets with his clothes still on. Walking over to the bed, he sat next to him and brushed back some of his hair before softly calling his name. Kal-El mumbled softly in return.

"Time to wake up."

"…ten more years." Kal-El groaned.

A chuckle was Brainy's first response. "You have two minutes if anything."  
Kal-El peeked open an eye. "One minute with Brainy?"

Not ceasing the stroking of Kal-El's hair, Brainy seemed to consider it. "Maybe. What's in it for me?"  
Kal-El fluttered his eyelashes. "My undying love and devotion?"  
"I already have that," Brainy reminded him.

"Oh, right," Kal-El made a show of thinking of ways to bribe him. "I don't suppose I can bribe you with a kiss, can I?"

Brainy smiled. "Kal-El kisses are always good for bribes."

"Under alignment time must not count as always then," Kal-El commented, pulling Brainy down to him and kissing him.

After the kiss Brainy settled down next to him, smiling when Kal-El's arms came up to wrap around him.


	48. Chapter 48

09/06/11

This daily challenge thing is trying to kill me...

Chapter 48

After resting in bed together for just a few minutes, Kal-El and Brainy walked down the stairs together, holding hands.

Once they were on the same level as the others Kal-El asked, "Is Pri-Nox here, yet?" Just in time, of course, for a knock at door to make him grin. "Hey, I'm psychic."  
Brainy rolled his eyes but smiled at the same time.

"You're certainly something."

Jor-El walked by with Martha to answer the door and greeted Pri-Nox on the other side.  
Spotting the infant, Pri-Nox instantly smiled.

"Aw! Did you come help your Daddy answer the door, sweetie?" She followed Jor-El into the kitchen, after taking Martha from him to carry her herself, seeming to have no difficulty doing it even with her cast. "Aren't you the sweetest thing?"

Martha gurgled and buried her tiny fists into Pri-Nox's hair.

Finishing setting the table, with only what people didn't have to worry about him dropping and destroying, Tweek chuckled. "If she's not, I'm willing to bet the only thing that can beat her is a giant bowl of sugar." He smiled at Pri-Nox. "You sure do like kids, Councilwoman."

"I adore children," Pri-Nox corrected with a fake sternness that was broken the moment Martha gurgled again. "For which being the youngest of my family and always wanting younger siblings is probably to blame." She smiled at the infant before focusing on Tweek with an equally warm, if not slightly nervous smile. "And please call me Pri-Nox. You look very nice tonight Mr. Tweek."

Tweek absolutely had no problem returning the warmth but only showed a bit of his nerves as he scratched the back of his head.

"I had no siblings but I never grew up, so I think that's why they seem to like me so much I think you put me to shame in the looks department though. And lose the 'mister', Pri-Nox. Just Tweek is fine."

A soft pink spread across Pri-Nox's cheeks. "Very well, Tweek."

Laura called to them back to reality. "Dinner's ready if everyone would like to be seated."

Tweek nearly tackled his chair in his rush to sit in it and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Ah, smells delicious!"  
Walking over, Kal-El smacked Tweek upside the head.

"You're supposed to pull out the chair for the girl!"

Tweek rubbed his head and looked at a blank space since Kal-El moved to sit down next to Brainy.

"Am I sitting near a draft or something?"  
Seemingly unsurprised by his son's actions Jor-El calmly pulled the chair out for his wife.

"Kal-El, don't hit our guest."  
"And really, it's alright, I can pull put my own chair." Pri-Nox insisted.

Not listening, Kal-El observed Tweek for a moment, grumbling, "Next time I'm hitting him with my ringlets stick."  
Shaking his head Brainy sighed, "Kal-El…"

Tweek turned to Kal-El. "I guess I'm sorry. My social etiquette is a little out of practice."

"It's fine Tweek, we should all be grateful you can still talk with how long the council forced you to stay out there," Pri-Nox glared upwards.

"Talking I can still do, though it was usually to myself. I'm surprised I didn't develop multiple personalities," Tweek laughed, but then suddenly frowned. "Who says you didn't?" He rolled his eyes. "He's ignoring us again. Isn't that just typical? I should-" He pounded his fists on the table. "Would everyone shut up, people are starting to stare!"

There was a distinctly uncomfortable silence.

"... I'm kidding, you know," Tweek swirled his finger over the table's surface absently, shoulders slumped and lips pouting.  
Pri-Nox started to giggle.

"With you we can't really tell…" Kal-El scooted his and Brainy's chairs further away from him.

"Just because I'm crazy enough for a group of people doesn't mean I have one in my head, junior," Tweek pointed out, making Kal-El roll his eyes.  
Calming from her giggles as Laura took Martha from her to be seated in her highchair, Pri-Nox turned to the first child of El.

"So Kal-El, I've been informed that you took the Enforcer test today."  
Eyes widening, Kal-El got up to run away.

Tweek grabbed Kal by the back of his shirt and sat him down with a good amount of strength.

"I believe etiquette dictates that if a lady asks a question, you answer."

Kal-El grumbled, "Yes."  
Unfazed by his reaction, Pri-Nox continued. "The scores aren't final but I hear you impressed your testers."

Tweek blinked, "Really? Maybe I wasn't that big of an influence after all…"

"Are you considering being an Enforcer?" Pri-Nox asked Kal-El.  
Without pausing, Kal-El answered, "No."

"That was a fast answer. Why not?" asked Tweek.

Kal-El growled, "You know perfectly well why not."

"Noooo," Tweek shook his head, "should I?"

"Nearly all the Enforcers I've encountered are–" Kal-El began but saw Martha looking at him and groaned. "Are not _very nice_ and they've nearly killed Brainy, twice! I want no part of it!"

"What about the one that tried to save Pri-Nox?" asked Tweek.

"I said 'nearly all' not 'all'," Kal-El pointed out.

"I was an Enforcer for three years before I was voted to the council," commented Pri-Nox.

Tweek's eyes widened.

"Seriously? No wonder you can handle a blaster. Your coolness factor just went up. Do you think Kal has it in him to do well as an Enforcer?"

Pri-Nox blushed at Tweek's words.

"I think Kal-El could be one of the best Enforcers out there for a long time. He's open-hearted and strong willed and could easily become an example for others to look to instead of those like the former head of council or the former chairman, may the deities damn his soul." Tweek acted as if praying and recited 'amen'. "His natural athletic-ness doesn't hurt either."

"See, Kal, being an Enforcer could be okay," Tweek smiled. "You could show them the way things should be done. And maybe, someday, advance to the council and make an even bigger difference. There's an old Earth saying my parents told me." He straightened his posture and posed like a wise man, but forgot to put down his fork. "Be the change you want to see in the world."

Kal-El looked off to the side, "Maybe…"

Brainy put a hand on his shoulder and waited until their eyes met to smile at him. "I think you'd do well in no matter what your choice, and you're probably better suited for the council than I am."  
"Who said anything about you in the council?" asked Kal-El.

"There's a rumor that he'd be voted into the council if he was a citizen of Krypton," Pri-Nox answered.

Tweek grinned. "Which apparently just has paperwork in the way, but the Coluan royal family could possibly cause a stink and try and take him back. Or was that if we just made him a dual citizen of Colu and Krypton? Politics isn't my strong suit."

"It was if we made him a dual citizen," Pri-Nox nodded.  
"Isn't he, technically, already a dual citizen?" Kal-El asked.  
Pri-Nox shook her head, trying, and failing, to cut some meat with her fork. "Not officially."  
Jor-El noticed what she was doing and asked, "Do you need some help Pri-Nox? It looks like you're having some difficulty without your bandaged arm."

"Ah yes, the cast," Tweek sighed, "I remember them well. Has it begun to itch yet?"

Pri-Nox nodded and put down her fork in an attempt to sneak her fingers under the security of the cast to scratch.

"Very much so." She chuckled. "I got some weird looks this afternoon when I tried to bite my own arm."

Tweek laughed and reached into his pocket to take out an old-fashioned pencil.

"Lucky you I always have one of these on me. Little trick I learned, you can use the eraser end to scratch an itch by sticking it down in there. Just be careful not to break it, that causes a whole new set of problems; I learned that the hard way."

Pri-Nox smiled brightly, "Thank you very much." She reached for pencil, brushing her fingers against Tweek's.

His face becoming slightly pink, Tweek quickly pulled his hand away. "Uh, you're welc-come. My throat's suddenly dry…" He took a long drink from his glass, avoiding looking at her.

Kal-El was failing at trying not to snicker and Brainy elbowed him.

Smiling softly, Pri-Nox examined the pencil before turning to its owner.

"So Tweek, I've been discussing your moving into town with the other members of the council. At first they ran away screaming; literally. After I hunted them down and sat on them they said that you would never, under any circumstances be allowed to bring your work where innocent people live. And I said that I just wanted you to live where you wanted and that your work would stay where is. They grumbled but said they'd think about it. Now all I have to do is harass them constantly." She winked at him.

Again Tweek blushed but cleared his throat, ignoring it. "More than a decade later and they remember me, I'm flattered. But I wasn't actually planning on moving my workshop with me. I figure I'll just commute between where it is now and any place you manage to get me. But if you need help harassing them…"

Pri-Nox snickered, "What would you have in mind?"

With a catlike grin Tweek, went into The Thinker pose.

"Well let's see… I could make a device that emits loud noises and wake them up in the middle of the night. Set off the sprinklers in the council room-when you're not there of course. Maybe steal all the snack cakes from the vending machines. Just little things that won't stop till they agree."

Pri-Nox held out her good hand to him, "Share the snack cakes and it sounds good to me."

"Deal," Tweek shook her hand.  
Leaning in Kal-El whispers to Brainy, "I think she's definitely his type."  
Jor-El crossed his arms. "Now you two," He looked at the handshaking adults. "Nothing that will get you in trouble."  
"Give me some credit, Jor. The dean was never able to prove all the stuff I did to him – minus the desk being set on fire, but I gladly took credit for that," Tweek grinned.

"You lit the dean's desk on fire?" Pri-Nox asked before narrowing her eyes. "That jerk! I always wanted to throw him in the lake for all the times he made my sister cry." She again shook Tweek's hand. "You sir, are my hero!"  
Tweek half chuckled, blushing again, "That's not half of the stuff we did to him. Jor helped me put his car on the roof of the main hall one time."

Laura crossed her arms and looked at her husband, though spoke to Tweek, "He did what now?"  
Weakly chuckling at his wife's expression Jor-El turned and glared at the goggled genius, "Tweek, we agreed never to speak of that again!"

"You did something so stupid…" Laura began lowly before half growling, "and you didn't invite me to help!"

"But you practically masterminded the whole operation!" Tweek protested.

"I was being sarcastic at the time! I didn't know you were actually going to _do it_!" Laura protested right back.  
Brainy almost forgot how to blink for a few seconds.

"That dean really must have been a jerk…"

"_Jerk_ is one thing we called him, among other things. Don't even get me started. I hate very few people in the world, but the dean and councilman Di-er, the councilman jerk take top spots in that list," Tweek seethed, then blinked; becoming thoughtful. "Were they by chance related do you think?"

Jor-El chuckled, "That's actually a very good question, but I have no idea."  
"In any case they deserve good kicks in the rears, among other, more painful places," Laura nodded.  
"I'll drink to that," Pri-Nox hold up her juice to toast before drinking some.

"Here, here," Tweek drank some as well. "Oh, before I forget, I wanted to ask if there are any projects I've been given that need to still be addressed with the old council disbanded."

Pri-Nox scratched her chin, thoughtfully.

"Nothing I can think of that was of any importance… Most of it was for the former head of council's own interests. The only one I think was actually for the council was that project about reducing pollution."

"That explains a lot…" Tweek commented. "I'll keep thinking about the pollution solution then, but the others I'll just dump."

"Sounds good to me," Pri-Nox smiled brightly at him.  
Tweek, though blushing again, smiled back and laughed a little, "You're going to make an interesting Head of the Council."

"Thank you, but I doubt I'll get the job. Councilwoman Jil-Lan is much better known then I am," commented Pri-Nox.

"Not to mention more bossy," Jor-El nodded.

Tweek smirked, "I could say I support this Jil-Lan. I'm sure people would shy away from her then." He smiled more when Pri-Nox giggled.

Kal-El wrote on a napkin 'Ask her out' and held it up so Tweek could see it.

Brainy grabbed the napkin and crunched it up before Pri-Nox could also see it from the less-than-subtle angle at which Kal-El held it.  
"Ask who out where?" asked Tweek.

Kal-El smacked his own forehead.  
Brainy mouthed the word 'date'.  
"… Brainy, I'm getting mixed signals from you. I thought you were with Kal," Tweek said in confusion.

Brainy smacked his forehead, just like Kal-El had just done.  
"That's it!" Kal-El stood. "Pri-Nox, do you wanna go on a date with Tweek?"

Tweek eyes widened and he inhaled whatever he was about to eat and started coughing violently, having to bend over as he started choking.

Pri-Nox quickly rubbed Tweek's back.

Tweek turned away and doubled over, still coughing and beginning to turn blue.

Jor-El ran over, grabbing him from behind, straightened him up and performed the Heimlich maneuver.

Tweek coughed and gasped for air, now turning red either from embarrassment, oxygen deprivation or both. He hung limply in Jor-El's arms for a while as he caught his breath.

"Tweek, are you alright?" Pri-Nox asked softly.

In reaction to her voice Tweek turned to respond but suddenly turned beet red again. He spoke in a raspy voice. "I...I...I need to go wash my gloves, back in a second!" He untangled himself from Jor-El and ran down the hall.

Kal-El frowned and followed him, holding his tongue until he was standing in the bathroom doorway, glaring at Tweek.

"What's wrong with you? You're usually so flirty with everyone you meet, why are you so embarrassed?"

Standing slumped over the sink, Tweek washed his gloves in a mechanical fashion and spoke, still raspy. "I... don't know. I mean, I like Pri-Nox, a lot, but for some reason… I really want her to like me back. And most people, at least until they get to know me and realize it's harmless enough, don't like my flirting with them. So I've just been trying to be real nice and normal… -ish. But then you," He glared out the corner of his eye, "say _that_, scare the hell out of me about what'd she'd say, and I quite literally choke in front of her. I'd say I have a reason to be embarrassed, _Junior_. And I don't appreciate that or you trying to kill me just now."

Kal-El blinked slowly before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry… if it helps, I do think she likes you. I mean she laughs at all your jokes and goes along with your schemes and stuff. _And_ she blushes whenever you compliment her, but if you want I'll apologize to her and tell her to forget it."

Tweek made an absent sound, confirming that he heard him and slumped more against the counter.

"I don't know. I mean, if you haven't noticed I met her for the first time this morning. I like her a lot but I'm not sure if it's _that way_. Love at first sight is a little hard for me to grasp. And just because she likes me doesn't mean she likes me _that way_ either. We might just be compatible as friends." He sighed. "Not like I'd probably be able to act on any feelings for her anyway…"

"Well, we could say nothing. I mean after you choking I bet she thinks I said it to annoy you anyway," Kal-El commented.  
"Maybe, or she could think I'm a total spaz," Tweek leaned his forehead against glass with a thunk. "Want to know a little secret? Only your mom and dad know this." Kal-El hesitated but nodded, "If you're sure you wanna tell me, go ahead."

"I thought it might put you at peace with anything I might say to Brainy. Maybe not, but here it goes," Tweek took in a deep breath. "I'm awkward. For all my flirtatious attitude, if I really like someone and wish to… pursue them romantically, I end up getting too flustered to make any sort of move on them. That's why I didn't date much when I was younger. And why your parents keep trying to set me up this whole time. I flirt and play, but when I'm serious I just can't get the words out."

"Well, I guess that's good to know. Not just when it comes to Brainy but it means you really do like Pri-Nox, right? How about I go back in and apologize to her, gauge her reaction, come back and tell you about it?" Kal-El asked.

Tweek paled and his eyes widened, turning to look at him. "Good deities, you've inherited your mother's Matchmaking Gene."

"'Matchmaking gene'? I don't know why, but that scares me," Kal-El shuddered.

Tweek gulped and straightened himself. "It's alright though; I think perhaps I should go back too. If I don't they might think something has happened to me." He wrung out his gloves and sighed. "These don't dry very fast." He looked up at Kal-El again. "Do you or your father have an extra pair of gloves I could borrow?"

"Gloves?" Kal-El thought a moment before nodding. "I think we do, be right back." He leaves a moment and came back with some gloves, though not as nice as Tweek's usual ones. "Why do you wear these all the time anyway?"

"I have a lot of scars," Tweek held up one of now bare his hands, showing many lines on his skin that look like cracked porcelain. "I have them all over, from various mishaps and misadventures." He put on the gloves. "I don't mind them too much but if your parents saw them, since I didn't have even half of them before my exile, they'd worry. The worst are on my back though. Ask Brainy, he saw them."

"Brainy saw your back?" Kal-El frowned. "Must… restrain… urge to kill…" He reached towards Tweek's neck but took in a deep breath and acted as if it caused him great pain to put his hands back to his sides. "And we're going to worry about you either way Tweek, but it's still up to you if you want to hide a part of yourself from us."

Tweek was silent for a moment and looked down at gloves for a little longer. "Never thought about it like that…. And you just admitted you worry about me."

"Well… Yeah," Kal-El blushed lightly and looked away. "You're my Uncle Tweek after all."

Tweek was speechless for a moment before smiling and taking off the gloves. "When you put it like that…" He held out a bare hand for a handshake.

Smiling slightly Kal-El shook his hand. "To the dining room?"

Tweek smiled and used their joined hands to pull Kal-El into a quick hug before letting go and running down the hall calling out 'to the dining room' like a battle cry.

"Cheater…" Kal-El chuckled and followed him.  
Laura spotted them first, "Are you okay Tweek?"

Tweek rubbed his throat ruefully.

"Feels like I tried to swallow a cactus pear whole. My softer tissues inside are still sensitive but other than that I'm okay. I think. Sorry if I worried anyone." He looked over at Pri-Nox and blushed slightly. "Sorry about that…"

"It's alright," Pri-Nox suggested for Tweek to sit back down next to her, smiling when he did so. "The first time I tried eating without my good hand I nearly choked on my dinner. Do you like ringlets Tweek?"

Tweek blinked at the sudden new topic but nodded and reached for his drink.

"Yeah, my favorite spectator sport. Don't ask me to play though – I don't guarantee no casualties."

Pri-Nox gently held Tweek's hand down so he didn't take a drink.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the Planet Cup finals with me next week."

Tweek's eyes widened, becoming a deer in the headlights.

"I-I... that... me... you... out... together... like a... a... a.…"

"It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be," Pri-Nox smiled gently at him.

"Not a date? Not a date," Tweek concentrated on breathing. "I could do that. I mean, not that I wouldn't want to go on a date with you! I find you very attractive and I-No, wait that's not what I meant! I do mean that, I mean, but I, uh…" He looked over at everyone else and blushed. "I don't need an audience for this, ya know…"

Laura smiled and picked up Martha and grabbed Jor-El's arm to drag him out. In turn, Brainy dragged out a grinning Kal-El.

Tweek turned back to Pri-Nox and blushed some more, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I would… like that. Very much. Please."

"Thank you, that makes me very happy," Pri-Nox smiled brightly.  
Tweek opened his eyes and managed a weak but happy smile, "Me too…"

Pri-Nox's smile widened. Tweek smiled back, then chuckled.

"Er, can I have my hand back now? I'm really thirsty." He wiggled his fingers slightly under her hand.

Pri-Nox blushed, laughed slightly and released his hand. "Sorry."

"Not a problem, I assure you," Tweek took a drink then looked towards the entryway. "You guys can come back in now if you want. I know you're listening right outside where you think we can't see. Or at least Laura is. Maybe Kal-El too."

Jor-El was the first to walk back in.

"I would like to point out that Brainy, Martha and I were held there against our will."  
"Can you blame me?" Laura followed him back in with Martha. "Seeing Jor-El's expressions while listening to his little brother is being so adorable was too hard to resist."  
"I just like holding Brainy," grinned Kal-El, practically carrying him back in, much to the Coluan's blushing annoyance.

"Laura, I'm not ten anymore. Am I really still adorable?" Tweek asked

"Yes!" Laura grinned.

"Well, you've got to admire the conviction in that answer, I suppose," Tweek said absently. "And, do I dare ask, what my big brother's expressions were like?"

"Like he wanted to run in and rescue you!" Laura giggled.  
"Was not!" Jor-El blushed.

Tweek took a side glance at Pri-Nox before taking another drink and mumbling, "Kind of glad you didn't…"

Soon they were all eating dessert; vanilla cake with strawberries on top.

Kal-El cut off a bit of his cake, along with some strawberry and held up the loaded fork towards Brainy, grinning. "Say 'ah'."  
Though blushing, Brainy tried to ignore him. "I have my own cake, you know."  
"Come on, humor me… please?" Kal-El batted his eyelashes.  
This only made Brainy blush worse. "Fine, but just once."  
Kal-El grinned.  
Very slowly, still looking like he wanted to run, Brainy opened his mouth. Kal-El smiled happily and feed him.

"Must be nice not to care about people _watching_," Tweek smirked.

Brainy blushed worse and almost coughed out the cake.  
"Tweek!" Kal-El yelled.  
"Not my fault if you make it too easy and too tempting to tease you. And you have to admit, it's fun making Brainy blush," commented Tweek.

Brainy had just managed to swallow before his jaw dropped slightly and blushed worse than before.  
"Yeah, but it's my job to do that," Kal-El protested which made Brainy lightly smack his arm again.

Tweek laughed and takes a bite of cake, "Doesn't mean I can't take part of the workload every now and then."

"Are you sure you're not somehow related to Zel-Kar?" Kal-El asked suspiciously.

"Don't think so. My father had no siblings and my mother had only one brother, Ray-Bon, the famous businessman. If we were related it would be pretty distantly," commented Tweek, not noticing Kal-El shake his head.  
There was a knock at door and Pri-Nox stood. "That's probably my ride. Thank you very much for dinner, it was delicious."  
"It was my pleasure, please come by again soon," said Laura.  
Pri-Nox nodded and turned to Tweek, "Hopefully I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, definitely," Tweek smiled. "Uh," He looked down, "I'll be coming over here for a while, since I was told being with Brainy would keep me from getting arrested. And… If you're ever in the neighborhood, feel free to stop by the workshop. I promise to keep anything dangerous out of the way." He laughed ruefully.

"I'll hold you to that," Pri-Nox smiled.

Kal-El tried to motion for Tweek to walk her out.

Tweek got the hint for once. "Uh, I'll walk you-" He tried to stand but his foot got caught in the chair and he fell over – but then sprung up like nothing happened. "I'm okay. Totally okay. Can I walk you to the door?"

Pri-Nox smiled, unfazed by the entire thing. "Yes, thank you."  
"Uh, if I don't see you before the game – but I hope I do! But if I don't, should I meet you there?"

"If it's alright, I'd be more than happy to pick you up," said Pri-Nox.

"That'd be fine with me. Um, I'll either be here or at my workshop. I'll… uh… where would be best, actually? To p-pick me up from?" Tweek stuttered.

"I suppose here would be best since I know where it is. Is that alright?" asked Pri-Nox.

"Um, yes, I think that would be alright. So I'll see you then, I suppose. Still hope I'll see you again sooner... Oh Krypton, did I say that out loud? That was supposed to stay in my head," Tweek looked close to hitting himself.

"I'm glad it didn't," Pri-Nox smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "See you soon." She walker out of door to her driver, soon disappearing from sight.

Tweek continued to stand there, staring out the door, one hand on his cheek and waved faintly as the car left, but still stood there.

Kal-El called from other room, "Tweek, are you coming back?"

"…my legs won't move," Tweek replied numbly.

Kal-El walked in, "Why not?"

"I'm not sure. It happened after she kissed my cheek. I can't feel them right now. And not in the usual 'high pain tolerance' way. Is this normal?" asked Tweek.

"I think you're in shock. Can you feel this?" Kal-El poked the side of Tweek's face but the older man's expression remained unchanged.

"Vaguely…" Tweek mumbled. "It's starting to get better–" He tried to take a step and fell over again. "Nope, still out of it."

Kal-El looked at him a moment before pulling Tweek into a sitting up position and picking him up by throwing him over his shoulder to carry him back to the dining room.

"You are so your father's son," Tweek commented from his new elevation. "This has got to be some instinct passed on from him."

"Possibly," Kal-El shrugged, but then shivered, "along with that matchmaker gene from Mom."

Tweek waved at the rest of the group when they entered the dining room, even though he couldn't see them.

"Hey Jor, look! Chip off the old block, huh?"

Staring off at nothing, Jor-El distractedly acknowledged him as Kal-El put Tweek into his seat and sat back down next to Brainy.

After making himself comfortable Tweek arched a patchy eyebrow at the older man, "You okay, Jor?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking that Pri-Nox seems familiar… outside the council I mean," Jor-El scratched his chin, "Where do I know her from?"

"No idea," Tweek shrugged. "You have the better memory out of the two of us, so don't ask me. I don't think she could've gone to school with us. I was the youngest there and she's got to be a couple of years younger than me, right?"

"That's true," Jor-El began but then his eyes widened and he snapped his fingers with a grin. "She's Princess!"

Tweek made a sound somewhere in between a screech and a gasp, eyes widening and mouth trying to decide whether to smile or frown.

Since he knew Kal-El didn't remember and that Brainy hadn't been around then, Jor-El turned to them to explain.

"Five years ago when General Zod escaped the Phantom Zone and abducted you, Tweek, to make weapons for him, Pri-Nox lead the Enforcer team that rescued you and everyone jokingly called her 'Princess' before she would royally kick their–" He glanced at Martha, "butts. She didn't have glasses then though…"

If possible Tweek's eyes grew even wider and he remembered how to breathe properly. "Th-that was her? Why didn't she say anything about it?"

It was Jor-El's turn to shrug, "I don't know. Maybe she wanted us to remember on our own?"

"Princess…" Laura recalled with a smile. "Wasn't she the one who got Tweek out of the building when it started to collapse?

"I think so," Jor-El nodded.

"Then that's why she has glasses now. Don't you remember? Her eyes were damaged in the blast," Laura explained.

"That right. They were going to force her to retire but that's when she got elected to the council," Jor-El nodded in memory.

His mouth finally deciding to frown, Tweek wrung his napkin in his hands and fidgeted, looking all around him.

"Her eyes were damaged? Why didn't anyone tell me? You all just said I'd gotten knocked out when Zod threw me across the room after I hit the self destruct and she'd gotten me out in time."

Laura smiled guiltily. "She actually asked us not to tell you…"

"Princess… Princess…" Tweek massaged his temples, forgetting to let go of the napkin ends; making him look like he grew a red beard. "Gah! Explosions, head trauma and those damn Enforcer helmets make it really hard to remember people's faces!" He swung around to face Jor-El, "Is it really her?"

"I'm pretty sure," Jor-El pulled the napkin away from Tweek's face and dropped it into his lap. "I saw her without her helmet when you were in recovery and she came to see how you were doing a few times."

"She did?" Tweek asked softly before growing silent and reaching up to run a finger over a scar on the back of his neck in memory. "Princess, Pri-Nox… wow…"

"Her hair was shorter then too, wasn't it?" Laura asked Jor-El.

"Yeah, it grew out after she joined the council," Jor-El nodded.

"I'm confused," Kal-El, rubbed one of his temples. "Pri-Nox knew Tweek all this time because she saved him years ago? How come she's just now trying to get Tweek out of the boondocks and talking to him and stuff?"

Jor-El smiled, "Actually, getting Tweek 'out of the boondocks' as you call it was one of the first things she tried to do when she was elected. She argued that his isolation was one of the reasons it had been so easy for General Zod to capture him."  
"But our _favorite_ former head of council shot it down every time she tried and then made that rule that all council members were forbidden to even be near Tweek except for him," Laura seethed in memory.

"Yeah, I was his own personal little nightingale. Creepy son of an Insert Insult Here," Tweek frowned before suddenly perking up and turning to Jor-El again. "Wait, she's been trying that long to get me allowed back in the city?"

"A little more than four years," Jor-El confirmed.

"That long?" Tweek looked confused again. "Why would she care that much? She almost got killed because of me!"

"Well, rescuing you was part of her job Tweek, and I don't think she blames you at all," Jor-El commented.

Laura added, "Plus she's a very good person, I doubt she thought what the council was doing to you was right so she did what she could to try and help you."  
Finally Brainy had the opportunity to contribute. "She helped me at her own risk and I was just a stranger to her."

"She probably thinks you're cute," smirked Kal-El, chuckling when Brainy lightly smacked his arm again.

Tweek rubbed his head as he thought all this new information over and then and finally sighed. "This has been one heck of an evening. I think I could use another drink. Something a little stronger." He looked up and Jor and Laura's frightened expressions. "I don't mean 'get me drunk'! I just want something to soothe my throat, nerves and stomach."

Laura chuckled and went to the kitchen to get Tweek such a drink.  
"I bet you would be a funny drunk," commented Kal-El.  
His son's comment made Jor-El pale. "I never want to see that again…"

Tweek grinned in an embarrassed sort of pride as Laura came back and gave him his requested drink.

"Actually, according to these two and about a dozen other witnesses from one party, I'm an affectionate drunk. With no restraint or scruples. Take my flirtatious attitude and multiply by the highest prime number you can think of and you'd probably be close to what I was like. I don't remember anything that happens afterward though, and I try not to drink at all because it gives me a horrible headache in the morning."

"It's horrifying…" Jor-El grimaced.  
"I thought it was cute," Laura giggled, "Tweek being all cuddly."  
"To you maybe," Jor-El frowned, "Tweek tried to kiss me several times."  
"Didn't he succeed once?" asked Laura.

"Don't remind me!" Jor-El covered his ears but it was too late to block it out.

"I still don't remember that," commented Tweek. "Although if I try I can sort of remember clinging to someone and the sound of Laura laughing hysterically. Then you looking horrified and blushing comes up just before someone drops me and then I must have passed out. Is that it?"

Jor-El blushed madly as Laura… pretty much laughed hysterically.  
"I'm taking that as a yes," Brainy guessed.  
"By Krypton! Tweek molested my dad!" Kal-El looked close to fainting from horror.

"No such thing happened!" Jor-El blushed.  
"Not for a lack of trying though," Laura winked.  
"You shouldn't find this so funny," Jor-El grumbled.  
"But it's hilarious," Laura laughed, "Especially when Tweek wouldn't let go of you and you had to let him sleep in your bed."

"That actually freaked _me_ out when I woke up and couldn't remember how I got there… or why I had my arms around you," Tweek shuddered. "I love you as the brother I never had, man, but that was just weird." He took a long swig from his drink.

"It could have been worse," Jor-El admitted. "I managed to get your shirt back on you."  
"And your expressions were priceless that morning," Laura giggled almost evilly, but somehow in a still delightful way. "I'm so glad I took those pictures."  
Jor-El paled, "Pictures?"

"So Mom always had a thing for taking pictures of moments no else wants recorded," Kal-El observed.  
"Those are the best kind," Laura gently wiped at Martha's face.  
"I worry about what's in your collection," Brainy admitted.

Tweek scratched his chin as if he had a beard there. "I also vaguely recall being slapped by someone one time hard enough I ended up on the floor and with a sore jaw." He looked at Jor-El, damaged eyebrow raised. "That wasn't you, right?"

"I'd never hit you Tweek," Jor-El frowned at the idea.

"That was a woman at the party," said Laura, pausing a moment but then shrugged. "I don't even remember who anymore."

Jor-El shook his head. "No, he tried to kiss that woman and he got hit by her boyfriend."

With a grimace Tweek tries to drink again and finds his glass is empty. "Maybe I should take a vow of abstinence…"

"That would certainly make me happy," Jor-El smiled.

"I am still tempted to see you drunk though," Kal-El smiled but then frowned and hugged Brainy to him, nearly pulling him off of his chair. "But I wouldn't want you anywhere near Brainy at the time." He turns to the Coluan. "Can Coluans get drunk?"  
With a roll of the eyes Brainy managed to return to his seat. "That's an obtuse question."

"An obtuse but interesting question," Tweek grinned. "Spill"

"Yes but it takes less of the stimulant than most humanoid species require, and more than alcohol can get us drunk. That's all you're getting from me," said Brainy.

"More than alcohol? Now you've got me curious," said Tweek.

Kal-El nodded, "Me too. Can a form of juice get you drunk?"

"I said that I wasn't going to tell you any more than what I already did," Brainy pointed out.

"Yes, but we shall wheedle you with constant questions till you give us more information," Tweek turned to Kal-El. "Right?"

"Right!" Kal-El grinned.  
Brainy banged his head against the table.

"Hey, you brought it up. You've only got yourself to blame for our curiosity," Tweek commented.

"Foolish me," Brainy grumbled, head still on table.

"I read that Durlan fruit causes similar effects to that of alcohol, is that true?" Jor-El asked.  
Looking up, the Coluan glared at the eldest El.

Tweek now scratched his imaginary bear in a diabolical fashion. "Durlan fruit, eh?"

"Note to self; never eat anything Tweek gives you," said Brainy.

"Dude, that's been the rule of thumb for years unless it's been prepackaged or made by someone else. Chemistry talent does not equal cooking talent," said Tweek.  
"Then I worry about how you plan on getting me drunk if you know I won't eat anything you give me," said Brainy.

"Hmm…" Tweek grinned, catlike. "I could slip it to you in a kiss." He chuckled at Brainy's blush and Kal-El's protests. "Have you ever even gotten drunk before Brainy? I'm just wondering what you would be like."

"I've never been drunk and I really don't want to find out what it's like," Brainy said with the utmost seriousness.

Tweek frowned but then shrugged. "Well, probably shouldn't condone underage drinking anyway. I'm not the greatest influence already."

Brainy looked relieved until Kal-El spoke, "But according to Wisdom, Coluans are considered adults once they are no longer dependant on their parents."  
"Sprock!" Brainy cursed. "When did she tell you that?"

"When you were loopy from the alignment," Kal-El grinned.  
Tweek smiled curiously, "Wait, so Brainy's legal?"

Silence.

"To drink! Quit staring at me like that! Geez, and you say I'm the overly-hormonal one!" He blinked and turned to Brainy. "'Sprock'?"

Smiling fondly, Kal-El hugged Brainy to him again and petted his hair. "It's Brainy's version of swearing."  
Blushing, Brainy had to resist the urge to elbow Kal-El in the gut since his arms were pinned. "It's 31st century Earth, not just me!"

"Sprock," Tweek tried out the word slowly, then smiled. "Nice." His smile vanished. "Oh wait, is Martha still around?"

Martha grinned and gurgled and Brainy shamefully turned to Laura, "Sorry…"

"Well, with all our almost swearing I suppose it could have been worse," Laura relented.

"That's true," Tweek smiled at Martha. "You are going to be an interesting kid. But what time is it? The sun's already down and we got here kind of late anyway."

"Time for Martha, and everyone else, to go to bed," Laura stood.

"Looks like I'm borrowing something to sleep in again and for once it doesn't feel too early," Tweek smiled. "I think I could use some sleep after everything that's happened…" His smile dimmed somewhat. "Not that I'm complaining really. Aside from the nearly choking to death part." He grinned again. "I'm going to the World Cup! With Pri-Nox." His smile slowly vanished. "In a kind of, maybe, sort of date thing… she's Princess… a date… with… oooh!" His head met the table rather loudly and he clutched onto his own hair. "I'm doomed!"  
"You're not doomed," said Jor-El calmly.  
"Everything will go fine, you'll see," Laura picked Martha up, patted Tweek's hair and left to put her daughter to bed.  
"Says you," Tweek grumbled. "I haven't even been on a date in more than a decade. I don't think I even remember what someone's supposed to do on a date. And definitely not a first date. And this probably isn't even a real date since I put my huge honkin' foot in my mouth!"

Still holding onto Brainy, Kal-El chuckled, "Just dress nicely, without dressing too nice since it is a sporting event, open doors for her, offer to buy her a drink or something to eat and just act like you normally would with someone you're just getting to know. It's not a big deal until the third date."

Brainy raised an eyebrow at him, "And how do you know these things Oh Wise One?"

First Kal-El blinked, then he smiled. "Are you jealous of my non-existent dating experience?"

Face warm, Brainy looked away. "No."  
Kal-El just smiled happily and cuddled him closer.

"I'm getting dating advice from my nephew," Tweek mumbled to himself before turning to the others. "I think I could do that." He grimaced. "I hope I can…" He the sighed and rose. "Jor, can you get me something to sleep in again please? I think I need to go ahead and sleep before I freak myself out anymore."

"I already laid out a shirt on the bed for you," Jor-El stood and ruffled Tweek's hair affectionately. "Goodnight everyone."


	49. Chapter 49

09/07/11

It's 10:30pm here so I'm on time!

Chapter 49

Brainy laid in bed, on his back with Kal-El peacefully asleep beside him. He listened to the other boy's breaths as he stared up at the ceiling and counted the seconds in between each relaxed exhale.

At the same time Brainy's mind was buzzing with possibilities, formulas and questions. He tried to work out a way to fix his eyes or boost his healing abilities without his 31st century lab. He wondered how the Legion was doing; if they were alright, if they were still trying to find him or if they've given up hope.

Beside him Kal-El sighed and murmured something in his sleep, turning so he was facing towards Brainy.

Saving his current theories and thought process, Brainy turned to observe his bedmate.

Somehow Kal-El's curl seemed to have gotten longer in sleep, draping downwards to half cover his eye and dance about with every exhale. It almost seemed to wave to Brainy in invitation.

How did this happen? Back with the Legion Brainy never would have even imagined the possibility that a world where Krypton had not been destroyed, for that meant a world without Superman and before coming here such a concept would have horrified him. And upon his arrival he never would have thought this Kal-El would ever develop any feelings for him. He hadn't even thought of the possibility. Then when Kal-El's feelings became apparent he denied himself the likelihood that he could ever return that affection. It felt like he would be cheating them both by substituting Kal-El for the super man that was forever out of his reach.

In reality it wasn't like that at all. Clark and Kal-El had the same face, the same voices and nearly the same body; Clark's being a little more built due to yellow sunlight but Kal-El not too far behind due to Ringlets. Yet they were very different people.

It wasn't as if they were night and day. They still had some similarities beyond their physical appearances. Instead they were both brilliantly bright suns; the suns they had grown under.

Clark; bright, honest and so very pure under the yellow sun. Kind, occasionally bashful and sometimes hidden by the shadow of his secrets from the rest of the world. The secret had made him more reserved then his counterpart, not touching others too often accept for around the shoulders or when someone needed to be saved or fought against. He had yet to see Superman truly angry about anything, mostly determined to do what was right or taking it out on himself when things fell through.

Kal-El; radiant, playful and often mysterious under the red sun. It was hard to know what he was thinking at times, or the reasons behind frequently random actions. He was mischievous, never shy and always upfront about whom he is. Without the secret of Superman he was very forward with his physical affection, hugging when he wanted hugs and much more, not caring about time, place or audience. His anger was rare but also frightening.

He also reacted to them both differently. With Clark, he too was more reserved, hardly ever initiating touch but enjoying each fleeting moment it occurred within. And with Kal-El, though he enjoyed the frequent touches he was often too embarrassed by them to truly enjoy them. Also he never would have imagined pinching Clark's arm to get away, or smacking his arm for some comment or another but with Kal-El it felt natural.

When he had begun to fall for Kal-El, Brainy thought his feelings for Clark would begin to fade. Upon reflection of them he realized that those feelings remained unchanged even as his feelings for Kal-El grew.

Reaching out, Brainy swept the curl out of Kal-El's eye and gently held it. He wondered if there was a way for this to last.

After managing to get a few hours of sleep, Brainy awoke and prepared for the day before shaking Kal-El's shoulder.

"Time to get up."

He walked away from the bed as Kal-El sleepily grumbled, "no fair" and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

In the hallway Brainy could already hear Laura downstairs and smell the food she was preparing. With a smile he knocked on the guest bedroom door. "Tweek?" He waited a moment before going in. Upon spotting the large pile of breathing blankets in the middle of the bed he went over it and, after some digging, shook Tweek's shoulder. "Tweek, time to get up."

With a snort, Tweek shifted and curled up more into himself as he mumbled.

Leaning over him more, Brainy shook his shoulder again. "Tweek? Wake up." Suddenly bolting upright, Tweek grabbed Brainy around the middle and pulls him down onto the bed and snuggled up to him, never opening his eyes.

"Mmn... pillow…"  
It took Brainy a moment to fully realize what had happened, blushing too much from their current position to fully think clearly. When his thoughts returned he nearly reached for a real pillow to smother him with.

"I'm not a pillow!" He tried to pull out of Tweek's hold but the older scientist hold was too strong to get out of without possibly hurting him. Instead he tried poking Tweek's cheek. "Wake up!"

Tweek groaned and opened his eyes, blinking blearily at Brainy, "...not a pillow?"

"Not a pillow," Brainy confirmed.

It took Tweek's sleepy mind a moment to process the statement. He yawned. "...you'll do," and cuddled back up to him to go back to sleep.

Growling, Brainy shouted into the other man's ear to be released.

Nearly jumping at the shout Tweek let go with a groan and covered his ears.

"Head hurts... too loud…"

Not taking the chance of being grabbed again, Brainy quickly rolled out of bed and stands out of arm's reach.

"You're lucky I didn't tickle you, now get up."

Again Tweek groaned and shimmied over to the edge before dropping out of the bed onto the floor, still wrapped in the blanket. He rose up like the dead and blinked down at him.

"There had better be a good reason for me getting out of bed or I shall be most annoyed…"  
Brainy took a moment to think of what it was that he smelled earlier.

"Fr-" He stopped to correct himself. "Sugar toast and bacon?"

There was a period of silence where Tweek just stared at him with closed, furrowed eyes with the blanket still wrapped tightly around him as if to keep the awaking world at bay. Finally he spoke.

" ...those are two good reasons. Lead the way. And please make sure I don't fall asleep again near the stairs, that's happened before."

Chuckling Jor-El walked in with a mug, "Then you'll want this."

Though he could see the other man Tweek sniffed the air like a dog before dropping the blanket and walking toward Jor-El like a zombie.

"Cooooffffeeeee…"

Again chuckling Jor-El carefully placed the mug in Tweek's hands.

Tweek takes a sip and smiles with his eyes still closed.

"Caaaafffeeeinnne... thanks for not making it decaff, I can feel my headache fading already."

"No problem," said Jor-El, putting his hands on Tweek's shoulders and leading him to kitchen, holding him steady whenever he begins to tip as Brainy followed them

Already sitting at the table, Kal-El watched them with a questioning gaze. "How on Krypton have you managed to survive living alone?"

"I don't have stairs in the house and my coffee machine is self regulating. That and my bed literally flips me out if i press the snooze button to much. Other than the mind crushing loneliness I've been good," Tweek sipped his coffee.

Dropping her spatula Laura ran over and hugged Tweek tightly.

"I was exaggerating, Laura. You know I can be a bit cynical before I wake up completely," Tweek hugs her and pats her back, eyes still closed.

Laura gives him an extra squeeze anyway before letting go.

"Pri-Nox dropped by this morning."

Tweek fumbles cup, nearly dropping it as his eyes shoot open.

"Wh-what for? How long was I out? Is she still here? I'm not dressed!" He looks around quickly as if for an escape route.  
Before he can stand, Laura grabbed hold of his shoulder, smiling. "It's alright Tweek, she already left and I'm not sure she even knew that you were still here. She just wanted to give Jor-El his medal since she forgot to give it to him last night but she said to say hello the next time I saw you."

"Oh…" Tweek slumped in his chair. "Okay then." He lets out a big breath. "Well, I'm awake now it seems. How about some breakfast?"

"Help yourself," Laura suggests to the plates of sugar toast, bacon and bowl of scrambled eggs on the table.

As he fills up his plate, Kal-El looks at the other males in the room.

"I have my science tests today, any words of advice from the scientifically minded?"

"Sit next to the smartest kid you know," Tweek gave him thumbs up but winced at Jor-El's look. "I'm kidding, Jor, stop glaring at me. Which subjects in particular?" He begins to load up plate.

"General science…" Kal-El grumbled.

"Do the subjects you know best and go back to the others if you have time," said Brainy, having heard this advice from one of Bouncing Boy's old movies since having problems on a science test was unheard of on Colu.

Tweek nodded, "And if you get stuck between two answers, don't get frustrated. Just calm down and go with the answer you think is best. You're a bright kid, I think you'll do fine."

Surprised, Kal-El blinks a few times before slowly smiling. "Er, thanks."  
There's a knock at the door.

"If it's Pri-Nox, I'm hiding under the table until I can get my clothes…" said Tweek seriously as Jor-El goes to answer it.

"Why hello-" Jor-El began but is cut off by a rushing sound.

Zel-Kar had ran past him, went into dining room and hugged Kal-El.  
Having been in a mid-swallow of some eggs Kal-El nearly choked, fork dropping to the table "Zel-Kar what-"  
"Congrats!" Zel-Kar cheered, hugging him tighter.

"On what?" Kal-El struggled for breath.

"You got the _hightest_ score on the Enforcer exams _ever_!" Zel-Kar squealed. "They announced it this morning when I was getting out of my athletics test. All those testors wanna talk to you and there's some Enforcers there and Pri-Nox-"

"I wanna hide under the table," Kal-El groaned.

"The highest score _ever_? Wow. That is _really_ impressive. And if a guy who went to university at ten says that, it is _really,_ really impressive," Tweek grinned.

Not noticing him before Zel-Kar's hold on Kal-El loosened as she stared at Tweek. "You went to university at ten?"

Tweek pointed at himself. "Child genius; sent down from space station at ten to make friends my own age, uncle had not time to take care of me so he enrolled me in Jor's university. That's how we met."

"Zel-Kar, let go, I want to hide under the table," Kal-El half whined, trying to get out of her hold but she ignored him.

"Why?" asked Brainy.

"I didn't mean to do that well!" Kal-El exclaimed. "Plus they're making too big of a deal over it. Even Pri-Nox is there. What if they want to recruit me or make me give a speech or- or-" He begins to have difficulty breathing.

Zel-Kar further loosened her hold on Kal-El and Brainy instantly hugged him.  
Holding on tightly Kal-El slowly calmed down.

"Is he okay?" asked Tweek.

"He has problems with anxiety but it's usually only with Ringlets finals," Laura explained.

"Huh…" Tweek thought it over. "So Brainy is like his security blanket?"

"Yes!" Zel-Kar danced merrily.  
Still holding onto Brainy, Kal-El's shoulders slumped.

"Great... now I feel stupid.…"

"You're in love, Kal. Any chance you had at dignity is long gone," commented Tweek, grinning.

"That _does not_ make me feel any better," Kal-El glared.  
"I said dignity, not happiness. Need I remind you who precisely you're holding on to?" Tweek smiled.

Kal-El looked up at Brainy and smiles, making him blush. Smiling more, he leans in to kiss him.

"Eek!" Zel-Kar fakes shrieking. "Don't kiss your husband while I'm holding onto you, Kal-El!"

"Don't hold onto me when I'm trying to kiss my husband!" Kal-El protested.  
"We _are not _married!" Brainy blushed.  
"Not yet," Tweek muttered. He turned to Zel-Kar and spoke louder. "I still want a hug! You used to hug me when you were little, Zel. C'mon, for old times sake, Swee-" He wisely froze mid-word at the look Zel-Kar was giving him before returning it with his own puppy dog look, complete with watery eyes. "Please?"

Zel-Kar's response was almost instantaneous, "So-so cute!" She released Kal-El and rushed over to hug Tweek.

With a grin, Tweek and hugged back before letting go, "Thank you."

"If you can make such an adorable face how can you still be single?" asked Zel-Kar.

"Making a cute pouty face isn't a great basis for a healthy relationship," replied Tweek, returning to his second plate of food.

"But it would get your foot in the door," commented Zel-Kar.

"Drop it, Zel-Kar. Besides he already kinda likes somebody," said Kal-El.

"Really; who?"

"None of your business. We need to go," Kal-El quickly changed the subject before he sneakily gave Brainy a chaste kiss on the mouth, making the coluan boy stare and blush at him. He grinned and winked. "See you later dear." He grabbed Zel-Kar and dragged her, kicking and complaining loudly, towards the door. "Bye everyone!"

Zel-Kar tried to hold onto the doorframe, "I wanna know who-"

Kal-El managed to pull her away and close the door behind them, leaving a still blushing Brainy behind.

After staring at the door for a moment, Tweek turned to the remain Els.

"Was she always like that or did I influence her too?"

"She was always like that," Laura assured him.

"It just got worse with your influence," Jor-El half corrected.

It was then Tweek noticed Brainy was still blushing, "Oh...I think Kal broke Brainy with that last bit."

"...I'm okay..." Brainy said slowly.

Laura giggled, "Kal-El has always been very affectionate." She turned to Jor-El. "Remember when he used to kiss his little imaginary friend, Smarty?"

There was a moment of silence before Brainy managed to look at the adult Els.

"I thought you didn't know about Smarty."

"We're his parents, of course we knew," said Laura, as if shocked that anyone would think otherwise.

"But Kal-El wanted it to be a secret so we pretended that we didn't know," Jor-El expanded.

Tweek pointed at Brainy and opened his mouth as if to speak, but then thought better of it. Instead he smirked at Brainy while feigning innocence. "Yep, funny thing Smarty being Kal's first kiss and everything."

Brainy banged his head against table.

"Brainy, are you alright?" asked Laura.

"I hate my incomplete memory banks," Brainy groaned, not lifting his head.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Tweek patted his hair.

"There, there; you have the present, after all, right?"

"What does Smarty and Brainy's incomplete-" Laura's eyes widened before her smile did. "Really; Brainy was somehow Smarty?" She frowned. "You mean I missed the chance to see Brainy as child?" She sighed wistfully. "He would have been so cute!"

"I always forgot how quickly you catch on. But yep, we don't know how or why, but Brainy was somehow Smarty," said Tweek before whining, "And I wanted to see him too!"

Ignoring them, Jor-El turned to Brainy, "How would that have worked?"

"No idea," Brainy admitted.

"Why couldn't I have seen Smarty!" Laura overly dramatically asked the sky before running over and hugging Brainy, making Martha giggle.

"Me too," Tweek dramatically hugged Brainy's other side.

"Laura, Twen-Cam, you're scaring Brainy," Jor-El noted the coluan boy's visibly paler face.

"Back off, Jor, I'm hug deprived and I'm getting nearly twelve years worth of Kryptonian contact caught up with," Tweek turned on him. "You're next, FYI, so I'd start running."

Jor-El raised an eyebrow but does not move otherwise.

Tweek grinned predatorily, "I warned you." He let go of Brainy and practically galloped around the table towards Jor-El, at which the older man only smirked.

With only a short distance left, Tweek jumped into the air and triumphantly latched onto Jor-El, just as he stood up.

"I got y-_ooooou!_" he squeaked when Jor-El hugged him in big bear hug, actually lifting him off the ground. He laughed and hugged back as hard as he could before further squeaking, "I can feel my ribs cracking!"

Tweek grinned and laughed some more when he was dropped back to his feet. "Felt good though." He looked at his adoptive older brother suspiciously. "I thought you were going to tickle me with that smirk you had before."

"I thought about it," Jor-El admitted, "but then I realized it would be dangerous for everyone involved if I did it right after you have had coffee."

"I think we all thank you for that forethought then," Tweek laughed ruefully before stretching, popping his back. "Hey, I'm curious, what are you all working on at the lab these days?"

"Mostly working on the device that will help Brainy get home," replied Jor-El, returning to his seat.

Brainy's gaze falls to table as Tweek stared at Jor-El blankly.

"And we are trying to do that because...?"

"Because it's Brainy's home dimension, if the only reason he goes back is to tell his friends he's alright and return to us then it was worth it to me," Jor-El smiled, which only made Brainy fiddle with his food more.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Tweek plopped back into his seat with a grin. "I wouldn't mind going with him either. The people of this Legion sound interesting. I'd like to meet them at least once."

Brainy couldn't help but smile, "It certainly would be interesting."

"Yep, and hey, if we could somehow keep generating the wormhole you could visit anytime you like," Tweek grinned but then quickly frowned. "Unless we cause an interdimensional collision; that would be bad."

"As long as we remember to seal off the wormhole when we turn it off, a collision shouldn't be a problem," Jor-El quickly stepped in.

"Then I stand by my idea," Tweek spoke around his food. "We shall be ambassadors to another dimension!"

"If the portal is ever safe to go through; so far it only tares up whatever we try to send through and spites it back out at us and _then_ the portal takes a while to restart once we turn it off," Jor-El groaned.

"Want me to take a look at it? I wouldn't mind seeing my old inventing grounds again," Tweek smirked. "The parts I didn't blow up that is."

"That would probably be a big help but I'll need to get permission to allow you on the grounds first and then further permission to let you touch anything. I'm still trying to get permission to let Brainy work on it," Jor-El tried to catch Brainy's eye, but he was still staring down at his food.

Oblivious to this, Tweek asked, "Are they still angry about the whole construction-bot incident; 'cause that still wasn't my fault."

"You know that and I know that but they won't listen to me about; say I'm biased in your favor," Jor-El rolled his eyes.

"Well you are," Laura smiled.

"Not helping, love," Jor-El kissed her cheek.

Stabbing what was left of his bacon, Tweek grumbled, "If I ever find the guy who made that virus..." He looked up at Jor-El. "Anyway, the kids already left. You aren't going to be late are you?"

"They left early, but I probably should be going," Jor-El stood and ruffled Tweek's hair. "See you tonight." He then kisses Laura and Martha goodbye and pats Brainy's hair as he heads out.

When Tweek headed upstairs to get dressed Laura turned to Brainy. "You alright sweetie, you've been awfully quiet."

Brainy looked up at her, "I'm alright; I just have a lot to think about."

In her typical fashion, Laura petted his hair.

"You know you can talk to me if you need it, right?"

With slight smile Brainy nodded softly, "I know, thank you."

After Tweek was dressed, Laura gave them the lunched she had made for them earlier and Brainy flew them back to Tweek's lab.

"I think someone left a note on your door," Brainy pointed to the piece of paper stuck in between the door and the doorframe by the handle.

It wasn't very often Brainy saw actual paper since Krypton usually used electronic pads like they did on Earth in the 31st century.

Suddenly Tweek was striking fake kung-fu poses.

"Was it a solicitor?"

Nearly straining his eyes in the effort not to roll them, Brainy took the not from the door, noting the name elegantly signed on top, "It's from Pri-Nox."

Almost dropping their lunches Tweek, in slow motion, turned to him, "Wha-what's it say?" He leaped forward to lean over his shoulder to peer at the note.

Not able to restrain the urge to roll his eyes this time, Brainy read the note, "She says that she told the other council members that you agreed to help her harass them and they immediately drew up a law to allow you to live in the city under the condition that you do absolutely no experiments in residential areas, so you don't disturb the peace or harm any of your neighbors. You will only be allowed to move from the place your chose to live if you get married or if the council wants to move you. She also says you'll be able to move sometime next week and has a couple of houses you can choose from."

At first Tweek was perfectly still, which was already a frightening image with everything Brainy knew about him in such a short period of time. Again in slow motion, Tweek passed their lunches over to Brainy.

"Hold these for a second, would you?"

He walked a few feet away and stood still a moment longer before leaping into the air.

"YES! Woo-hoo! Yes, yes, yes!"

Back in typical Tweek fashion, he began to do his happy dance; strangely resembling the ancient torture device known as the Macarena that Phantom Girl forced him to watch in her ancient music videos that Bouncing Boy found in his quest to find ancient sitcoms.

"I'm moooving, I'm moooving, and Dickhead can't do noooothing about iiiiiit," Tweek sang as he danced.

Brainy chuckled at Tweek's excitement and looked more closely at the note. "According to this one of your house options is just one house away from the Els."

"Then I want that one," Tweek proclaimed, pointing at him in a way that reminded him of disco. "When I lived in the city before, I was just up the street so it will be like old times; except everybody's older."

Tweek practically skipped when they went inside and went, organized chaos, diving in search of his phone to tell Laura the good news. And, as expected with Laura, she squealed with joy and promised them more food then they could possibly eat for dinner that night in celebration. She took down a list of some of Tweek's favorite dishes, demanded something for dessert from Brainy and promised to not tell Jor-El so they could surprise him with the good news.

"This is soooooooooooooooooo wonderful," Laura said so about the third time. :Kal-El will be done with testing as well today, I'll have to make a cake and invite Zel-Kar and would you like Pri-Nox to come?"

Instantly Tweek blushed, "If she's free that'd be alright. And you know what I haven't had in years? Kobi bird. And you roast it so well. Sounds like one big party though. Will there be enough room?"

"I'll make room if need be," Laura promised. "And I'll have to go to the market for some Kobi bird, but I needed to go there for some eggs anyway.

"Could we also have some chocolate covered oranges too? Or is that too much?" asked Tweek hesitantly.

"No, those would be fun to make again. I think I'll throw in some pears for Jor-El, since he loves them. Well, I need to call Kal-El and do some shopping. Be careful boys," Laura's voice held a hint of teasing, mixed with genuine worry.

"Aren't I always?" asked Tweek but quickly amended, "Don't answer that!" He finished up his good byes with Laura before hanging up the phone. "Man, I'm going to put on some weight with all this food I get to eat lately."

"Maybe we should run around so we burn a few calories before we're stuffed?" asked Brainy, almost adding "like turkeys" like Bouncing Boy sometimes said, but he wasn't sure Tweek would understand since he didn't quit get it himself.

Tweek chuckled, "Sounds like an idea. Where should we-" He stopped when the phone rang. "Huh? Who could be calling me?" He picked up the phone again. "Hello? Oh, Penton, it's you! How are things? What? Oh yeah, I've, uh, been going out lately. It's complicated, but don't worry, I'm not getting arrested; I hope. My package? Oh, it's here already? That's great! Okay, I'll be down in a bit." He hung up and turned to Brainy. "My delivery guy has a package for me but he can't make it all the way out here today. It happens sometimes. So is it okay if we walk down and meet him; since you suggested a walk anyway."

Brainy shook his head, "No problem, it would be nice to take a look around on the way."

"Not much to look at besides grass and flowers but sure. If you want to know anything just ask," Tweek led them back outside. "Penton is that delivery guy i mentioned before, who saved me a piece of my own cake. He's a good guy but likes to keep real busy. Not happy if he's no working."

They continued down the path until Tweek stopped and crouched in front of a cluster of flowers that were white with lavender edges, mint green stems and looked a bit like columbines.

"The Gamman Lililies are blooming," Tweek smiled.

Brainy stopped and crouched down next to him for a better look, "I don't remember these from Brainiac's memory."

"He wasn't one for flowers if I remember right," Tweek cupped the blossom of one with a smile. "These are probably my favorite flowers though. Laura told me they symbolize 'pure love' in poetry. They were the first flowers I ever saw that weren't in a picture book."

Resting his hands on his knees, Brainy smiled, "I remember the first flower I ever saw; it was an Earth Daisy. They have white narrow petals lining the round pollen; Saturn Girl told me they represent 'innocent love'. Every time I saw one I was reminded of the first day I came to Earth, the first time I felt free."

"A daisy, they sound nice," Tweek smiled at Brainy. "Isn't it funny how the strangest things hold important memories? There are a lot of other flowers around here though. If you see anymore you're not familiar with, just ask. Laura managed to get me interested as a kid so I know a bit about them."

Brainy nodded and stood, looking around as a gentle breeze began to blow, "You'll have beautiful scenery to commute to, once you move."

Tweek nodded as they began to walk again, "The grass kind of looks like an ocean with the wind going through it, don't you think?"

"Yes," Brainy thought of that distant day he flew over 21st century Smallville. "Have you have seen wheat on a farm? It's like a golden ocean."

"Jor's uncle owned a farm. He took me down one summer so I could see it. It smelled," Tweek scrunched his nose, "unique."

"They don't really have any farms in the 31st centuary anymore, at least not on Earth. First time I saw one was when we went to the 21st century to get Clark," Brainy couldn't help but smiles. "It had a unique smell as well but his parents were so welcoming and the house smelled with freshly baked pie and dinner cooking on the stove. It was just so," he almost couldn't find the words, "normal and warm."

"What were they like; his adoptive parents I mean. During the scare, I worried what kind of beings would raise Kal."

"I didn't get to meet Clark's father but his mother seemed very kind. She welcomed three complete strangers into her home, offered us something to eat and didn't even question my appearance. Her smile was a lot like Laura's actually," Brainy recalled fondly. "And I know from history that the Kents were good people, raised their son with strong moral values that helped him become a great hero."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad to know he would've been alright without us. Although it makes me wonder how they are now if he never went to Earth. I hope they're happy."

"I'm not sure to be honest. Martha Kent was barren so she never would have had children if they hadn't found Clark and Clark helped out on the farm until he started his career and, soon after, his hero work. It's mostly likely that they would have lost the farm by now."

"I hope that's not what happened," Tweek nearly shouted. "Couldn't they have adopted another child? If these people were so kind to Kal, er, Clark, I'm sure they could've raised another child just as well. Sans superpowers of course."

"If I remember old Earth laws correctly they probably wouldn't have qualified to adopt a child because of their economic status. Still, I hope I'm wrong and they were able to find a child but I also worry about this Earth without Superman," Brainy found himself looking up at the sky, recalling when he first saw the young Kryptonian fly, or rather crash into the battle with the Fatal Five. "He was Earth's greatest hero who protected his city from near destruction numerous times and the whole planet nearly as many times. Plus without him the Earth be conquered by aliens that failed in my own world or blown up to stop the The- er, another alien's race war with another alien race. And even if Earth survives until the 31st centuary the Legion was based off of Superman so it may never form. And we saved a few planets on a couple of occasions, and Earth from the sun eater." He looked back down to where he was walking. "I can't see things turning out well for this Earth without Superman."

Throughout this Tweek had stared at him, scratching the back of his head when he finished.

"Wow, hmm, well, if we could find someone here we really trust, maybe we could send them to Earth as the new Super...person. Might talk to Pri-Nox about it, she could have some ideas. I'm sure she wouldn't want a whole planet to be destroyed if there was a way to prevent it."

Brainy sighed, "In this case it's almost sad that Krypton doesn't have orphans. We could send a child to the Kents and solve two problems at once. Still, by this point, the timeline would be completely screwed up in comparison to my dimension."

"Just because something's not the same as you remember doesn't mean it's broken," Tweek patted his shoulder. There's a way, I'm willing to bet, that this can be worked out; at least in a way that will keep Earth spinning for a couple more millennia."

The coluan half nodded before he noticed a flower out of the corner of his eye.

"What is that flower over there; the red one with the blue tips?"

"Gravita formus: more commonly known as Soldier's Stem," Tweek replied without having to look. "It's an incredibly tough flower; you can't pick it without something to actually cut the stem."

"How appropriate," Brainy smiled to himself.

"For what?"

"Those are Superman's colors," Brainy explained. "Red and blue with a little bit of yellow."

"Huh," Tweek absently hummed as he recalled, "I gave Kal a Soldier's stem a couple of days after he was born. It's meant to say 'No harm shall come to you'."

"That's," Brainy thought of the newspaper that inadvertently brought him to this world and felt a familiar stab in his chest, "wonderful. Do you mind if I take one?"

"Go ahead. If you take one that's a little fat under the petals you'll get a stash of seeds too," Tweek smiled at them, stopping to wait for him.

Leaving his companion at the trail Brainy walked over to the flowers and finds one that is as Tweek described. With a mental command he changes his hand into a flat gardening tool, which had yet to be useful until this moment, and dug around the flower so when he returned his hand to normal and lifted it from the bottom, he has enough dirt around the flower to transplant it. He returned to where Tweek is with flower in hand.

Tweek took a moment to examine the plant.

"Looks like you chose a good one, it's nice and healthy. I might have something you can keep in it for a while when we get back."

Brainy nodded in thanks and they continued to walk, this time on silence. He took the opportunity to better study the plant; noting fondly how it's leaves almost made it look like the flower was wearing a cape.

Suddenly Tweek just stopped and before Brainy could ask why, Tweek stated, "You're in love with Superman, aren't you?"


	50. Chapter 50

09/08/11

Shorter then the last chapters but I liked the ending.

Chapter 50

Brainy jumped, "What? How-"

"You get that same look in your eyes when you talk about him Jor does when he talks about Laura. And Kal when he talks about you," Tweek hesitated a moment. "And you when you talk about Kal, which is why I'm a little confused right now."

The plant became the focus of Brainy's attention as his face grew hot, "I- I love them both."

Thought Brainy wasn't paying attention to him, Tweek arched his frazzled eyebrows.

"Both? I do not envy you, my friend; although that is a new kind of tough. I mean, even if they are biologically the same they aren't they exact same person. It's almost like your soul mates or something."

"But which one?" Brainy couldn't stop himself from asking, the rest of his words coming out like a flood. "My feelings for Clark are why I resisted Kal-El's advances for so long but now I love him just as much as Clark and my feelings for Clark aren't fading even though I know he doesn't feel the same way about me." He sighed, slowing down his rambling. "Logically the answer is simple. I'm here, in this world and time, with Kal-El and he loves me back while even if I did return to my world Clark lives in a different time and belongs to history. Still my heart won't let Clark go and I feel like I'm being unfair to Kal-El even though he knew from the beginning about my feelings for Clark. Kal-El says he doesn't care but I do, I don't want to hurt him."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down buddy," Tweek waved his arms almost frantically. "I can see why you're bothered by this. Honestly though, I don't think I'm going to be a whole lot of help. While I may be a romantic at heart, my experience is limited. But do you know what soul mate means exactly? Or what I meant when I said it?"

Brainy shook his head, "As far as I know a soul mate is the person you're destined for."

"That's a good way of putting it," Tweek nodded. "One of Laura's friends explained it to me once though. She said that a person's soul is actually one half of a complete soul and when you find your soul mate you feel completed. Make sense? It would explain you being attracted so strongly to both of them since they each have the same soul, just in a different plain of existence.

"But like you said they might be the same but they're different people. What happens if, like you said earlier, we become able to go back and forth between worlds and I see Superman? He'll want to come here for a while to see what his world would have been like," Brainy hesitated before looking up at Tweek. "Can you imagine Clark and Kal-El in the same room?"

Tweek winced, "Oh dear Krypton." He met Brainy's eye. "Even if, as you say, Superman doesn't feel the same about you, which now that I think about it would debunk the whole soulmates thing, but even so, Kal knows how you feel and... Yeah, that could be awkward and dangerous; funny too in a sadistic kind of way, but dangerous for Clark if Kal can't control himself. It would be worse if he felt the same." He looked at Brainy, almost suspiciously. "Are you sure he doesn't?"

"Why would he?" Brainy kept himself from laughing, crying or possibly both. "He's Superman and it's said he was in love with his reporter partner, Lois Lane."

"In my opinion I don't think anyone could not love you, but I'll nod my head like I understood that last bit and say good," Tweek nodded.

"I don't understand," Brainy admitted. "You, the Els, Zel-Kar, Wisdom; You all act like I'm so perfect but I don't understand what's so likeable about me, let alone loveable."

Tweek is quiet for a moment before putting crossing his arms.

"You're right, you're definitely not perfect. Your smarter than us all, you've got an attitude sometimes and you definitely have this lone wolf vibe going on that can be a major turn off honestly." He smiled and placed his hands on Brainy's shoulders as he leans down to be eye to eye. "But you also use your talents to help others. You care so much about what will happen to people you don't even know then. And when you open up and let people see the real you, it's really a sight to see." He pressed their foreheads together. "What's not to love?"

Shocked, Brainy blushed but remained silent and perfectly still.

Suddenly Tweek gently pushed Brainy to a respectable distance away and laughed, "I'm not confessing my undying love for you, Brainy. I think of you as, as a little brother, I suppose so if I flirt with you anymore, it's just a force of habit. It's not like I'd ever try to steal you from Kal, not seriously anyway."

"That's good to know," Brainy almost laughed in relief.

Tweek smiled and let go of him, "C'mon, Penton doesn't like to be kept waiting. And your flower will need something to actually hold it again eventually."

They started walking again, Tweek pointing out more flowers and things for a while until a large van appears on the road ahead.

"There he is," Tweek started waving, "Oi, Penton! Penton!"

The van stopped and a man leaned out the window, "There you are! I got worried when you weren't there and started driving up to your place. What kept you?"

"Heh, sorry, just showing my friend around," Tweek suggested to Brainy as they approached the van.

"Brainiac 5?" the man, Pention, gaped at him.

"Yeah, friend of the family," Tweek grinned.

Penton hopped out of van and held out his hand towards Brainy, "Well, it's nice to meet the big hero of Krypton."

"I wouldn't say I'm a hero," Brainy blushed and rearranged the plant in order to shake Penton's hand. "Sorry about the dirt."

"Eh, little dirt never hurt anyone," Penton wiped his hand across his jumpsuit to get rid of the dirt. "Nice Soldier's Stem. You collect flowers or som'thin?"

"Penton," Tweek warned.

"Hey, I ain't here to judge," Penton defended. "Everybody needs a hobby, right?"

"I actually don't know much about flowers, it's just that this one reminds me of someone very dear to me," Brainy admitted with yet another blush.

"That so? I can understand that," Pention nodded. "Every time I see a balloon flower I think of my ex-wife; cause they're big, round, and full of hot air!" He laughed and playfully pounded Tweek's back.

"Ever the charmer, Penton," Tweek rasped. "You said I had a package?" When Penton returned to the van, he turned to Brainy. "Sorry about that. Penton surprisingly has even less digression than I do."

Brainy shook his head, then asked, "Does a balloon flower really have hot air?"

"Yeah, they release a kind of gas inside. Once a year they all disconnect from their bulbs in the ground and float off; it's how they spread their seeds," Tweek explained. "It's a really popular spectacle; towns where there are fields of them like to have festivals and stuff to watch them."

"Sounds like quite a sight," Brainy tried to imagine it.

"Stick around till next spring and you can see them yourself. There's a town just a few miles away that has a huge festival for them," Tweek grinned.

"Yo, Tweeker, I found it," Penton shouted from the van.

"Tweeker?" Brainy asked.

Tweek chukled, "Yeah, when I told him I was a techanic he didn't understand so I told him I tweaked things to make them work. That's why they call me Tweek, though I spelled it differently for fun. But he took to calling me Tweeker, since 'that's what you do, so that's what I'll call you'."

They went over to the van, Brainy putting down his plant to help Tweek catch the industrial soldering iron that Penton tossed out at them, knocking them back a few inches. It probably would have knocked them right over if they didn't have the other there to help them.

"It's heavier than I expected," Tweek admitted.

"That's what 'industrial' means, don't it?" asked Pention.

"Just say yes," Tweek whispered to Brainy.

"Yes," Brainy nodded distractedly. He balanced the box on his knee to free one of his hands then extended his arm to re-pick up the flower, putting it on top of the box before going back to holding the box normally.

Penton's jaw had dropped at the sight, swinging around to Tweek, "Holy crap! Did you see that?"

" I'm right next to him, Pen, of course I saw it," Tweek rolled his eyes.

"And that didn't freak you out just now?"

"Penton, I'm warning you..."

Brainy turned to Penton, "Sorry, I sometimes forget that my stretching ability weirds some people out at first."

"You don't have to apologize," Tweek told him, "Penton has a tendency to fly off the handle."

"Tweeker, he extended his arm," Penton nearly shouted. "Like, five feet! You're the craziest person I know and you can't do that."

"Being crazy has nothing to do with it," Brainy defended himself.

"Don't take it personally," Tweek shook his head. "He just has no tact at all. Period."

"Hey, can you stretch anything else? Like-" Penton began.

"Penton, I'm serious, shut up!" Tweek shouted.

"But-"

"Now!"

"I just wanted to know if he can stretch his di-"

"Penton, remember that conversation we had about appropriate things to discuss with people you just met? This isn't one of them!"

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up now."

"Thank you."

Brainy thought over the conversation, immediately blushed and let his face fall onto the box.

"Great, now you get it," Tweek sighed.


	51. Chapter 51

09/18/11

This chapter barely made it up today due to internet problems at work. It's SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! I've been working on this between all the little stuff for other days, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 51

Tweek and Brainy said good bye to Penton before heading back towards the lab, reach carrying a side of the box.

"Your arms getting tired?" Tweek asked when they were about half way back.

Brainy shook his head, "No, but I can stop if you need a break."

At that Tweek raised an eyebrow, which gave off the appearance of being trimmed with weed wacker missing a few blades, as to say 'do I look old to you' before puffing out his chest and saying, "Actually I was going to offer to carry it for a while. I'm stronger than I look, you know."

Following his example, Brainy raised a hairless eyebrow and smile, "As am I."

With both eyebrows arched now, Tweek smiled back, "Oh really?"

"Yes," Brainy replied, feeling challenged now, "And I could get even stronger if I wanted."

"Even stronger; you mean like instantly?" Tweek didn't seem to believe him, "How would that work?"

"I'd grow into my bigger form," Brainy explained.

Clearly not enough of an explanation, Tweek blinked at him, "Ya lost me. What?"

With a smirk Brainy grew into his bigger robotic form, taking the box with him as he grew upward.

"Like this."

"Okay, you win," Tweek said meekly before falling back to sit on the ground. "And I think I just had a small heart attack…"

As quickly as Brainy's gears would allow, he shrunk back to his normal form so quickly that the flower fell off the top of the box and he nearly dropped it, tilting to the side but barely, and awakwardly keeping his balance.

"I'm so sorry!"

Tweek laughed, "I wasn't serious, Brainy, It was just a surprise. A freaking awsome surprise!" He leaped to his feet, talking quickly. "You are officially the coolest, most amazing boy I know." He spotted the flower. "Oh hey, you dropped the Soldier's Stem." He stooped down and picked it up before grinning at him. "Hows about, since your the big tough guy here, I carry the flower and you carry the heavy box?"

All Brainy could do was stare at him before remembering to breath. During those breathless momenta all Brainy could do was recall all the times he had been called a monster since coming to this dimension. He never would have forgiven himself if his battle mode had scared someone into a heart attack. Rumor had it when J'onn Jones first came to Earth, his true alien form, had scared an old scientist into a heart attack and the scientist died.

"You had scared me for a moment there..." With some hesitance he grew back to his bigger form and started to walk back towards the lab again while carrying the box.

"Sorry," Tweek apologized with a chuckle. "But that's a pretty cool ability." Suddenly he frowned. "It doesn't hurt when you do that, does it?"

"No, but you're the first person to respond positively to it," commented Brainy, suddenly realized that Kal-El had ever commented on it. The first time he was in battle mode around Kal-El the other boy had been unconscious from Dickhead's laser blast. The second, and only other time Brainy could recall being in battle mode around Kal-El, was during that trail right after the alignment. Kal-El had been too busy trying to keep Brainy from hurting the Enforcers that were attacking him and Brainy himself had been too crazy to fully recall KalEl's expression then.

Even with all the times Kal-El called him cute Brainy doubted the Kryptonian included his battle mode in that declaration.

"Waddya mean?" asked Tweek, brining Brainy back to reality.

Regretting brining it al, Brainy half shrugged and mumbled, "Let's just say the term 'monster' came up a lot."

Tweek didn't say anything at first but when he did his tone was low with a certain edge to it, "By whom exactly?"

It took Brainy only a moment for him to recall someone that Tweek couldn't hunt down and maim. Or whatever it was the crazygenius thought could be an appropiate punishment; maybe tickle torture?

"The former chairman is already dead."

Tweek cursed but then smiled up at him, "Well, I'm hoping you're not honestly listening to that crackpot. You're about as much a monster as I am."

Unsure of what to say, Brainy looks at all the flowers in the field around them. Funny how he had never noticed nature much before; so wrapped up I technology he didn't appreciate what the world gave all so naturally and unselfishly. It was a shame that not much of New Metropolis was wide, open and green like this.

Almost unwittingly Brainy thought of Clark out in the country, in the corn fields of Smallville Kansas. Bright and warm; open and calming, just like a sunny day.

Then Brainy thought of Kal-El; out in a Ringlets field, sweaty and muddy and smiling with that same bright warmth that filled Brainy to the core. He thought of his laugh, his energy, the way he and Zel-Kar would fight as if they couldn't stand each other but filled with a love only siblings shared. He was more like the calm you clinged to before the hurricane, though you often got more hurricane then calm, while Clark was the calm breeze over a carefully plotted field.

Why did his thoughts always return to such things?

Tweek's scream brought Brainy back to reality again. At first Brainy thought Tweek did it on purpose to get his attention but then he saw that Tweek waswaving one arm around while clutching the plant with the other.

"Spider!" Tweek yellwed almost like a chant. "Get it off me!" He pleaded. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

It only took Brainy a moment to track down the spider. He bent down and held out his hand in the spider's path so the spider woul crawl onto it. Once having it in hand, laid his hand on the ground and didn't straighten until he spider crawled off. He then turned back to Tweek.

"Are you alright?"

Not answering Tweek glared at spider before bringing his foot down dangerously close to it, making it run off faster. "That's right, tell your friends you eight legged jerk! I won't miss next time!" He breathed heavily a moment before turning to Brainy like nothing happened. "Now I'm good."

"I take it that you're afraid of spiders," Brainy stated.

"I fear nothing!" Tweek declared but then frowned and looked off to the side. "I'm just... wary of them."

Figuring it was best not to comment, or laugh even good naturedly, Brainy just nodded and they started back towards the house again. When they got closer, they saw Kal-El waiting for them on the door step.

The fuzzy image of Kal-El's expression when he tried to call Brainy back from fighting the Enforcers ccame back to Brainy's mind. Though he knew it was impossible forKal-El to have not seen him by now, he had no desire to give Kal-El a close up look and shrunk back to normal size, much more camly then before but still with a certain hast to it. He stretched out his arms a little to keep the box balanced in his arms but it was hopefully unnoticeable.

"Kal-El, what are you doing here?"

Looking up at them, Kal-El's face look hollowed and a little pale, his eyes half lidded.

"Hiding," He said gravely. "Ringlets recruiters and Enforcer recruiters have been following me around all day. They were even waiting outside the doors and windows during my science tests so I couldn't concentrate." He groaned, "I don't think I'll be joining Tweek and Dad in the realm of science any time soon."

"I'm sure you did fine," Teek claped his back. "And if you didn't, well, there's always retirement. Sports and law enforcement careers only last so long. You'll need something to do in your golden years but really, it's about whatever you want to do." He used his iris scanner to open the door and lead them in. "Come on in, I hope you haven't been waiting long. We just went for a little walk to pick up a delivery and had a small botany lesson on the way."

When Tweek held up the Soldier's Stem, Kal-El brightened.

"Hey, my Mom has one of those that she had perserved in glass. She said my second father gave it to me shortly after I was born." He paused and turned to Tweek. "Which would be you so you already know that."

Tweek chuckled with a tint of sadness behind it, "That was during the scare when Jor started plans for the rocket to send you off to Earth in. I was scared what might happen to you so I gave you one as kind of protection charm." He quickly turned to Brainy and spoke fast. "You can put the box down near the work table. We can set it up later." He started to walk off, making the flower dance in his hands. "I'll find a something to put this in."

Before Brainy could walk towards the work table, Kal-El put his hand on Brainy's shoulder.

"How come you alays try to hide your mechanical parts form me?"

Brainy opened his mouth and wordlessly closed it before pulling away to put down the box.

"Hey, this is one lucky plant," Tweek announced cheerfully as he returned with the solider's loosely placed into an old clay pot. "I actually had a pot left from when I tried to keep some houseplants." His expression became utterly serious. "FYI, they don't like explosions." He then smiled and wiggled the pot a little. "Could use some more dirt though."

"I'll go get some more," Brainy quickly volunterred before rushing back outside. He went to the side of the path and started to change his hand into the tool he used earlier but stopped and looked back towards the door. It was closed seeing as no one had followed him outside; both a relief and a disappointment.

It was ridiculous, Brainy knew, but he couldn't get the word "monster" out of his head. He looked down at his hand and thought of all the times Kal-El called him cute then remembered the terrified shrieks of the campers at the sanctuary and Penton's miniature freak out from that very day.

Without using a tool, Brainydug into the dirt, his hands already tough enough for this task. He rid the clump of grass and checked it for insects, or rather spiders, before walking back inside to find Tweek and Kal-El discussing something.

As Brainy approached Kal-El took the clay pot from Tweek and set it down on a table between them. He helped break up the dirt clump and place it around the plant.

Distracted by the task at hand, Brainy absently scratched his face, getting some dirt on his cheek.

Kal-El chuckled, "Trying to plant yourself, Brainy?"

Brainy blushed as Kal-El gently rubbed the dirt off with his thumb, the blush increasing him Kal-El kissed him.

"Ah, young love," Tweek remarked with a sigh laughing when the boys turned to him with a shared blush.

"Lunch, who wants lunch?" Kal-El asked quickly.

As if on que Tweek stomach growled.

"Ah, lunch sounds good. You still got yours, right, 'cause I ain't sharing."

" Yeah, I got mine, barely," Kal-El laughed. "Zel-Kar tried to steal it from me when I was running from the Ringlets recruiters on the way to school."

"Better watch your food tonight then. You did get a call from your mother about that, right?" Tweek asked.

"I know I got a call at school but I was never able to call her back because of all the people cashing me," said Kal-El, "Why?"

"Well, she's basically planning a huge party tonight since your testing will be done and I," Tweek grinned deviously and turned to Brainy. "Should I tell him?"

"Sure," Brainy smiled.

"Tell me what?" Kal-El asked.

"I'm moving," Tweek grinned. "I've been allowed back in the city."

"That's great! Where?" asked Kal-El.

"It's a very nice house, I think, one house away from you guys," said Tweek.  
"And it also means I'll get to come over whenever I like. Without Brainy having to chaperone me."

"Just don't barge into my room," said Kal-El and then added, with ultmost seriousness, "I might be naked."

As Brainy looked like he could die from blushing Tweek bursted out laughing.

"Still trying to become a nudist?"

"When the time is right," Kal-El smirked.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be blushing to death," Brainy moved to put the newly potted flower on a window cill until he remembered that there wasn't any.

"Why? You've already seen me half naked," Kal-El said off handedly. "Twice!"

"And me too, for that matter," commented Tweek. "Also twice."

"Thank goodness it was the top halfs," Brainy grumbled, setting the plant on the table with the least amount of stuff on it.

After Tweek and Kal-El chuckled together at Brainy's expression, Tweek suggested they ate outside since it was so nice out. They find an old blanket and lay it out under a tree before opening up the lunches Laura packed them.

As soon was Tweek opened his lunch, he blushed, "...she put in a happy face cupcake."

Ignoring Kal-El's laugh, Brainy opened his lunch as well.

"She put one in mine too..."

"I guess we have matching lunches," Kal-El pulled out cupcake and held it out, it's frosting face facing Brainy. When he spoke again he had made his voice higher. "Brainy's happy face cupcake I love you! Kiss me!"

Though Brainy rolled his eyes he took out his cupcake and held it up the cupcake's face facing Kal-El's cupcakes face. There was no harm in playing along in Kal-El's farce but he was not going to give his food a voice.

With a grin Kal-El moved his cupcake in front of Brainy's and acted like he was going to press the faces together only to keep them barely separated while making high pitched kissing noises.

"Didn't your mothers ever teach you not to play with your food?" Tweek sounded more humored them annoyed.

"She tried," Kal-El smiled.

"I don't really remember my mother," stated Brainy.

Tweek's eyes went wide, "Oh, sorry Brainy, I didn't mean to-"

To stop him, Brainy raised his hand that wasn't holding the cupcake.

"It's fine."

Putting down his cupcake, Kal-El pulled Brainy into a half hug and kissed his temple.

"My parents are your parents too, as long as you want them."

"Who wouldn't want them?" Tweek asked before he began to eat.

The question was asked off handedly but Brainy found it to be very true. They were everything someone would want in a parent. Both of them were kind, talented, loving and supportive of their children. It was almost a crime that they didn't have more of them, then again perhaps that's why they were so open to being parents to others, like himself and, in a way, to Tweek as well.

Still Brainy couldn't help but find it a little awkward. He couldn't remember his mother very well but he knew he loved Laura as one, having even called her as such a couple of times before. But he had never had a father and though he liked and respected Jor-El he felt awkward thinking of him as a father, perhaps because he knew how much the man hated his ancestor the original Brainiac. Then again, Jor-El himself said he knew Brainy was nothing like the original and accepted him ad, more importantly, his relationship with Kal-El. The only reason he could come up with for his awkwardness was that Jor-El had never openly invited Brainy to think of him as a father as Laura had done frequently in regard to her as a mother. And it didn't seem like something you could ask permission for.

The three of them sat and talked about Kal-El's parents. The conversation focused mostly about Laura being pregnant with Martha but still chasing reporters with a broom when the reporters had circled the house after Brainy had pulled that girl from the fire. They, or rather Tweek and Kal-El, theorized on how much more damage she could do now that she was no longer pregnant if the recruiters stalked Kal-El to their house.

"Laura will probably wan to know what kind of dishes you want to eat for tonight," Brainy commented when Tweek said Kal-El should probably call his mother. He frowned when Kal-El smirked. "Why does that look worry me?"

"I'm predicting something sweet," Tweek smiled.

Remembering the preparation for the naming of seconds ceremony Brainy and glared at Kal-El.

"Don't you dare!"

"Whatever do you mean Brainy?" Kal-El was horrible at feigning an innocent expression.

"I know what you're thinking, so don't."

"Don't what?" Kal-El batted his eyelashes.

"Don't you dare request green frosting!"

"Green frosting? Brainy, would I do that?"

"Yes! Yes you would!"

"What's the big deal if we have green frosting?" asked Tweek.

"It's because of what he does with green frosting," Brainy blushed.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Kal-El quickly dabbed cupcake frosting onto Brainy's cheek, pulling him close, cupping his face and licking his cheek before Brainy could get away.

For a moment Tweek stared at them.

"Ooo... Kinky."

Kal-El laughed as Brainy blushed and pushes him away to grab a napkin and wipe off his face.

"I wish, but I'm starting to think Brainy doesn't have a sex drive."

Brainy blushed so badly that it looked like his skin got darker at he stared at Kal-El in disbelieve.

"Eh, might just take the right motivation," Tweek commented as if this was normal conversation. "You could try getting wet- no wait, that only works between two Coluans, doesn't it? You wouldn't be able to smell junior."

Now Brainy stared at Tweek with his jaw dropped.

Not understanding Kal-El not to distrectly tried to smell himself.

"I smell? I did run a lot..."

"When I came out of the shower, Brainy explained to me how when Coluans get wet, their natural scent gets heightened and works kind of like a love drug. He couldn't smell me but said I'd probably smell like a coconut," Tweek chukled. And that's why Coluans only get wet around the one they want to," he noticed Brainys expression. "Brainy, are you okay?"

Unable to speak Brainy covered face in embarrassment.

"Well, I guess that explains why you always waited to shower until after I went to school or something," Kal-El smiled and kissed Brainy's hand since he can't get to his face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try to jump you in the shower or anything."

Slowly Brainy peeked out from behind his hands.

"I promise," Kal-El's smile brightened.

Even more slowly, Brainy uncovered his face.

Kal-El kissed his cheek before turning to Tweek, "As you were saying about the right move?"

Blush returning Brainy coverd his face again.

Tweek smirked, "I think that's more of a personal thing you two need to work out yourselves. I'm getting a little tired of playing love doctor."

"At this point, I'm just doing this to make him blush," Kal-El winked.

"You're so lucky I love you," Brainy grumbled still covering his face, uncovering it when Kal-El kissed Brainy's hand again.

With a chuckle Tweek finished eating and lied back with a sigh, "I forgot how nice it is to just come out and lay down. I've been cooped in there for what feels like forever."

"You weren't forbidden from leaving the house were you?" asked Brainy, remembering his days of similar treatment on Colu.

"No, but they, and by they I mean Dickhead, kept me so buried under work most of the time I rarely got the chance to go outside except when Penton couldn't drive up. Heck, some months I barely even slept," Tweek groaned in memory.

"But, how could he make you work so hard? Were they all projects they had to be done right away?" asked Brainy.

"Not _officially_," Tweek frowned, "and now that Pri-Nox mentioned it, I doubt even half of them were real city projects. But he put a lot of pressure on me to finish them by certain point in time. I always did, and early I might add, but then he'd have something else for me."

Brainy frowned, "Normally I'm against the Phantom Zone but I hope he gets sent there so the other prisoners can pound on him."

"That would just make me wish there was a way to watch!" Tweek grinned.

"Shouldn't there be a way to do that anyway; watch the prisoners I mean?" asked Kal-El. "That General Zod guy escaped, who knows what else could happen since people tend to throw them in and forget they're there"

"Yeah, we'd need to do something about that," Tweek agreed. "Out of sight may be out of mind, but that doesn't mean they give up. And that Zod bastard was particularly nasty and crafty. Glad he's gone."

"He died in the explosion?" asked Brainy.

"He better have!" Tweek sprung back up. "According to the report the whole building was leveled. No survivors. And Princess, er, Pri-Nox's report said that Duo," he sighed, eyes drifting downward, "Duo held the bastard down till she got us out."

"Duo," Kal-El questioned, "was he an Enforcer?"

Tweek shook his head, "No, he was a robot. Zod kidnapped me to make weapons and some of the first I built him were robotic drones I nicknamed silverfish. After Princess got me out of my cell we had to make our way back, but I found one of the old drones in the trash room. I fixed him up so he could help us; strange thing is he seemed to develop a personality after I fixed him."

"What was he like?" asked Ka-El.

"Inquisitive," Tweek started with a smile, "Serious about his 'work', which was helping us but very happy go lucky too. He used to hug me all the time, which was kind of difficult since he had twelve legs and weighed half a ton. He couldn't really talk, but he communicated well with body language and if I let myself think about it, I could swear I heard him say 'thank you' just before I lost consciousness at the end. I thought about trying to rebuild him afterwards, but it wouldn't be the same as him still being here."

"No, it could never be the same even if you made him identical to the last one," Kal-El agreed.

"It sounds like you were in there with Pri-Nox and Duo a long time. I thought it had been a very quick operation," said brainy but then thought about it and asked, "Do you still have Duo's parts? More specifically his head?"

Tweek blinked, "Uh, I think they said they recovered some parts of him from the wreckage but it was declared evidence and I wasn't allowed near it. You might be able to talk to Pri-Nox or one of the higher ups about it. Why?"

"Well, if you had the brain you might be able to recover the memories and personality of Duo and just give him a new body," said Brainy.

"You think so?" Tweek grinned. "I mean, he went through a huge explosion, I suppose it would be possible, if I could get a look and see what's left of him..." He nodded to himself. "I'll asd Pri-Nox about it next time I see her, I'm sure she would like to see Duo again too."

"I'm sure she'll be able to help, especially if Duo was that important to the both of you. How long were you guys in the building together before she got you out?" asked Kal-El.

"It's hard to say. It was only one story high but it went for stories under ground where I had been kept," Tweek began. "I think I was there for about a week maybe before they were able to find it and send people in. It took Princess about a day and a half to actually find me and then I think we spent two trying to get back to the surface. We were able to find a place to sleep for a while at some point so I might be wrong on the time. I know it was night when we finally faced Zod on the first floor."

"Wow..." Brainy couldn't imagine being trapped like that, especially with little supplies and only a stranger and a robot to help you.

"Wow is right," nodded Kal-El. "How could you have spent that much time with her and have no idea it was Pri-Nox?"

She had her helmet on practically the entire time to stay in touch with the extraction team and use an electronic map she had," Tweek explained. "It got knocked off at the end but I didn't have a lot of time to take in her looks while I was trying to keep Zod's attention on me so he wouldn't try and kill her."

"Did you like her back then too or is it a recent development?" Kal-El smiled at the blush that spread across Tweek's face.

"I, I liked her then," Tweek admitted.

"Arer you going to let her know that you know that she's princess?" asked Kal-El.

"I'm not quite sure how to bring it up honestly," Tweek sighed. "It's not like we can just go for a walk and I can say 'Hey, you know what? This reminds me of the time you saved my ass from that psychotic, power hungry general that kidnapped me?. Remember? I rescued a robot from the trash, we ran for our life through fourteen floors full of guns and traps, almost died a couple of times; good times'."

"Why don't you just thank her?" asked Kal-El.

"How would that work?" asked Brainy.

"Well, if you think about it, Pri-Nox has done a lot for our family, including Tweek. He could thank her for all she's done and list a few things and mention saving his life from Zod," Kal-El explained.

Brainy rolled his eyes, "That's not obvious at all."

"Thanks," Kal-El grinned.

Tweek thinks about it and smiles.

"Yeah, that could work. Hopefully Jor's right and she is Princess though, cause otherwise I'm going to look really stupid if I do that. But the more I think about it the more I think she it's her."

The three of them clean up their little picnic and head back to the lab so Kal-El can call Laura. Once back Tweek went to shower and change while Kal-El used his holophone. Kal-El finished his call at the same time Tweek returned in some of his nicer clothes but his hair is still down and damp.

"Does this make me look fat?" Tweek actually twirled around.

"Tweek, you sound like such a girl!" Kal-El laughed.

Brainy elbowed him lightly to stop the laughter, "You look fine Tweek."

With a grin Tweek shook his head like a dog so it spikes out again before pulling on his head band.

"What'd your mother say?"

"That I should have called sooner and she'll beat up anyone who tries to bother me at home and that she wants Brainy to dress in his kryptonian clothing. Oh, and that we should hurry up and get our butts home before the table breaks with all the food that's on it," Kal-El listed in complete seriousness.

"Qish I owned a car," Tweek sighed. "Oh well, we'd better start on back if we want to get there in time."

"I wouldn't get in the car with you driving," staed Kal-El as he followed him out the door.

"When do people get their liscenses on Krypton?" asked Brainy.

"Around the time they graduate usually," answered Kl-El. "Since I'm done with my tests for school, I'll be taking the class to learn how to drive starting next week."

"Good for you!" Tweek gave him a highfive. "That doesn't help us now though, does it?"

"Nope," Kal-El chuckled, "but I should have a liscense in a week or two so if you're not moved yet I can help you move, maybe even commute your back and forth occasionally."

Tweek almost jumped onto Kal-El back with his eagerness to hug him.

"You are the best nephew ever!"

Managing not to fall over, Kal-El shrugged Tweek off.

"Well, at least someone thinks so. My uncle Zor-El never seemed to like me very much."

"Zor has a stick perpetually shoved up his ass," Tweek stated but then smiled. "He doesn't like me either, can you imagine?"

"I can't imagine _why_," Kal-El laughed. "Especially since you like him so much. At least Kara's nice. _No idea_ how that happened what with her dad and his, as you nicely put it, stick shoved up his ass. I don't know if you know but Kara got married a few years ago and has a daughter named Carol."

"Seriously?" Tweek gapped at him, then sighed, making his voice sound like an old man's. "I remember when she was just a little ankle biter." He laughed, voice returning to normal. "But yeah, thank Krypton she didn't take after her father; in looks or personality."

Though Brainiac's collection of data on Krypton wasn't complete, Brainy did know what Zor-El looked like and his rotton personality.

"Definately a good thing," Brainy agreed.

"Why?" asked Kal-El.

"Why what?" Brainy asked in return.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Kal-El asked seriously.

"What?" Brainy frowned.

"You asked who her husband was before, are you disappointed she's taken?" Kal-El tried to hold onto Brainy as they walked.

"No!" Brainy blushes and tried to push Kal-El off of him without dropping the soldier's stem.

"Then why isn't it a good thing?"

"Because in my dimension she helps out your counterpart as Supergirl."

"That makes no sense. If I'm Superman, why is she Supergirl? That's sexist!"

"She's Supergirl because she's younger then you."

"That makes less sense! She's my _older_ cousin!"

"Yes, but in my world she was put in stasis until you rescued her as an adult when she was still a teen, thus making you older."

"How does that work?"

"I don't know. Many historical records have been lost-"

"Then how come you know so much about alter-me and supergirl and-"

With an eye roll Brainy quickly kissed Kal-El's cheek who instantly fell silent, blinked, then smiled happily.

Meanwhile Tweek was trying to figure out all the new information.

"Wait, if she was born before Kal, she'd still technically be older... Oh whatev, let's just get there so we can sit for a while and then stuff our faces."

When they get into town Kal-El turned to Tweek, smiling charmingly and spoke as if speaking to a child.

"Now when we cross the streets Uncle Tweek, you need to hold my hand so nobody gets hurt, okay?"

Not amused Tweek rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you are a riot, Kal. I used to hold your hand when we crossed the street so you wouldn't get hit by anything, you know."

"For some reason, that image strikes me as very cute," Brainy admitted though he couldn't pinpoint the reason why.

Tweek grinned, not noticing when they came to a cross walk.

"Yeah, except half the time I just found it easier to pick him up over my shoulder like sack and carry him across; him laughing the whole time."

"You mean like this?" asked Kal-El quickly grabbing Tweek, just as he was about to step into the street without looking and throwing him over shoulder before running across the street laughing like a deranged kidnapper.

It being impossible not to be embarrassed for them Brainy avoided people's stares and followed them across the street, catching up just as Kal-El returned a laughing Tweek back to his feet.

"Since it was usually you laughing like a maniac that was pretty damn close!"

They started walking together again, Kal-El looking contemplative about something.

"I still don't remember you at all from when I was younger. I remember next to nothing of when I was younger actually."

After a pause Tweek commented, "It happens. Maybe you really did just surpress your memories of me and others followed suit."

"Maybe," Kal-El sighed, "but my earliest memory was like when I was seven, or eight. You weren't locked away yet were you?"

"I was sent away a little before you turned six but you visited regularly for a while with your dad," Tweek's smile as sad. "Then you just sort of stopped coming with him after a while."

"Weird... I wonder," Kal-El glanced at Brainy but looked ahead without saying anything.

Any possible further conversation was suddenly stopped dead when someone from the street around them shouted, "By krypton! It's Brainiac Five!"

"Oh sprock," Brainy cursed.

"Hey, better you than me," Tweek laughed.

"Run?" asked Kal-El.

"Run," agreed Brainy. He'd rather fight the Fatal Five then face the swarm of fangirls that were approaching them.

Kal-El took the soldier's stem from Brainy and grabbed his hand before he started running. Brainy, in turn, quickly rached for Tweek's hand but ended up grabbing his wrist as they took off.

"Well, you're a popular guy. Good thing Kal has you or-" Tweek began but suddenly ran past them, surprisingly fast.

"What is he running from?" asked Brainy to which Kal-El shrugged. When they catche up Tweek is on the door step of the El house, doubled over and panting.

Kal-El threw open door and drags the two scientists inside befpre shutting the door behind them.

"So what lit your pants on fire?"

"One of those girls," Tweek gasped for air, "looked like my, my ex." He took a deep breath and straightened. "Old survival instincts kicked in I guess."

"Ex?" asked Kal-El.

"Don't ask; it's too horrible."


End file.
